Sweet Dreams
by crazysenpai
Summary: Lily Emerson was new to Trost high. She was hoping for your everyday life but what she got was far from ordinary. She caught the eye of a starving Incubus Known as Levi Ackerman who is none other than her teacher. He will do anything to get his hands on her, to taste her overflowing energy. Whether it be through visions, dreams, or reality he makes sure she won't be forgetting him.
1. Prologue: Wet Lillies

**Prologue: Wet Lillies**

* * *

Everything is scary the first time you do it such things as riding a bike, love, sex, and of course, dying. Even getting lost as a child for the first time. Do you remember the first time you got lost as a child? Probably not; however, I should have remembered sooner perhaps things would have been different but of course, I am only a human...

It's just some memories you remember so clearly while others are foggy or sometimes completely forgotten. I'm not entirely sure why we forget things but I regret forgetting the time I was lost as a child. It was an important memory something I will never forget now as long as I live. I couldn't believe I forgot him, I didn't mean to forget him, it just happened. I close my eyes sighing softly not wanting to wake him.

My biggest regret was not remembering him, maybe if I remembered him I would have realized the fate we shared. With my eyes still shut, I started to recall that memory with him and it was also the first time I got lost as a child, such a vivid memory now. It was the beginning of the dominoes toppling, teetering and collapsing into one another slowly and steadily until nothing really made sense anymore.

I suppose with him nothing should make sense but who would have thought he was the man that saved me when I was a kid. I had dubbed him the scary man when I was little so I'm not entirely sure how I would forget him.. I still have the drawings of him I drew from back then and as horrible as my drawing of him may be, he still looked like my drawing. Finding me that day when I was all alone in the rain.

I open my eyes to take a look at him, he was the scary man when I was little. The thought making me smile slightly even though it would be short-lived. He was something entirely else to me now but I had no idea back then he would be the center of many more vivid memories some happy, sad, scary, and other embarrassing. Currently, he was a friend, family, and also lover, fate had drawn us together as such.

I close my eyes once more, his presence toppling of the dominoes wouldn't reach its peak until after I moved to Saint Maria as a teenager. I wished I could tell the me back then, the me who was ignorant and didn't remember him everything I knew now. The girl I was didn't realize the importance of accepting the sheep hidden in the wolf's clothing nor believed that love existed.

Simply wishing to go back in time to tell myself of the events that would follow the year after moving to Saint Maria would do me no good. The seemingly sleepy and quiet town of Saint Maria was something I believed to be just that not somewhere I would start believing in monsters. I thought I was long over believing in things that came straight from horror stories.

The monsters were nasty creatures and not something I ever expected to see again because I always believed they were my imagination and something similar to imaginary friends but a scarier version. When they appeared before me again, I felt like a little kid once more not knowing what to do and too scared to call for help.

And just how I remembered them when I was little, they were ugly things having no hair covering their distorted bodies not even on their head. They resembled gargoyles like you see on gothic buildings, their limbs often were bent at awkward angles and their movements were not fluid but jerky. The bones and joints in their gross bodies were continuously popping and cracking when they crawled or walked. They weren't big or small but being the size of a human; however, they looked like a mutated version of one.

Not a single one had the same face each were unique in a horrifying way but all were a pasty gray white and all their faces were twisted in painful grimaces. The most frightening of them all was the one who lacked eyes, it had black pits where its eyes should be and the darkness seemed to go on forever. Its voice was also the most frightening as well it was between a cackle of an old man and the deflating hiss of a balloon. I hated that one the most out of all of them and I gave it the nickname no eyes...

Not all could speak like no eyes some just rattled their broken and twisted fangs at me. Those particular ones weren't bad, they seemed unintelligent compared to those who talked like no eyes who I believed was their leader. I still have no idea exactly what they are and what they have to do with him but when I was little even though I dubbed him as my scary hero man, I blamed him for their sudden appearance. I especially blamed him when they visited my room every night when I was little, leering at me with hungry eyes and grins.

I envisioned him saving me from these creatures every night but he never came to my rescue like that day but still, I pretended he would, it made me feel better. A false hope as a child perhaps... I find his hand and entwine my fingers between his limp fingers feeling the need to touch him although he was sleeping. I was so scared back then, not understanding anything or what was happening, I still don't know anything but I know more now than I did.

I am still frightened today, although I don't have much to be scared of not anymore since I have my own scary monster. A monster so scary everyone trembles at the sight of him except a few people. Who would know moving to a new place I would encounter the one person meant just for me, my thumb make soft circular patterns on his hand. He better own up and take responsibility for his actions since I have to come to love him. I'll be waiting for him to wake.

To think I ignored all the warnings, the monsters and the abnormal things that happened to me all because I thought I was insane and looney. To think I thought I was crazy just because other people told me so because monsters didn't exist but they were wrong. If I didn't think I was crazy then would I know more, I pause, my thumb stilling on his hand thinking about the answer.

I resume gently rubbing his hand, I don't think I'll ever know. I do know I wanted to ask him about the monsters not only that I had so many questions about him I wanted to be answered. He owed me answers... so many answers...

Every town holds secrets but this one holds many, secrets I'm sure he knows all about. There were too many for the town to keep in, so many that just one secret spilling out will reveal them all. I open my eyes and stare at him, hate, jealousy, knowledge, power, murder, fear and of course love all stem from keeping secrets from people and that builds up to lies. Some needed to be discovered and some should have been kept hidden like it's intended purpose. I wonder what secrets he will tell me I ponder.

He tries to act detach and uncaring but in reality, he wasn't. He was a monster but you wouldn't think a monster would have feelings, not feelings of love and towards a human. And that human was me, I didn't really understand how it happened. It's best not to think about it now.

Now, where should I start? Well of course from the beginning, the very start of everything. Me entering Saint Maria had set my fate into motion once more but it wasn't when the first domino teetered and fell. Let's start from the very beginning when I met him, the first time I got lost as a child... I'm sure you want to hear the full story up till this point as well.

 **-10 years ago-**

The rain poured down and hit the barren streets like hard pellets. Normally, the streets had at least two people walking down it but today nobody but one man did. The man without an umbrella suddenly stopped in his tracks and glanced up at the gloomy darkened gray skies, he stuffed his cold hands in his suit jacket. The rain hitting his face made him squint on instinct, the water dripped down his face making his pale skin glisten with rainwater.

 _'Just like that day...'_ he thought to himself. Rainy days were always considered bad luck to him. Nothing ever good came out of them so if it rained so suddenly on his way to work something bad was definitely brewing.

His hands clenched into fists and out of habit he reached for his cigarette pack in his pocket but then stopped. He clicked his tongue, damn he couldn't even have a cigarette in this weather, he'd have to seek shelter in order to smoke. Well, it was his disgusting habit he had to quit anyway but he didn't think he will be quitting anytime soon. He has been smoking how many years after all? Damn humans got him going on them. Back then it was considered status to be smoking tobacco now it wasn't really much of a thing anymore. Humans had declared tobacco a health hazard.

He sighed heavily and continued walking but when he did he felt something collide with his legs. A small _'omf'_ could be heard and then a splash as the presence was no longer felt near his legs. The man's gray orbs widened in surprise as he looked down. A small child now on her rear was looking up at him with surprise as well. He had failed to notice her, she was so small...

 _'What was a kid doing all by herself anyway. Where were her parents?'_ he thought while looking around for any signs of adults nearby but found none.

Then a cry pierced his sensitive ears. He grunted and sneered down at the child again.

The girl cried and covered her eyes "I'm scared! I-I want mommy! Mister, you're scary looking!"

The man glared and picked her up by her forearm making her balance to her feet "Brat. Shush, be quiet. You're hurting my ears and if people hear you they might get the wrong idea."

The girl hiccuped and looked up at him again as snot ran down her face and sniffed while still crying. Disgusting. This was the reason he didn't want children of his own. They're such messy and foul creatures.

Another thing he didn't want that went with pups or children as humans say, was a mate. He still couldn't comprehend how he would want to fuck one person for all eternity let alone feel the need to have pups. They were two completely absurd thoughts to him.

His thoughts on mates, _'Doesn't it get boring fucking the same person and what if my mate if I ever got one was a complete slut? I hate filth.'_

He asked awkwardly not knowing how to deal with a crying child, "Where are your parents?"

The girl sniffed up her snot again and wiped her tears away "I-I d-don't know. I chased mister squirrel and then I..." She stopped mid-sentence and cried out again after sniveling. Her screech hitting his ears again making him grunt yet again.

He covered his ears and yelled "Brat stop it with that godforsaken awful cry! I had enough!"

Her bottom lip trembled at his shout but her cries ceased and silent tears still slipped down her face. He sighed after uncovering his ears, so she was his bad omen... Figured he was never good with children or babies. One look at his face and they cried. Maybe he was scary looking like the girl said, he didn't think he was at least...

He wanted to leave and let someone else deal with this problem child but something in him kept screaming at him not too.

A voice in his head spoke to him in whispers _'Don't, get her to safety, you idiot. Something bad could happen to her. You're here today because I brought you here not you.'_

Were his instincts speaking to him? He hadn't heard such a thing in ages tell him what to do. It had been quiet all these years so why speak up now and tell him what to do. Sometimes he even forgot such a thing existed for him. Will this little girl be someone important to him in the future possibly? Important enough for an annoying voice to pop back in his head.

He highly doubted that. She was human not that he could smell her clearly. The rain was masking her scent but she was still close enough for him to tell what species she was. All humans were idiots to him. Not to mention filthy creatures. He examined the little girl again. Her short wet matted hair stuck to her chubby cheeks and her pink sundress was soaked and covered in mud from the murky brown puddle she fell back in. Her green eyes sparkled with innocence even though her eyes were red and teary from crying.

He walked forward again moving past the girl "Tch, brat lets get you out of this rain, I need a smoke anyway, and then I will call for someone to help you." He looked over his shoulder hoping she would follow but she stood there stupidly looking at him with teary eyes still. He rolled his eyes and walked back and grabbed ahold of her hand forcing her to walk with him "Stupid brat I meant for you to follow me. I can't leave you here."

She hiccuped and rubbed her eyes with her other hand "But I don't want to follow the scary-looking stranger..." She made him sound like some kind of child pervert which was grossing him out. Acting like he was a bad guy when all he was doing was dragging her to safety. She was going to make him late for work too.

 _'Stupid brat. Getting in the way of my routine.'_ He thought bitterly to himself as he walked hand in hand with the grubby brat. He brought her to a bench that was protected with a roof. It was meant for waiting for the bus but he needed to give the brat a dry place to sit or more like a place for him to smoke as well.

She let go of his hand once seeing it and ran to it. She must have wanted to get out of the rain just as much as he had. She was the first one to sit, pushing her small body onto the bench. She wiped her snot with the back of her hand making his sneer grow worse. Two seconds later he joined her on the bench taking out of a pack of cigarettes and sliding one out of the pack before taking his lighter out and flicking it on. He brought the lighter to the cigarette making the tip glow orange before taking his lighter away and pocketing it.

The girl's red swollen eyes were glaring at him before looking down at her feet that she was kicking back and forth "Those are bad for you. Daddy smokes them all the time and mommy yells at him to quit."

The man chuckled before inhaling and blowing the smoke out into the air "Brat don't worry about strangers you just met but only if this could kill me... Now, do you know your father or mother's number?" He took out his flip phone ready to dial anything she told him but she shook her head. He clicked his tongue and lowered his cigarette to the ground so the smoke didn't get in her face that much "Tch, then the police it is..."

She suddenly looked up at him again "Mister why do you look so scary? Did something happen to make you look like that? Mommy says scary people had something bad happen for them to make them become scary people... "

His eyes lifted to hers curiously as he flipped open his phone while bringing the cigarette back up to his lips "How should I know what makes me look scary. What makes you think I'm a scary person anyway? I didn't do anything brat."

' _If anything I'm helping you right now. How am I scary? Be grateful stupid little brat that I'm even helping you...'_ he thought to himself while inhaling his cigarette.

She stared back down at her feet "Because you look empty..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Empty?" He asked confused blowing the smoke out.

She continued "Your eyes they don't show any emotion like other peoples do. They don't sparkle, they're empty. If anything you're sad... Mama gets that look in her eyes sometimes when she's sad."

He stayed silent as he flicked his cigarette, the ashes falling to the ground not knowing how to answer the strange girl. Instead, he breathed in her scent now that she was fully out of the rain, wanting to see if she was some sort of supernatural creature. Maybe he got it wrong and she was really a witch and was toying with him. They were known to mess with him. He was always bad at deciphering other species from one another anyway.

He closed his eyes briefly not wanting to keep them closed for too long. He concentrated solely on the girl. Her scent was peaceful to him. A sweet smell yet it had somewhat of a spicy smell to it as well. Almost like if you smelt a lily before. He felt his finger twitch that was holding his phone, was her scent starting to unnerve him somehow. He felt relaxed just smelling her.

"Brat are you really a kid? To be saying those sort of things..." He asked reopening his eyes but before she could say anything he heard yelling.

A woman's voice in the distance "Lily?! Lily where are you!? Please answer us!"

He looked down the street to see a woman taking the corner and a taller man following shortly behind. He got up from the bench and asked, "Your name is Lily right?" How fitting if so and not to mention ironic that he just thought of them. He pocketed his phone again and dropped his cigarette after another drag.

She nodded and he crushed his cigarette underneath his shoe and pointed "Your parents are here."

Her eyes lit up and she immediately got off the bench and looked to her left to where they were. She yelled before running back out in the rain towards the distant figures "Mommy! Mommy! I'm here!"

This was his cue to leave he didn't feel like speaking to the brats parents. He was kept here longer than needed anyway and for what nothing. The woman stopped hollering and she immediately ran towards the small girl and they embraced. Any conversation after that he didn't need to know. He quickly vanished out of sight using some of his magic to do so.

 _'what a pointless meeting,'_ he thought to himself.

He doubted he would ever see that little girl again. What purpose would she bring him anyway? She just confused him... if she were to ever appear again I bet she cause him further confusion. That was if she ever did, he had no intention of meeting this brat ever again. As he continued walking he saw movement on top of a roof and the whip of a tail and he stops in his tracks.

His eyes narrow at the building and then he sees another flicker of movement from his side, this time he was able to see a hint more of what trailed along the top of buildings. The pasty white skin could not be mistaken for any other thing but that creature but it quickly escapes and a dry chuckle escapes him.

"How intriguing. Why would any of you be interested in a little girl like her?" he says continuing walking. It seemed if she hadn't run into him in some sort of twisted fate, she be nothing but a half-eaten corpse by now.

...

 _Edited/Revised on April 5th, 2019._


	2. Chapter one: Temptation Greets You

MATURE CONTENT WARNING

* * *

 **Chapter One: Temptation Greets You**

* * *

I stepped off the bus my heart pounding in my ears despite the loud music blaring from the headphones. It was my attempt to block out all the whispers about the new girl in school. It was a new day and a new start, in my new high school known as Trost High. To be honest I was petrified. I had no idea where anything was and all the stares from people made my anxiety worse. I didn't want to be the new gossip and I looked at the grand building towering over me like an ominous giant.

Etched onto the front of the ominous building with chipping and peeling gold paint from many years of weather read, 'TROST HIGH SCHOOL'.

 _'This place must have been grand in the past,'_ I think as I watch the sun peeked from the overcast creating a glare off the windows appearing to hide what was within. I was really shy so I ended up trembling, too scared to move my legs but I forced myself to move along before the people behind me got impatient from me gawking at my surroundings. It was bad enough I already felt their curiosity directed at me without even looking.

My eyes just for a few seconds glance over to look at the statue that stood directly in front of the school like a guard. The school like the statue is covered by dead and creeping vines. The statue is too hidden with dead plants to see what the statue once represented at one time. Crows also rested on the statue, their necks craning to look at me as I walked to the entrance of the school, their dark glassy eyes looking at me before one crow spreads its wings and flew into the sky losing interest in me. The others were soon to follow the first that already soured into the blue sky.

As soon as the crows leave I have nothing else to distract me and I wanted nothing better than to hyperventilate. I first stare at the gray payment and then I slowly draw my eyes to the glass double doors sporting the school emblem on them. The glass doors were the entrance to the school and with every step I took, I was closer to entering the school. I immediately notice the trembling in my limbs have grown worse and I try my hardest to think of happy thought rather than the multiple thoughts which result with this day ending badly.

My thoughts go back to my new home, my big squishy bed, my laptop, tv, freedom as a whole... I just wanted to go back home and sleep in my bed and wrap myself up in blankets while I read that particular book I started on the bus ride here on my phone. Speaking of the bus it had smelled of dirty socks and hormonal teens. Very displeasing to my nose this early in the morning. At least, my mother was coming to pick me up from after school today. Even thru my headphones and sitting up towards the front of the bus, I heard them bickering loudly in the back ruining the last fragment of peace I had.

I balled my fists my fingernails digging into my palm as I opened the door to the entrance of the school grabbing ahold of the metal handle that so many others had touched with dread before me. I swing open the door before briefly holding the door open for the person behind me who couldn't even say a simple 'thank you' but instead choose to grab the door and hold it open for themselves. I ignore the teen who I wouldn't care to recognize the face of now before I stepped further into the school. My flats making a soft shuffle on the tiled floor.

No one really looked at me once I stepped into the hallways as they all went about their different ways so I went towards the wall covered in posters promoting the student council and such, getting out of everyone's way. Once standing near the wall I unzip the front pocket of my backpack also noticing my hands were trembling just as much as my legs were. My hands let go of the zipper before reaching to my headphones in my ears. I tug them out by pulling on the wires and instead of the nice lyrics that were softly playing in my ears I'm met with lockers slamming, peers yelling in the hallways as well as stampeding around, and just the jumbled mess of everyone talking all at once.

I fight a sigh that wanted to escape from my lips and I shut my phone down wrapping my headphones around it before slipping it into the front part of my backpack. I then zip it up securely before digging around to find my schedule in the main compartment of my bag. I already checked it once while on the bus but I would hate to open the wrong door and have all eyes on me.

'Been there done that,' I think though it happened a long time ago when I was a child. It wasn't here but back in my hometown and the incident was probably long forgotten by the students who were once smirking at me smugly from there seats.

After moments on end without me finding the paper, I realize it isn't in the main compartment at all. I find the paper crinkled and folded in a different spot in the side pocket. I unfold it reading the first class in my schedule and in bold black ink it reads, 'SITE: RM 315 COURSE: HR INSTRUCTOR: L. Ackerman TIME: M-F 7:20-7:35 AM'.

I swallow nervously as I look down to see my french teacher was in charge of my homeroom as well but it was a man or so I thought from the sounds of it, he went by the last name of Ackerman. At my last school, my French class was instructed by a woman like most of my teachers. I only had one male teacher and he was older in his fifties with a pot belly who taught history. Hopefully, he was like that as well.

I tended to get nervous with boys my age or young adult men. I blamed that on having an asshole father. He was out of the picture currently but still, the memories he left behind were all but traumatizing. The only males I ever got close to was my younger brother who was in elementary school and my older cousin Valis. Neither Nolan or Vallis counted because they were family, not strangers.

I stuff the schedule of my classes back in the side pocket and zip my backpack up again for the third time and sling it over one shoulder. I had two schedules just in case I lost one, one was in my binder and the other was just floating around my backpack for quick access just in case I got lost. I will probably check my schedule a million times today and the next few days panicking myself that I'm lost or going to the wrong class. My minute panicking ends when my eyes catch a glimpse of a red locker opening and shutting out of the corner of my eyes.

Shit, I never did get my locker number. Maybe I should go to the office? But I have no idea where that was. I start to panic my anxiety growing. Should I ask someone? I look around and continue on my way down the hall before softly tapping the nearest person's shoulder in front of me. Unluckily for me, it was a boy, a much taller boy. He turned stopping in his tracks and his golden eyes pierced me. He was white skinned and had short blonde hair. He seemed to be a jock due to him having a green sports jacket with a big T on it. Plus his physical was amazing for that of a teen.

"Um excuse me. Do you know where the office is?" I said my voice sounding weaker than I meant it to be. The teen looked down at me and I felt him eye ogling me before he smirked. Great, I picked a pervert out of all the people here.

He replied "You must be new here. Pretty darn cute too. Do you want me to show you?"

I held the strap of my backpack around my shoulder tightly as my nerves grew "Sure... I-I meant, thank you that'd be great." Dammit, I'm already fucking up and I haven't even been here two minutes. He then waved a hand for me to follow and I joined following behind him.

He asked looking over his shoulder at me and I felt my heart pounding in my chest "So what's your name?"

I replied tucking a strand of curly blonde hair behind my ear "Lily...Um, Lily Emerson. Yours?"

The boy chuckled at my nervousness replying to my question "Reiner Braun. It's nice to meet you, Lily."

Still following him I softly said "Likewise."

Finally after a few seconds of awkward silence followed he spoke again stopping in front of the office door "Here we are."

I stepped forward meeting eyes with him for a brief second before bringing my gaze to the office door "Thank you so much for showing me."

He smiled in response "No problem." When I go to reach the handle to the door he stops me by calling to me again. "Oh and uh Lily?"

I turn back around to look at him "Yes?"

His smile grows "Feel free to sit next to me at lunch. The cafeteria is usually packed."

I smile in return as that's what felt right in this situation even though I was sweating beads "Thank you. If I see you I will take you up on that offer."

Great what was I saying? I normally sat alone and read like a bookworm enjoying the peace which solitude brought me.

He turns around probably heading to classes and I open the office door. Immediately I felt the temperature difference drop once reaching the office. It was air-conditioned and I felt my bare legs grow cold, the only thing I had on was a skirt and black stockings. The damned horrid uniform speaking of which. For the girls was a black and white plaid skirt, and a black top with a plaid tie, and since it was spring it was just the shirt without the jacket but still it was too early for air conditioning. I looked at the blonde man who was behind the office desk whose blue eyes met mine shortly after.

He smiled and I forced a smile in return as I approached his desk "Excuse me but I'm new here and I don't know my locker number or combination."

His smile grew as he stood up from his desk and extended his hand out towards me "Oh you must be Lily Emerson then. I'm Principal Smith. Nice to meet you."

I reached out and awkwardly gripped his hand to which he shook. I replied forcing my smile again showing a row of straight pearly white teeth "Likewise."

Jeez, why did everything feel so awkward today? There seemed to be more males in this school than females from what I saw so far. He retracted his hand it and scurrying around with the mess of papers on his desk before finding what he was looking for.

"Here. This paper has your locker number and combination on it. Do you already have your schedule of classes?" He asks extending his hand out towards me again with the paper in between his fingers.

I took it from his hands before folding the paper in half "Thank you and yes I already have my schedule but thank you for asking." I look up at the clock and the first bell signaling to go to homeroom was about to ring. I better hurry. I don't want to be late. I chuckle nervously walking towards the exit opening the door "Um have a wonderful day Principal Smith."

He nodded "You too." The door clicked shut as I closed the door behind me. I heaved a heavy sigh as that was over. Now I need to quickly find my locker and get to class.

I pushed through the crowds of people and look at the folded paper in my hands. I had the locker 406 with the locker combination 4678. Mr. Smith's handwriting was really neat and pretty too. He even had my name on the paper written out in cursive. If only my handwriting looked like that. Mine always looked like chicken scratch as my mother called it.

I sighed again hurrying past everyone in the hallway before reaching my locker. It was a bottom much to my disappointment. I always had to worry about people bashing my head. I just hope my locker mate wasn't a careless jerk who didn't care for the people around them. Well, we would just have to find out. Hopefully, it wasn't a female since they always had mirrors and I had to wait until they applied their damn lipstick on over and over again. Just like my last school.

I was sorta glad to get away from my last school. Everyone there was bullies in some way. Speaking of which I hoped this school wasn't filled with them like my last school. That was all I needed. If they picked fights I just dished it right back which was my number one problem. For a shy girl, they thought I was a vulnerable weak target but they were so wrong. I always put up a fight no matter what and the girls hated that aspect about me. To the girls, I was an alley cat who had fleas and they were a bunch of pampered housecats with well-brushed fur.

This unfortunately brought problems for me and my mother. She already had enough to deal with worrying about financial problems after our father just took off, though, I was glad to see him gone. So we moved hoping for a fresh start away from everything that happened back in my hometown. She told me to not start fights or provoke back this time. She didn't want any calls from the school as they interrupted her work.

I kneeled down on the tiled ground putting in the combination before opening it. I got my books I needed for each class and binder out of my book bag and then stuffed it in the tiny locker. I looked at how plain my locker door looked, I would have to remember to put some pictures up. One of our dog, one of mum maybe, and my brother as much as a snot he was. Of course some of my favorite fictional characters as well. I giggled to myself at the thought. I had a certain male in mind who would fill that empty space on my locker nicely. Maybe even a calendar could go up? I would have to think about it.

The bell rang breaking me from my thoughts and I shut my locker door. "Shit." I cursed out. Hurrying and trying to look for my homeroom. What class was it again? Room 315? I believe that was it. I looked at each door numbers before I found it. I got sorta excited since I enjoyed french but then I remember it was a guy teaching the class. I wonder if he was a fat old man. A sickly frail old man. Maybe a middle-aged man with a beard. Hm, all I cared about was that he was nice and maybe wasn't strict like some teachers were.

I took a deep breath in and out before I turned the knob on the door, opening it. As soon as I opened it I smelt the strong scent of cleaning products along with some burning candles with a vanilla scent. It smelt good overall and made me breathe the warming scent of the candle.

It calmed me down somewhat but then I realized how unnaturally dead silent it was in the classroom. Homeroom was always filled with chattering amongst the students. Once fully in I see the desks neatly placed in straight lines each student looking scared to death as they stared ahead at the teacher, or reading a book, some even doing homework silently. The room sparkled as well. Not a speck of dust or smudge on the glass windows. By the window sills sat some candles still burning. That must of been the vanilla smell I smelt.

I look towards the teacher in the front of the class curiously as I shut the door behind me. His desk was centered perfectly with the students' desks. His eyes were occupied with papers until he heard the door close behind me. My breath caught in my throat as we caught eyes.

His gray orbs bore into mine, they were so cold and looked murderous but also striking at the same time. His lips remained in a frown and his white complexion almost looked porcelain-like, you could tell he took very good care of himself. He was wearing a simple suit and tie with his jacket lazily hanging off his shoulders. His raven hair styled in an undercut too. He looked very young for a teacher.

My heart starts racing, the sound drowning out any other sounds, and my body grew warm. I felt like my knees were jelly. This was the first time a male had any effect on me other than fear and nervousness. I felt weird, strange, and my heart continued pounding in my chest. I couldn't look away from those cold grey orbs of his, I felt trapped by them and also mesmerized. The word 'forever' echoes in my head but it didn't hold an ominous tone to it...

My breathing becomes slow and shallow but all I wanted was to gulp air down, but I can't because something was preventing me. I didn't understand what was happening, my heart was erratic, my breathing a mess. I try to inhale and I feel my chest expanding but I'm not getting any air.

Was this fear? No...

 _'Is this from nerves, a panic attack?'_ I question myself. No, it wasn't that either. This was such a strange feeling, something I never experienced before but... What is this feeling but then a calm washes over me, my heart starting to quiet becoming a soothing rhythm? I start to notice more about him, he wasn't just handsome like I thought... He was perfect. His lips, nose, eyes, face...

Then something really strange happened everything seemed to slow like time itself decided to stop for me. He pushes his chair back, the wheels on it soundless not a squeak or anything. It looked comfortable...

 _'What was wrong with me'_ I think, my thoughts were so slow and difficult to put together. The thoughts were stupid too...

"What is wrong with you?" he asks repeating what I was thinking... Wait... My eyes widen in realization, did I say that out loud by accident. I go to move my lips to stutter something out but I am soundless. My tongue isn't working properly and I can't feel the vibration coming from my throat. I can't speak...

"What is wrong with you?" he asks only to repeat his words from seconds ago, his voice a purr of delight as if he knows what is wrong with me. He seemed amused by it. Him, the class, nothing felt real more like dream.

It was like time itself stopped and I was only a bystander in my body while the rest of the class were frozen in place. He stands grabbing the back of his chair to do so and once he is fully up, his posture grows proper. He leisurely walks towards me letting his fingers trail against the edge of his desk until he had nothing left to touch.

He didn't feel like a man more like a giant predatory feline stalking a small prey animal and I was that prey animal. I felt small compared to him even though I was taller than him I believe. He wasn't an overly big man, rather he had a feminine figure, delicate looking almost; however, I knew underneath all those clothes he was extremely fit and it be a poor mistake to consider him lacking muscle.

He gets in reach of me then his hand goes to my hip before grabbing onto it. I gasp out a single word becoming weirded out by him touching me and I felt extremely uncomfortable, "Sir!".

His grip on my hip tightens before loosening, then letting go completely "Don't sir me you pompous brat, there is something wrong with you, not me." he sneers shoving me. I was caught off guard by the suddenness of it and I stumble backward. His eyes were evil and full of rage.

I try to catch myself my arms going out, frailing looking for something to grab on to by instinct but there is nothing for me to grab and I tumble back into a desk. The desk lurches only a bit when I crash into it scraping the tile floor making an abrupt and short screech. It was an awful noise and I wince at the sound of it and also the sharp pain from the impact.

From the corner of my eye, there is one of my classmates staring at me with curiosity. I wanted to say sorry but I am so very weirded out more than before, I just needed to leave. I didn't bother saying anything to him, it was literally impossible. I push myself up so my elbows are propping me up just a little. I regret the small movement immediately.

My back is throbbing from where it collided with the desk. I am sure to have bruises from this the next day, big black, yellow, and green bruises. But what is wrong with him, I could have really gotten hurt badly. I cringe sitting up just a little more, a sharp pain going through me. Teachers are not allowed to abuse their students let alone touch them like this. Did he snap or go insane, because this was against the law.

I try to speak again and once more I feel my mouth moving but I am unable to let any sound pass my lips, my mouth becoming completely dry. It was the worst cotton mouth I have ever had. I try to swallow or anything to help moisten my mouth but my tongue is so dry and uncomfortable. How hard did he push me into the desk? I felt terrible and I curl my fingers around the edges of the desk preparing to stand up knowing it would hurt when I stood.

I go to get up though my body feels extremely weak like something was sucking all my energy away and before I can get up he is on me, slamming me back down on the desk by my chest preventing me from getting up. He is using a considerable force to keep me down and he wags one of his long thin pointer fingers at me. I had to squeeze my eyes together seeing his hand come towards me but I was unprepared, and I feel a twinge of pain in my back from being thrown back on the desk. But I wasn't at fault I couldn't have prevented it even if I had wanted to since it was so quick.

I open one eye halfway seeing that finger wagging at me, and I was instantly reminded of when a small child gets into trouble and I wasn't a little kid. Instantly, his other hands trails up my left leg giving me goosebumps from how lightly he was touching my bare leg. He pushes my skirt up a bit and I struggle to get up though I feel weak. I wouldn't even consider this a struggle really, it was all one sided on my part.

The pressure on my chest from his hand pushing down intensifies with my struggles while he continues to trail his hand further up my leg exposing more of my skin. He pushes my skirt up higher and higher until he reveals the red lacy underwear I am wearing. _'This is so strange'_ I think, I wished I stayed home but mother would never have let me stay home.

 _'What is going on'_ I think questioning myself with the same question over and over again. I was wondering why no one was going for help or ripping him off me like any normal human being should do in a situation such as this. Everyone was just staying silent and watching me and I shiver at the thought. What about the kid whose desk I am on, did he not care that his teacher was molesting me in public.

My struggles against him get weaker and I think briefly, _'what the hell'_ again, before I calm under him feeling like I was drugged. All thought of fight simple vanishing from my head, my arms, and limbs feeling extremely weak. I rest my head back on the desk, my hair fanning out around my head like an angel's halo though I wasn't anywhere near an angel. I just stare up at him admiring him and how beautiful he was almost like a fallen angel or god.

He seems to lose interest in making eye contact with me anymore and he removes his hand from my chest when he learns I have given up on struggling with him. The hand that was on my chest sliding down the valley of my breasts, along my navel and stopping at my right knee, his fingers curling around to the underside of my leg. His nails digging in but not enough to hurt.

I just didn't care oddly enough and I lay fully back on the desk waiting for him to do something to me. I had no idea what as I watch him, seeing that he was currently staring at my underwear. He licks his lips once, wetting them before his thumb brushes against the edge of my underwear peeling the side back slightly doing so. All I can think is his hands felt good on me like they belonged on me if that counted as a real thought.

He pushes up my knee that he holding, so the sole of my shoe is on the desk, and he murmurs continuing to not look at my face, "hold them, your legs," and he continues with his instructions, "like this one," tapping my right leg.

I comply with his instructions though my arms are shaky and tired. I hold my right leg in place listening exactly to what I was told to do. I felt like I would slip off the desk any minute, I could already feel my shoe slowly slipping off while I pulled my left leg up like he asked.

I had a good guess what he was going to do next, and I liked I thought he moves between my legs getting closer to me. He goes back to toying with the red lace on my underwear pulling at the elastic and letting it snap against my skin making me tremble with anticipation at the idea of what he was going to do next. I wanted my underwear off and I wanted him closer feeling a throb and heat pooling from between my legs.

Small whimpers escape my throat, the sound hurting my throat though the small sounds call his attention. He looks back at my face and not my underwear and I didn't fail to notice how dilated his pupils were which hinted he desired me as much as I did him. A smirk plays across his face seeming to be enjoying this situation and apparently liking my face as he pulls the underwear back and letting it snap loudly back in place making me jolt each time he does it.

Why was he being so slow? I wanted my underwear off and I wanted him closer so why hasn't he taken them off yet, the ache between my legs growing. I feel my underwear becoming soaked as I envisioned him in me, sating that ache. My lip trembles, another small whimper escapes me, my whole body begging him to relieve me. Could he not see how badly I needed him?...

No... What is wrong with me... What is going on... This is wrong but the last of my resistance shatters as he rubs at my core through the underwear. There was nothing to describe how it felt besides how amazing it felt and why haven't I tried this sooner or least done it to myself. My body jerks unwilling, the sensation new and foreign. It was so sensitive there too.

I lean my head back and begin to moan until I see the student whose desk I'm lying on looking down at me. How can I forget I was on a student's desk, I knew I was so how did I forget? It wasn't just him who is looking at me but everyone in the entire class is looking at me. I was in such a lewd situation and with a teacher. What is mother going to say or anyone for that matter? I was enjoying myself...I was enjoying getting molested by my male teacher.

I just wanted everyone to stop looking at me and I bite the inside of my cheek. I immediately taste a strong metallic taste in my mouth, the taste of copper. 'Still, why wasn't anyone done anything to help me?' I question for the millionth time. This was far from normal, no school or teacher was like this. Not only was no one helping I didn't have the urge to do anything. This was confusing, awkward, and weird. I just couldn't get my fingers to remove themselves from my leg, they were locked into place.

A sly grin crosses his features looking more like the Cheshire cat than a mad hatter. He was insane but I was going to be labeled as insane once I got away or more like yanked away from someone sane. He jabs his fingers against my clothed entrance and starts laughing and starts saying words in a mocking tone in French, "Fille perverse. (Perverted Girl)"

 _'What the hell did he say again.'_ I panic and the whole class starts roaring with laughter at what he had said, some of them pointing their fingers at me. Some had tears rolling down their cheeks bright red from giggling from how hard they were laughing. Then some were holding their stomach, bent over from their hyena-like laughter.

I try to lift myself hoping he wouldn't push me back down, a slight twinge of pain going up my back just like before. My eyes return to him, and his eyes are casted down at me, still grinning at me crazily pushing his fingers harder against me. He twists and turns them making me gasp unable to get any air into my lungs with every twist and turn.

I shudder, my back arching in response to his touch. With each push of his finger, the throb I felt grew worse, more painful than the pain in my back. And that's when for reasons unknown I look down between my legs my breaths coming out in pants only to see my panties soaked, the dry red color a darker red from being wet. In the background the whole class is singing in unison all of them continuing to laugh hysterically, _"She's wet, the new girl is wet, she has the hots for Mr. Ackerman."_

He laughs with them seeing the panic and pleasure warping my face which is bright red going by how hot my cheeks felt. He doesn't laugh with them long before meshing his lips with mine and the kids' chanting the mantra and laughter disappear into the background slowly. I slowly forget about them and concentrate on his lips.

His lips were soft on mine and I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation as I start moving my lips against his slowly. I was starving for him and this feeling. It was like that drug feeling from earlier though I never had drugs before but it's how I imagine them to feel like. No wonder people become addicts. This feeling I wanted nothing better than to wrap it all around me and never let go of it.

It felt like my body was burning for him and I felt him sprawling me out more on the boy's desk positioning me. I didn't even care anyone was watching me anymore, I just wanted his hands on me and just wanted him within me, slamming into me over and over again. I never had sex before but I wanted that ache satisfied and I knew having sex was the only way to sate it.

His hands caressed my thighs as he hooks my panties with his thumb pulling them down skillfully. I open my eyes just to see him a little to watch him and I see him fling my underwear across the room from the corner of my vision. It felt like his hands were everywhere groping and touching my body hungrily, and I echo how I felt through quiet moans and whimpers but they were swallowed by our kiss.

I heard him begin to unbuckle his belt, the clank of metal buckle ringing in the room and I close my eyes feeling shy. I have never seen a man nude in person, I have seen it online, my dirty manga books, and also read about it in erotica novels. I shouldn't be embarrassed but it's the first time I ever did this.

I decided to focus on something else such as kissing him to forget about being shy or embarrassed. I like kissing him, the kisses we share only making me more needy. I try to mimic the way he was kissing me but before I could make a real attempt he pulls away from the kiss. I let a pitiful whine out, opening my eyes briefly before closing my eyes again. Everything spinning and blurring together and I couldn't keep them open.

I try to open my eyes again and I see more muddled colors. I blinked once, twice and three times, hoping for my vision to become normal again. Instead of me on the desk with him looming over me about to have sex with me in front of the class I was standing back in the classroom by the door. He was sitting at his desk and everyone else was in their seats. A feeling of bewilderment settles over me, there was no more laughter roaring from the students or their sing-song voice chanting that I had the hots for him. Instead, there was complete and utter dead silence excluding the ticking of a wall clock hanging up at the back of the class.

It was just like when I first arrived and I rub the side of my arm a sense of bewilderment still over me along with confusion and embarrassment.

 _'What was wrong with me?'_ I question myself thinking I had a mini psychological breakdown. I glance over at him nervously, he was nowhere near me and I still had my panties on.

It was as if I was in some sort of weird episode of 'The Twilight Zone.' The only reason I felt that way because in that weird fantasy it was as if I was weighed down by some invisible force that was controlling my mind and body making me think and act as I did. It was so weird because most fantasies you control, the fantasy itself doesn't control you. It was so confusing, here I was trying to blame unworldly forces when it must have been me and my sick mind... I was definitely reading too much...

I looked around the classroom really confused, that felt too realistic but then I see the tiniest of a smirk creep up on his face when he saw my bewilderment. He was twirling a pen between his fingers watching me still from where he sat. My cheeks stinging with heat and shame at whatever it was, that smirk was only reminding me of it.

He cleared his throat his lips resuming the frown drawing my attention to him, he seemed disappointed about something because it looked like he was pouting. He also put his pen down, it was snapped in half the red ink gushing out in a small puddle on clean crisp papers. It wasn't broken a second ago but not the red ink on the papers looked like blood. This guy was a little weird breaking pens for no reason...

My mind shifts more to my own embarrassment, _'what the hell was that weird fantasy and where did it come from?'_ I ask myself having more questions than answers. My mind was corrupted with filthy and disgusting thoughts about my new teacher, a person I never met before. I never had sex, kiss, let alone held hands in my entire life nonetheless daydreamed about such things. Of course, I read dirty books and I have seen rated R movies that had sex but this is the first time this has ever happen to me.

I didn't even know how he spoke let alone acted, my mind going ahead giving him a voice and personality, a mean and perverted one at that! I might be a virgin but that was a little too weird and I wasn't a pervert. I might just enjoy reading erotica books just a little and manga but whatever that fantasy was did not come from any book I read before... Even if I didn't read those types of books you are bound to run into sex somewhere in your teenage years whether you are actually doing it or watching or reading it. In this case, I read about it mostly.

The teacher known as Mr. Ackerman stood up from his chair "I forgot to mention it to you brats but another little brat is joining you today. I didn't care to remember her name since she seemed uninteresting to me at the time but do you care to share with your fellow bratty classmates your name?" His voice was like silk to me despite the roughness and meanness it was indicating, it was an exact replica of the voice my mind made up but he wasn't speaking French this time.

Really. What was wrong with me? This wasn't me. I was normally so nervous around men or I hated them but I was calmed by his presence instead even though he seemed like a jerk too just like in my fantasy!

I replied as all eyes were on me and then I felt the nervousness settle, breaking me again of my weird reactions to things "Um, my name is Lily Emerson."

He smirked sitting back down at his desk continuing writing something down getting a different pen this time seeing as the other one was broke "Emerson take a seat in the front by the dumb looking brunette who can't keep his eyes open for two seconds."

I looked to where he was saying and it was by the wall the very first desk in the front row by his own desk. The brunette was also a boy with teal green eyes fighting to keep awake in the second seat over next to mine. He even failed to hear his teacher's words. I walked up front and sat in my assigned chair and sat down placing my binder and books down.

I felt uncomfortable sitting down. My underwear felt wet. Why was my underwear wet? Did I get my period? No, I couldn't have I just got over my period last week. Wait did I get that type of wet from that fantasy. No...

The teacher picked up a heavy book and glared daggers at the boy drawing my attention from my little problem. He chucked the book directly at the boys head and it smacked him making him fall out of his chair. Everyone stifled laughs in the class like this was a regular thing. All but me as I just stared in shock. He was a teacher yet he was abusing his students like that.

The boy groaned sitting up on the floor and looked at his teacher who still had a death aura around him. He immediately straightened up and yelled "I'm Sorry Professor Ackerman! I didn't mean it!" The boy got back in his seat eyes wide as can be this time.

The teacher barked back "Yeager I had enough of your fucking sleeping and daydreaming in my class. You are to clean this whole classroom after school today alongside your little brat classmate here." His eyes looked over at me and I stiffened.

His eyes bore into mine again and started to feel my regular nervousness settle over the other feeling, I fought it off this time. I dug my fingernails into my palm as I picked up the courage to say something "but S-sir I didn't do anything..."

He raised his head and I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Why was he blushing? He folded his arms in front of his chest "but you did Emerson. You came to my class late. You're supposed to come to my class ten minutes earlier everyone knows that."

I quickly forgot about the slight blush on his cheeks more concerned about the punishment I didn't deserve. What? Was he punishing me for something I had no idea about? I was new for god sakes.

I talked back feeling more angry than nervous now "Sir that's unreasonable! I have things to do today after school and plus I don't even know your rules. Did you forget I'm new?"

He snorts but his eyes darkened making me nervous again "Are you talking back to me?" He stands slowly walking up towards my desk. Like I was a mouse he was getting ready to catch between his claws, he continues snarling this time "Emerson I recommend that you learn and get disciplined from an early start. Should I put you on cleaning duty for the rest of the week now? Alone?"

I glare at him and he glares back. Whatever connection I had with him was gone now. Flew out the window. He was a jerk...Also Mean, Ruthless and a Bastard. I could sit here calling him every name in the book. But overall he was handsome, I give him that. I grow silent and just stare up at him before the bell rings. The class begins to scatter after and I tear my gaze away from him finding my schedule in my binder and looking at my first class period, science with Ms. Zoe. Thank god it wasn't French. I then finally spoke after the boy next to me scattered as fast as he could "I can't stay after school, sir. My mother is picking me up."

He replies going back to his desk, organizing documents he was writing when I first got in the classroom "It won't be a problem. I will just give you a ride home myself. You can't live that far away. I won't let you leave until this classroom lives up to my cleaning standards. Got that Emerson!?"

I frown as I get up pushing in my chair, I flinched my panties feeling wet and uncomfortable against my skin, "Yes sir. I just have to call my mother at lunch."

I can't believe this asshole is even giving me a ride. It's going to be awkward as all hell since we were already off to a bad start and I started thinking I rather walk home even though it would take me an hour to get there. I was always told never to get in the car with a stranger and I assumed I could count him as a stranger. and I can't believe I got detention on the first day of fucking school! The worst part he played a role in some sick fantasy of mine making my panties wet. I would have to take them off. I can't believe I would have to go commando with a skirt on at school.

My luck was always so terrible is what I had thought while exiting his class but what I didn't know was that fate was being set into motion the minute I had stepped into this school. Fate was laughing at me while he watched as I scrambled trying to figure out what exactly was happening with me and what was happening with him. The dominos were already falling more quickly, I should have realized sooner.

...

 _Edited/Revised on April 5th, 2019._


	3. Chapter Two: Green Eyes

**Chapter Two: Green Eyes**

* * *

I open up the bathroom door to the girl's restroom and I stomped to the sink. Luckily no one occupied the room or stalls, I wanted just a moment to just myself where no one was looking at the new girl. I was frustrated and embarrassed as I twist the cold water knob angrily on the sink and the water hissed out in a pouring stream from the faucet. I quickly splashed the water on my face hoping it would cool my heated face and turned the water off. The cold water felt refreshing on my hot skin.

I stared at the inside of the sink, all I could think about was him and that sick fantasy I had of him where I kept mentally raping him. I was turning into the world's biggest pervert. Water dripped from my face and hair down my chin and into the sink. I watched as they hit the damp sink feeling another episode of heat consume me. I moan softly, it was barely audible and I was glad I was completely alone in the bathroom and no one could hear me.

Currently, I was finished with all my morning classes and it was lunch time. I managed to get through the first half of classes without any more embarrassing acts but still, my sick fantasy kept replaying through my head over and over again. I couldn't seem to forget it, I just wanted to forget. It was hard to focus on what my teachers were saying throughout the day but at least they weren't like him. They were like your everyday teachers.

I did admit my science teacher, who likes to be called just by her first name, Hange, got a little crazy. She kept ranting about the human body and always got close up to her students when she got excited about something, me in particular. Today even though I was sitting all the way in the back row, she described how I would be a good test subject. Even though she was joking it was creepy since she sounded so serious about it. My skin crawled since her eyes were seeming to be dissecting my body to bits as she stared at me. I guess I wasn't the only one with sick fantasies but she was nice other than her little episodes here and there during my first class with her.

Speaking of which, she seemed to be on friendly terms with him seeing as she had pictures of him and her together on a bulletin board. As well as pictures of her with her students and Principal Smith and a few other teachers I didn't recognize. The pictures with him, though, were the most interesting. He seemed forced as he always had his eyes averted from the camera looking elsewhere while Hange on the other hand, was always smiling.

My eyes stop on one particular picture she had on her bulletin board that she took with him. Hange had her arm draped around him doing the bunny ear thing behind his head and just like the rest of the pictures she was smiling. This photo was a little bit different from the rest, this one, in particular, annoyed me for some reason. I don't know why it did but it just did, maybe it was because all he ever gave me was a glare instead of a welcoming smile on my first day and his face wasn't twisted into one of the awful faces he makes at me. Well, he didn't like me, that much was obvious but I never cared whether or not people liked me but I wanted him to like me for some odd reason.

He didn't seem the type but it looked to me he was the one taking the photo. They were really close in this photo compared to the rest. They were outside, in a city and both had noticeable blushes and she was licking him. They must be dating was all I could come up with... I mean, of course, he must have a girlfriend he was good looking. Hange wasn't ugly either. She was really pretty. She matched with him. She could have him any way he's a jerk but he might be different when in a relationship. Well, it doesn't matter.

I starting thinking of Hange and Levi together and I started feeling antsy and I think jealousy. Even though I tried to push the heat away the same episode replayed from this morning in my head his lips on mine, consuming them hungrily. I gripped my stomach as the small butterflies returned. Between my legs ached so bad too, a constant dull throb emitting from that place.

I wanted him and looked up in the mirror opening my eyes slightly as I called his first name softly, "Levi," wishing I could touch him and he would touch me. Why couldn't I forget that fantasy, of him brushing up against me, the sound of his belt buckle being undone? But my thoughts still as I notice my reflection in the mirror.

'Was that me?' I asked myself. I looked different, I looked sexy... My green eyes were dull and seemed to have a cloudy film over them, my skin pale, my face flushed but not in a sickly manner more like after a sex look and my blonde hair was tousled framing my face in a frenzied manner giving me a wild look.

Then my lips were wet and moist and I was about to touch them watching my actions in the mirror. ' _What's happening to me?'_ I asked myself and I felt another surge of heat and called his name again louder this time and squirmed my lower half rubbing my legs together, "Levi".

I watched as a small crack wind its way down from the corner of the mirror. From the initial crack smaller one's splinter off until the whole mirror shatters like it was punched or hit with something. I jumped the noise it made was eerie and I move back a little startled and a bit scared the glass would fall on me. The need I felt seconds ago vanished and I sighed. It was like a veil was lifted from me but I couldn't stop staring at the broken mirror. Pieces crumble and fall into the sink but the rest remained still intact.

Nothing else happened. "What the hell?" I muttered. Didn't this mean I was going to have bad luck, but it cracked for no apparent reason so I didn't know, I didn't break it or anything myself? I go to turn to flee after the strange event transpired but then suddenly the door opens and a few girls walk in. One of them was a blonde girl, who glared at me in the broken mirror but went into one of the stalls but the other two stood outside waiting.

I caught eyes with the tall red head with brown eyes but she suddenly asked as I turned to leave. "You're the new girl, right? Lily, I think..." she said in a low voice that was borderline snotty.

I didn't like her already just the way she looked at me but also the tone of her voice. I knew she would cause me problems in the future due to experience with girls like her. She smacked her gum as she waited for my reply, stuffing her hands in her skirt pockets while slowly tapping her foot.

I eventually reply, wanting nothing more than to leave the bathroom peacefully before they tried pulling anything, "Yeah why do you want to know?"

The other girl next to her was another blonde girl with brown eyes "We're all in the same homeroom. Don't act like ya got a chip on your shoulder. We just asked...You're staying after school with Professor Ackerman today. Don't think you're getting special treatment from him... He does that with most of the girls. I bet she thought she's all that now." The blonde smirked up at the redhead while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I looked at them weirdly chuckling softly "I'm far from getting special treatment from him... I got detention on my first day of school for no real good reason. I would say that's more bad than any good."

They glare at me and I turn tail and walk out of the bathroom before I let my mouth get me in any more trouble today. Great I did exactly what my mother told me not to do. I talked back to them even if it wasn't that bad. This would be sure to cause a problem in the future. I open up the door and I hear the redhead scoff 'bitch' under her breath. Yup, defiantly a problem. Looked like he had a little fan club full of girls. Jealous and mean ones at that.

Ther were people I never want to get involved with because I knew how women acted when they had a crush on someone. I have seen it happen so many times to other girls my age when they liked their said crush or boyfriend of other girls. They will go so far to even beat the girl, stalk them, or embarrass them in front of the entire school. I shudder at the thoughts of me being their target if they were those types of girls. I was just trying to lead an ordinary life. That's all I ever wanted.

Once the bathroom door shuts behind me I go back to where my locker is, little ways down from where my homeroom was. Somewhere I wanted to be nowhere near but had no choice but to. I always packed a lunch from home as the school lunches to me were always gross and I had to wait in line while kids pushed and shoved each other around playfully or fight wise just cause someone cut in front of them.

I quickly put in my combination after taking the slip of paper containing the numbers out of my bra as that's where I put it not realizing this morning my skirt had pockets. The snotty girl from the bathroom made me realize how dumb I was for not realizing I had pockets in my skirt.

I pull my locker door open after the combination I put in clicks open the lock. I open my backpack taking out my lunch in the brown paper bag along with my thermal containing soda. The good thing about that no one sees what's in the bottle so you don't get yelled at by the teachers for drinking it. Anyway, we weren't kids anymore who cares if I drink sugary drinks all the time. This is a highschool, it isn't elementary school anymore.

It was just my old high school was strict with what we brought for drinks and food. They banned soda but that didn't stop me. Hell sweets and sugar were my life, I lived off them. I would get cranky if I don't have my soda. I then debated whether I take my phone with me or my handheld game system I brought with me because I knew once I stepped into the cafeteria I will regret it if have to sit alone with nothing to occupy my head with. I weighed my options a little and decided on my game since what I was reading earlier on the bus was smut, I didn't want anyone looking over my shoulder and peg me as a perv.

I take the game system out with a pair of headphones and slipped it into my skirt pocket but before I could shut my locker a foot got wedged in between it. My eyebrows raise and I look up from my kneeling position on the floor to see who it was and why this person would do such a thing. I hope it wasn't one of those fangirls causing shit with me already. It was too soon.

I look and it was a black haired girl who somehow reminded me of him in a way, her eyes especially. It was the way their eyes looked down at you as if you were just a small little insignificant bug who life is easily smashed out of existence; however, her eyes were much softer than his eyes.

She silently shook her head before speaking "I wouldn't if I were you. Especially with the midget targeting you."

I reply confused "wouldn't what? And midget..."

She took her foot out from in between my locker now that she had my attention, her eyes glancing down to my pocket "Your game...He destroyed Eren's game system the first day for just playing it in the cafeteria. And midget, he's your French teacher. It's just my nickname for him because that's what he is. Nothing more nothing less." Her eyes darkened as if she was recalling the memory of Eren's game system getting destroyed.

"Oh, thank you for warning me but can he seriously do that? That's harsh. He could have gotten fired and sued. Is no technology allowed in the school?" I ask taking it out if my pocket and placing it back in my locker, the headphones I kept in my pocket. Not wanting my precious baby to get destroyed by him in which I think I would cry if someone like him destroyed it. I valued it just as my life basically.

She replied to me "No, cell phones are allowed at lunch time just not games. Or they were until midget did that scaring everyone. He complained about the noise it was making. I wanted nothing more than to beat the snots out of him for it."

She cracked her fingers and I clicked my tongue shutting my locker door taking out my cell phone this time, a little upset I couldn't play my game "Tch, what a dick. I don't blame you. It's my first day here and I'm already realizing the list to hating him keeps growing. If he just wasn't scary looking I could maybe pick up the courage to say what's on my mind to him."

Her eyes lit up suddenly taking a paper from her skirt pocket "Speaking of lists Eren gave me this to give to you. He wanted me to warn you ahead of time. So thank him later. This was my real reason for speaking to you."

Ow, harsh even if she didn't mean it that way. Speaking of this person I didn't even know who Eren was.

I ask standing up taking the paper from her "Who is Eren by the way?"

Shes replies tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "He said he sits next to you if that recalls anything."

I nod opening up the note she handed over to me, the first memory surfacing when she said that, was that he was the one teen who sat next to me, was he was the one who got hit by professor Ackerman with that heavy book, it must have of hurt "Well um I will tell him thank you later when I see him for whatever this is. and uh thank you too."

She walked passed me "You're welcome. Well, I will be going. I don't want to keep Eren waiting any longer than needed."

I nod again looking down at the paper, hearing her footsteps fade further down the hall towards the cafeteria. It had a list of rules written in neat handwriting almost professional like. In big bold lettering, it said CLASSROOM RULES. Followed by a list of numerous things listed. I read on muttering to myself each one.

 _1\. Come to class or homeroom ten minutes earlier than you're supposed to. If you don't you will be on cleaning duty than following day. I expect the class to be up to my standards and I won't let you leave until otherwise._

 _2._ _Don't talk to one another or ask me questions which are_ _not_ _school related or you're going to have a boot up your ass. Only I ask the questions._

 _3\. No eating or drinking in my class unless your diabetic or some other medical condition and you better have the papers from the doctors to prove it._

 _4._ _Keep your hands, and mouths to yourself. You're all filthy animals in heat._

 _5\. Don't bring mess into my classroom, wipe your feet on the mat outside of the room. If I find you tracking mud or anything else you're getting down on you hands and knees and hand washing the floor with a rag._

 _6\. Do not touch anything on my desk or I will personally go through your shit._

 _7\. Don't come to my class sick. If you do wear a mask and stay far away from me as possible, that is if you have colds, ETC. If you're vomiting or shitting yourself or have any other bodily fluids leaking just don't even come to class. Stay at the_ nurse's _office or home._

 _8\. Use the bathroom before class. Only you can be excused is if you admit you're going to piss yourself since I don't want it on my floor anyway._

 _9\. Wait until I say you're dismissed to leave the classroom and don't run out of the classroom like animals._

10\. _Wash your hands and use the hand sanitizer by the door or use the one by my desk before you come in. It's bad enough just having you sit at your desk with your grubby filthy hands._

I finish off the last rule and I sigh. Jesus, he was a germ a phoebe and a jerk. He was basically a cleaning Nazi, a foul-mouthed one at that. I can't believe someone like him qualified to be a teacher. Didn't you have to pass some test to be one? I fold the paper up and slip it in my locker using the vents so I didn't have to carry it on me to lunch and began walking to the cafeteria with my lunch in hand.

A couple of people accidently knocked into me as I walked and I froze up once recatching my footing. God, I was such a weirdo, I thought to myself as the teens walked off further inside the lunch room laughing amongst each other, forgetting they even knocked into me from play fighting or they just never noticed me being there.

I start walking again once they get further enough away from me and I stepped into the lunch room. I could hear the loud voices of the teens and how almost every lunch table was already filled. Apparently, I got there late enough to not get a seat away from people. I swallowed nervously forcing myself to try and find a spot. I looked confused as I circled around and I noticed the familiar face of that boy of whom I met earlier. That jock who went by the name of Reiner but I couldn't seriously be considered sitting next to him. I was so awkward and nervous around boys.

He was sitting laughing with his other classmates who I assumed were also jocks as I seen that some had the same jacket as him, and then I also noticed that Eren boy and black haired girl from earlier at the table too. She was cleaning his mouth with a napkin, with a straight face and he was trying to push her away from him having a fit. They must have been boyfriend and girlfriend or that's what I got from it.

But I should sit there, right? I mean at least I sorta knew them. He eventually stopped his laughing fit he was having and he noticed me looking. I averted my eyes almost immediately and tried to scurry away but he called out to me.

"Hey wait, Lily! " He yelled standing up from his seat gaining the attention to his fellow friends at the table. I froze and started to sweat nervously catching eyes with the taller boy again. He smiled and said "You're welcome to sit by me you know. There's no need to be so nervous."

One boy who had a narrow face snickered elbowing the guy sitting next to him who had freckles and pointed at us whispering something in his ear. I blushed and not knowing how to respond to him so stuttered like a weirdo "I-I um. If it's o-ok with you and your friends."

He put an arm around my shoulder and his smile grew as he pulled my towards the table "Of course it's ok. I invited you this morning didn't I?"

He let go of me pushing his tray over to make room for me since he sat at the end of the table and sat down. I sat next to him and reply putting the bag and thermal on the table "You did." Once getting adjusted the narrow faced boy giggled and put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand and asked, "Reiner whose this?"

The brown haired boy known as Eren managed to shove that girl away from him and met eyes with me, replying for Reiner, "Oh she's new here. Although I didn't get to say anything to her since immediately Professor Ackerman targeted her like he always does to certain people."

The boy glared at Eren and snarled "I didn't ask you titan boy."

Eren snarled back "Shut up horse face! I can say what I want."

The two stood and were about to but heads until there was a loud smack at the other end of the table by Eren. Everyone got quiet and Eren shivered and paled turning his head to look at the figure. I also looked up seeing who it was and also got quiet. Well, I already was but it even sounded like even my breathing stopped. I accidentally pushed into Reiner more. Speak of the devil I thought in my head. Well, sexy devil, my god something was wrong with my head.

He snarled "Shut it you brats! I can hear you from across the damned fucking cafeteria." The only one who didn't flinch was Mikasa and a brown haired girl too busy stuffing her face to notice.

Mikasa spoke back unfazed pushing Eren's shoulder to make him sit in his seat "We weren't even loud compared to the other tables. So go ream them out first then come back."

He glared at her and responded " Tch, just keep it down. Will ya? This was the first table I heard smart ass and I saw these two dipshits ready to fight." Then he took his hands off the table brushing them on his pants sneering "And clean up after yourselves. It's disgusting. There are crumbs on the table. You eat like god damn animals."

His eyes lifted to mine and I froze. He frowned and sneered looking towards Reiner then me again "And no touching each other. Don't think I didn't see that."

Mikasa replied again sarcastically "It was a welcoming touch. Not an intimate one. There are no rules for that."

He brought his eyes to her again and I swear I could see he was murdering her in his head, "Tch, Whatever brat. It's still disgusting. Keep your hands to your fucking selves. It's bad enough your already spreading sicknesses like fucking rodents here." He withdraws himself from our table catching eyes with me for a brief second again before walking away.

Reiner sighed and mumbled "Guess he does have it out for her. Huh? But thank god for Mikasa."

I then say quietly not understanding "No, he didn't come over here just for me. Didn't he do it because they were about to fight?"

The freckled boy chuckled and responded "They fight all the time. He doesn't care when he's on lunch duty. I mean one time he stomped on Eren's game because it was making noise but he also tracked mud through his class... I guess you're just a little unlucky. Sorry."

Reiner asked "What did you even do to make him target you? Oh no. Did you track dirt from your shoes in his class? This is going to last a full week if so."

I replied "No...Not that I know of anyway..."

Eren sighed to feeling relieved he left, slumping in his seat "She came to his class late. That's all from what I heard."

A blonde boy next to Mikasa replied confused "Just that...and isn't she new? It doesn't make any sense..."

Reiner put his arm around me again not thinking, he just did it naturally like your everyday thing. Well, it probably was his everyday thing he did with everyone "Well we can just forget about what just happened. Anyway, why don't you get to know everyone's name here and introduce yourself."

I feel the nervousness settle again and I mumble looking down "I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you guys."

I look up again and he pointed to each person as he spoke out, "Now... That's Eren next to him is Mikasa, then that's Armin, Jean, Marco, Conny, Sasha, and finally next to me is Bertholt. Oh, and next to him is Annie. She doesn't talk very much..." Even as he spoke about her she kept her eyes trained on her food not even lifting her eyes. I didn't even notice her up until now. She quickly finished her food and got up taking her tray with her. Not wanting to be here at all or that's what I got from it.

I then carefully take my food out of the paper bag, that was in plastic Tupperware. Remembering the whole point of the cafeteria was to eat. I open it revealing two folded peanut butter sandwiches but it didn't look too appealing. I worked myself up too much but I had to try eating.

Eren then asked drinking from his carton of milk "So do you plan on joining any clubs or anything?"

I reply pulling my hair back out of my face, taking the hair tie from my wrist, it was a habit when I eat, probably because my father always forced me to, saying it was lady-like and that I get my hair into my mouth "I don't know yet... I would have to look to see what clubs the school has."

Honestly, I was never big on clubs since I was too shy to even step foot in the clubroom. I was always interested in some but when it came around to it I never picked up the courage too.

Eren replied with "Professor Ackerman should have given you a packet with stuff for the school, one of the papers have the list of clubs and sports you can join, but I assume he forgot to give it to you because of the drama between you two. All the new students who come later in the semester or in the middle of the year gets one. So I can get it for you if you want."

I finish putting my hair in a bun and I take a sip of my drink after unscrewing the top of the thermal and I say "That be kind of you if you could. Oh, and thank you for the list of his rules."

He smiles putting his drink on his tray again "No problem. I don't want to see you get in any more trouble. It's really stressful. I should know."

Feeling a bit better from his kindness I take a bite of my food and ask normally without any stuttering surprisingly "Are you in any clubs yourself?"

He replies after swallowing his food "I do a sport. I'm in basketball. Oh, and Armin here goes to the math club so If your struggling he would be willing to help. Mikasa does Archery. Jean and Marco go to the art club together. Reiner, as you can tell does football along with Bertholt. Annie who just left she does student council. Sasha, of course, participated in the cooking club for awhile and got kicked out since she couldn't help herself and finally well Conny doesn't do any clubs."

The boy known as Conny yawned after he mentioned him and he said sleepily "I would go to the nap club if there was ever such a thing." They were an interesting group of friends. They were all interested in different things and each had a different personality.

I sat in mostly silence after as I watched them. The boy known as Jean constantly bickered with Eren mostly about stupid stuff. While the others watched their fights with amusement other than Mikasa who always held a poker face pushing Eren back down when he got riled up. Professor Ackerman thankfully never came back around.

At the mention of him in my thoughts, I look up and see him leaning against the wall his arms crossed and he was glaring over here but once he sees that I was looking he fixes his slouching posture on the wall and uncrosses his arms. He loses his glare quickly but he still frowns still and he tears his eyes from mine. He turns his back to me after and he walks out of the lunch room. It looked like he really didn't like me. I didn't even do anything. I didn't understand, why dislike me over something so stupid. Hopefully, his dislike of me wouldn't show in my grades in his class.

I then suddenly remember after finishing my sandwiches that I had to call my mom telling her I was staying after school.

I look up at the clock and say packing up my lunch "I would love to talk more but I have to go call my mom before the bell rings."

Eren smiles and yells "See you in class later Lily."

Reiner smiles as well "You're always welcome to sit with us from now on!"

I nod, getting up carefully cause of my skirt since I'm not wearing any underwear and smile "I will see you at lunch tomorrow and Eren I will see you in class later. "

They all nod and I get up walking out of the lunchroom. The hallways were quiet and I walk further from the lunch the quieter it gets and the noises get drowned out. I quickly reach my locker in no time and put everything in my locker taking out my binder again and I slip my phone out of my pocket dialing my mother. She doesn't pick up right away and it takes a few moments for her to answer.

She quickly spits out " _What Lily? I'm busy right now._ "

I lean against the lockers, "You don't have to pick me up after school today. I'm going to stay after with a few friends to check out clubs. I will get a ride from one of them."

It took her a minute to reply and I heard the distant chatter of people " _Ok, That's fine. You will have to introduce me to your new friends soon. This is odd, though, you planning on joining any or doing any sports? You're usually so shy._ "

I sigh changing the topic quickly "Well, I might. Are you working? I told you not to."

She huffs at me " _I told you not to worry about me. Now enjoy school. I will ask you about it when you get home._ "

Not really much to talk about. I thought in my head before I say "I will. I got to go now. I love you."

She replies " _Love you too honey. I will see you when you get home._ "

I hit the end call putting my phone back into my bag and I hear someone behind me a voice always in the same cool tone, "Are you sure you should have lied to your mother?"

I look behind me and see Mr. Ackerman leaning against the lockers behind me. Great, how awkward. Why was he even behind me like a creep. His eyes are still the same as usual, cold and always in a hard glare.

I reply, "How could I tell her I got detention on the first day of school, sir? We came here for a new start not to have unnecessarily drama and problems." Surprisingly, it was so much easier to talk to him without having the whole class as an audience. He was still someone I rather run away from, though. My heart pounded in my chest and my hands trembled slightly at the sight of him.

He was overpowering even if he was shorter than your average male. Much now that I have time to examine him a bit. He spoke bringing me from my thoughts "Emerson I'm just giving you warnings as this is what happens when you break one of my rules. I don't mess around. So I won't inform your mother unless it happens again." That was a relief to hear actually.

He suddenly curls two fingers in a signaling motion to 'come here'. He speaks again, "Come to my class for a moment. I forgot to give you some papers."

He turns his back and I shut my locker, grabbing my binder from the floor and standing. Obeying him as I should since he was technically my superior while school was in session but there wasn't that usually hesitation I got from being commanded to obey orders.

I follow behind him silently and I could hear my heartbeat again. It was so loud, I was afraid he be able to hear it even from his distance he was at. He gets into his classroom and the door was opened already with a wooden doorstop. I noticed the candles were blown out from this morning and some of the windows were cracked open. I was able to hear some upperclassmen outside, they were on the soccer field a good distance away, kicking a ball around.

Gym, that was something I didn't look forward too and glanced at my boobs. I hated running my boobs always bounced, I absolutely despised it. Plus I was never good at physical activities. Well, I used to be when I was younger seeing as I used to take classes specializing in martial arts. I still knew some of the moves but I'm pretty rusty now if I tried fighting with someone knowing the same moves I would be dropped in seconds.

I then hear him whistle, "Oi. Stop daydreaming Emerson and get over here. I have class in a couple minutes."

I snap out of it and I look towards him and he was going through his folders on his desk taking out a packet of paper, again, giving me that hard glare he always bore.

I mumble walking towards him "Oh sorry." I take the papers from his hands and I see its a map of the school along with a few others things, such as the lists of clubs/Sports, my agenda, and a list of all the teachers and what rooms belong to who.

It was like he knew what I wanted earlier maybe he overheard what Eren and I were talking about but it would be impossible from the distance he was at. It must be just a strange coincidence.

I look through everything doing a quick check and I say looking up at him again "Oh thank you, sir. I will see you in class later."

He reorganizes everything on his desk quickly and he replies "You're welcome Emerson. Though, I have no Idea why you're thanking me for such foolish things."

The bell rings shortly after and he snorts to himself looking up at the clock "Stupid brats from lunch are going to get a talking to. They always take their time getting here..."

I go to the door as quickly as I can and I say now that I'm a good distance away "Well you can't expect them to take time out of their lunch to come to your class early. It's the only freedom we get during the day."

He looks up at me and he frowns "I'm still going to yell at them no matter what you tell me. I'm the teacher here. Now shoo Emerson before I give you another detention."

Jeez, he loves threatening his students with detentions. I slip out of the room after he tells me to and I sigh. A sigh I didn't know how long that sigh was kept inside of me. I close my eyes and I walk to my next class which was math taught by Mrs. Hicks. I heard she was a gentle and kind teacher.

...

...

 **(Levi Pov)**

I had a new student today, fucking irritating. It was more work for me, fuck Erwin and his bushy brows. I was too irritable today to deal with shitheads, I should eat today, it has been awhile since the last time I ate but lately all the females around me failed to pique my interests. I never had the same bed partner twice and lately, all that's been around was used goods and disgusting whores.

Then the sweetest and most soothing aroma fills my nostrils stopping my thoughts. My stomachs twist painfully in hunger and I whipped my head in its direction.

The door of my classroom clicks close. There stood a tall and skinny girl, her hand on the doorknob. Her eyes a pretty green reminding me of the leaves on a tree during the warmer months. Curly blonde locks spilled down from her head just past her bosom. It was messy, did she just roll out of bed not bothering to brush her hair? What the hell was wrong with her.

She was also way too skinny, she needed to gain weight and a nagging voice that didn't register in mind whispers, _'feed her till she has more flesh on her bones. Can't have an unhealthy mate'._ The voice falls on deaf ears and my eyes narrowed in annoyance at her lack of care towards her health and appearance. That would stop after today...

I see movement and my eyes focused on a tiny pink tongue that darts out and wet her sultry lips painted with gloss nervously. Fuck, I wanted her. This has never happened before and unable to control my actions my powers caresses her and wraps around her like a snake before it swallows its dinner whole. Her eyes haze over as she falls into my trance and the corners of my lips pull up slightly in a smirk letting her see exactly what I wanted to do to her and what I would do to her over and over again.

I stand up from my desk in the vision grabbing the back of the chair to do so and make sure to make her fall into my seduction more. I slide my fingers along my desk until I reach the edge of it and there's nothing left for me to touch but air. I hear the voice in her head repeating to herself _'whats wrong with me?'_ The thought of hers was so strong that even I could hear it from inside this vision I put us in.

"What is wrong with you?" I repeat to her fighting to put a grin on my face. Her eyes soon widen in realization.

Controlling the vision the way I wanted it, I leisurely glide over to her as graceful as a feline. I grab ahold of her hip and even though it was a simple touch, I wanted to moan. Her taste was delightful, rich and intoxicating. "Sir!", she says.

My eyes narrow in confusion at first before realizing she was breaking away from my illusion quite easily. My grip on her hip tightens before loosening, then letting go completely "Don't sir me you pompous brat, there is something wrong with you, not me."

I sneer shoving her on top of a desk occupied by an imaginary or illusory students desk. I couldn't believe she could fight back with me even in my own illusion. This was starting to get really irritating. I make the desk make a horrible noise with the purpose to for irritating her ears and I make her feel pain in the illusion rather than pleasure at that exact moment. She deserved it for trying to fight me.

The moment I pushed her on top of the desk she pushes back against me trying to stand again, how unusual. It annoyed me even more and I push back forcing her to listen and wagged my finger at her, she needed to obey, to listen to me. She stops resisting and it pleases me and that voice which grows quiet giving me peace. I wanted her, the hunger driving me insane and I trail my hands up her thigh lightly giving her goosebumps, hiking her skirt up higher, forgetting about taking the time to seduce her. My other hand continues to push down harshly on her chest while my other rides further and further up her leg.

I push the skirt further up which revealed her lacy red underwear. I lick my lips, red was my favorite color, it was as if she wore it just for me today. It was striking on her pale white skin. I stare at the sight admiring her how well red and lace suited her and brush my thumb against the edge of panties yearning to be touching the real thing.

Then an ill thought crosses my mind, _'who did she wear these for?'_ I ask myself growing hateful and enviousness. What the fuck, I'm feeling jealous? She was food, a morsel to be eaten.

What was wrong with me? My instincts screamed dosing my thoughts and anxieties, they screamed at me to seduce her into my bed and claim what rightfully belongs to me. I tap the inside of her legs growing impatient unable to deny the voices and the hunger, the tap to her leg instructing her silently to spread her beautiful long legs for me. Legs, in reality, she will have wrapped around my waist soon enough.

Her scent grew stronger from her becoming such a musky smell which was commanding me to fuck her and take that sweet energy she was offering me so willingly. She spreads her legs and holds them open for me. It was an offering I could not refuse and I snapped the elastic of her underwear pleased by her submission to me. My smirk returns as I see her tremble in anticipation, her body so honest and then those eyes that looked up at me pleading with me.

Give her a taste, and she would beg me to fuck her today. Everyone always wanted me, this was just too easy and I rub her clothed core enjoying the wanton moans erupting from her cute and sexy mouth. Her head is thrown back, her eyes covered by those thick lashes, those wanton noises continuing.

My breathing becoming labored, I was having trouble controlling myself, my eyes focused on her mouth. A mouth I planned on putting to good use in the future. My thoughts return to the underwear, 'Who was she wearing it for?' If it was for someone else she needed to be punished and when she opened her eyes she met the eyes of an illusionary student staring back at her. I watch her eyes fill with panic at being watched as if she some sort of item on display.

I notice after a while of struggling she gives up and she lays fully back down on the desk. I liked it, I was exerting my ownership on her. I wanted to fuck in her front of everyone and then everyone would know who she belongs to. Even though this was a vision is was still thrilling. It seemed the drugs of seduction from being an incubus is finally working on the brat as I see her admiring me with lustful eyes.

My eyes then avert to her body and I remove my hand from her chest after she learned her place. I wanted her sole focus on me. My hand that was on her chest trails in between the valley in between her breasts and then along her navel and stopping at her right knee, my fingers curling around the underside of her leg. My nails dig in slightly but not enough to hurt her. I lick my lips the hungry side of me wanting nothing more than to fuck her in reality like this and have every one of my students watch.

My hand pushes up her knee and I murmur "Hold them, your legs," I continue while tapping her right leg "Like this one."

She listens to my instructions which pleases me greatly. I'm assured that she will be a great student in my class. I then move between her legs toying with the red lace on her underwear pulling at the elastic and letting it snap back against her skin once more. I notice her bodies trembles and I could hear all her thoughts of wanting me close to her and inside her.

A smirk spreads itself across my face and I continue to play with her if you consider this playing. Her underwear was soaked meaning no doubt her desire was mimicking her actions in reality. I felt pleased with her response but also happy... I jab my finger against her core and rub her through her underwear and her body jerks.

She begins to moan until she sees the student I conjured in the illusion looking at her again. She begins to panic in her thoughts and her focus is no longer on me which causes a twinge of jealousy to take over. I push harder against her core that was wet and throbbing because of my actions.

I grin madly at her and begin laugh "Fille Perverse. (Perverted Girl)"

Then I made the whole illusionary class chant, "She wet, the new girl's wet, she has the hots for Mr. Ackermen." I watch as she attempts to sit upright, the panic in her eyes growing. Her face hot with embarrassment as she listens to the class ridiculing her. I couldn't help but continue my laughter and reach down claiming a kiss from her.

I wanted to taste the gloss on her lips but I could not. I wondered what it tasted like but unfortunately, I would have to kiss her, in reality, to get the real taste of it unless I asked her in the vision because only she had the power to give this world I spun materialistic value. If I had her focus on what her gloss tasted like I could taste it in the vision.

'Decisions, decisions,' I thought. I grope her body in the vision feeling her as I continued to ravage her mouth, stealing trace amounts of energy from her.

Those whimpers of hers were so cute as I kissed her and I eased her red panties off flinging them somewhere in the classroom. I wanted to hear more and started unbuckling my belt but then something interrupts my trance, something, in reality, breaking my hold on her.

I glared over at the source, fucking Yeager, fucking sleeping in class again. No doubt Mikasa was siphoning energy from him as I speak which no doubt interfered with my own weakened magic from lack of feeding.

I ended up throwing a book at his head a few minutes later if I can't feed, neither will fucking Mikasa. She could do that somewhere else that wasn't my classroom fucking with my meals, that damn bitch. It's as if she purposely rubbing my nose in the fact she found her shitty mate. Something I would never have, well I can just make her mate as fucking miserable in my class as possible for the next three years.

The bell eventually rang ending homeroom, and I hoped the voice would disappear along with her but it did not. The voice got voice worse demanding me to follow her, she was the most important thing, my purpose in life.

' _She the reason you existed for so long, the reason you continue living'_ the voice whispered. The voice was like a mantra never leaving me repeating the same stupid shit forcing me to switch lunch duty with Hange so I had a reason to be close to her. Shitty four eyes pestered me for my reasons why and I was forced to divulge I had a target before she let me switch with her.

Today was going to be a long and fucking irritating day...

...

...

I watched her slip from my classroom for the second time today as I reminisced this morning, and the voice hisses angrily, _'yours yours yours. Bend her over on your desk and pleasure her. Claim her.'_

I ignored the voice and sat at my desk sliding into my chair. My headache was painful, it started when she walked into my classroom. It was just a dull throb this morning but now it was a painful pounding headache.

I entwined my fingers and I thought angrily, ' _What made her so different? So special? she was just like any of the other women I fucked, she was no different from them. She was food.'_ I was going to seduce her but it wasn't right now but the voice in my head grew angry and whispered hatefully, ' _then suffer,_ ' when I thought of her as so indifferently like the other women I fucked. My vision blurred and I slumped into my seat, my headache I had grown worse and I rubbed my temples.

My hunger was bothering me when was the last time I ate? I would definitely have to eat today, I could not go another day without eating. My stomach twists painfully in hunger again. Fuck, hunger, and a headache. Also, I was more aware of the voice, it had been talking to me ever since she barged into my classroom. The voice telling me she was my mate, how foolish. I even began talking to this voice, this was not normal.

Was this a side effect from going without eating or was I simply going insane? I was talking to a voice in my head, not normal and I started thinking I was going crazy. I was old and it wasn't unheard of for old demons to grow insane. The voice continued to taunt me asking and poking at me why I was going easy on her. ' _Why was I going easy on her, though? Why did I lose control when someone touched her at lunch? I made a fool out of myself and fucking Mikasa made it worse. She knew my reasons for targeting her. She should know since she has the Ackerman blood too. The damn brat just wants me to starve.'_

She hated me for picking on her mate. She despised me more after that incident with his stupid handheld game I broke belonging to that titan shit mate of hers. It just irritated and sickened me seeing her so lovey-dovey with her mate. Something I wanted since I was just a pup from the stories my mother told me but I hoped I never got one. My mate didn't deserve such a damaged male. I sighed feeling bitter and more annoyed than ever. I start tapping my foot and I see the brats from lunch start filling the hallways like ants.

My mind wandered back to her and that shitty lunch she ate. How would that fill her? She needed more than that to fill her stomach and make her fill out nicely. What was her mother thinking? Water and a peanut butter sandwich, that would not add the needed fat she would require to carry my pups and be healthy.

' _Pups? What the hell?_ ' I thought. Where did that thought even come from? I ground my teeth, I didn't want pups. Well, if they looked like her...

No, this was insane, it was this voice in my head spewing such nonsense about pups. _'You want pups, you always wanted them. Don't lie because you can't lie to me I am you,'_ it said smugly. It continued to spout more nonsense, ' _Wouldn't she look good carrying your pups? Its a part of you and her mixed together inside her after all._ '

Yes, she would look good I agreed automatically... No, this is complete bullshit why would I want such dirty and annoying things with an equally annoying brat. I would not continue my bloodline, it would end with me. I promised myself that long ago. But what did I live for?...

The loud noises emitting from the hallways gave me brief relief from the voice and my crazy thoughts but it didn't help my pounding headache. It was already there from this morning but I felt like beating one of them for making such a ruckus and making it worse. The voice came back, the noise in the hallway only giving me tranquility for a few seconds. It was so fucking annoying replaying her voice in my head that called my name so lustfully during lunch.

Earlier, when she was still in my trance I heard her call my name with that lustful tone and it wasn't in the visions either it was her real voice but then the trance broke. I was confused about why it broke. My mind wander what other noises would she make if I touched her for real? But her voice moaning my name at such a distance drove me mad with lust and desire so what would it do to me when I actually embraced her.

I wanted to go to her the moment I heard my name come from those sultry lips of hers, to taste the gloss from her lips. To lift her up and have her hug my waist as I fucked her while she called out my name until she lost her voice from chanting it.

Shit, I had to remain normal how disgusting thinking about fucking in a dirty bathroom. Who knows what dirty and disgusting thing covered every inch of that bathroom and my mind traveled back to that fantasy and even though it was a disgusting place to fuck I found the thought of any place where I was nestled into her heat as a good place to fuck.

I sighed to myself trying to will my hard-on away. I leaned back in my seat feeling drowsy my vision a little blurry. I hadn't fed off anyone in a while and giving her those stupid visions was just a tease to my deprived body. It would have been better if I waited until she slept. That brat had a lot of energy more than I have ever seen and just that brief tasting made me crave more.

She tasted like nothing else I had before but maybe those were my reasons for acting strangely. I heard incubus and succubus alike, get possessive over certain kinds of people like that, who have the overflowing amounts of energy. They would even go so far to kill if anyone touched them.

This can prove troublesome for me, I wasn't the type to get food aggressive. Why would I get possessive over food when there is so much of it. Then that fucking annoying voice hinted to me she might fuck someone else and the thought of her spreading her legs for one of the many shit heads in the school enraged me. 'I want to be the only person to fuck her,' I thought but the thought died as I soon as the first person enters my class.

I narrow my eyes at her and I stand to my feet grabbing the textbook, the one I was going to read from for today's lesson. I flip through the pages trying to find where I left off until one the female student who just walked in calls my name. Her nasally voice calling my name made my finger twitch the sound of her voice grating to my ears irritating my headache more. We were alone the others had yet to file in.

She nears my desk and pops a button on her shirt revealing some of her cleavage, "Oh Levi. Do you have time perhaps after school? To make me clean perhaps..."

Disgusting, not what I want. I wanted the offer to come from my new pupil, not this slut that wouldn't satisfy me. I grind my teeth together my nerves on edge and wishing this cow's utters were her breasts instead.

My eyes lift from her cow tits to her face, she was annoying me. She wasn't the one I wanted but that didn't mean I wasn't hungry for energy. It's like craving a special food but you're starving yourself and have not eaten in weeks but then some other food appears. You would still eat it, right?

No, not with me. Once I have my eyes set on something I would have it even if I had to starve myself but how long could this go on? I can't perish because I'm being picky about my food. Hopefully, the dreams would hold me off until I seduce her. Until she was the one making the offering.

"Lia" I call her name hatefully. "Go to your desk now and don't call me by my name you know better brat. Do you want to get detention?"

She pops another button and she says in a seducing tone "I would like that Professor Ackerman."

I click my tongue. My stupid aroma as an incubus sometimes was annoying, my smell was covered by that gross stuff Hange gives me but it was still present making men and women grow lustful for me. It drove the teen girls here mad with sexual desire if being a hormonal teen girl wasn't enough. Not all but most of them.

The other students start sitting at their desks and I hiss, "Go sit now."

She smiles flirtatiously before walking away and slipping into her seat. Stupid brats I think before clearing my throat and placing the book on my desk open to the page where we left off after looking around and seeing all my students sitting at their seats. "Parfait assiduité, je vois. C'est bon...( _Perfect attendance I see. That's good...)_ " I say in french, my eyes seeing every seat filled.

Lia smiles at me and I frown, ignoring her. She was your average school slut. I wanted nothing to do with her. She probably was riddled with diseases.

I start class as normal turning my back to write on the chalkboard "Now where we left off from last class..." I stop myself and bite my lip my headache growing with a painful throb and I pick up the chalk and start writing on the board some sentences of the word in English to french and how to pronounce that word.

I kept hearing Lily in my head. My body craved her stupid touch. That stupid girl she was making my body get out of sorts well, once I fuck her I could go back to normal.

She had no idea what she was doing to me. My body was aching painfully. It was beginning to hurt. All be damned, I wasn't going to destroy not only her but myself if this keeps up. Never in the many years, I have been alive has any woman drove me this mad with desire...

* * *

 **Authors note:** Well, this is an extra long chapter I wrote here and for everyone's information demons in this call there children pups. Just didn't want to get anyone confused.

 _Edited/Revised on April 6th, 2019_


	4. Chapter Three : Sentinel

**Chapter Three: Sentinel**

* * *

I look down at my schedule and dread what I see, my last period was french with Mr. Ackerman. I stand up from my seat collecting all my work from English class and tuck it in my binder and quickly push the pencil I had behind my ear. I was always so relaxed in class often daydreaming of being outside of school.

I loved being seated next to a window so I could do just that, daydream. I would often daydream of being free when I became an adult but today I couldn't seem to relax. It was all his stupid fault.

He got my nerves on edge maybe just maybe I could talk to the principal if his behavior kept up because that's what you do when you have a problem with a teacher. If he would get fired that would be great not just for me but probably everyone else in the class.

Everything could go back to normal for me if a new french teacher replaced him but then again on second thought that might be a bad idea as I thought of all the possibilities from tattling on him.

What happens if I tell Mr. Smith and get him fired and all his fan girls target me. I think I rather stick with him at this point rather have his fan girls after me. They already hate me and who knows what they would do if I went and got him fired.

If I did tell Mr. Smith its suppose to be confidential but it never stays confidential and eventually everyone would know it was me who told. Then there's him...

He would probably target me outside of school if I told on him for his behavior and got him fired. He would hate me more too and hold a grudge becoming one of those psychotic teachers, well he already was but it would be ten times worse.

I bite my lip as I see everyone relaxed talking amongst each other. I wish I was as carefree as my classmates right now and not worrying about my evil dick of a teacher. The worst yet, he was the best teacher in some peoples point of view.

I try calming myself breathing in and out slowly getting ready for the absolute worst until someone taps my shoulder making me jump.

I turn to face the person and I see a girl. She was short for her age, shorter than Mr. Ackerman. She had jet black hair neatly done in a french braid, the end of the braid reaching a little past her shoulders. I wished I knew how to do my hair like that and then I noticed her eyes, they were a warm brown color reminding me of caramel candies.

Her skin was fair and pale like mine is but her skin was much clearer. I was sure she didn't have stretch marks like I did either. She had light makeup on probably going for that natural look most girls were doing these days. She seemed nice and she smiles at me showing a row of pearly white teeth, she was everything I wasn't. I wouldn't doubt she was smarter than me too.

I sorta envied her. To me, she seemed gorgeous and I looked down at my fingers feeling odd for looking at her like she was some sort of alien.

She then says to me "Oh sorry didn't mean to spook you."

I answer shyly mumbling, "It's okay," picking at my fingers before looking back up at her. Her eyes were full of curiosity, studying me almost as if I was some sort of animal in the zoo. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"I heard about you. You're the new girl, right? I see why the boys were talking about you. Lots of rumors you know."

I push in my seat and ask a little dumbfounded grabbing my binder off the desk "Rumors? Already..."

Great, this is exactly what I didn't need to hear right now. I quickly forget about my social awkwardness in social interactions. I couldn't imagine what they're saying about me and I wish I could restart the day because right now I wanted this day to be erased from history.

She then says giggling cutely, "Oh it's nothing bad. There actually good. They think you're some sort of model and that's why Mr. Ackerman hates you. Is that true?"

I didn't understand what she was talking about, would it matter if I was a model? Why would he hate me if I was a model? That's the biggest question I wanted to ask her.

I replied letting out a forced laugh, "No I'm nothing of the sort. I'm just a regular teenager. Anyway, I would love to talk but I have his class and I need to get there before he gives me another detention for being late. He's already mad... I don't want to make it worse..."

The girl smiles flashing her pretty white teeth again, "Ok. I understand. You should never be late to his class, you should hurry up and by the way, my name is Sara."

I smile in return, saying my goodbye, "Mines Lily. Nice meeting you Sara," before giving her a small wave and hurrying to his class. At least she was a pleasant person. Both her and Eren and the rest of his friends were as well. Maybe I could actually make friends with people for once instead of being a loner.

I didn't have to rush too much, I could leisurely walk down the hallway because his class wasn't too far from my English class. I can already see the people walking into his class from where I was. Good, so I was on time. I wonder how he acted in class, hopefully, better than he did in homeroom this morning. Our talk at lunch wasn't bad but we only talked for a few minutes. Hopefully, he would give me another chance where I could prove I was a good student.

I reach his class and I slip in expecting to see him and his hard glare but I didn't. He wasn't even in the room at the moment and I could only thank god. I hated how his eyes followed me, they seemed to be looking for something. What I don't know, it just felt like that. Maybe he was picking apart how I looked and then I glance down and saw all the wrinkles my skirt had.

He was probably mad about that, I should have listened and ironed my skirt this morning like mother said too but I was too lazy. I patted my skirt trying to remove the wrinkles but it was useless. He wasn't here and I could just sit, he wouldn't be able to see the wrinkles thru my desk not unless he was superman and had x-ray vision.

I relaxed a little and noticed my classmates were also relaxed, slouched in their seats and they were even talking softly amongst each other. It was the complete opposite of homeroom where everyone was silent and stiff in their seats looking straight ahead at the chalkboard nervously watching him.

He was the only teacher I seen so far with a chalkboard, all the other teachers had whiteboards and smartboards. It was strange, to say the least. Overall the school was strange, very strange. It was like it belonged in some supernatural drama you see on MTV.

I see Eren up by the front, he was blowing a pencil on his desk bored. His head was on the desk as he watched it roll up and down. He would let the pencil roll all the way down touching his lips before he blew it back up being careful not to blow it too hard making it fall off his desk. He must have been really bored and I walk up to him and slip into the seat next to him where I was assigned to sit.

He glances over at me, the pencil rolling back down his desk resting on his lips. I whisper quietly to him scared the devil was hiding in plain sight, "Wheres Mr. Ackerman."

Eren replies sitting up in his seat and grabbing his pencil "Apparently he went to copy some papers for today's class. It's strange he usually has all that prepared before class starts. Maybe he's not feeling well. He did look pale...but then again he's always pale. He just looks more so than normal if you understand what I'm trying to say. Well, you'll see."

I hum listening to him and say "I understand. You mean a sickly pale. Oh and about the packet he already gave it to me so you don't have to ask for me."

Eren pushes his pencil to the plain paper laid out in front of him and replies, "That's good because he looks meaner than ever right now when I saw him for a few seconds before he slipped out to copy the papers. No offense but I was actually dreading asking him for it."

Eren then starts doodling on the paper and I mutter, "Yeah I think I would to if I saw what you saw. If he looks meaner than normal as you say."

Everyone then turns deathly silent in the room and only then I know the devil has walked in. I froze in my seat feeling a small drop of sweat roll down my skin as I hear the classroom door close.

I turn sitting right in my seat facing the chalkboard turning my head just a bit to see him. He wasn't looking at me like usual. His eyes were focused on another teen in the room. His eyes were narrowed and they were scary filled with hatred and coldness reminding me of the eyes belonging to a snake.

I wonder what they did to enrage him? A loud smack echoes in the silent classroom and I gulped nervously as I witnessed what had made that noise. He had smacked a blonde boy on the head harshly with the stack of papers in his hands.

The boy seemed like a surfer kid to me and Mr. Ackerman snarls, "Don't talk about your new classmate's large tits, brat. It's disgusting. I don't want to walk in my classroom and hear such things."

The boy turns red followed by me after I realize who the new classmate was. It was me... His friends next to him were either smirking or snorting trying their best not to laugh. I didn't think it was funny but then again it was my boobs he was talking about and I also wasn't a boy.

 _'I knew my boobs were troublesome. I thought I covered them nicely.'_ I think to myself still beat red and quickly avert my gaze to my desk not wanting to look in the back row where the boy sat or at Mr. Ackerman. I hear him walk further up the aisle in between where each desk was placed and he walks past my desk. Of course, I choose then to look up. He glances down at me for a brief second before he glances away, it was as if he was nervous.

Eren was right, he did look paler. He didn't look too good, he looked drained and tired. He smacks the large stack of papers down on his desk and he looks around and he snarls avoiding my gaze, "Don't think just because I fucking left the room for a couple of seconds doesn't mean for you to start talking amongst each other, your voices are grating to my ear. I already have a headache. Especially you Mr. Leon, talking about such filthy things..."

He points his finger to the blonde boy in the back again as he spoke, Reminding me of what he said yet again and felt myself cheeks burn again. Why did he bring it up again?

His glare lingers on the boy and everyone gets too quiet feeling his anger. He looked like he was really ready to kill him. I felt tense even if it wasn't directed at me, I notice Eren did too. I wonder how the boy felt right now because I felt scared and he wasn't even mad at me.

Mr. Ackerman eyes were really dark and I swear his pupil narrowed into slits for a split second but it must have been my imagination. No human eye could do that but I wonder if anyone else saw it... I look around. everyone had their eyes averted except the boy who was as pale as a ghost even if his skin was tan. No, it was just my imagination, it was because a few minutes ago I compared his eyes to a snake. It was just my imagination getting the better of me.

However, I didn't fail to notice surfer kid trembling in fear. Mr. Ackerman looked like he had him in some sort of demented trace of hell perhaps he really was a devil. I wouldn't doubt it if he was the spawn of the devil which made me wonder what made him so mean.

I never met someone so terribly mean before for no reason. Just one glance and you could tell how much he scared the living daylights out of everyone. I don't think I ever want to see him when he's really angry and I hoped I never got him really mad. I chewed my lip and prayed. I also prayed for surfer kid.

He closes his eyes for a couple seconds, his hands ball up into fists before he clears his throat and his hands relax. His eyes return to normal and he glances at me and leans against his desk, his attitude returning to his normal snotty demeanor, "Anyway, Miss Emerson will now do the honors of passing out the papers for today's lesson since she seems to be the talk of the school..."

I nervously meet eyes with him and they were so cold. I felt shivers run down my spine but there was a spark in them. A glint of something that wasn't there this morning. This must be the effects of him not feeling well, whatever it was it made his grumpiness go up. I hoped he felt better soon such as tomorrow.

I wet my lips nervously and I look down to see his finger twitch. Jeez, he was even so mad he was twitching now? I thought he was over being mad as I stand up from my seat, my chair screeching on the marble floor in the silent room and I mutter walking towards him, "Ok sir."

He picks up the papers and he stretches his arm out for me to grab. I carefully take them from him, I was trying my best not to tremble, I didn't want to make him angry again.

I could feel his eyes watching me as I start with my desk putting the packet down and then going on to each desk placing it down as gently as I could. Not wanting to smack it down because I was hurrying, wanting to be back in my seat as fast as possible. I didn't want to be accused of being angry for being chosen to pass papers out.

I hear him say from the front of the room once I reach the second row of desks "Quicker Emerson. We don't have all day..." I move quicker and I swear I could feel his murderous intent from here. He snapped over the littlest of things. God, what was wrong with him? I finally hear him start writing on the chalkboard and I no longer feel his stare.

I sigh but then I reach the blonde boy's desk. He was still pale. He meets my eyes and a single tear roll down his cheek.

 _'Holy shit was he crying?!'_ I think to myself and panic placing the paper down on his desk and moving on. All he did was stare at him. It wasn't like he did anything. I look to Mr. Ackerman who had his back turned to the class and he had his book opened writing on the board.

 _'He is one strange teacher...'_ I think in my head and I place the last paper on another classmate's desk and return to my seat.

I take the pencil out from behind my ear and I write my name on the packet. I look it over, this will be a breeze for me. I knew most of these words because Grandma taught me most of them. He turns back around after resting the chalk on the ledge of the board.

He speaks in french, "D'accord. Commençons (Ok. Let's begin.)" I look up at him and so does everyone else once he says that. He makes eye contact with me and makes a rotten smirk at me. I knew what that meant when a teacher gave you that look. He was going to call on me wasn't he throughout this entire class?

I cursed my luck. I just knew he was going to be harsh on me too. I knew from this morning as well. The worst part was he was going to see the wrinkles in my skirt which would give him more ammunition to use against me.

I gulp and pray he would give me a break for one minute and not make a fool out of me. Please if there is a god, let him go easy on me. I pray in my head while still looking into his eyes. My fists ball up and all I could do was stare and pray pathetically in my seat about my devil of a teacher.

...

...

The bell rang and finally, his class ended but I still had detention. He couldn't keep me long right? Detentions only lasted for an hour after the last class ended so I just had one more hour with this devil. However, I had a sneaking suspicion just like how his class dragged on his detention would too.

He was evil calling on me every chance he had just like I had suspected he would and I wondered if he would get inventive for detention. He already assigned me an essay no one else had to do that's due next Monday about the history of France. He said it was past assignment that needed to get done that the others already did which wasn't fair.

For the essay, I got to pick what I wanted to write about as long as it was a piece of history from France or that's what he said, he was really lazy with explaining it to me. I would have to do research on it and spend my time doing that all weekend as I never did like doing long essays on weekdays, doing regular homework was bad enough on weekends and days off.

Again my suspicions were correct he did get inventive with his detentions because as of right now, I was wiping down each window about twenty times over since he was picky about everything.

Prior he already made me clean the desks and seats with Clorox wipes, then sweep the floor, then mop the floor, then after made me clean the windows. Seems simple right? No not with him. He made me redo everything about twenty times saying it was still filthy but the floors were practically shining when I got here, there really wasn't much to clean left.

The school had a janitor right because I swore I have seen one, anyway all schools had them in United Stares. I believe I saw three of them actually. Well just to make it simple Mr. janitor must be happy he had less work with Levi around if there was one or if those three were janitors. The three of them were all sitting outside at the cafeteria tables drinking tea enjoying the sunshine and fresh spring breeze.

I did have one question weighing on my mind while I was cleaning the class. Where was Eren? Didn't he get detention too? Maybe he had skipped or wasn't feeling well. If he did skip he was braver than I or maybe he got caught up with something. That seemed to be the answer other than him skipping.

I didn't hear Devil teacher complaining about it either which I found strange. I was sure he would have made a snide comment about it to me but he didn't. He was such a strange teacher.

I sigh as I been doing throughout the day, it was already late afternoon, almost five' o'clock. Detentions were only supposed to last for an hour, wasn't this against the law?

I was pretty sure he was breaking some law by making me clean his classroom, I wasn't a janitor. My stomach was growling because by now I would have gone home and had a snack and waited for Ma to come home and cook supper around six. Plus I didn't eat much for lunch which made it worse.

Ughh, when would this be over? I really wanted something to eat and I was thirsty too as I scrubbed the window angrily. I wanted a soda or any sugary drink besides water. Even when I went out to get a drink of water from the fountain he acted liked I was going to run away or something.

Which why would I be stupid and do so such a thing? I didn't want to cause myself any more grief than necessary, he was already mean to me. His panic was strange, like the panic a parent has when the kid wants to leave the house.

I look over at him sorta glaring, still scrubbing at the clear glass window bitterly. I would never want to be his kid and shivered at the image. The stupid jerk was sipping his tea peacefully and was silent after he instructed me what to do which was hours ago or felt like anyway.

He was grading papers and suddenly he sneers after looking over a particular paper, placing his tea down on his desk. The cup clanked with the plate he kept underneath it. He squints down at the paper and for a moment I thought he was maybe going blind or needed glasses until his glare hardens.

He calls out and looks up from the paper "Emerson come here for a moment."

I put the rag down and I mumble exhausted, hoping he just needed me to read something for him, "What is it?"

I look down to see my paper I did in his class today and he hisses at me, "You expect me to read this crap? Do I need to teach you how to fucking write properly and not like your in the first grade? This is chicken scratch."

I sigh rubbing my temples, no more lectures or yelling I can't handle much more "I can't change the way I write, sir. I always write like that."

He scoffs "What? You probably wrote like this since you got into elementary school. You must not be trying very hard, brat."

I reply back, it sounded like I was whining like a real child who was getting yelled at by a parent "I told you I always written like this and I am trying I swear."

I was trying actually extra hard in his class not to fuck up, but of course, I wasn't going to say that. Why did he have to get mad about everything? He must have had a bad childhood...

His clicks his tongue in disgust "Then you're just going have to stay after school another day with me and learn how to properly write because I can't read this poor excuse of work. It's like I'm reading something a kid wrote, a kid could probably write better than you. I am not a preschool teacher."

He acted like it was so horrible but really my other teachers didn't have any problems with it. They never did. It was just a little messy. Just cause I didn't write fancy like him doesn't mean to yell at me for it...I wanted to say that so badly. His handwriting was so pretty, though. Pretty like his face.

Everything about him may be pretty but the things that come out of his mouth make him soo...

 _'Ugg. I can't believe he's a teacher. Never in my life did I think I would have a teacher who swears in front of his students constantly and act the way he does.'_ I think in my head continuing massaging my temples. He was really stressing me out... Someone should discipline him.

That person wasn't going to be me even though I would love it but right now I couldn't wait to get home and relax but then that reminded me I had him every day for school, five days a week until I graduated.

I'm only a freshman. Thank god the year was coming to an end. It was spring currently, early April. Meaning three more months until school ends and I get summer off, then I'm going to enter my sophomore year.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all but it still seemed like a living nightmare being with him that long. Wait, since he's my french teacher doesn't that mean I have him each year... Oh god, it is as bad as I think. I take that back this nightmare was going to continue for another three years unless we moved again. I think a foreign language is only required for three years so I have him for another two years. That was still terrible.

He then glances at the windows and his eyes darken a bit "You're really shitty at cleaning. I could have done that in less than ten minutes and not of missed a spot and yet here you are cleaning the window until your bloody arms are going to fall off. "

I glare at him but it wasn't really much of a glare compared to his. He must have practiced a whole lot to master such a mean glare.

I wanted to say then _'why didn't you do it yourself'_ if I was being such a retard about it.

He sighs getting up from his seat opening his briefcase and placing his papers he was grading in them, "Whatever, it's getting late and I can't keep you here until nighttime we will continue this tomorrow after school."

I almost dropped dead at his words. I mumble out to myself "Tomorrow..."

He packs up his stuff and glares speaking in that stupid snotty tone of his, "Brat go get your things, we're leaving." At least that was a relief to my ears but I didn't want to do this all over again tomorrow.

I nod my head pissed he had ignored me but I couldn't argue with him, I was sure it would only make my situation worse. I then scurry off immediately getting to my locker and I get my backpack out throwing it around my shoulders, slamming shut the locker door behind me. I needed to decorate my locker but I didn't want to think about school anymore, I just wanted to be home. Home sounded like heaven right now even if I did have to deal with my brat of a brother bugging me.

By the time I stand back up he was already shutting the lights off to the classroom and glaring at the windows I cleaned like it was his worst enemy. Since he was such a germaphobe and a clean freak I was sure he was seeing imaginary smudges and streaks.

I really wish Eren was with me. Somehow he had gotten out of it, detention would have been better if he was here. I would have to ask how he got out of detention tomorrow since I wasn't able to ask him after class ended since cleaning freak scared everyone to death and everyone fled the moment they could.

He had his keys in hand and he shuts the door behind him locking it behind before walking in front expecting me to follow. I follow behind him mostly silent but then realized he didn't have his dirty tea cup.

He wouldn't leave a dirty cup in the classroom would he and he wasn't carrying it with him. The only thing I could hear was his footsteps on the marble ground as well as mine as I pondered what he did with his teacup, he wouldn't throw it away right.

I didn't think he was that bad, the cup looked expensive. I stare at his back and I couldn't help but think how good he looked, dropping my thoughts about the teacup.

His hair was evenly cut and I wondered who his hairdresser was. It looked professionally done but I was too afraid to ask such a strange question. He was good looking but still an ass, that was for sure and I was sure if I asked he would say something snotty something along the lines, _'Emerson are you planning on stalking me?'_

I imagined all the potential snotty remarks if I asked until we reached the exit which leads to the teacher parking lot outside the school. He pushes open the door holding it for me. I mumble a "Thank you."

He doesn't respond back, he couldn't even say a simple, _'you're welcome.'_ He lacked manners but he expected people around him to have manners, he was just like a brat. He was always calling everyone brats but he was the real brat. A spoiled brat, his mother most have spoiled him as a child just like my mother spoiled my brother. Mamma's boy.

As soon as he gets outside he presses a button on his car keys and a shiny expensive black car chirps and the headlights light up for a brief second. I wondered how he could afford such a nice car. He was only a teacher or as far as I know anyway.

I wonder if he works two jobs or something. I had so many questions about him that would probably be left unanswered since I was too shy to ask but maybe if I pick up some courage...but he might get mad. He gets mad over everything and it was better to be quiet then getting him all pissed off. I did have to deal with him for another three years, two if I was lucky.

We walk to the car and he opens the passenger side door for me, which takes me aback. I never had anyone open a car door for me but I completely forget about it as I take a look inside the car.

I marvel how clean it was, it even smelled good too, like a fresh new car almost. He must clean it often or its brand new. The seats were black and leather and not a tear or stain on them. An unopened tissue box was neatly placed on the armrest and he had sunglasses clipped onto his visor.

I bet he was intimidating with sunglasses like cops but I also bet he looked handsome with them on. I also noted there were no pictures or anything in his car that would say anything about his private life which reminded me of his desk. He didn't have any pictures on his desk either or any indication what he did in his private life. What kind of hobbies did he have?

I lower myself in the seat taking my backpack off and placing it on the floor where my feet would be. Before I could say thank you again he shuts the door, walking on the driver side and opens the backdoor placing his briefcase on the backseat.

I watch him the entire time feeling a bit nervous. I never took a ride from someone outside of family or friends. He was practically a stranger to me, they said never take a ride from a stranger.

He shuts the back door opening the driver door and slides into his seat, putting the keys in the ignition slamming the door, he seemed on edge. Did I have dirt on my feet? I hoped I didn't as I glanced at my shoes. No, I didn't and I look straight in front of me at the empty parking lot. So we were the last ones to leave. Was he always the last teacher to go home every day?

He starts up the car and as soon as he did the air conditioning comes on. It's cold outside so why did he have the AC on, he must be sick like Eren said and feeling feverish. He should have just stayed home today if he wasn't feeling good but I had a feeling he was a type A personality and nothing slowed him not even a cold.

When I didn't feel good I just curl up in a ball and go through the stages of whining and complaining I'm dying and then realizing I'm not dying but just had a nasty cold. Mother always yelled at me but not my brother she never yelled at him when he did that.

I chewed my lip also betting Levi was just like my brother never getting yelled at by his mother as well before I notice the GPS stand for his phone in the middle of his car's dashboard. Above it hangs a single green tree air freshener dangling back and forth, he probably had a stack of those green air fresheners at home replacing the one in his car daily with a brand new one. I was sure his home was spotless like everything else.

 _'Clean freak'_ I thought bitterly.

He looks at me and I straighten my posture feeling like I was back in class. Did I speak out loud my thoughts? That would be bad and made me wonder what he wanted as he was just staring at me with those gunslinger eyes of his.

He slips out his phone out of his suit pocket. What was he doing with that I panic? I file in the back of my head that too was an expensive brand and not to mention the latest in technology. I was noticing every little thing about him such as he doesn't have a lock picture on his phone surprisingly just a simple wallpaper you get with a brand new phone.

People usually put an image what they liked on their home screen of their phones. He unlocks it tapping google maps. I felt stupid as he opens the app on his phone. He wasn't calling my mom, he just didn't know how to get to my house because I never told him how to get there.

"Put in your address," he orders like some snot nosed kid while handing me his phone.

I do as I was told quickly typing it in and handing it back to him. When I did this time I notice how his hands brush against mine and just for a brief second I felt tiny shocks of electricity shoot up my body. I wonder if he felt it like me? Probably not because he showed no indication he had felt anything of the sort. It was just me...

He puts his phone on the stand and it loads up. Soon it speaks in an electronic woman's voice, telling him where to go. He looks over at me not even bothering to belt himself in, "Buckle yourself, Emerson." I do, taking the seat belt and buckling myself in.

He then checks behind him first before pulling out of the parking spot and he backs out with ease having no trouble at all. I hoped I could do that when I learned how to drive, my mother was horrible at it. I stay silent until I notice a ring on his ring finger. It sparkled once the sun hit it catching my attention.

Great, I had a semi-crush on my teacher who's married or has a fiance. I ask to make conversation "How long have you been married?"

He glances at me as if confused for a second before his eyes focus on his ring. Did he forget he was married or engaged? I felt bad for his wife but not at the same time, he must forget their anniversaries a lot along with special occasions. Truth to be told I was envious of his wife. Why though?

"Oh, I'm not married. It was my mother's ring... Plus it keeps unwanted pests away." I look at him feeling surprised he wasn't, feeling happy he wasn't. I have never seen a guy wear his mother's ring before. She must be very special to him.

Though, I wasn't going to say that because some people would take that the wrong way. He might think I was calling him a mama's boy or something even though I already thought of him as a mamma's boy.

I'm not going to risk getting him pissed because I would get flustered and just make it worse when he accused me.

I then mutter quietly my lips curving up into a small smile "Doesn't it defeat the purpose of keeping pests away if you just told me the truth."

He smirks "I suppose your right. I don't think I ever told anyone besides you before. So let's keep it between us, Emerson." He glares at me somewhat but to me, it seemed more playful than his regular glare. As if he was daring me to tell someone, somehow giving him more authority over me if I did tell people. I should be nervous right now but I was feeling the exact opposite, I was starting to enjoy our little conversation.

So I ask another question, feeling a little more comfortable around him, "Do you ever plan on getting married or having children sir since you are a teacher and all? You must like kids." He thinks for a moment his eyes trained on the pavement in front of him now instead of me, stopping the car at a red light.

He replies tapping his finger on the steering wheel and I noticed how pretty his hands were, they were really pale and I could even spot some of the blue veins under his skin, his fingers were slender too, I wondered if the surface of his hands were as smooth as they looked.

He responds and I focus on his lips, "The thoughts never crossed me until you asked. I lived this life long enough without a wife or a child. I don't think I would want either right now." He frowned after. He sounded really lonely, like an old man. I wonder how old he is, he can't be that old because he looked to be only in his early twenties.

The light turns green and the GPS tells him to turn left to which he does. I then shiver the cold air finally getting to me as it was blowing right on my bare legs. I always hate wearing skirts, it didn't help I took my underwear off because they were soaked.

I grow nervous again squeezing my legs shut while playing with the end of my skirt. He notices almost right away and asks catching eyes with me seeming worried, "Do you want the heat on or just the air turned down?"

Wow, he was being kind for once or thoughtful I should say. I reply looking away once he looked at me "Just turn it down a little. Is that's alright."

He reaches over to turn it down and somewhere in my head, I had pictured him resting his hand on my thigh instead and traveling further up my skirt, ever so slowly and in my little fantasy, the corner of his lips tugged up, his eyes still trained on the road, his voice sounding rather sarcastic "I could warm you, Emerson. If you're that cold."

His fingers tapped my leg playfully in the vivid fantasy, "You shouldn't have removed your underwear, you perverted girl. I wonder if that place is chilly or warm, which is it, Miss Emerson?"

I was about to answer his question but I shake my head the little fantasy disappearing just like the way you would see in a cartoon where character shakes its head making the thought bubble go poof. I think I was about to utter the words aloud, that would have been so embarrassing.

No no no this had to stop. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. He was my mean teacher, nothing more. I will not think of him sexually. I repeated in my head till the thought and image totally disappeared from my head.

Everything was back to normal and he turned the air conditioning down more. A frown lingering on his face for some reason and I hear him give a soft tsk under his breath. Was he mad that I asked for him to turn the air down?

The rest of the ride was practically silent. I feel the awkwardness settle in now. Great I made him mad something I wanted to avoid. I still had questions but I knew it said in the rules he didn't like questions asked about his personal life. I did ask him a couple of personal questions but I guess it was different because school was over; however, I didn't want to push it.

We eventually arrive, to my house and he parks next to the curb directly across from my house. He looks around his irritation seeming to grow before stating "This is the bad part of town, isn't it? It can be dangerous here."

I smile unbuckling myself "We lived in worse. We just don't have the money to live in a good neighborhood. Plus we have a guard dog. He's pretty big. So I think no one will bother us."

I open my car door and he suddenly takes the keys out of the ignition, his frown worse. He speaks rather quickly rounding the side of the car where my door is, "Let me walk you up. What one is your house?"

I get out getting my bag off the floor and reply "The white one with the fence with the dog house. The dog won't bother you. He's really friendly and loves people as long as they don't threaten us or him."

I walk across the street, checking both ways before I do and he follows behind. I don't really know why he would want to walk my up it wasn't like I was going to get jumped as soon as I got out of the car. I glance back and he was glaring at everything, the trash in the road, the neighbor's house whose paint was peeling off, my house's crooked mailbox, and the junkie car sitting in a neighbor's yard down the street. I was sure he even saw the smallest of things too.

I look forward and roll my eyes opening the fence door. As soon as he steps in as well the dog starts growling from his dog house, lifting his lip.

I frown and yell "Sentinel stop that. What's wrong with you?!"

Professor Ackerman looks at the dog and as soon as he does the growling gets worse and he slowly stalks out of his house towards us. The big white dog showing all of himself looking as aggressive as he can appearing to be ready to attack.

Mr. Ackerman steps back and he states watching the dog carefully, "I should go, Emerson. Dogs never really liked me. I thought you would have him chained to the house..."

I walk up to Sentinel our dog and I pet him holding his collar keeping him back "Ok. Sorry. He usually never acts like this. Um, thank you for the ride, sir. I will see you in class tomorrow."

He looks at the dog with a hard glare, stepping back and before I know it the dog suddenly pulls, my grip from his collar loosening as he tugs violently.

I start panicking yelling, "Sentinel stop!" but the dog breaks free from me and lunges for him. Sentinel grabs Professor Ackerman's coat his teeth sinking down. It gives me a mini heart attack thinking Sentinel bit him. No!

The feeling subsides as Mr. Ackerman shrugs his jacket off quickly somehow avoiding getting bit, the dog helping him giving the jacket a good tug before the jacket is yanked off of Mr. Ackerman completely.

The dog falls back the jacket covering his head as the jacket is no longer attached to Mr. Ackerman. Sentinal then proceeds aggressively attacking and shredding it. By then Mr. Ackerman makes his way to the gate and gets behind it struggling to shut it as he didn't realize there was a latch.

Sentinel growls like some sort of crazed dog after getting the jacket off of him and lunges at the gate pushing it trying to wedge past the gate. I just stand there to shock to do anything. I was honestly a little scared because I was afraid if I got in between the two my dog would attack me something I never feared till now.

The dog whose snout was now wedged in between was still growling and trying to bite him. He tsks and quickly unlocks his car from the distance he was at. Trying to push the gate closed without harming the dog.

I quickly run up to him, snapping out of my daze, pulling his collar and he manages to close the gate sighing. I let him go and the dog starts barking madly and I state again "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what his problem is."

Great, he probably hates me more than ever now because of my dog trying to kill him. Sentinel also ruined his suit jacket.

I yell "Go to the door! Now."

The dog whines and stops barking and finally listens to my command, going to the front door and laying down in front of it. I look to the chewed up jacket in the grass and I pick it up and look at the state its in. I catch eyes with him and he was definitely mad. He was glaring at the jacket and then to the dog clicking his tongue in annoyance.

I mutter feeling embarrassed over this whole situation "I'm sorry how much was your jacket? I will try paying for it." It had to happen when I thought everything was going smoothly... I mean the conversation on the way home with him wasn't bad.

He waves it off turning his back going to his car "Don't worry over it. Just throw it out for me and It's not the dog's fault Emerson. So don't blame him... I will see you in class tomorrow."

I mumble a small "ok" walking further away before going to my door and trying the knob but it doesn't turn meaning it was locked, his jacket was still thrown over my forearm. I still felt bad, I would have to look it up online and reimburse him for it once I got inside but I was happy my dog didn't bite him. The dog would have to be put down and there would have been the lawsuit. Mother couldn't afford that right now...

I watch him over my shoulder, get in his car again before I knock on the door and I hear the little pitter patter of bare feet hit the wood floor. His car starts up in the distance and the lock on the other side of the door clicks open.

My brother opens the door for me and walks off back to the kitchen again not even bothering to greet me but he turns and looks behind me real quick to check to see who it was that dropped me off; however, he doesn't ask about it, well not yet anyway.

I came home exhausted and felt even more exhausted from that small episode with Sentinel. I took a big breath exhaling slowly relieved today was over. Before I walk further into the house the first thing I do is drop my back off my shoulders letting it hit the ground followed by my shoes.

I shut the door behind me after the dog pushes past me, dumb, stupid dog I think when he does. I walk into the kitchen and he follows me wagging his tail.

He wags his tail like nothing ever happened and I hiss bitterly still upset about the incident, "I'm still mad at you." He keeps wagging its tail nonetheless panting following behind me while I put Mr. Ackermans destroyed jacket over one of the chairs before I grab a drink for myself.

My little brother Nolan was sitting at the table now eating a pudding doing his homework. His green eyes lift to mine but I tear my eyes away from his to open the fridge getting the litter of soda out.

He sneers at me after pulling the spoon away from his mouth, "You're going to get fat and who was that anyway? Your new crush or something? You even have his jacket like one of those weird women who are pervs taking their boyfriend's jacket from them so they can smell them."

I sneer back opening the cabinets realizing there are no glasses, clean glasses anyway "Shut up! You're going to get fat, not me. You eat more snacks than I... and no he's far from it, he's my teacher. Sentinel just went crazy and ripped up his coat."

I sigh my eyes averting to the stacked dishes and say "You took the last clean glass didn't you?"

I look over and see him drinking a glass of milk. He finishes it chugging it like it was alcohol before getting up and putting it in the sink by me.

He smirks up at me since he was very short compared to me, as he was only in fifth grade "Maybe. Have fun washing the dishes. Ma can't do it, she ended up falling sick again. She's upstairs. Oh, she also said for you to help me with my math homework since she can't help me with it."

I lean against the counter and ask "Did she overwork herself again? I told her not to go to work this morning. After the move and all. She mostly was the one to carry the heavy stuff and finished up the moving everything last night too. Also, I have my own homework to do you little shit. A lot actually from my stupid french teacher. I would just end up doing your homework for you which isn't defined as helping."

I reach over lightly tugging his brown hair he inherited from our mother, I ended up having my father's hair much to my distaste. I was so jealous, I wanted to be more like mother than father. He hisses and overreacts saying 'ow ow ow' repeatedly until he squirms away from me. I was barely pulling it.

Once he gets away from me he yells before taking off upstairs his feet stomping on each step "Meanie! I'm telling ma!"

I follow after him and yell back catching up to him "No you're not! She's sick! You're going to leave her alone!"

I grab his ankle making him fall and he hisses wiggling his ankle around to get away from me "Let go you fat lard!"

The dog starts barking again and I ignore it as I fall too on the steps after losing my balance. My skirt lifts slightly but I didn't notice it. My brother pales and shivers in disgust and mumbled' "Lily your s-skirt..."

I blush remembering I wasn't wearing any underwear and pull it down sneering, "You didn't see anything."

"I defiantly telling Ma now!" He yells his nose crinkled with disgust getting up and running to her bedroom.

The dog continues barking and I chase him up the stairs yelling "No you're not brat!"

We continue fighting even though the blush still lingers on my face making it bright red. I hope he doesn't tell Ma I wasn't wearing any underwear. That would be hard to explain. Seriously what an embarrassing day... I hope I forget it soon...

...

 _Edited/Revised On April 7th, 2019_


	5. Chapter Four: The Devil Within

**Chapter Four: The Devil Within**

* * *

I yawned covering my mouth out of habit before stretching in my computer chair rolling my stiff neck and shoulders. Not only did my back ache but my eyes did too and I blinked them a few times before rubbing them. I slump down in my chair my head hung in defeat, I was just so tired and the glare of the white computer screen seemed to only intensify with every tick of the clock in my room.

I shouldn't keep the lights off while I work because the light from the computer in the dark was straining my eyes but I did anyway which reminds me how I used to be afraid of the dark. I wasn't anymore but I used to be...though I don't really remember why.

It was best not to think about the dark and I look up glaring at the flashing black line on the word document of my unfinished essay for English Literature, it was starting to irritate me as I just watched it not knowing how to wrap it up. I had been staring at it for hours or that's what it felt like as I was mostly lost in my own jumbled thoughts and I was sure I wasted more time doing this than actually working.

I frowned, I probably spent an actual hour on this stupid paper after completing all my other homework but his earlier tonight. I sighed, I could barely stay awake, it was no use to continue to work on it and I saved the document to my laptop before pushing my chair back. Good thing it wasn't due until Monday.

I turn around resting my head on the back of my chair facing my bed, my lava lamp on the floor casting a purple hue on the ceiling and the wall next to it. I looked at my messy-made bed tinted purple from the light, it looked really cozy right now but then I start thinking I still had to finish _his_ homework before it got too late.

I had already started it but I just wanted to relax for once, I was tired but I still wanted to lean back and watch something or do something fun to relieve this stress before bed. Anything really would be considered fun besides doing homework and worrying over assignments that were due soon.

The last thing I wanted to do was French homework even more so than that paper. French homework was never a chore before at my other school and I puffed up my cheeks annoyed. It was always the first assignment I got done but now it was the last thing I did before I went to bed. He had given me so much homework it wasn't funny and he was also keeping me after every other school day to clean.

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were the days he decided on and I could only think too bad it wasn't just Tuesday and Thursday, it would have been better doing cleaning chores twice a week then three times a week. I felt like he purposely made me stay after school so I couldn't go hang out with my friends, especially on Fridays. It started to get tiring, he made me his cleaning slave along with ruining my social life.

I had hoped he would have forgiven me but he hasn't since I'm in detention until I graduated or he states otherwise. Perhaps he did forgive me but I couldn't tell; however, I highly doubted it, the man holds a grudge worse than a woman, just look at surfer kid, he still torments the poor kid.

On another note, there were no noticeable changes in his behavior either speaking of which, he, of course, staying the same since my first day of school. He was as foul-mouthed as ever and overworking his students till they dropped, me being one of his very unlucky students that he overworked.

He was every student's worst nightmare yet the best dreams for some. An example being his little fan group in school who looked at him like he was some sort of god. Honestly, it sickened me because they admired everything about him. There were a lot cooler people than him to admire such as nicer people.

If that wasn't bad already on top of everything else I have been having weird and vivid dreams about him. These um vivid dreams were causing me a lot of trouble, I was having a hard time focusing on him because of them.

As a result, I always ended up more nervous when I spoke to him about innocent things concerning school and what I needed to do to improve my grades. Those dirty and perverted thoughts were something I couldn't control.

Just imagine trying to sit normal, in front of a guy who you kept having dirty thoughts and dreams about. Literally, impossible right? He also seemed to know I was having terrible and disgusting thoughts about him because he would give me this look like he knew which made it worse.

The dreams speaking of which were very sexual, I didn't realize I could dream so vivid and remember everything when I woke. He was always rough like I would imagine him to be like during sex. Always grabbing fistfuls of my hair and pulling as he took me from behind, making me cry out in pain and pleasure.

No wait, I don't like pain so how could I even imagine getting off on that...I didn't like my hair getting pulled either. I run my hand through my hair the feelings in the dream felt real as I remembered the sensation in the dream of his hands in my hair.

There I go again, I think to myself biting my lip. I was getting lost in more thoughts of mine but dirty thoughts this time around. He was driving me insane without realizing it. Lately, every thought I had was about him. Why couldn't he leave my mind alone so I could be at peace for two seconds?

It had been three weeks since I started attending the high school and I was already beat and exhausted, just by him alone. The only good thing that came out of this was the fact I made friends and finally the house was starting to look like a house without boxes piled everywhere.

The furniture was placed where it should be, I wish it was new furniture but we were poor so I couldn't complain too much at least we had furniture others weren't as lucky. My room still needs some work, though.

I glance around thinking of what I needed to still do in order for it to feel like my very own room. Boxes were piled here and there around with what little furniture I had, so much work I thought, looking at all of the boxes.

I had a big queen sized mattress in the middle of my room nestled on a platform bed and there were two windows with red curtains draped over them. I currently had my windows opened and the curtains were getting blown back and forth and I could hear the crickets outside. It was relaxing knowing the warmer days were now officially here.

A dresser was pressed up against the corner or my room where the windows were. On top of it were pictures of my mom, Nolan, and I. Some of our past pets too like my cat named Oswald. I really missed him, he was with me since I was a child. I never got a new cat after that, too traumatized after he passed away. Maybe, I would if it looked and acted like Oswald but then again no other cat could possibly warm my heart like he did.

Anyone who saw the picture of Oswald would see what a beautiful and fluffy calico cat he was. His eyes always reminded me of molten gold of untold riches my family and I never had. Cats eyes were always beautiful but Oswald's was by far the prettiest and how I always wished I could steal his eyes to replace my own with.

Then on the most miserable days, he would cheer me up with a loud resounding purr reminding me of my mother's old car. As a kid the sound of her old car and Oswald's purr used to put me to sleep, it was such a warm and safe sleep. Thinking of Oswald cheered me up a bit the picturing reflecting my love for him. I was holding him under his arms smiling goofily two of my front teeth missing. He just hung limply in my arms looking up at me probably thinking I was nuts.

I also had another picture of Oswald on my desk which was pressed against the opposite wall my bed was pressed against. A tall fan was next to my desk blowing back and forth in rotating movements sucking in the cold summer night's air in.

On my desk was just my laptop and a jar filled with pencils and pens along with a purple stuffed kitty I received as a kid. It was especially special to me because it was from my cousin Vallis. He had won it for me at one of those claw games at the mall. I never had such luck with those sort of games but he always did.

He won the kitty for me that I wanted. When I was little I thought he had super powers, I still do a little bit. Thinking of Vallis made me smile more. He was like Oswald always cheering me up and more of the stress I felt disappeared a bit.

I also had a bookshelf filled with books and DVDs, mostly anime DVDs which some of them Vallis purchased for me. My mother thought they were a waste of money and stupid. I thought her cowboy erotica novels were stupid but when I spoke my opinion out loud I got a good smack and chewed out.

After that, I learned to keep my mouth shut because she threatened to throw out all my anime and manga into the dumpster or donate them to the library. I would die if something like that were ever to happen.

Levi was a lot like my mother when it came to anime and manga. The only difference between her and him he didn't threaten he just went ahead with whatever he wanted to do without warning. He ripped all my anime posters off the inside of my locker. which made me cry after.

He then confiscated one manga book in class and then did the same with an anime magazine at lunch muttering 'trash'. The posters were ruined but I prayed he didn't throw the book or the magazine away. I still hadn't read either one completely. Maybe I get them both back at the end of the school year.

Then finally there was my stereo on a stack of unpacked boxes, the remote to it laying on the nightstand next to my bed along with the tv remote. My tv was on the wall across from my bed which was a pain to set up by the way. It was one of my prized possessions, well actually everything I owned actually was a prized possession.

The walls were plain which bothered me, I really hate white walls but empty walls were worse. All my posters got ripped up or torn during the move and we were low on money currently with the monthly house payments and upcoming bills to pay so it would be a while until I could get new posters.

I reached behind me fumbling for my cell phone on my desk and pull it to the front of my face once I grab ahold of it.

 _'I should get ready for bed. I have school tomorrow morning,'_ I think looking at the time on my cell phone. It was already eleven o'clock and I get up from my seat closing my computer lid.

I walk over to my dresser, opening drawers looking for a bra, underwear, and sweats along with a big t-shirt. My drawers were all disorganized, underwear mixed in with shirts and socks mixed in with pants. Plus, it was hard to find what I wanted with just the light of the lava lamp but I was too lazy to walk over to the light switch across the room.

Eventually, I find everything I wanted to change into for the night and the said stuff was all over the bed except for the bra I found last. I was about to collect my things from the bed when a knock could be heard on my bedroom door.

I yell "Come in," and the door opens revealing my mother with a jacket in her arms. The light from the hallway blinds me momentarily until my eyes adjust to it.

Her brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was still wearing her work clothes, she must have got out of work late, her skin was white but still a little darker compared to mine.

Her jade eyes look to mine and she says "I found this jacket when I was cleaning the kitchen last night. I forgot to ask you about it... It's ripped up though but where did it come from? It's a man's..."

I look to the suit jacket that I totally forgot about these last few weeks more worried about getting work done from his class that night and getting yelled at by my mother to help Nolan with his stupid math homework which in the end I ended up doing just like I had suspected.

I walk over to her receiving it from her and I reply "It's my teacher's and I kept it because Sentinel destroyed it and I felt bad. I wanted to repay him."

She raises a thin eyebrow "Your teacher was here? When was this? I don't remember your teacher stopping by and this is a very expensive line of clothing..."

I then realize I got caught in my own lie. I start to panic internally since that day I never told her I got detention, I told her I got a ride from my friends and every day after that I stayed after. I make up yet another lie "Oh he gave me a ride home when I missed the bus one day. How much is that jacket about? It can't be that expensive."

I walk back to my desk and start sweating nervously hoping she believed me. "Oh, ok. I hope you thanked him for the ride home. How nice of him." she mumbled from where she was standing.

I sigh in relief, my words sarcastic, "Don't worry I thanked him."

I sit in my computer chair again and look at the tag on the back of the coat, _Nukan_. I never heard of such a brand. I quickly turn my computer on clicking open chrome.

I get on to Google and I type in the brand on the back of the coat. I immediately get a summary of the clothing line on the right, _A luxury brand of fashion from France._ I click on their website and go to the suits and jackets section. My eyes widen. Each and every jacket was either 2000 or higher.

Just for a suit jacket? What was wrong with his head?! Then to say forget it, my computer wasn't even worth that much!

My mother leans over my chair I was sitting at to look at the prices as well "I told you, honey. He's must have money to spend this type of money on fashion alone. Your teacher... Is he good looking I wonder? My age? Is he single? I will have to go to more school events if so to meet him!"

I roll my eyes looking for the specific jacket I had of his on the site "He's single mom but I think he's too young for you. He looks like he's in his twenties. Anyway, that'd be gross."

 _'Anyway he's a jerk also'_ I mutter in my head and then I spot the jacket. "Ah, here it is!" I say clicking on it and then my eyes widen more looking at the price. 4,200 dollars. This was enough to buy a car for Christ's sake, used anyway.

My mother says sarcastically patting my head "Well I'm not paying for it. I have enough bills to pay. Good luck with finding a job, Lily." She then leaves the room and she says popping back in for a brief second "but if he didn't ask for money don't worry about it. If he can afford a jacket like that he should be able to replace that jacket already. So don't worry about it, honey."

I mean she was right but she didn't understand how much of a jerk he was and how much he made me clean. I wanted him to at least like me so I won't have to clean his classroom anymore. A simple wish. For 4000 dollars I would do it to get him to like me. Sounds ridiculous I know but still. Plus I still felt bad.

I would be mad if someone's dog I already hated chewed up my expensive jacket of mine. I shut my lid to my computer not wanting to look at it any more than needed.

Ok, guess I will have to find a part time job but where do I even start? I will have to look around online tomorrow to see who would allow a sixteen-year-old girl in school to work for them or simply ask Eren.

I know he's working a job along with Annie as well, so is Jean and Mikasa. All four have jobs so I just needed to ask one of them to see if their workplace is hiring or will be hiring. I sighed getting up from my seat. After I get ready for bed I should watch an episode or two of that new anime that came out... It should relax me. Then I will finish up stupid Mr. Ackerman's homework.

...

...

God, I was so tired. I shouldn't have stayed up longer than needed. I remember checking the time before I went to bed on my cell phone. It was 3 am before I went to bed. I wanted to skip school because I felt like passing out any second now but my mother forced me to go saying she wasn't having a repeat of last year of using up all my sick days because I went to bed late then I actually got sick and had to go to school like that or else I stay back a grade. but Let me tell you I watched more than one or two episodes last night...

I yawned tears forming at the end of my eyes. How would I be able to handle gym today? Oh god, this was going to suck. I fiddled with my pencil in my hand. All I had on my mind was sleep.

I rest my head down on my desk. Maybe I will feel better if I shut my eyes for a few seconds. No bad idea. I was in his class. If he caught me sleeping who knows what he would do plus I did a shit job on his homework. I didn't really do a shit job I just wrote using chicken scratch as he called it.

I look up at him from my seat. He had his back turned to me writing on the damned noisy chalkboard. Why on Thursdays did I have to have him right before lunch? But his back looked beautiful so perfect I smile dreamily. Maybe I would dream of him again.

 _'Shit, stay awake Lily.'_ I think biting my lip hard and pinching myself. I sit fully up in my seat and luckily I did at the right moment. Since two seconds later he turned.

He narrows his eyes at the blonde boy who now sits next to Eren in the front row. He says "Mister Leon. Can you repeat in French what's on the board?"

The blonde boy sits up as straight as he can and swallows nervously, he averts his eyes and looks down at his wooden desk "Je suis un gamin stupide qui a besoin de s'asseoir devant (I am a stupid brat who needs to sit up front.)"

The whole class stifles laughter but me. I glance over at Eren who was currently trying his best to keep in his laughter. I stayed silent and kept my mouth shut since he was basically calling Eren and I dumb non-directly.

Except, Eren might actually be dumb cause he was actually laughing at being called dumb. I frown, that pissed me off because I'm not dumb, maybe Eren was dumb since he was laughing but I certainly wasn't dumb.

First of all, I was forced to sit up front because I broke one of his stupid little rules on my first day which made no sense to me or anyone else for that matter. I frown a little and Mr. Ackerman leans against his desk, the corner of his lips quirks up a little.

He was obviously having fun tormenting his students and he snorted a little when Eren started laughing. God, he was the literal devil except imagine the devil as your teacher. Just draw him with devil horns and a tail and there you have it. His first name should be Lucifer instead of Levi.

He clears his throat grabbing papers off his desk all evidence of his earlier amusement vanishing, "Now enough fun and games you brats. I'm giving you all your quizzes and you can get started on that while I relax for once. You can begin when you receive them and when you're finished place them down in the basket on my desk."

The class groans in unison at the quiz.

Wait, a quiz? A pop quiz perhaps. I heard horror stories about his surprise quizzes and tests. He does them every once in a while. I heard from Eren he gave them one only on the fourth day of school which was harsh. I wouldn't believe it if I was told that before ever knowing aka _OCD devil man._

Shit, the jokes I made in my head were hardly keeping me awake. I could barely keep my head up let alone do a quiz. I bite my lip harder and he starts from the right and each time he lets the packet of paper fall down on each of the student's desks with a loud 'smack'.

I grew more anxious as the 'smack' grows louder with each fall of his footsteps. The noise eventually grows closer and I stop biting my lip and try to appear normal.

He gets to Eren and I hear the loud smack but the noise sounds a bit off and I hear him growl, "Don't fail it this time Yeager, you stupid moron laughing at yourself earlier."

Eren says back almost immediately "Yes Professor Ackerman! I won't. I promise." And, out of the corner of my eye, I see Eren rubbing his head so I can only assume he hit Eren with the quizzes where he was rubbing his head.

I look away and stare at my desk awaiting the loud smack of paper on my desk next along with a snotty comment but it never comes. Instead, he stops, his waist the only thing I can see. I look up to see why it didn't and I see him studying my face. What was he doing? Did he catch me dozing earlier? Shit...

He places the packet of paper down on my desk and he touches under one of my eyes. I flinch slightly expecting something else entirely. Wait a minute was he seriously touching me? Why?

He states still lightly touching underneath my eye with his fingertip, tracing up and down the bag under my eyes "Dark circles Emerson. Don't stay up late it's not good for your health." His eyes lose their coldness for a moment and he looks down eyeing my lips or I assumed that's where he was looking but then he averts his eyes.

I feel the eyes of the girls in the back row stare at me with hatred and jealousy. I didn't even need to turn to see that they were. Great his stupid fangirls that were dumb for liking this bastard were going to kill me when they had the chance.

It was bad enough I ran into them in the bathroom at school the first day and they hated me for something simple like him putting detention on me which to this day it never made any sense to me. I could never imagine what they do or say now that he touched me like that.

His eyes quickly return to normal and he retracts his hand and he moves on to the second row. Reassuming with the loud 'smack' on each person's desk.

I see Eren out of the corner of my eye and he mouths raising an eyebrow ' _what was that all about?_ '

I shrug my shoulders but Eren smirks and winks before bringing his eyes down to his paper.

I blush. Wait, was Eren saying Mr. Ackerman was making a sort of move on me. I shake my head. No that's impossible Eren was dumb I was sure he still didn't get when Mr. Ackerman called him dumb earlier. He has no interest in me like that. Just maybe he does have little concern over his students and he's just worried about our health is all. Yeah, that's it...

I then start writing my name on the paper and I start answering the questions and by number three I started nodding off.

I fight to keep awake as I stared down at the words in front of me. The words all seemed like there were dancing and it was getting harder to focus.

I see out of the corner of my eye that he seemed to be reading some sort of book. His legs crossed an act that would have seemed feminine but when he did it he made it look almost masculine. I didn't bother to read the title but it looked old. He flipped a page not bothering with his surrounding around him.

'Hopefully, he wouldn't get too mad at me' I think in my head before I lay my head on my desk. I just needed to shut my eyes for a few seconds...

My vision blurs and my cheek rests against the cool surface of the wooden desk. The last thing I see is him reading looking utterly bored as ever. His face still deadpanned as usual. My pencil was still in between my fingers before I roll it back and forth a couple of times watching him.

Unusual of him, today he wasn't sipping his tea he normally drank when he was teaching the class. I then shut my eyes for resting purposes only thinking I would just close my eyes for a few seconds... I'm sure there will be no harm done by doing so.

...

...

Somewhere I hear the bell dismissing students and teachers alike for lunch and then the familiar and excited voices of my classmates around me before a voice interrupts their happy chatter, "Quiet".

Then the muffled shuffle of many feet exiting the room after the voice threatens them. None of them even bothering to nudge me awake even though I feel the stare of a particular student before they scurry off for some reason. Who was it? Eren maybe?

Then complete silence follows after a door clicks closed before a book snaps shut and the sound of a chair being drawn back on the floor. Why couldn't I wake up? It was like the first day of school but different.

I was completely frozen in my spot. I couldn't even feel my body. It was like those weird stories you hear about on tv about astral projection but instead of being outside your body I was trapped inside of it.

The only thought inside my head was, 'I had become a prisoner inside my own body...'. I could feel the same presence of that being again just like the many nights before. Each time it came to me it controlled my very being, it had done so since I moved to this cursed town. Dreams and school alike... real life and in imaginations...

I couldn't seem to escape it no matter what was done to me, it all feeling to real for my taste. What was real and what was imaginary? I couldn't seem to tell and trying to escape this looming and towering presence was impossible. Nothing works from stealing a few sleeping pills from my mother to trying to stay awake for the majority of the night. In the end, it only mocked my attempts to escape from it.

I hear the echo of footsteps I knew too well and then I feel a sudden weight on my desk. I had to come to fear this person when I was like this and I wanted to run far away from it but at the same time submit to it.

The voice I hear almost daily calls out to me, "Emerson" it says sounding rather annoyed and grumpy. However, I had grown accustomed to it but still, I hated how it belittles me and I tried my hardest to fight back against this paralyzing fog trying anything to open my eyes, speak, move my limbs but nothing works.

I knew where this was heading. It was going to end up one of those weird dreams I had about him and I didn't want that. I was sick of having my dreams controlled.

My tongue felt like it was tied in a knot and the more I fought it, the dryer my mouth became. It was the worse cotton mouth I have ever had in my entire life. I felt my lips move but I still couldn't get my tongue to move in a normal and proper motion in order to speak. The only words I am able to utter coming out in a garbled whisper.

"Ohh what is that Emerson?" the voice asks smugly and then I feel a familiar hand combing through my hair. It was such a pleasant and comforting feeling but the voice ruins the moment. "Speak clearly otherwise, I won't know..." he chuckles to himself. "Try again."

There he goes belittling me again and I try to ignore it focusing on other things such as the hand which is stroking my head. It feels very much like how I would assume you would stroke a beloved pet reminding me how I used to pet Oswald or Sentinel when they behaved; however, I wasn't a damned pet of his. Never.

And just like I knew it would happen the pleasant part of the dream ends and the hand tugs a fistful of my hair instead of that repeating petting motion. The hand jerks my head off the desk, it was so painful but I was unable to protest my discomfort. I feel tears prick the corner of my eyes and the slight tremble of my lip as I tried to whimper but unable to.

"You're not special Emerson so don't think you are. I'll toss you away the moment I get bored just like everything else." The pulling of my hair stops abruptly and the hand guides my head back down to the desk gently resuming the gentle petting.

It was as if he was warning me as you would a dog or any other type of pet if they were about to get into trouble. The best example I could think of is yanking a dog by the collar choking it if it was thinking of barking and to him, I was that dog. An act I have done countless times to Sentinel.

A fit of anger swelled in me from out of nowhere. I wasn't something to be thrown away especially by a person such as him and I wasn't a pet nor a toy to play with like the many other girls he had broken in this school.

"I..." I whisper than the I get the next word out "you" trying to speak properly but my sentence was jumbled. The hand stops stroking my head and I spat the next word out angrily, "hate."

I felt my cheeks grabbed and squeezed painfully, something like talons was digging deep into my skin trying not to pierce through my flesh my cheeks provided him, just enough to make me feel the tip of his fingernails that felt more like the tip of a blade than actual fingernails.

Each one of his nails pressing against my cheek felt like that. Something was wrong...something was off... This wasn't like the normal dreams I have always had. Was this dream 'him' feeling emotions other than lust and desire? Was it capable of that?

"What was that Emerson?" the annoyed voice speaks but it has become so hateful and dark laced with the intent of nothing but evil.

Somewhere in me told me to be afraid, but I wasn't and I spit it out my sentence in order finding new strength, "I ... hate ... you."

I open my eyes and glare up at the person I have come to resent the past three weeks. Instead of the handsome face, I have come to know. I come face to face with the devil himself.

Its eyes were a vibrant blue with a snake's slits for pupils and its mouth drawn back revealing rows of horrible and razor sharp teeth.

And now, I remember why I was so afraid of the dark, demons were real. How could I forget such things existed?

I scream but my scream and my vision are swallowed by a pitch blackness which I believe would like nothing better to eat me whole just like the countless other dreams I have had before.

...

 _Edited/Revised on April 7th, 2019_


	6. Chapter Five: Cherry Tomatoes

**Chapter Five:** **Cherry** **Tomatoes**

* * *

I jolt awake when I hear a loud smack, my eyes opening and filling with pure panic. _'The monster'_ is the only thought in my head along with how long and sharp its teeth were and how close those were to my neck.

I sit up shoving my desk yelling, "Don't eat me!" which is my attempt to plead with the inhuman beast that stole my teacher's appearance.

It was so scary and it made me wonder what the monster really looked like causing my heart to thunder in my chest as I look around searching wildly for the monster. It was going to eat me whole without ever leaving any evidence I ever existed, I just knew it.

However, when I look around I only see empty seats and no monster well not the monster in the dream or nightmare really. It was an entirely different monster, a grumpy one.

The midget devil, Levi Ackerman loomed over me, frowning at me with those cold gray orbs of his. I stare up at him my eyes taking a minute to adjust to him as my vision was still blurry from my short nap in his classroom.

His eyes weren't blue slits... that's a good thing at least but he looked really pissed more than just grumpy. I don't know what set of eyes were worse right about now the cold soulless ones or the nonhuman ones he had possessed in my dream? What am I saying? Am I seriously on the verge of believing my dreams. I'm confusing his dream self with his normal self.

I was in an empty classroom with him and the hallways seemed silent as I continued to stare at him in mutual silence. Crap was it lunch already just like in that nightmare?! Was it a premonition? Was he going to pull my hair next?

Thank god I could move freely in reality though giving me a chance at escape if he made a move to eat me. Ugh, I was watching too much anime, these thoughts were just nonsense and insane. He was my teacher. My eyes travel to his hand as I heard the rustle of paper, he held a book in his hand which he was squeezing. That loud smack noise which had jolted me awake must have been that hitting my desk.

I look back up nervous because more importantly, I just had embarrassed myself with screaming 'don't eat me' to him in which he had no idea what the hell I was talking about and here I'm worried he is still going to actually eat me for something that had occurred in the dream.

I did have questions for that dream that had spiraled out of control, lots of them. Why did he get so angry when I had spoken those words to him? Why was he nonhuman? What exactly was he? A demon was my best answer.

He raises an eyebrow and he snarls, finally snapping at me, "Eat you?! I wouldn't eat such a damned disgusting brat who can't even take good care of herself! You're drooling too... Disgusting. You do realize other students sit there after you?"

He continues yelling at me, "Fucking disgusting. I'm not cleaning it, I clean enough of your brats nasty messes."

I shrink in my seat wishing to be anywhere but here right now, and regretting staying up to watch anime.

He stops abruptly, narrowing his eyes becoming annoyed by something.

 _'Were those all his complaints?' I_ thought. No, it couldn't be those were just his initial complaints he had spat, I just had to wait till he neatly compiled them in his head before he started to spew the rest. I perk up a bit watching him curiously waiting for it as he crosses his arms over his broad chest and then my eyes are drawn to his lips.

His lips were pretty when he wasn't using them to make snotty or cruel remarks. Right now he fought to refrain from doing his usual tsk. Why he was I don't know and I look him in the eyes. The eyes which were solely focused on me as if I was the center of his universe.

I bite my lip, thinking my thoughts were crazy because that was the last thing I wanted as I see an anger brewing behind those cold gray orbs. Definitely, something I didn't want I assured myself.

He then leans back against Eren's desk with the paperback book rolled up like a newspaper. He was squeezing it tightly in his right hand, the book crinkling as it protested being squeezed by the little devil.

He then lets out a frustrated sigh, his hand relaxing a bit before more complaints he had against me rolled off his tongue, "Emerson you do realize you slept through my entire class?! And not only that but you're the only student of mine who didn't finish their quiz today either... "

He then rubs his temples massaging them and he closes his eyes while doing it as if he trying to cool himself off. His voice was calm and leveled which wasn't like him but the tone of his voice clearly indicated how angry he still was.

I blush and I quickly wipe the drool off with the back of my hand swallowing nervously losing all that confidence I had in my dream, "I'm really sorry sir. I didn't get much sleep last night. I meant to only get a few seconds in...in order to rest my eyes... I can stay after school and finish it if you wish me too."

I wished I was confident again but this was the real world and he was my superior. I didn't want my mother to get a phone call from the principal because I exploded on a teacher.

He stays silent at my reply tapping his fingers against his forearms as if in deep thought seeming completely oblivious that I had spoken. I start to question myself if I should repeat myself but then if he did hear me the first time I would just get a snarky remark.

And once more I could hear his words in my head, _'I'm not deaf and not dumb like yourself who needs sentences repeated constantly to comprehend what others are saying.'_

Why did I always make up scenarios with him at their center?

'This wasn't healthy,' I thought to myself while fidgeting in my seat listening to the tick of the clock and the tap of his fingers wondering what to do.

He finally speaks after several minutes have passed, "Seems to be decent enough of a deal but there has to be more punishment to it than that..." and then he gives me eye contact pausing in his sentence.

He continues again after studying my face for awhile, "It's not a punishment if you decide and it appears you don't dislike it as much as you like to complain about it. You broke a rule and rule breakers must be punished, or others will begin to follow your example of bad behavior. Questions though, is my class that boring? Does it bore you to death? Enough for you to sleep and snore like a little piglet."

"No Sir! Not at all! Your class is highly entertaining." I quickly yell and try to kiss ass before he booted me to next Tuesday or more like next Thursday in this case. And did he just compare me to a little piglet?

He hums still tapping his fingers against his forearm, his mood appears to be getting better if I wasn't mistaken. He then tilts his head to the right and cocks one of his delicate and perfect brows still looking down at me "Too bad this wasn't the fifties anymore when teachers paddled their students assess for punishment with a ruler. I would have liked doing that to you...since you're such a bad student of mine," all the while smirking down at me.

His lips form into such a cruel smile and I feel an urge to run but I knew I couldn't and also my body refused to listen to my mind when it came to him. A simple smirk from him made my skin erupt in goosebumps. I never got like that just from a look but his presence felt more edgy than normal.

'Did I cause it from napping in his class?' I ask myself averting my gaze from his dominating one and lowering my stare until I was staring at his well-defined chest.

It's like I could see his dark aura and intent seeping off him and I was frozen in time. I had wondered if something was happening to make him like this beside the stupid me who had fallen asleep during his class.

Maybe it was a bad morning such as forgetting his tea or tea cup to which he wasn't drinking today. Was that his reason for him being like this besides the obvious answer me? I know most people get really cranky when they don't get caffeine into their systems when they normally drink it on a daily basis. Caffeine was like a drug almost, easily addictive though rarely myself did I drink it, however, what am I saying I drink soda a lot which is just as bad...

I didn't know how to respond to what he had said so I just stared at him in surprise, still frozen in that space. He was basically threatening me something a teacher should never do but then again he was no regular teacher of mine. I have never seen a teacher do what he did on a daily basis without any repercussions.

How he wasn't fired yet was beyond me because he obviously wasn't meant to work with children but then again if I was an adult working with him I would feel the same as I did now. He was never meant to work with people, he needed a job where he was always by himself having minimal contact with all others.

He sighs again and fixes his posture grabbing my unfinished quiz from me on my desk, "Tch, I'm joking. Don't get so uptight with me over a joke. Go home for today after school ends and get some rest. Seems I'm overworking you a little with cleaning duties. I will have you finish your quiz after school tomorrow. As for your punishment, I should have you eat your lunch here in silence instead of eating with those dear brat friends of yours..."

It didn't seem like a joke much at all, he seemed serious. His humor is hard to get if so. Very hard to get.

He walks over to the desk and places my quiz face down on his desk. I guess eating lunch here was better than cleaning his entire class over and over but it still will be awkward but everything was with me.

They say high school was just an awkward time for teenagers but I had a good feeling even after high school I would still be an awkward and embarrassing mess.

I stand up collecting my pencil and tucking it behind my ear on habit "Um then should I eat here with you or what...If so can I at least do homework? or is my punishment still undecided?"

He glances back at me once I speak "Are you eager to spend time with me? Well, I don't care you can help me grade papers today. Simple job. Go get your lunch brat."

I get up from my seat sighing to myself being a tad sarcastic but I just didn't care, "It's just better than cleaning your class twenty times over, really."

The only downfall to this was I was going ask Eren and the rest about jobs but then maybe I could talk about jobs with Mr. Ackerman since he is a teacher and all. He might be mean but it is his job.

I heard I need to get paperwork from the school anyway in order to get a job so I might as well bring it up with him while grading papers for him. I push my binder to the corner of my desk not bothering to put it back in my locker since I was still in the class and not sitting at a lunch table.

He scoffs from where he is and sits in his chair at his desk seeming displeased with my reply or something else I was not aware of. "Like to repeat your sass Emerson?" he asks giving me an intense glare waiting for another snotty remark from me.

"No sir." I reply trying to avoid getting yelled at again, my thoughts elsewhere such as his chair. It looked comfortable compared to the seats we get which are usually plastic or metal chairs, his class has metal, unfortunately. I always had fun in the chairs he was currently sitting in. Spinning in them and leaning back in them when bored. I hardly believe he would do such things in his free time.

He's the type to find that childish and would never be caught doing it or even risk it and I start to imagine him doing it in my head. It would be such a funny thing to see such a short stoic man do. Maybe cute even?

He pushes the rolling chair in and he opens a drawer in his desk and starts to get out a beige file. He glares up at me once more placing the file on top of his desk. He reminded me of a cop getting ready to integrate me rather than grading papers together.

Really, how could I mix the two was beyond me because there was a fine line separating those two things. It must be that authority aura he gives along with that I know what you did voice so don't waste my time lying. There I go imagining him as a cop, my fantasies were getting out of hand once more.

"It's not my fault your awful at cleaning, Emerson. The job would be simple if you cleaned everything thoroughly the first time," he states.

I would think that was a joke but I knew it wasn't, he never joked about cleaning. I had one word for the man, OCD and it made me want to roll my eyes.

My cleaning wasn't awful it was just that he was OCD about everything in his classroom and his things. Why didn't he clean things himself if he was so particular?

I knew why it was because he wanted to torture people which made him an evil little man. Short people are always so evil, just look at my brother.

I then look at his pen and pencil holder. I'm sure if I touched one of his pens he would be the type to wipe it down with Clorox wipes right after I left or throw it away. He should see a therapist for that so maybe I should give him Aunt Madeline's number to her therapist office. She helps people with phobias and she helped cure a good friend of mine from where we originally lived who had a phobia.

As I remember my old friend used to be a lot like Levi. She was a germaphobe, possibly worse since it was even hard befriending her with such a phobia because she was afraid of someone touching her or being in close proximity to another person.

I would have thought he was like my friend but this morning proved me wrong since he touched me when handing me that stupid quiz I never finished. It was a small touch but for someone who has a germaphobia problem it is was a major deal because they can't function when they touch things or people they consider dirty.

For her therapy lessons, she started out slowly picking up trash and such things before trying to get close to people. I was there for each of her therapy sessions to encourage her and she was doing so great getting better. Then it made me wonder, if he touched me after stating how gross I was, did he really have germaphobia problem or was it something entirely else?

I clear my throat biting my tongue on my sarcastic come back about his OCD. He already was in a foul mood no need to make it worse or poke an angry tiger with a stick.

I did that enough to my mother and I ask looking at him, "Where should I sit?"

He smirks slightly again opening up the file taking out papers with everyone's name on it and papers we had done in class in the other pocket "On the floor Emerson."

My eyes widen "Seriously? On the floor."

I couldn't believe what he was saying that. The floor was dirty even if it was the floor in his classroom. It was where everyone walks on with their shoes. Also, my ass is going to hurt after for sitting on such a hard floor. Now I was sounding like I had germophobia problem.

He loses his smirk fairly quickly tapping his finger on the desk.

"Originally, it was just a joke but since this is a punishment why not since you seem disgusted by it even though you are a gross little animal yourself, one of many who is responsible for shitting up this place. So hurry up and sit down on the floor and grade them after you get your lunch brat. I'm sure you can handle a simple job such as this one unless I'm mistaken about how stupid you really are. All you do is look at the grade and place the percentage in the little box by that person's name.. Even a toddler could do it. I hope you will be able to handle it. If not I worry for your future. It must be dark," he ranted.

I need to learn not to trigger people with short tempers.

I bite my tongue yet again, "Yes I do know what to do Sir. I have done it before."

His insults bothered me for untold reasons because perhaps he didn't have to be that mean. Well, not that mean to me. It hurt my feelings even if I pretended it didn't because I really wanted to be liked by him. What would it be like if he liked me but I don't think the man could be capable of the emotion of liking another person.

He 'splats' the folder on the floor next to his desk and crosses his legs and looks at me like I was some sort of dog of his and he was waiting for me to come sit by my master which is none other than him "Well go get your damn lunch, Emerson, you have papers to do and time is limited. Also, frame from getting any crumbs on the floor. You brats eat like rodents."

His eyes look away after and he gets a pen from his jar and he slaps it down on the floor next to the folder and papers. I had an inkling of a feeling after I was done correcting the paper he would tell me to keep the pen or he would throw it out. The same be true of the folder which was touching the ground.

Damn him only so much can come from those lips of his. Does it ever stop? It's like an endless line of insults ready to form at the tip of his tongue at any given time.

I smile at him keeping my temper in check. I had to or he would pull me by my ear straight to Erwin's office and that would lead a phone call to my mother. It would be like how it was in the old days when students got into trouble seeing as he seems to favor very the old fashioned traditions. I'm surprised he hasn't already. How did the other students handle this for a full year? I can barely manage a couple of weeks with him, he the sole reason of me going insane.

"I will do that now then," I state turning my back towards the door.

I feel his eyes follow me out of the classroom and I hear him click his pen getting ready to start working on papers yet again. Those damn eyes of his... I feel like they follow me everywhere I go in this forsaken school.

Like I feel him there but he's not sometimes. I shake my head, and my mind... he gets into my head sometimes or more like a lot these days. I was beginning to feel like he was watching me at home. Crazy thoughts I tell myself heading to my locker.

After getting to my locker I get my bagged lunch out of it and I stare at the necklace dangling from my locker's coat hanger. The hanger was supposed to be used for my coat but I never used it for coats. I rather stuff my coat in the locker then to hang it up neatly.

The coat was just going to get wrinkled either way so what did it matter where it got wrinkled. My focus switches back to the necklace as I watch it swing back and forth due to the vibrations of me opening the locker.

It was a birthday gift from my grandmother from my mother's side and I always fought my mother about her attempts to throw it away. I knew my mother and grandmother have always hated each other due to unknown reasons but my mother didn't have to try to throw it away because she hated nanna.

They either screamed at each other like madwomen or they gave each other the silent treatment and both me and my brother determined the silent treatment was preferable to them yelling at each other.

It had always been like that since I was born and I even asked Vallis about the reason as to why they fight but he just shrugged saying he didn't know why they were like that. However, I will eventually find out from either my grandmother or mother because one of them would slip one day. Knowing my mother it was something stupid.

I slip from my thoughts about my mother and grandmother because something so valuable to me shouldn't be hanging up like this in a dirty locker in school even though my mom hated it. I touch it stopping the necklace from swinging, it really should be around my neck where it belongs. 'Stupid school rules' I thought as I take a deep breath which sounded more like a yawn.

This damn school doesn't allow jewelry with their uniforms so I ended up using my gift as a decoration. Most of these days I end up forgetting to take it home because of the devil making me clean his classroom making me so damn tired and forgetful...

Maybe I needed to see auntie myself and get medication like I used to, I would be stable in the head again. She could do that for me, after all, she knew my history and from knowing my history and all she couldn't simply label it as just some teenage problems that I would eventually overcome.

She probably laugh at me though telling me ridiculous stuff like I was in love with him, my teacher. Ha, that was far from likely.

There was a long story behind why I was on those certain pills but I will explain a little on what happened in my childhood. Not every detail of course...

Some called it being a child while others sensed crazy in me with some of the bizarre stories I came up with.

It annoyed and bothered my parents and that's one of the reasons as to why they separated but the other reasons I don't really feel like talking about let alone thinking about it. These childhood illusions I had were the beginning of their relationship dwindling to nothing but hatred and physical fights.

The beginning of their breakup when I was young... I used to see and imagine things that weren't there. I saw disgusting monsters in my room and sometimes the playground I used to play at.

There were so many but the one I remember the most was the one with its face sunken in and pale. It was missing a part of its jaw but I still saw its teeth, they were sharp chiseled teeth almost as sharp as razors and its eyes were a wild crimson. It would pant like a dog on all fours, completely inhuman looking, pacing back and forth at the end of my bed waiting to eat me up, eyeing me like I was its prey. The thing wasn't a dog not at all even though it had some characteristics of one.

And I used to think when I saw it why didn't it just eat me and get it over with along with the other monsters crawling and hobbling around me. They never once crawled up on the bed they just paced around it staring at me with those creepy and hollow eyes.

I always asked myself over and over again what was keeping them away? There must have been something that was and the only thing I could blame was the necklace I got when I was younger. It just had to be that necklace and I remember my grandmother shortening the string for me on the necklace and saying to me _'it would protect me as long as I was holding it or had it on me'_ it was none other than a cross she had given me. It made me wonder...

I assume the necklace powers were limited only keeping the monsters at bay and unable to make the vanish since they continued to stalk me from a safe distance.

I shake my head, those creatures were just part of the night terrors I had when I was little because when I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs for my parents to help me, the monsters would disappear sneering at me.

My father thought I was crazy and my mother constantly argued with him about it saying a child's imagination was big, other family thought it was for attention. I swear to this day my father still thought of me as crazy even though that illness faded once I got into my teen years around thirteen.

Those creatures I saw, if anything I believe you would call them demons but it was all a figment of my imagination of a child because demons weren't real. That's what I was told from my mother and my aunt many times over.

Eventually, when you get told something over and over it gets stuck in your head. You stop believing in such things. My grandmother always got mad with her two daughters which were my aunt and mother. I remember them bickering in the car and I would have to block it out fed up with so much fighting around me.

I would just stare out the window watching the clouds reform and shape.

I touch the necklace dangling down in my locker again, it was really pretty but nowadays I didn't really believe in God anymore though the necklace had a soothing presence to it. What had he ever done to help me?

All my prays and wishes were always flushed down the toilet or never answered. I hear the click of dress shoes on the floor in the hallway and I dread thinking it was Ackerman. He was always checking up on me constantly like I was pet bound to get into some trouble when left alone. Jeez, it hasn't even been two minutes yet...

The necklace slips through my fingers and I turn around and instead I see Principal Smith.

He was holding onto documents and he smiles at me after catching eyes with me.

He stops for a brief moment and he asks "Miss Lily how is this school working out for you here, I hope well?"

I smile back seeing as how I always needed to make a good impression with the principle since I already fucked up with one of my teachers, "Thank you. it has been lovely here so far."

His smile slowly fades into a normal lined mouth and his eyes glance into my open locker watching the cross dangle back and forth, he looks at it with curiosity "Is that so. I'm glad to hear. By any chance are you religious?"

I raise an eyebrow at his question and look back at the cross "Um not really. It's something of my grandmothers... but why are you curious?"

Great, job Lily I scold myself, I was sounding completely rude.

His smile returns and he waves his hand "My apologies Lily. I just thought I maybe might know you from my church I attend or maybe perhaps your mother but faces these days are so hard to differ between. Everyone sort of blend in with each other."

He laughs it off and pauses before resuming talking again "but that cross is quite unique you have there. Enough that it caught my eye."

My mother would have pawned it if it was that special, my grandmother couldn't have spent that much on it.

Oh, that explains his reasoning for asking such an odd question suddenly, "oh yeah my family doesn't really go to church well except my grandmother... so I must have a look alike there. Though I did attend once when my grandma was in town so maybe you did see me perhaps."

Erwin begins to say something "Oh I almost forgot. I was wondering if you were av..."

but is cut off by a loud irritated sounding voice overpowering his, "Erwin I think that's enough questioning my student. She needs to get on with her work..."

I glance up and see Ackerman walking towards us his glare focused on Erwin. It seemed as if he was challenging and trying to intimidate Erwin

He stops once he reaches us talking me by my forearm quite harshly yanking me by his side. I fight to let out a yelp, his grip was so tight around my arm but his touch on my arm yet again sent shivers down my spine.

Erwin looks at him strangely for a minute before he smiles "I suppose she does have work to do. Though Is she in any trouble? It's lunch hours is it not? She seems to be a good student of ours already. We're lucky to have her here. So far all A's and Bs. Expect minus the one D she has in your class. Does she need tutoring in French?"

He seems to be caught off guard by Erwin as his eyes widen a little before they narrow dangerously. Maybe he accepted finally I wasn't actually a bad student it was just him who thought that. Soley him...

His grip gets tighter on my arm his voice gets rougher a French accent slipping through, "She's just finishing up a quiz then she will be out to lunch after she finishes it. The idiot fell asleep during it. Also, Erwin, Mind your own god damn business..."

Erwin smiles in return even though he was being spoken to so rudely by an employee who is under him. Maybe he was used to it.

"I do but don't forget whose in charge here and be nicer to our students. I believe you are hurting her."

Levi raises a brow and looks at me and lets go of my arm, hand prints were already forming. I sigh quietly, my arm relieved of the pressure he was applying. His grip was so strong for such a small man and what was happening between these two? I could see imaginary sparks flying between them.

He clicks his tongue obviously annoyed with the taller blonde man "As if I would hurt her. She's also one of my students. I don't abuse my students."

That's an obvious lie, I wanted to say but the abuse was mostly focused on Eren and that surfer boy in class and me mentally. Erwin then hands him documents or more like shoves them in his face since he was much taller than the short French teacher we have here.

"Here these packets need to be all filled out by next Tuesday. Also, give the extras to Hange and Mike. They need to fill them out too," Erwin orders which I assume is a display of power. I felt mutual hatred between the two but it had to be imaginary, I mean Levi would be fired if Erwin hated him since he was the principal.

Professor Ackerman snatches them with a hard glare and then he looks down at the papers, "Tch more paperwork as if I didn't have enough to do..." he grumbles.

Erwin then turns his back and walks away while still talking to us "I don't want to keep Lily from her lunch time so we will discuss important matters later Levi. Remember my office at four pm."

Levi watches Erwin leave glaring harshly as his back faded into the distance. I just stand there waiting for him to move before he does.

I watch as his face twists in an ugly sneer, "Go back to the Classroom Emerson and help me grade the damn papers. Don't just stand there."

I nod and reply walking in front "Yes sir."

Just my luck it seemed his bad mood increased by another drastic 100 points. He was a highly irritable man, everything pissed him off. Now It was time to go sit in silence as I helped him grade papers on the floor in a hot room, he had the hottest room in the school. Oh, what fun.

...

...

I sat on the floor listening to the scratch of his pen on paper and I was beginning to wonder if small holes decorated each paper he graded due to the sheer force he applied on the pen to paper.

'Why was he such an angry man?' I thought and withheld a sigh. I didn't mind being around him but he hated me and I glanced up at the clock, 10 more minutes as I counted down the time I had left with the short devil.

I felt another upcoming sigh but like the first one I held it in, I didn't want to upset the man any further but I was really depressed I missed lunch since I wouldn't be able to ask anyone about jobs today I would have to wait until tomorrow. It isn't a surprise that I missed lunch, I expected to, even if I finished grading the rest of the papers I would still miss it so I wasn't rushing. He probably would give me more work if I finished grading the papers early.

I munched solemnly on my peanut butter sandwich before my eyes slide to him, no lunch for him I see. Did he not get hungry?

He was rather thin somewhat on the muscular side and lean, he must skip eating a lot. It wasn't healthy I thought and I think back to when he was on lunch duty.

I only ever saw him eating salads but whenever I looked over he was only ever picking at it; pushing the lettuce and vegetables around with his plastic fork glaring at everyone surrounding him. If I think about it almost all the teachers ate salads except for a few. I shake my head, I was acting as if I cared which I didn't I answer myself.

I continued to chew on my food but it was still rude to eat in front of another person even though that person was Mr. Ackerman, the same person who was making me sit on the floor.

I wonder what others would think if they saw this. A master and his dog I bitterly conjured up in my head for an answer.

I tap the pen he gave me absentmindedly and annoyed staring out the window daydreaming of the time I would be an adult. Two more years and I will be walking across the stage with my diploma like the seniors were going to do in a month from now. I will be able to make my own decisions and do what I want from the day onward. I wanted to giggle to myself at the thought of the day when I no longer have to listen to this man.

I felt a stern stare and shiver, the daydreaming coming to an abrupt end. Almost like he knew what I was thinking inside of my head. I immediately stop the tapping of his pen on the paper I had yet graded gripping the pen tightly, pleading to whatever god there was he didn't whack me with whatever usable weapon he had on his desk like he does Eren almost every other day. Maybe he only hit boys as I never saw him hit a girl...yet that is. Why did I have to use the word yet?

"Emerson" he growls out his voice low and full of warning and I can only think, shit.

"I was just thinking," I reply my mouth filled with food my words somewhat garbled as I rushed to reply to him.

I swallow the food feeling nervous now that his attention was on me again. I didn't want this type of attention from him, not the bad kind...

"Chew, swallow, and then speak," he states sounding disgusted his voice just as growly as before.

Good job I think to myself because I just triggered him and I wanted to laugh as I think of the internet memes. Don't laugh I tell myself, lack of sleep kills because everything just seems that much funnier when you go without it.

I really didn't want more detentions and I stuff more food in my mouth to keep myself from laughing. I mean he might follow me to college once I'm done with highschool and I will still have detentions even then... The laughter just seemed to die within me, that thought was terrifying.

"Get back to work and stop thinking of bushy brows," he growls lowly again pausing before continuing. "Disgusting getting your panties in a twist over a man like him, choose better."

 _'What?'_ I think before I hear a pen snap.

"Look what you made me do, this is the fifth pen this week." I glance up frightened and unable to swallow all the food I stuffed in my cheeks, my throat becoming dry suddenly.

He tosses the broken pen in the trash next to me and looks at me. The pen making a small ping as hit the inside of the metal trashcan that was nearly empty.

"How are you going to pay me back?" he asks. "I skipped breakfast and because of you, I skipped lunch and now one of my favorite pens is broken...Well, Emerson, I'm waiting."

He just stares intently at me expecting something and I felt like if he didn't eat something I would be on the menu.

I fumble with my lunch, trying to scavenge something he might eat. My thoughts were all jumbled, this was so sudden and I was so confused. A quarter of a peanut butter sandwich, no.

A few chips another no.

Half eaten cookie definitely no.

What the hell is going on I think. Am I losing it or was he losing it? What is happening? Then suddenly my eyes flick to the bag filled with small rounded fruit.

Cherry tomatoes, he might like those I murmur to myself internally. I didn't like them anyway and ma packed them for me despite that, saying I needed something healthy in my lunch bag. I open the plastic bag and I pick one up between my pointer finger and thumb.

I lift my hand holding a cherry tomato to him as a peace offering, my hand shaking as I lift it higher from my kneeling position on the floor.

He looks at me then at the tomato then back to me. He crinkles his nose in disgust before he leans down grasping my hand.

Everything was as if it was in slow motion and my thoughts just stop. The familiar sparks of electricity shoot through my hand when we touch, just like they always do. I wanted to yank my hand back but he holds it firmly his grip tightens when he feels me trying to pull my hand away.

"Greedy brat, that's all I get," and I felt the warmth of a soft tongue brush my fingers as he takes the cherry tomato from my fingers almost too gently but like a starving dog at the same time.

 _'More like a cat than a dog',_ I think my mind starting to function before I hear the 'pop' of the tomato in his mouth. The whole time his cold gray eyes never waver from mine and my thoughts become a frantic mess.

This was way too sexual and I grip my skirt, forcefully swallowing my food down my throat before I start coughing the peanut butter becoming stuck in my throat.

"Bitter, I prefer my food a little sweeter next time," he says sassily his hand caressing mine and he trails his long fingers down the back of my hand repeatedly as he lifts his head up.

His tongue darts out swiping the juice of the tomato from his lips. More unexpected words pass from his lips, "Drink Emerson before I have to do CPR" he states and a cruel smirk belonging to a devil forms on his face.

I pull my hand away and avert my gaze immediately becoming self-conscious and embarrassed. I feel my cheeks flare up and I knew they were bright red like that tomato I have given him and I grab the juice box I had squeezing the life out of it sucking the liquid down.

The liquid forces the peanut butter lodge in my throat down and I can breath normal again. However, all I can think about is the dreams when he forcefully takes kisses from me.

Would his lips feel the same as in the dream? No, I can't believe this and I repeat the words in my head again, ' _I can't believe this.'_ I would never expect him to say something like that, I expect him to let me chock to death before he ever presses his lips against mine in order to save my life.

The bell rings saving me from further embarrassment but I'm confused about what the hell just happened. Is this normal I ask myself tossing my trash quickly into the paper bag while avoiding looking him in the face.

I continue to feel his stare on me, the panic I felt worsening. "I'll remember that Sir. Have a good day." I stutter scrambling to my feet while shuffling the quizzes in the folder at the same time.

I offer him the folder gripping my lunch bag filled with my trash in it and he takes his time grabbing the folder from me but he brushes his fingers against mine in the process.

'Was he doing this on purpose,' I thought. He couldn't be, that was insane. He could be mocking or teasing me since my embarrassment was written all over my face so that must be it. He liked mocking his students.

"I enjoyed this Emerson. We should do this more often and get to bed early tonight and be careful the monsters don't eat you. They like naughty children," he replies his voice a little too cheerful for him.

I wonder what his face looked like? Was he wearing that same cruel smirk or was he smiling fakely like that fake voice of his? I didn't want to look his words were so eerie like that nightmare I just had and I felt like he would be grinning at me with a mouth filled with sharp teeth if I dared look.

"I will Sir, bye," I say stuttering still and I scurry out of his class grabbing my binder from my desk.

I run out the door past incoming students for his next class but I make eye contact with Mikasa who gives me a knowing smirk walking by me without uttering a single hello.

I hear her voice before I'm out of hearing distance, "Did you correct the quizzes, Levi? I like to study for the upcoming exam or were you too busy at lunch with another student?"

She sounded so snotty and arrogant very much like him and I wonder what their relationship was.

...

 _Edited/Revised on April 8th, 2019_


	7. Chapter Six: An unhealthy Obsession

**Chapter Six: An** **Unhealthy Obsession**

* * *

Although I didn't see Mr. Ackerman the rest of the afternoon I still felt his gaze on me but other than that the rest of my school day flew by. The only other road bump in my day was P.E. but like normal it was annoying of course and just, as usual, I survived it.

I feel like everywhere P.E. or gym whatever you want to call it sucked for the nonathletes; the teachers were either failed athletes or old perverts and if you weren't athletic you were targeted. I'm not really sure what good an hour of exercise did but I didn't make the rules. Home-schooled students didn't have to do P.E so why should I?

The gym teacher here was an old perverted man and also a failed athlete. What great luck I had and I hated how his lecherous gaze followed the girls during gym me included. His eyes reminded me of pigs, small and beady I rather have Mr. Ackerman's eyes follow me, to gaze me with want... I started choking the moment I thought that, I had terrible issues but back to the main issue with P.E.

The P.E uniforms were so tight and revealing to the extent it was bothersome and it was only like that for the skinny and lean girls. How were you suppose to run, squat, and flex when every time you do your shorts ride up the crack of your ass? The answer you can't.

The bigger girls didn't have to worry because he had no interest in them thus, he had given them P.E uniforms that were comfortable and loose.

I caught him looking at one of the blonde cheerleaders in our class today. He wasn't staring at how beautiful she was, he was eyeing her ass when she went to pick up the ball her shorts riding up her leg showing part of her ass cheek.

He was practically drooling and it made me want to barf. Men only think about one thing and that was sex. They were complete and utter dogs. Maybe Mr. Ackerman wasn't since he had OCD if he did have sex he probably would have to bleach his dick. The thought made me want to laugh because I could picture him bathing in bleach after sex.

As for home life, it was the usual, our mother was busy around the clock working, cleaning, and when she wasn't doing either one of those sleeping. She worked so hard to pay the bills doing everything in her power to keep us above poverty. By taking care of me and my brother she had her hands full and currently she was in debt.

She never mentioned how stressed she was or how much loans she took out to pay for everything but her drained face and the bills in the mail told me everything I needed to know. It wasn't always liked this, it was just recently she had to work so hard to keep our small family of three together...

It was when our father dusted the family that things fell apart. As for me, I felt like a giant burden only adding on to the many things we couldn't pay for and I was almost an adult and could soon provide for myself. It was the daily things such as gas for our car from giving me rides to school, food, the internet, and toiletries. It was getting hard for her to pay for such things and if I could only work I could ease some of that burden from her.

Currently, my brother was being a snot hiding up in his room pouting and playing video games as loud as he could because our mother missed the one thing you celebrate once a year. It was important to him celebrating the birthdays of the people he cared about.

Today, was his birthday making him officially 10. It wasn't our mother who forget, I also forgot. I felt bad that I had also forgotten as I was more focused on school work and stressing about the bills mother had to pay. I'm not sure why I was stressing for, I couldn't do much except behave at school which was a struggle within itself and an image of Mr. Ackerman's evil smirk graced my head.

Here my brother was upset and I was conjuring images of my teacher in my head. What the hell is wrong with me? I felt like I kept repeating the same sentence over and over trying to figure out the answer but an answer never comes to me every time I ask myself that.

I sit on my steps of my home watching day fade into night, the skies turning beautiful hues of purple and red as if someone painted the sky with watercolors. The crickets and cicadas begin their sing-song hum and a sad sigh escapes my lips.

Too bad we could never own one of those nicer homes in one of those nice neighborhoods where parents paint the outside of their homes, have hammocks on the porches, and pools in their backyards. Instead, I was rewarded with a picturesque view of our neighborhood and brown and dying lawn.

I stared at crushed soda bottles, empty packs of cigarettes along with the saran wrappers covering the outside of the packs, and cardboard boxes that once contained booze. Noisy neighbors lined the street always having loud parties and guests pulling along the curb playing rap music at odd hours of the morning. They were probably buying drugs or doing drugs or both.

The teenagers at school were mostly from the middle-class families and higher, no one from this neighborhood attended that uppity private school. It was annoying they had everything like Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Annie, Armin, and Reiner.

That was just to name a few, I don't think anyone was as poor as me who attended school and instead of paying extra money to send me to a private school I could have gone to a public school.

Then mother could throw my brother a real birthday party just like the parents of my friends could do. Maybe the birthday party wouldn't have been anything special but he could still have had a party where he could invite his friends over to.

First of all, I didn't belong in a school like that even though I made a lot of nice friends. I would have done just fine attending the same public school the kids in this neighborhood were attending.

I look at the lousy twenty dollar bill in my hand that was supposed to be for my mother's gas. I was debating if I should walk and get him a cake at the grocery store even though this money was for gas for the car. I didn't mind walking to school if I had to or dealing with my mother being irritated. I just couldn't take him looking like that and anyway it was her fault for making me attend such a school.

I have never seen him so angry and frustrated with our family. I wish it was my birthday that was skipped or forgotten because I didn't care about stupid stuff like birthdays. I just enjoyed the holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving but he thought birthdays were special and I kept thinking about what he looked like now.

When I came home he was staring at me having some expectation and I was sure he did that with our mother but in order to not burden her, he kept his feelings to himself. When I didn't wish him Happy Birthday, tears started pouring from his eyes his eyes already puffy from crying.

Snot trailed dripped from his nose mixing with his tears and small hiccups erupting from him as he tried to calm himself down. His face was probably a blotchy mess right about now tears still pricking his eyes every time he thought about how he was forgotten.

I sigh again, it really wasn't just our mother's fault but mine too. I had forgotten to say happy birthday to him; however, he didn't even give me a chance to say sorry and wish it to him before he stomped up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

There was only one thing to do and I get up beginning my walk to the store. The grocery store wasn't far, an hour walk at the very most.

I start to relax thinking about the expression my brother will have when I walk in with a birthday cake for him. I could picture that snotty face trying to pretend he was unaffected emotional, that he didn't care; however, he couldn't fool me. I'm sure Mr. Ackerman was like this, a secret marshmallow like my brother. Tough on the outside and soft on the inside.

Except I wanted a hug from the brat and not Mr. Ackerman after all this was over and I stared up at the sky once again, watching the sky and the celestial bodies illuminating the earth. Nature was so peaceful and offered a tranquil peace you can't find anywhere else. A small smile crept across my face.

When I had quiet moments like these surrounded by the crickets and cicadas loud singing, my mind would travel. I remembered when I was little listening to the crickets and cicadas, their singing drifting in from my bedroom's open window which overlooked a cute little backyard with a picket fence, a tiny garden, and a tree with a swing. It was perfect, everything was until everything started to change.

I'm not sure when it all started but I remember it being hot out like today with bugs singing and with the moon hung low in the sky like it did now. I stare down at the sidewalk my mind somewhere else probably back in my childhood bedroom.

Those monsters I saw as a child were nightmares but it felt very real even now as I looked back on my memories. The meds I started taking when these nightmares grew worse didn't help or didn't help that much or at least not until later.

When did these pale grotesque creatures stop appearing?... The question gets quickly pushed to the back of my mind when the automatic sliding doors of the grocery store part for me the second I walk into the store and I am greeted with the sweet aroma of baked goods and cool air.

Why is it they put the bakery to the right where you walk in? To purposely make you hungry I answer myself and my stomach grumbles in agreement.

After such a long walk my face is strained with exhaustion, beat red and blotchy from the humidity and heat. The pale monsters get push further away as the cold air cools my frying brain and cakes became my focus.

I start to think what kind of cake my brother would like grabbing a basket as I went deeper into the store. I'm pretty sure he favored vanilla cake with vanilla frosting. He loved it or at least I thought he did and it would suck if I walk back with the wrong cake. I knew he ate vanilla cake with vanilla frosting so it still wouldn't be that bad if I brought home the wrong type of cake, he would still eat it.

I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, sweat continuing to drip from my skin even though the cool air was being fanned on me from the vents above. I look around barely anyone was here, well it was Thursday night after all.

Hopefully, I don't run into anyone I knew because I knew how gross I looked. My shirt was wet with sweat and was plastered to my equally sweaty body. My hair behaving very much like my clothes and is sticking to my skin looking like I haven't washed it in a month, it was slick with sweat. Only a few people roamed the aisles with carts and it was no one I knew. I suppose that was a good thing for me.

Besides cake I ponder should I also get milk since we ran out. I know he loves it with cake and other sweets and we didn't have anything besides cherry Kool-Aid. He didn't like cherry Kool-Aid too much and it didn't sound too appetizing with vanilla ice cream either.

In general, unlike me, he liked milk so it was a good idea to buy it. I frown, our mother always complained lately she should buy a cow to keep up with the way he chugs it down except she didn't know it was him and instead I was always blamed. She didn't believe it was him because of how short he was compared to how tall I was.

He also liked ice cream too, the chocolate kind with his vanilla cake but I couldn't bring ice cream back without it becoming a soupy mess in this heat. At least I couldn't get blamed for the ice cream disappearing since we never had it.

I stop and stare at all the cakes lined up in the open encasement, small, big, specialty, flavor, and shape. I eye the price for just a plain vanilla one.

"12.99 for such a small cake" I murmur my mood souring...

I continue to stare at it annoyed and outraged by its price but I pick it up anyway placing it in my shopping basket. It seemed to be the cheapest one they had so no gas for our mother I hum inside my head. Things were so expensive and I walked to the aisle containing baking goods such as cake mixes, pots, pans, frosting, and candles.

If I could bake then I would have bought a cake mix because from a glance the prices for a simple mix was as low as 3.99 but then that requires frosting and eggs which didn't come with the cake mix.

I grab the cheapest available candles, 1.96 before walking to the refrigerated section of the market and grabbing a gallon of milk costing 3.99.

Alright, that was everything I could afford right now. Sadly, I couldn't even afford to get my own brother a ten dollar gift card to anywhere. Hopefully, the little brat would be happy with just this but even if he wasn't, I still attempted to do the right thing.

I walk up to the belt and place my things on it and then laid the basket inside another on the floor underneath the belt. I look at the girl and she scans things ever so slowly chewing her gum obnoxiously loud, without even greeting me.

After she scans everything she gives me a fake smile throwing the candles in the bag with the milk while leaving the cake out, "21.09," she states her voice equally obnoxiously.

I pale at being a dollar and nine cents short and I feel the familiar heat of embarrassment flood my cheeks. The usual heart-pounding was present and was probably as loud as her smacking her gum, it must have been the damn tax on the cake and candles...

I say honestly looking at the girl, "I'm short just a dollar and 9 pennies," hoping by some miracle there was some loose change you see in trays by cash registers at stores.

She loses her fake smile fairly quickly, the smacking of her gum quieting, "Do you want to put anything back?" her voice snotty.

I look at what I have and someone next to me puts something down on the belt or more like they threw it down becoming annoyed by me keeping up the line when they simply had two items. From my peripheral view, it was condoms and a small pack of wintergreen gum. Great someone who was itching to get laid no less. I probably hear a snotty grumble or comment if I didn't rush.

I smile "I will just put the milk back then..."

The girl rolls her eyes annoyed and looks at the computer about to cancel out the item that took her two seconds to scan but the person next to me clicks their tongue in disgust, "I will just pay for the damn things."

I knew that voice... and the girl at the cashier register lifts her head in the direction of the voice eying him with lust. She reminded me of my school's fat gym teacher who looked at the girl's asses and breasts in gym class today. She was the same as him but a snotty female version of him.

The owner of the voice cuts in front of me and I pale seeing who it was though I already knew who it was since I heard their voice. Their voice was remarkably unique and not something you forget in a lifetime.

He had to pick now of all times to go to the damn grocery store and get behind me. Why this lane? There were other lanes available such as self-checkout so why not use one of those especially when he was buying condoms? Did he not have any shame?

I bite my lip nervously, most students like myself envisioned their teachers not having a social life or life outside of school. Now I knew my teacher was sexually active or was going to be in less than an hour or so and unpleasant visuals filled my mind.

I look away at the cake before looking at the girl. I wanted to say no, thanks, but this was for my brother. Dammit, I just needed to say 'thank you' but my tongue froze up on me. I felt like an ass having him pay for my stuff and also felt odd, embarrassed, and nervous all rolled into one.

Suddenly getting overly friendly unlike how she was with me, the girl tells him the new price. I tune out what she is saying only hearing her bubbly tone while I condemned her some awful and painful death.

'Yeah just throw an attractive male who's paying for another woman and flirt with him why don't you' I think and I glare at her evilly forgetting about saying thank you to him. He takes a credit card out of his wallet, an expensive wallet I notice. It was just like everything else he owned and he then swipes the card thru the machine quickly while avoiding touching anything.

He seemed to be in a hurry but of course, he was. He likely had an attractive woman waiting for him out in his car waiting to be thrown against some wall somewhere or some five-star hotel bed impatient to have sex just like this cashier. Perhaps he just did it in the shower, killing two birds with one stone. He gets to have sex and he is clean after. He seemed the sort of person with his OCD and all.

The girl writes something down on the back of his receipt once it is printed and she offers it to him continuing to be all bubbly and disgusting "Come again and have a spectacular day!"

He sneers at her and rudely ignores the receipt and her attempt to give him her number most likely. He grabs the cake and the bags before I could argue with him taking off to the door. I glance at the cashier who is completely stunned and I smirk.

'Serves the bitch right' I think before I hear my name, "Emerson, what are you doing out so late?"

I look forward and he cranes his head in my direction. Oh here goes his questioning and I lose my smirk becoming that bundled package of emotions I felt seconds ago. I never dealt with him outside of school besides getting a ride home. I mean the rides home weren't that bad but I had an odd feeling this was going to lead to something bad. My feelings were normally right.

I gulp nervously trying to grab the bag with the milk and candles in it from him and reply in a mousy voice that didn't feel like my own, "Um thank you for paying just now. It is... just it's um. You can have the twenty dollars and let me carry the bag, Mr. Ackerman."

I hoped I could be done with him and I stretch out my other arm offering him the twenty while still attempting to steal the bag from him.

He sneers at me before doing the same to the cash in my hands, "Cash is filthy keep it. I prefer cards and hands off Emerson I can carry this."

He then raises an eyebrow after he gets silent and he stares ahead in deep thought. He finally says "Wait I didn't see your mother's car in the parking lot... How did you get here?"

I look at him weirdly. My mother's car? How did he know my mother's car?

My immediate reaction was he was a creeper like the ones you see on the news, male teacher kidnaps his female student. My initial reaction stupidly is, "How do you know my mother's car? and I walked here.." If he was a stalker or some pervert, then he was going to deny it. I was so stupid sometimes.

He comes to a complete stop outside the sliding doors his eyes narrowing with absolute disgust and hatred, and unbelievably he starts scolding me like a mother would her child, "You walked here from your home? Why on earth did you do that? I know your mother's car you brat because sometimes she picks you up at school. Don't act like I'm some creep stalking you. I know your sickening nervous tone."

I avert my eyes in shame because I was thinking he was some pervert or creeper, he was a teacher after all. The majority of people who became teachers like kids.

I should apologize, "..." but like the thank you, I should have said earlier, this also fails to leave my mouth at the right time. I didn't even answer his question about why I walked here from my house and he asked the question twice.

A silence befalls us as we stand outside the grocery store awkwardly with him still holding onto my groceries. I'm glad no one overheard us or me accusing him of being some creep, it was a small town and it would be embarrassing for me since he wasn't a creep, he was just an asshole.

He breaks the silence with an annoyed huff, "I will give you a ride home... but I want an answer why you were walking at this time of night alone. You are also too young and did your mother allow this or did you sneak out?" he questions me again.

I start biting my lip and my heart sank into the pit of my stomach because he had hit the nail on the head and I continue being silent hoping he didn't want to talk to my mother, "...".

"Tch, so I was right your mother doesn't know you walked here. You better have a good explanation, Emerson. I want a full one when I'm driving you home. Come along, I don't want to keep you out any longer than necessary," and I hear the click of his shoes on the pavement as he strides ahead.

"umm, Mr. Ackerman"

I speak up and before I could refuse his offer of giving me a ride home he intercepts me with a growl, "and no, ands, ifs, of buts or I'm going to slaughter you and hang you upside down over your trashy home. Move your feet, Emerson, you do know what my car looks like it's the only one here that isn't two toned or dented."

My eyes narrow at him. Why did he even care I was out at night? He didn't care I overwork myself on papers, homework, or studying at home for his class. He also didn't care I overworked myself doing his stupid cleaning duties after school so why care about my personal problems? But then again he did give me the day off from detention and he told me to get to bed tonight.

Maybe he wasn't that he was an asshole, perhaps he was lonely and that's why he always gives Eren and I detentions.

It's only when I hear that I straighten myself out and quickly follow behind him. I felt like this man never told lies. He would certainly kill me and hang me upside down in front of my house. I did not want to test this bastard...

He stops on the passenger side and he looks at me, "Emerson, take my keys out of my pocket." I stand there stupefied and he was giving me this look like 'hurry up'.

I let out a silent sigh and question myself why am I acting weird about this? I reach inside his jeans right front pocket, I have done this before with friends and family, this was no different. He sure says my last name a lot I think as I fish around in his pocket, I feel his lighter, he must be a smoker, and then I push my fingers deeper nudging against something hard.

I wasn't used to seeing him in jeans, he looked good in them. They were not skinny jeans or loose baggy jeans; they were jeans that fit properly hugging his waist and butt just right. His girlfriend was lucky.

Wait, cross that out she wasn't lucky if he was an asshole like he was around me and Eren. She was probably just with him for his money and his looks. I start to imagine him and his girlfriend having sex even though the thought was distasteful.

I visualize some of the snotty comments he would say in that snarky tone of his, _'You aren't doing it right, you moaning voice is grating to my ears, did you gain weight?_ '. I honestly pitied the woman.

I stretch my fingers and nudge against that same hardness before pausing...Is that what I think it is... I withdraw my fingers instantly, I can't believe I did that, I hope he didn't notice or if he did he would just think I was only searching for his keys like he asked me to. First I call him a creepy pervert who is stalking me and here I am feeling him up. Now, who looks like the pervert.

"Try the back left pocket Emerson" he suggests.

Thankfully my head was still bent and my hair covered my face partially hiding my cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. I reach into his back pocket, at least here I couldn't touch his package. It felt so large and I shivered. What would it feel like?

By now my cheeks were stinging red my hand unintentionally groping his ass as I tug free his keys.

"Emerson, are you feeling me up? I thought it was my imagination before but now I don't think it is," he states his voice having a slight purr to it but it could have been my imagination or he could be intentionally teasing me to mock me.

"No, sir" I stutter finally tugging his keys free feeling extremely flustered. God, he must think I'm a pervert, I feel like one.

"It's a joke Emerson, calm down," he responds in that same voice from before when he said when he was going to spank me in detention; a voice that did not sound like it belongs to someone who is joking.

I fumble with his keys trying to unlock the door and he continues. "Woman are so uptight nowadays, feminism, can't touch a woman without it being called sexual harassment but when a woman touches a man it's a different story," he states in that same deadpan voice which did not sound like he made a joke at all.

"Keys" he demands and I quickly hand them to him like he asked continuing to avoid looking at his face.

I felt like an awkward mess and when I hear the click of the car unlocking I began to wonder if I was going to sit in the back with his girl because no one was seating in the passenger side like I had expected.

His rear windows were tinted and I couldn't see in but if she was sitting back there, she was probably making a puss at me cause she just witnessed me groping her man because she could see me and I couldn't see her. How awkward if so.

Then he would have to explain to her how his student was out at night and she would get jealous over it, leading to uncomfortable introductions for both of us. It would then end in a bitch fight, where him and her were arguing while he drove me home. Fuck I didn't want to deal with this...

I remember that one time with Valis and his girlfriend and how I was that awkward third wheel. I had shown up uninvited, thinking to surprise him and I had busted into his room.

Well, they were in the middle of getting hot and heavy so after she screamed and I ran out screaming, the introductions between me and his now his ex-girlfriend was extremely awkward. I had seen her half naked and the events of that day never really left me, it had scarred me for life.

Before I could open the passenger door he opens the car door for me like the last time I took a ride in his car, "Get in brat it's past your bed time. The dark circles under your eyes are already far worse than this morning. Don't make them any worse or you'll look like a raccoon."

I didn't even take his insult to heart. I felt bad, here he was holding my cake that he bought for my brother unknowingly and he is also opening my door when his hands are full probably because I was standing there like a moron but still. But why does he always open the car door for me? Am I a literal kid to him?

He pissed me off so much yet right now he actually doing me a drastic favor and saving my ass since l would have spent my mother's gas money for tomorrow. Now I got free stuff and a ride home... Yet, he didn't seem like such a bad guy deep down he was actually concerned about my health. Like a secret marshmallow, the thought returning from earlier.

I mumble before sliding into the passenger side of the car, "If I'm interrupting something I'd rather walk home."

He glances at me, "put your seat belt on" and I buckle myself in listening obediently and I quickly glance in the rearview mirror.

No girl in the backseat I should have checked first before asking. He then continues staring at me and asks in a serious tone, "you're not interrupting something. What makes you think that anyway?"

 _'_ _The condoms in your bag'_ I wished I could reply with but I reply with a simple, "You seemed busy."

I mean why else would someone go out at night and buy condoms at a grocery store? The answer is simple if you have someone in particular in mind that is willing to have sex with you. However, I was too chicken to say what I really wanted to say. It would be rude after he was nice.

He places the cake on my lap and the bags on the floor next to my feet that belonged to me. I adjust my brother's cake in my arms after he puts it on my lap and he slams the car door walking away to the driver's side opening it and getting in. He tosses his bag in the backseat and he starts up his car slamming his car door harder than usual.

He sighs deeply, he himself looking stressed from the day, probably all those papers Erwin gave him earlier to fill out by Tuesday has him stressing "Now tell me. Why were you walking at night alone? I want a truthful answer, Emerson."

I look out the window watching some woman load up her trunk with groceries and I reply having no other option now that I was sitting in his passenger seat "My mother is working and she forgot my brothers birthday was today...He was upset. So I took twenty dollars to go out and buy him a cake and things he liked at least."

He gets silent listening to everything I had said.

He raises an eyebrow "Oh was that all." He was acting as if I was doing something wrong, I wasn't buying condoms like him or flirting with cashiers at grocery stores. Okay, that was exaggerating, he wasn't flirting with the cashier he totally ignored her...

"Yes, that's all there is to it. Why else would I have a cake in my arms? Certainly not for myself. Now stop acting like I'm a child wandering the streets alone."

He makes a face at me before looking behind him and pulling out of the parking lot "You are a brat. A minor... so, therefore, a child... and you never know Emerson. You have a sweet tooth after all. You could have had a breakup or something. I don't know what the hell goes on in your life."

I lean back in his seat closing my eyes briefly before looking at him "Then how do you know I have a sweet tooth... if you don't know anything about me."

He glares at me again for a split second before his eyes go back on the road "Stop acting like I'm some stalker of yours. I would find someone entertaining if I were going go to do that with and not a brat. I overheard you with Titan shit and man woman on lunch duty.."

He showed no evidence of lying beside he was gripping the steering wheel tightly but he always does that. He was always so tensed.

I must be going insane now I'm accusing my teacher of stalking me again... how foolish of me... I mumble out looking out the window "Sorry, I'm stressed. I'm thinking all sorts of weird things lately."

He states keeping his eyes on the road "You're forgiven as long as those foolish thoughts of yours come to a halt."

The car ride getting back seemed a lot quicker than walking there. Since a little talking with him and explaining what I was doing and he was already pulling up on my street. Damn cars make everything quicker and made me seem like a big baby having sweat on me from walking.

Once he pulls into the side of the road near my house, I get out and mumble again holding my bag and the cake tightly towards my chest "Thank you again. I will see you again in class tomorrow."

He nods before lecturing me like I was a child again "Don't roam the streets at night again. Just call me you stupid brat."

He quickly writes something down on the back of some paper in his glove department. He stretches his hand out for me to take it and I carefully do.

He explains throwing the pen in where it originally was "This is my number if you ever need to call me for rides or emergencies. I mean it to brat. Call the stupid number if you ever need anything."

I look at it before putting in into my pocket "Thank you I guess...I will program it into my phone once I get inside. Good night..."

He watches me as I turn my back and open the gate to my home, he never even says good night back or anything. Jerk must want to rush home to get laid by this mystery woman.

Again I feel those damn eyes follow me everywhere I go lately... It seems to have gotten worse, I had felt those eyes on me even in the grocery store so perhaps that was the reason why I was accusing him of being a stalker...

...

...

 ** _(Levi Pov)_**

I grip the steering wheel tightly reframing from watching her go into her home. My instincts were pulsing through me, the hunger deep inside of me wanting to devour the food in front of me.

I was starving and my attempts on seducing her were always failed attempts. The little amount of energy I received from her was when she slept and even then she fought me on it the same ways she did with my visions. Like earlier today when the term ' _I hate you'_ slipped passed those pouty lips of hers.

I remember the first time I fucked her in her dream state. She kept managing to let a 'no' escape her every time I stripped her of her clothing. It was all too clear she didn't want to touch me like I wanted to touch her in this hellish reality.

I could have just had her just now even if she doesn't want me. To tame her stubbornness. To feel her skin in reality just to touch her as a whole and explore her body. To throw her in my backseat and hold her down to feed off her. To mesh my lips into her soft ones. To not wonder for once what it would like to feel our skin touching in reality...

My thoughts slip to the car ride home. I was getting careless these days along with my choice of words when it came to her. I had an unhealthy obsession with the damned brat for reasons unknown.

From watching her at night outside her home all the way to having my own fantasies of her. The shower this morning was an example of it. A memory of the white substance from my own body on the wet walls slipping down into the drain fills me with disgust in myself. I had never touched myself like that. I was a shame to my own species.

I sigh and lean back after hearing her front door close my grip on the steering wheel loosening. I had lied when I said I didn't know anything about her personal life.

Truth be told I knew a lot about the brat. Pulling up any records I could find of her on, any visits to the doctors, dentist, her old school records, her closest family members, and friends, then to the therapist visits her father brought her too.

 _Mr. Emerson_ was a man who I didn't like the sounds of when I looked into his records. He was a filthy man to be related to her so directly. He was fired from his job as being an FBI agent becoming nothing but unemployed trash.

He divorced his wife soon after, Mrs. Emerson, and took off without paying any form of child support for his two children. The thing that really crawled under my skin making my demon want to lengthen its teeth into his throat if I ever saw him, was his abusive patterns. The reason why he was fired from his job. If I find out he caused the brats family any harm I will murder him myself.

Her own family member was the one to have sessions with her in her old hometown. Though I couldn't find any of the stupid woman's notes about why she was even going to that place.

Whatever it was the brat wasn't crazy and she didn't need medication. I did see she prescribed her a medication like she was some looney. My brat was perfectly fine. I will kill whoever it was who deemed her 'mental' or whoever caused her to become mental. Madeline Stason would die...

The voice within in me speaks back, the part of me that was neither a demon or human but a thing much scarier than any demon _'your brat...your kidding right?'_ it cackles darkly and continues _, 'She wants nothing to do with you dipshit. Did you not hear those words come from her own mouth today, she hates you.'_

It repeats its message making me even more pissed off, 'Noo-thing to-do with yoou. hates you, hates you' It sings it out in that crackling voice which was more grating than any other voice I ever heard before.

Fuck, I was losing control of my sanity. I look down at my hands shaking and my claws sharpening turning black losing the human color they had to them before. What the fuck was this petty human fuck to me?!

To be able to make the demon I am come out of me like this, to lose every piece of human personality I have stored fakely within me that I had honed perfectly through the ages. I had complete control of myself before she came along and had ruined everything. I had a different woman every night, a full stomach, and I felt strong and powerful. Now, I was a mere shadow of what I was.

I snap and yell at the voice in my head "Shut the fuck up!" and everything quiets down inside of my head. I breathe shakily and I look down feeling sharp pains in my thigh.

My eyes widen, my own claws were deep within my thighs making blood ooze out and onto the seats. I click my tongue and I take my claws out quickly wincing from the pain.

I now see my hands covered in the crimson liquid and I look at the roof of my car not focusing on the mess. Great seems like I need my fucking seat replaced.

I carefully reach into the middle of the seats and take a tissue out of the box wiping my hands as clean as I could get them before wiping the blood off my thighs grabbing a fistful of tissues within my hand. Luckily I was still able to regenerate quickly but how much longer would I be able to when I continued this insane food strike.

The white tissues soak into the blood dying it red. It should heal within the hour even if there were deep gash wounds from myself. My stomach twists in hunger as it growls loudly having nothing but emptiness in me. I click my tongue in annoyance at the sound and feeling. I haven't felt this hunger in awhile. It was a nuisance. The last time I did I was a child.

My eyes glance up at the brat's window seeing the light turned on in the once pitch black room. She was such an idiot with leaving her curtains open like that. So many eyes could watch her. I should leave though. She was already suspicious of my behavior and seeing my car still outside would raise more flags to her, she knew my car.

I look behind me pulling the car in reverse and pushing on the gas pedal. My leg throbs as I do so but I ignore it; pain was the best teacher. I should eat from another even if I became sick after. I was able to get some energy the last time but I had no desire to. More blood oozes from it making the tissues bright red. Disgusting...

If the brat doesn't sleep tonight I will have to show up myself and teach her a lesson. I desperately needed to have her to have a dream longer than normal so I could get every ounce of energy to fill the emptiness in the pit of my stomach.

For her own sake, she better get to bed like I had warned her earlier today. but the brat never listens to me. I lick my lips feeling the smirk curve on my face. She was so stupid messing with someone such as I. If only she knew what I really was.

 _I was her God._

...

 _Edited/Revised on April 13th, 2019_


	8. Chapter Seven: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Seven: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

I tugged on one of my favorite night shirts, it was just an oversized band tee. The back of the band tee had a graphic of the lead singer from Incubus Dreams, Demise. He was so handsome and I wanted to go watch him perform live ever since I heard his hit single on the radio two years ago.

It wasn't just him who was handsome but all of the members of the band, the drummer, back up vocalist, keyboardist, and guitarist. If only I had the money and I began pouting as I slipped on fresh panties, polka dot style before crawling into my bed. They weren't my favorite underwear but no one was going to see me, maybe my brother or mother in the morning if anyone.

And then I just laid on top of the blankets on my bed, irritated by the heat thinking about stupid things. I didn't even bother to put on sweats either because of how damn hot it was, 90 degrees and the humidity was awful.

I had yet to put my air conditioner in my room and I really wish I had but who knew it would get this hot in April plus we couldn't afford the increase in the electric bill. There was nothing but my stupid turning fan rotating at the end of my bed, blowing around hot humid air but still it was better than nothing.

I sigh to myself rolling onto my side looking at the digital clock on my nightstand. In big red numbers, it blinks _1 AM._

I really was pushing myself and I remember Mr, Ackerman's words earlier today getting a quick flash of his lips as he said it "... _get to bed early tonight and be careful the monsters don't eat you. They like naughty children."_ His lips twisted into a creepy grin, enjoying some inside joke I had no knowledge about.

I scrunch up the bed sheets on my bed with my fists, my pouting worsening. _'Why did I have to think of that now?'_ I ask myself annoyed.

Stupid Mr. Ackerman was always on my mind like I had a crush on him and I always took his words literal. It wasn't like I was going to have an actual monster eat me although I feel a tad nervous after staring at the pitch blackness surrounding me.

It was really unnerving feeling to see only the silhouettes of the objects in my room and hearing the small creaks and squeaks of the house settling when the streets were silent outside. It was worse during storms or when it was windy out; however, the sounds of traffic by the house was always comforting to hear.

Being able to hear others nearby made me feel safe when in reality being surrounding by other people didn't mean I was really safe at all. It was just so silent out making me feel like something like a monster was going to crawl in from my window or from my closet...

I listen hard waiting to hear either the scraping of claws underneath my window or the creak of my closet door open. A few minutes pass and I hear neither and I close my eyes relaxing, there was nothing here.

Monsters didn't exist, just my imagination running wild and I eased my grip on the blankets rolling onto my side after glancing at my alarm clock, _1:15 AM._

I needed to get some sleep or It will be impossible for me to get up tomorrow morning and I close my eyes. I just started to drift off when what sounded like two hot wires crossing jolted me up into a sitting position, my eyes trained on my window in the direction of the noise.

I hear the noise again and my eyes widen, what the hell is it? My heart starts racing, as I try to figure out what it is.

I listen, hearing more of the hissing noise while I panic silently trying to figure out what to do. Should I wake up mother but then what if it's something stupid. It takes my brain a few more minutes to register what it was.

It was just alley cats hissing and spitting, they were probably fighting over the garbage we put out earlier tonight. I grumble internally, they were probably going to make a mess like they did last week and I was the one who had to pick it up. Damn cats and I lay back down.

I hear Sentinel bark outside as well, most likely at the cats. He didn't want to hurt them or eat them, he simply just wanted to play with them like he did Oswald. He loved cats but great, he's not going to shut up now that he started barking.

Even if the cats ran, he was going to complain to come inside, barking at the door until someone let him in which would be me. I'm going to have to get up and make him come back inside since the rotten neighbors are going to complain again. I wished I could go complain to someone.

I was tired too and I drag myself out of bed but I hear a yelp and his barking suddenly stops. He only does that when I step on his tail or paws by accident and I quickly come to the conclusion for the reason why he yelped. The alley cats must have got sick of his yapping and scratched him.

"Good" I yawn sleepiness overcoming me and I plop back into my bed, the clocking blinking the time at me _1:23 AM._

I stare at the clock stifling another yawn, thanks to my brother I had to stay up with him the majority of the night playing video games and eating cake in his room. I sorta had fun though I would never dare say a word to him.

However, it wasn't hard to figure out from all the laughing I did or from my stupid grin. I attempt to wet my mouth, it was dry. I hated cotton mouth and I reach over to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of water off it I always keep there in case I get thirsty.

I take a few sips before placing it back down. The fun ended quickly earlier this night when mom burst into my brother's room panicking thinking I spent the twenty. It was annoying and when I told her I didn't, I had to listen to her bitch about everything else such as my household chores not being done. She was just stressing about the bills and needed an outlet which was currently me.

I attempt to go back to sleep again as the eerie silence returns. I lie back down and roll on my side facing the open window this time. My eyes flutter shut pushing my hand under my pillow like I normally do in order to get more comfortable.

I listen to nothing but the fan pushing out air and the crickets outside which starts to lull me to sleep. My last intelligent thought was I shouldn't leave my window open as I remember I didn't close it.

I should get up and close it since there was a tall tree right outside my window and someone could easily climb up it and into my window easily.

My mother always warned me to keep them shut in case of a burglary, but I was too tired and relaxed further instead of getting up again.

' _Second and third-floor bandits'_ I think what my mother called them, people who break in on the second floors the third floor by climbing.

'Whatever' and my body's tensions leave from today's events.

I began to doze my mind reaching a blank point and my body relaxing in the silence of my room, my comfort zone where I feel the safest. Falling asleep was like being drugged, our bodies drag us into a shadowy world of dreams in less than a minute after our heads hit the pillow and our eyes close. I enjoyed that feeling until those dreams of _him_ started up.

I didn't want that tonight and I start fighting to stay awake. Something that I liked before becoming something I despise the most and in the midst of fighting to wake fully up, I hear a creak on the floor.

My body tenses and every ounce of sleep begins to ravel away. I want to look but I get flashes of the pale monsters at the foot of my bed and instant fear fills me. If I opened my eyes would they be there? I grip the sheets under my pillow feeling a cold sweat break out.

I repeat to myself over and over trying to muster up courage, ' there's _nothing there..._ there's _nothing there..._ there's _nothing there..._ there's _nothing there... There's nothing...'_ After repeating the chants in my head and not hearing anymore sounds I open one eye a little, to just peek.

I first look straight ahead and then at my immediate surroundings, my eye checking for the pale monsters. My body was so stiff just thinking about the gross monsters in which I haven't seen since childhood but I just had to prove there were no monsters to myself and I would gain full control of my body again.

I wouldn't be paralyzed with fear once I confirm the monsters were just a figment of childhood mind. I continue to look however I don't see anything unusual...

My eyes look to the open window, the light from the full moon providing just a sliver of light from the window to my door now that it was positioned just right in the sky. The light offered some details to my room. My eyes begin to travel to other places in my room until they snap back focusing on something by the window, crimson droplets.

' _Blood?'_ I question myself.

Curiosity and confusion swirled in my mind trying to find an explanation for the single speck of liquid that wasn't there earlier today. If I wasn't in my brother's room all day I would have thought I spilled fruit punch or cherry Kool-Aid on the floor.

My eyes look down on the hardwood spotting another droplet that leaked into the cracks of the floor. I would have missed it if I wasn't looking for other signs that things weren't right.

If it wasn't Kool-Aid or fruit punch it could only mean one thing and my heart begins to thunder so loud the sound resonating in my ear, " _b-dump, b-dump_ ".

My mind screaming for me to move but the unknown person or animal I had in my room was yet to be seen itself. It could be behind me on my bed and I start yelling at myself in my head as to why I felt the need to sleep on my stomach.

I want to so badly turn my head to look but I was so scared. What if it was a rabid animal or a pervert and my hands grip the sheets so painfully tight. My knuckles were surely white and that the ends of my fingers were a bright red from how hard I was squeezing.

My chest begins to heave up and down more quickly as I felt a panic attack rising in me, the beginning of hyperventilating. My body grows cold despite the mugginess in the room as raw fear sets in. I didn't want to die yet I haven't got to live my life yet.

"Emerson. Didn't I say monsters eat naughty children?" the voice says haughtily breaking the dead silence. It was a male voice, a voice that has come to haunt my dreams and to stalk me even while I'm awake.

The moment he speaks I immediately feel cold fingers wrap securely around my ankle and a small and pitiful whimper escapes my tightened throat. My eyes widen but still, I couldn't get my body to move all except that small whimper which wouldn't even alarm a tiny mouse scurrying along. No other noise escapes my throat which has become painfully tight in a few seconds.

Impossible, was I dreaming? I must have fallen asleep without even knowing it, but the chill from the hand wrapped around my ankle sinks deeper than the superficial skin, it was so cold and a single tear runs down my cheek leaving a wet trail.

I am unable to keep the trembling away, my body is shaking so badly and I'm not sure if it's from the cold creeping along my body or the fear which has wrapped around my heart like a vine.

Such a frightening dream, the worst more so than the pale monsters, it felt so real and another tear runs down my cheek. I keep thinking stupid thoughts my mind to numb to process anything helpful to me, my brain trying to shield me from what was happening until he taunts me.

"Look at me, Emerson," he demands coyly. Then just like that, the paralysis hold on me disappears and I slowly turn my head in the direction of his voice, obediently listening to him like a well-trained pet.

I try to resist the order but the temptation to please him is greater than the desire to refuse. I had come to understand pleasure was always the end of each encounter, something my body has come not to fear but enjoy.

I wanted the softer touches versus the rough and angry filled touches but perhaps I didn't want the softer touches when my eyes trailed down the bed versus directly at him like he wanted. The fear is still present but it's not the same fear as it was before. What a sick individual I was refusing to obey his orders so I would get punished.

My eyes reach the bottom of my bed but my eyes are greeted with just inky blackness and a slight silhouette of a person. I try to swallow and the saliva gets stuck halfway down and when it does the hand rips me down the bed dragging me.

I squeeze my eyes shut the moment it yanked me, 'the monsters are going to eat me' I whimper in my head the fear from before returning slightly when I can't see him. My trembling grows worse unable to scream or fight when I start thinking it isn't him but a real monster something that has stolen his voice.

The voice I thought was his spats annoyed but crazed, "I said look at me!"

The monster almost screamed it and I start balling. What if the pale monster were imitating Mr. Ackerman and through my sniffling and crying I open my eyes expecting to be met with hollow eyes or the beady eyes of the pale monsters.

My eyes open wide as I stare into a pair a pair of shimmering blue slitted eyes. Silent tears fall down my cheek as I gaze into the inhuman eyes before my breathing escalates. _'They were beautiful,'_ I thought.

I start gasping for air choking for more, my lungs burning and I felt like I was drowning above water. So cold but those eyes were so beautiful I couldn't look away, all the while the chill sinks deeper reaching my very core.

Was he the monster who was going to eat me as I see the outline of his face in the pitch blackness my eyes adjusting to the dark and through the blur of my tears.

I was relieved he wasn't a pale monster but the single thought runs through my head sourced entirely from my heart the words not making any sense to me, ' _No not him, I don't want to be just food for him.'_

I go to open my mouth to object but all I can surface is another scared and feeble whimper, my throat still too painfully tight to speak.

He chuckles his hand letting go of my ankle and he lightly runs them up my calf where the goosebumps have already raised from the cold. It felt good although in the dreams his touch felt warm, but this feeling of his hand on my skin held a hint of danger more so than the previous dreams I have had about him. My mind yelled caution and danger while my body had long since caved to his touches.

"You're trembling... Are you cold? Excited? Or is it perhaps you're afraid of me?" he asks so cruelly and I can faintly see the upturn of his lips curved into an equally crazed smirk matching his voice.

Were his teeth sharp, my eyes seeing the glint of what appeared to be a mouth full of elongated teeth that are needle sharp? The cold hands advance up my bare thigh and his fingertips press against my skin feeling like tiny knives.

My leg starts to burn where his finger tips applied pressure and I wince looking at my leg. I become horrified when I see the outline of blood bubbling from five zig zag lines stretching up my leg.

Teeth and now claws? Must be a dream, it has to be one. He leans forward and my eyes switch to the once silhouette image of Mr. Ackerman his knee now on my bed next to my ankle.

His hand on my leg stops when his fingers or claws reach my underwear and slide along the edge following the curve of my butt.

His other hand comes in to view and I quickly look at it when he places his hand on my knee. Claws, he had black claws when I looked at the hand on my knee, the shine of his nail surface glinting in the equally dark room.

He digs his claws into my butt and I arch my back and he finishes crawling on to my bed almost like a feline would, graceful and slick.

My eyes water more from the pain as I feel the sharp prick of his claws curling into the tender flesh of my ass. I look at him with my back bows trying to ease the pain from the claws in my flesh which reminded me fish hooks in my butt because the more I arched away the deeper they sunk in.

It was painful and more tears slip down my cheek and a soft whine squeezes past the knot in my throat. He looked so angry and spiteful and my lip trembles, what have I done to displease him?

"No answer I see. Unusual you normally always have something to say. " He says triumphantly his face showing from the darkness of my room and into the little light the moon has offered.

His lips were still twisted in a smile showing those sharp long teeth he possessed. I just noticed the moon has shifted in the sky in order for there to be light on my bed. How much time has passed for the moon to travel in the sky? The only logical reason, nothing was real. Not the teeth, the claws, the curly horns residing on top of his head, or the outline and swish of a tail behind him.

He leans down his hand smearing my blood dripping from my cuts all over my thigh. He rubs his hand in the blood coating both sides of his hands, a brief image of a kid playing with finger paint comes to my mind except this wasn't innocent like a kid painting and he brings his hand to his mouth ever so slowly.

He pushes his palm past his lips and he suckles my blood from it his eyes easing shut in the process. He appeared to be enjoying the best tasting food after starving for an eternity.

I become memorized watching him and he opens his eyes looking into mine before he draws his tongue out licking away the leftover blood smeared on his hand.

He moves his head cocking it and angling it so his mouth is moving across his hand leading it to the tips of fingers. His tongue slides along his skin swiping all remnants of my blood away, treating my blood like chocolate or ice cream that melted on his hands.

He curls his fingers towards his mouth and he nips his finger before pulling it into his mouth. This act of him consuming my blood was sensual and sexual. He sucks on his finger and I could see the twirl of his tongue on his finger through his parted lips all the while his eyes continue watching me intently.

"Sweet. I told you I prefer sweet food. Sweet food _like you Lily Emerson_." He says drawing his finger away, salvia still strung on the finger he sucked on.

"I could just eat you whole," he says and he smiles gleefully but with a mouthful of sharp teeth which I have never seen him do before without sharp teeth.

I don't think I ever want to see him smile again even if he wasn't portrayed as a monster. He loses his smile fairly quickly and his eyes stop staring at me his attention drawn to the blanket instead because of the drool dripping from his fingers.

" _blot..._ splot," his drool making noise as it hits my blanket forming a thick foamy bubbling puddle on it. The drool continues sliding down his fingers which are slick creating long strands of the clear bubbling glob before it falls on my bed.

I can't look away and watch the bubbles popping in the drool. The sensual appeal he had seconds ago disappears when he proceeds to wipe his drool off on my blankets muttering with a disgusted look staring at them, "They are filthy anyway. Learn to wash your blankets every week, Emerson. Your dirty nasty musky scent is soaked into the fabric. One wash won't get rid of it. It reeks of you. Fucking disgusting."

He touches my thigh again with the back of his claws his eyes focusing where his hand is laid. He rubs the area up and down in slow motions making me shudder, my back bowing again.

His lips upturned in a slight smile and he purrs out in a delighted voice, "At least this here is clean. It smells of soap...Do you shower before bed brat? You should shower twice a day, once at night and once in the morning." He lifts one of my legs and he licks it mumbling to himself this time, "I might just eat you, you _taste so very good._ I have never been interested in human flesh before though. You would be the first..."

His tongue leaves a trail of saliva on my leg, the feeling weird in itself but highly pleasant. I whimper unintentionally trying to speak and finally, my throats loosens enough for me to speak. "What do you want?" my voice barely above a whisper.

He stops licking my leg and pushes it down on the bed roughly, my heart is practically beating out of my chest.

'Am I scared or is this feeling lust?' I ask myself.

He crawls closer to me chuckling darkly and he replies, " _You._ I came to eat you since you been such a naughty brat."

Suddenly, I feel the hand on my thigh lose its gentleness and it once again repossessing that deadly intent it had before. He continues tightening his hand on my thigh his claws digging in but only enough for me to feel a slight burn from his claws piercing the skin.

I whimper again. All I wanted was to scream for my mother to wake me from the nightmare but he moves on top of me too quickly and the beginning of my cry was cut off abruptly when he slams his lips to mine.

The wind is knocked out of my lungs and like stealing my first kiss he steals away every ounce of air in my lungs. His lips felt so real this time, they were cold as if he was actually dead making my warm lips feel a hint of coldness every time his lips pushed against my unresponsive ones. Like his hands, his lips spread the ice cold through my veins numbing me more.

The kiss becomes more hunger filled and demanding and he removes the hand on my thigh grabbing the back of my neck with it. His grip tightens matching the same hold he had on my thigh previously and he presses his tongue against the seam of my lips.

He forces his tongue inside of my mouth and pushes past the small part I had. His eyes wild contain a predatory gleam watching every reaction I make. A look that told me he would consume everything I was even if I refused. It was such a strong and raw emotion, something you only see in wild and feral animals.

I whimper shutting my eyes tightly wanting it to be over not wanting him to look at me with those eyes that saw me only as food. He didn't care about me or at least I don't think he did I think before I feel his tongue explore everything I had to offer and I found myself getting lost, my body submitting more to this dominating man.

I didn't care anymore if I were just food to him as I grew hot and my cheeks burn with heat. I tremble not from the cold by excitement when I felt his cool tongue brush against mine before he runs it along my teeth and then the inside of my cheeks and finally the roof of my mouth.

I squirm and I find my hands pressing against his chest in small protest which goes unnoticed by him, his hand which was still on my neck and the other on my leg keeping me close to him. It felt terrifyingly good being so close to him and underneath my hands, I feel his well-defined chest which many have wanted to touch and feel but I get to be the one to touch.

The cold was all but vanquished in my body, the heat running rampant in my body eating it all away. I push at his chest more although I don't know why because the coldness eased some of the heat which was becoming too much for me. Perhaps I wanted to prove a point, or perhaps I was just pushing at his chest not sure how to handle this feeling.

I feel his chest release a vibration as an animalistic growl leaves his throat at my protest. I open my eyes to look at him wearily. Why was he scary yet so beautiful?

He pulls away salvia stringing between our lips as I felt drool drip down my chin, that as well being ice cold. I shiver in response just as anyone would that have ever gone under a stream of water in the shower thinking it was hot but turns out it is ice cold instead. God if this were real it would be so embarrassing but I didn't bother to wipe it away seeing it was a dream, I wouldn't be rude like him. I didn't mind it.

Although I needed air, I didn't panic for it, my chest just heaves up and down trying to get air into my lungs but he doesn't let me breathe for very long he himself speaking a brief line, "This won't satisfy me for long."

His voice sounding breathy as if it took all his will to speak and to string together an intelligible sentence. I see a slight flush to his face but it might be my imagination, a man like this would never get worked up over a girl like me.

His lips crash into mine again ravishing my mouth with such brutality behind it. I began to clumsily try to meet his demanding kisses some small part of myself wanting him, desiring him, and craving to be desired and yearned by this man like I did him.

I wanted all that even though it was all just a dream. The more we kiss the world begins to blur and spin, the darkness and the objects becoming a puddled mess behind the demon Mr. Ackerman.

I think I was starting to get dizzy, must be due to oxygen loss I thought vague and hard to put together. The world around me spins faster and even his face blurs becoming part of the puddle.

I was starting to feel drained as my body relaxes losing every ounce of fight I had in me, it was the same every dream I had but I never got sleepy. I wanted to continue looking at him but right now I wanted to sleep.

Funny...Wasn't I already dreaming? It felt like he was taking all the energy from my body. This has never happened to me before in the past the dream ended abruptly after he finished and long before I finished. Such dirty thoughts...

He finds my bottom lip and focuses on it tugging and biting at it uncaring about my welfare. He knows his teeth are sharp like razors but still continues biting my poor lip which is becoming shredded in the process.

His teeth are too sharp for me to feel any instant pain and I would have never known if it were for the taste of copper and a warm trickle of a liquid slipping down my chin which was my blood.

After he chews on my lip, which I fear doesn't look like a lip but raw meat he suckles on it and a moan slips from my throat. I'm glad this wasn't real, my lip would not look like a lip anymore and the midst of suckling my lip, his eyes wander from me to look at something before quickly returning to my face.

He continues attacking my lip with his teeth again before he pulls away tugging at it then finally he let's go. I felt so dizzy from what was happening, my head was fuzzy and spinning and my energy felt zapped all to suddenly.

"Good night Emerson. _Sweet Dreams._." He chuckles deeply and sarcastically not meaning what he was saying his voice telling me the truth.

Again I feel the familiar warmth of hands stroking my head, a gentle touch and I feel the creek of my bed and a body pressed against mine.

'This is what I crave' I think to myself simple things such as this. It's not a lot to ask for.

What on earth was happening... I thought to myself still wrapped by confusion and plagued with a strange thought like the one from a few seconds ago. How could I sleep within in a dream and why do I want stupid things like his affection this wasn't even real.

It was all too confusing and I was drained, did it matter really at this point. I closed my eyes wanting to replenish that energy I had lost. It was as if he was some vampire who stole my blood or maybe some other _creature_.

I mutter weakly letting my body do what it wanted letting the dream con me into saying a cheesy thing, "Good night _Levi."_

The hand stops and I feel the once cool hand that was now slightly warm travel from my head to my face.

It cups my cheek rubbing my cheek with his thumb, his voice snotty yet soft and quiet "Brat...don't say my name so informally. Even now I'm superior to you and better in so many countless and different ways."

He huffs at the end of his sentence continuing. "Tch. Who do you think you are to me? I'll tell you... You are food..."

I wanted to smirk since what he was saying didn't match with his touches but I didn't get to since by then my mind went blank and I could no longer hear what he continued to rant about. I was really cared about... Stupid marshmallow.

...

...

 **(Nolan Pov)**

I push my legs off the side of the bed and yawn loudly while scratching underneath my shirt. A stupid mosquito must have bitten me on the stomach in my sleep I think looking down at the red bump on the surface of my skin.

I was able to see that I was bitten because of the small nightlight I had underneath my nightstand by my bed. The only light I currently had on in my room.

The only reason I kept a nightlight in my room unlike my sister wasn't that I was a wuss and was scared of the dark, it was to keep the monsters away.

I knew there were maybe monsters even if no one else believed in them and even though the light didn't give off much light it was enough to keep the nasty may be real monsters away. Even if they weren't real it was a precaution, better safe than sorry. I wasn't as stupid as my sister.

The light was a precaution but still, I kept hearing weird noises coming from her stupid room. I told myself for hours it was the house, the dog, mice, squirrels in the attic, and noises outside but the more I laid in my bed listening to the sounds the more I agreed something was off.

It was some sort of sixth sense, something repeating in my head it's a monster stay in bed, lock your door, and hide under your blankets.

Damn, I must of be imagining things I think looking at my bedroom door with a poster on it from one of my favorite video games 'Halo'. It was all those weird noises coming from my sister's room all night but who knows maybe she was watching one of those weird cartoons where they speak another language that mom hated.

They weren't bad since they reminded me of comics, and most of the girls had big tits. I happened to like comics and the book version of those cartoons was similar to it except it showed more erotic shit in them which was an added bonus.

I read a few she had in her room, some of them super perverted. Some the perverted ones she kept hidden under her bed away from mother's view along with a notebook. An old diary perhaps?

I couldn't get it open, I was curious what was inside but I knew I get caught if I broke the lock. Eventually, I would learn where she hid the key to it then I could get some good blackmail material from it.

I push myself off my bed still scratching underneath my shirt while my feet hit the wooden floor making a small thud. I open my bedroom door being as quiet as possible but the door creaks slightly when I open it.

I didn't want my sister catching me ease dropping or peeking at what she was doing so I had to be quiet or quiet as possible, she might be watching porn for all I knew.

The door didn't make much noise but this was the part I hated, the hallway was pitch black, I wasn't afraid I just disliked not being able to see what was in front of me. Probably too many scary movies where the bad guy was lurking in the dark inches away from their targets.

I congratulated myself in my head awesome me had to think of killers in the dark as I search for the light switch on the wall. I slide my hands along the wall until I feel the light switch.

Hopefully, Ma changed the light bulb or my stupid sister did and I flick it on waiting for the light to fill the hallway but nothing happens. Great no one has yet to change the lightbulb out in the hallway and I was too short to reach it otherwise I would have done it.

Well, that is if we have light bulbs. We had shit now for anything, toilet paper was becoming a luxury item in this house.

I look in the direction where my sister's room was, her room being left of my room and directly across from mom's room that was the bedroom next to mine on the left.

It was somewhat crappy mother's room was next to mine since I had to be completely silent on the nights she came home early because she was a restless sleeper.

She worked hard and the only way to thank her for everything was behaving and being quiet so she could sleep soundly, something Lily didn't do. She always stayed up really late, it wasn't a big deal when Ma was home but she could at least wear headphones when Ma was home. I hope I didn't become a rotten teenager like Lily.

I continue staring at my sister's room or where it should be in the darken hallway completing on what to do and I feel my cheeks heat. I should thank her for today but I couldn't seem to let the words pass through my lips the whole time she was in my room.

She was probably still up knowing her. Especially since I heard noises of quiet shuffling in her room just now with my door open. She was probably settling in her bed now, just going to bed.

I walk through the creepy hallway using the wall to guide me after making up my mind about thanking her. I would do it now right before she falls asleep. I get to her door somehow by a miracle avoiding stepping on anything that would hurt like a stupid lego or Lily's stupid shoes that she kicks off in the hallway.

I didn't even stub my toe on any of the boxes that haven't been unpacked. I go to grab hold of the door knob but before I can turn it I hear a man's voice muttering _"Asleep already?"_

I freeze mid-action. Did Lily just do the unthinkable and sneak a boy in her room? I smirk wait till mom finds out but maybe I could keep silent about it and blackmail her for all eternity, I would own her.

I couldn't believe she would have the guts, she was such a pervert and I wanted to giggle to myself at the thought. I wonder what he looked like and I grow curious.

I quietly get on my hands and knees and peek under the door. My eyes look around on her floor looking for the mystery boy and I see movement by her bed. On a scale of 1 to 10 and 10 being the best looking, her boyfriend or friends with benefit would be a 1. I would guarantee it. A definite pig boy if she hadn't shown him off.

My eyes narrow at the thing moving it looks like something long and skinny and was hanging off the side of her bed. Almost like a cats tail but way longer than a cat's tail.

 _'What was it?'_ I think to myself suddenly getting weirded out. It kept hitting the side of the bed in a repeated motion before it stops all to suddenly. I hear shuffling sounds again from moving the blankets and I see black shiny shoes hit the ground. Defiantly a man's shoe so not a pig boy, a pig man?...

I suddenly grow nervous for no reason and I feel my heart start quickening from a steady pace to a little quicker. I should leave and move something wasn't right I should have listened to that voice in my head telling me to stay in my room and hide under my blanket after locking my bedroom door but my body felt frozen and attached to the floor.

It was like my hands and knees were sticking to the floor like gum or that movie where the kid stuck his tongue on a pole outside during winter.

Whoever it was, he stands up and those shoes walk closer to the door making a slight click across the hardwood floor and with each fall of the person's footsteps my heart speeds up. It was just like the time I grabbed my teacher's boob and the principal slowly walked over to me his shoes making that same damn click as this man's but this wasn't the principal's office.

I feel sweat roll off my forehead and the shoes stop right in front of the door and I can't even find it in me to utter a single noise. All I can see is he is wearing jeans and the shoes.

Was her boyfriend going to beat me up? Was this even her boyfriend? Was this some pervert, she always left the window open? All these questions race through my head and in the end my answer to any of the questions was I didn't want to die. I didn't even get to kiss Patty Clarkson yet.

The man's voice behind the door says to an unmoving lump on the bed who I assume was my still living sister, _"Seems we have a peeping tom...Perhaps the little Emerson?"_

I'm not sure whatever he said was supposed to be funny because he starts chuckling deeply to himself. I didn't find anything he said to be funny, I was scared shit less. Leave it to my sister to bring home a scary man and if she didn't bring home a scary man she would have brought home a pig boy. I don't think I would ever make fun of her now if she did.

My eyes flick to the thing I saw on the bed before, that long moving thing. Whatever it was, it was no longer hanging off the side of the bed but hovering over the floor swishing back and forth.

That was a tail, a human tail, if human's had tails and I grow cold.

This isn't right, I need to leave now and I force my body into action, however, before I got to move the person moves faster crashing against the floor.

The noise loud but not loud enough to wake mother up, the worst and the next thing I know I'm staring at a wide blue eye shimmering in the dark.

It just seemed to glow, its pupil narrow like a cat's or lizard's eye or some sort of creature from hell. The single eye stares at me wildly and I can't help but just hear my heartbeat in my chest and a tiny voice in my head screaming I'm going to die.

I blink a few times, trying to will my body to projectile off the floor and run but I'm just staring back frozen in place. That was until I notice its hands.

Long and beautiful fingers the type you see elegantly flowing across piano keys and then I see long black claws attached to the finger where a regular human nail should be.

The hand starts reaching under the door its long claws scraping the wood towards my face. It was aiming for my eyes all but in slow motion.

 _"I dislike peeping toms little Emerson."_ It says growling almost.

I scream at the top of my lungs finding my voice again. I push myself up off the floor still feeling the stare of the demon in my sister room but I didn't care, safety was just two seconds away from my mother's room.

"Ma! Ma! something in Lily's room" I yell pounding on her door for her to let me in and throwing myself against it as hard as I could.

It might open the door and eat me in this stupid dark dingy hallway or drag me back in her room to eat me or drag me to hell. I feel tears slipping down my face. I don't want to die in the stupid hallway or her stupid room.

"Wake up" I screech desperate to save my life.

The demon on the other side of the door sounded irritated and irked, speaking before I can let out another string of pleas, "Tch, Is all the Emersons trouble and loud? Not to mention they like running from me..."

I scream louder pounding on my mother's locked bedroom door, "Ma! Open the door!"

The one time she able to sleep like the dead is the time there is a crazy demonic freak is in the house or some pervert messing with me. Finally, I hear something in my mother's room and I hear footsteps rush to the door.

"Hurry up" I scream continuing to be desperate for my pathetic life.

The door swings open revealing my panicked mother. "Jesus Nolan whats going on?!" She says looking down at me wide eyed her hair down for once traveling down her chest and back in cascading long chestnut curls.

She wore a white robe around herself. 'Did she sleep naked?' I asked myself getting momentarily distracted by stupid thoughts before quickly remembering the demon in my sister's room.

I yell pointing to Lily's door "There's something in Lily's room! I saw it...it's still in there!" She looks to where I'm pointing at and she sighs. Why do adults have trouble believing the unbelievable?

"Something in your sister's room huh? Like what another demon? Your sister did the same thing when she was your age, spouting about monsters in her room." she responds glancing at me some worry in her eyes.

She then starts walking to Lily's room. I grab her arm not wanting her to get eaten if ma dies I'm probably dead too "Wait he's still in there."

She rolls her eyes and she tugs away and she grabs the doorknob and turns it. I squeeze my eyes shut expecting the worst but nothing happens, no screaming, no growling, and no rapid click of shoes running towards us or away from us.

I open my eyes again and I see my mother looking at me irritated, all the lights are on in Lily's room and nothing could be seen.

"See Nolan nothings is in your sister's room." She states glaring at my sister, the sleeping or dead lard on the bed. I wasn't checking to make sure. "But how the hell could your stupid sister sleep through all this? Is she even alive?" she asks out loud.

She looks at the window getting more irritated, "I told your sister a million times to keep her window closed and locked" she huffs in annoyance. She walks over pushing the window closed latching it. "She could get raped, we could get all murdered, or we can get robbed," she complains.

I stutter responding to her, "It m-might have sucked her life out or eaten or soul! She's most likely dead and we're next Ma! I bet it crawled in through the window"

It would be so gross if she was dead in the bed right now, cold and lifeless. I didn't get to thank her for what she did last night. Eww, the creature is a wall climber my thoughts returning to the creepy monster who I'm sure killed my sister and I look at her stupidness on her bed. I see the rise and fall of her chest, no she isn't dead yet.

She comes back from the window reaching over and pinching my cheek shutting her light off and closing the door, "Come on I think you need to get to bed young man. Enough with your games. I know you're mad I couldn't get you a gift but I will stop by and get you that game you wanted tomorrow."

"It's not that" I began to protest but she pinches harder and I get quiet letting her drag me back to my room.

I look back at my sister's room, it wasn't my imagination, that thing spoke to me with human language and it looks partially human. I'm not crazy like my sister...that was for sure.

 ** _The next morning_**

I sat at the table and looked at my brothers face. He had dark circles and he was looking down at his cereal bowl not scarfing it down like usual. He kept picking up the cereal and milk with his spoon before slowly tilting the spoon in his hand, watching it fall back into the bowl and the milk drip back in. He kept repeating that motion seeming distracted about something. Maybe about last night perhaps.

"Nolan are you ok?" I ask looking at him not eating the toast I made for myself more concerned with my brother's weird actions this morning.

He looks up at me and was about to open his mouth before he replies "I'm fine..." He takes the spoon and stuffs it in his mouth and he chews and swallows the cereal in his mouth but not as quickly as he normally eats but rather slow as if he was forcing himself.

The boy was growing and would definitely eat everything in the house. Every morning he would eat every scrap of food on his plate or inside his bowl like he was some starving child who hasn't eaten in weeks.

It was unusual and was foreign for me to see him like this. Not even the morning for his first day of school in the new town did he pick at his food. For him what was worse than that? He didn't even care when our father left and just eat a cookie watching him leave in his truck.

He stares at his food and continues taking small bites. I watch him until his bowel becomes empty, I myself taking bites of the toast I made for myself. I normally never grew hungry in the morning but I was today for some reason. I felt a little light headed almost too. Well, at least he ate something. If he doesn't eat anything at all that means he's really upset about something or he was sick.

"Lily, do you believe in demons?" He asks me suddenly once he gets up from the table with his cereal bowl and rinses it off in the sink and places it with the other dishes that have yet to be washed and cleaned.

The plates making a clanking sound as he sets the bowl on top of a plate. I wanted to laugh at him for asking me such a silly question but then I remember the things I saw when I was younger and the nightmare I had last night. I push my lips together in a straight line not knowing how to reply. I couldn't even laugh at him sadly enough.

I pick up the last piece of toast off my plate before finally trying to avoid his question by asking one myself "Why do you ask?"

He makes a face at me about to say something but he stops once he hears my mother coming down the stairs. Her slippers hitting each step on the way down. She yawns and my brother ignores my question and he picks up his glass of orange juice and quickly drinks it.

I take a bite of my toast and once my mother comes in the kitchen she asks "Do you want a ride Lily with your brother to school or do you want to take the bus?"

I sit there thinking about her question but thinking more about my toast tasting like crap. It had a weird copper taste to it. It was just plain gross and I get up bringing my plate over to the trash dumping out a piece of toast hardly eaten. I then put my dirty plate in the sink.

I glance out the window and my mother starts bitching, "What a waste of food, we aren't rich. What the hell is wrong with you? You are not sick, you know better. Don't think you are going to get out of going to school today."

She was completely freaking out behind me, complaining away. I just didn't eat a single slice of toast. Some of the words she says go in one ear and out my other ear. She sounded like the parents in Charlie Brown cartoons, 'wah wah wah'.

In the midst of her bitching at me, I notice an expensive black car with the windows tinted parked along the curb of our house outside the window above our sink. That's weird I have never seen a vehicle like that before and the car was running.

My heart starts beating fast and I raise my hand to my lips feeling them. Something wasn't right and I feel cuts on my lips. Before I could say anything the vehicle accelerates and vanishes out of sight.

"Ma can you drive me to school?" I ask. I had such a bad feeling, that looked like a cop car. I just hope it isn't Dad...

...

 _Edited/Revised on April 13th, 2019_


	9. Chapter Eight: Paranoid

**Chapter Eight: Paranoid**

* * *

I press my head against the window not knowing what to think and I try to pull my skirt further down trying to conceal the scratches. My breath fans against the glass creating a small fog before quickly disappearing, I wasn't even aware of the scratches until I was sitting in the car and noticed the odd jitteriness of Nolan which directed my attention to him.

It looked like he wanted to crawl out of his very own skin and bolt but he was always a little odd and strange but more so this morning. He was just staring at me looking like he was ready to barf everywhere, and I kept thinking great he was going to hurl his breakfast all over me which would add to my crappy day.

The milk he had for breakfast would be all curdled once he yacked it up and I had scrunched my nose at the thought of having warm curdled milk on me.

I was about to ask him if he was going to get sick until I saw that he wasn't looking at my face but my lap. It was then I noticed five long zig zag scratches puffy and red from inflammation.

I sat there in utter shock for some time before I took my fingers and touched one feeling the bumpy crust of the scab up till it disappeared under my skirt, how far did it travel up my skin? I would have to check in the bathroom at school later, I didn't want to look like a pervert checking in public.

It looked like a cat scratch and I continued to rub my fingers along the bumpy surface that was previously unmarred skin which leads me to the current; me sitting in my mother's car as she drove me and Nolan to our schools.

Nolan had averted his eyes the moment he realized I caught him staring and just like me he squashed himself against the door looking out the window being completely silent.

How did I not see them while I dressed this morning? I nibble my lip staring blanking out the window still tasting that awful taste in my mouth, watching everything blur by while mulling over everything since I woke up this morning. Did I really miss such prominent marks because of how focused I was on that dream which seemed more real than ever now?

I start to feel sick not by an illness but fear, it was a nauseating feeling where I wanted to barf. The memories of last night kept resurfacing about the strange demon who haunted my every dreams always stealing the appearance of my teacher. He had scratched me in the dream and now I had scratches in the same spot. A coincidence?

It had to be one, I been really tired lately I must have missed Sentinel scratching me at some point his nails needed to be trimmed after all. This whole morning was foggy and it was hard to recall anything until I made my toast which tasted like shit.

Ma continued to bitch at me all the way to the car about wasting food and she had also continued in the car. She had only recently stopped her complaining.

Just like when I put my dish in the sink earlier I barely heard what she was saying more focused on the scratches on my leg. If Nolan hadn't drawn my attention to it and if my skirt wasn't short I wouldn't have noticed them until I undressed later tonight.

I should have seen them when I dressed this morning but I didn't, it was as if I was until recently under a sleeping spell of some sorts. I had no conscious dressing or waking up; the earliest memory of today was being in the kitchen making food. The awful taste becomes more blatant as I think about the conversation between me and Nolan.

That nauseating feeling I had right now must be what Nolan was feeling right now; a feeling where you are so frightened you want to vomit. The nightmare from last night keeps replaying in my head.

What if that was real? Did he see something? Did he know something about the scratches? Did it have something to do with why he was so frightened? Did it relate to what he had said to me during breakfast?... What was it that he had asked me again?... What was the question I asked myself a second time? I become flustered when no answer comes to mind.

A few moments pass by with me staring out the window still relentlessly asking myself the same question over and over again until his voice echoes crystal clear in my head. It was as if he was asking me the question all over again, _'Lily do you believe in demons?'_

I scrunch my skirt, tugging at the ends struggling to pull it down further as I watch the passing trees, sidewalks, and houses fly past us out the window. Deep down inside me, I had answered his question truthfully, _"I do."_

I could never say the words out loud, I would sound insane if I responded truthfully so I must never tell anyone even if he was my brother. _'I'm just a crazy fool who needs to be placed on meds again...'_ I think but I didn't want to be on that stuff again, the pills didn't make me feel too good.

They made me so sick when Aunty prescribed them to me and when I took them the monsters didn't disappear. Aunty promised they would but they still sat at the bottom of my bed leering at me, with dead eyes and gaped mouths filled with crooked and gnarled teeth.

The pills made the monsters more frightening as I had little power to cry for help or run from them. I just laid there staring back at them scared but unable to react as a normal person would and run or scream for help.

I rub one of the five long red scratches stretched across my leg. It had looked like I had just received them, the scratches were all red and swollen, the scabs weren't all dried up or dark brown or black... I list the possibilities of what would have caused them besides Sentinel; possibly from a human due to the width... but possibly an animal but very unlikely.

The only animal it could have been was Sentinel but he was outside last night and when I walked him before bed he didn't scratch me. I would have remembered if he did, his nails weren't exactly sharp, they were dull. I start picking at the one I was rubbing with my finger, peeling the fresh scab away thinking about the demon again. Bood wells in the shallow wound, my body attempting to repair itself again.

I start ripping more of the scab off ignoring the slight pain I felt from the scratches being tender. The spot the scratches were, where the same spot the demon dug his fingers into my skin and dragged them across my thigh. I guess in a bizarre situation I could have had a nightmare and scratched myself. But what if it was real? Were those kisses he gave me real?

Was it actually Mr. Ackerman or was it truly a demon who kept stealing his appearance to mock me because it knew how I felt about him. I could be actually kissing one of those horrible creatures that terrorized me while I was little. The attractive male who targeted me every day making my school life utter hell couldn't be one of those. The real Mr. Ackermen wouldn't kiss or drool like last night. I start to think about him, the real him.

I had no clue who he was beside the very basics or random information. It was his mother's ring he wore, he likes tea, he is a teacher but is well above middle class, he likes cleanliness and sweets. He also had some type of relationship with Mikasa, family maybe or something similar to it.

Other than that I hardly knew what he was like in school even though I already had so many detentions with him. I had no knowledge of what he was like outside of school and I recall him throwing the package of condoms on the belt at the grocery store.

Well, I knew he was sexually active with someone so I could add that to the little number of things I knew about him. He had a mysterious air surrounding him, it wasn't a bad thing but I could see where it would cause trouble for others. My brother reminded me a lot of Mr. Ackerman.

I picture Mr. Ackerman acting just like Nolan when he was younger, it was a thought that reoccurred more than once. Childish and foul mouth when pissed and don't forget pouty. I bet he required a lot of attention, was he a spoiled brat pampered by his mother? I wonder if he had a scowl like he does now when he was a child. He probably still looked awfully cute even with that scowl.

 _'Cute?'_ I think and I blush adjusting myself in my seat.

Maybe I was simply tired, the scratches I won't be able to explain like bruises you occasionally get and don't know how you bruised yourself. I shouldn't worry about it and the nauseating feeling starts slipping away when I reassure myself it was just all in my head.

I read when you are repeatedly are tired getting only a few hours of sleep every day you tend to see and hear things that are not real. It was a nightmare, maybe I had a fever which made it feel more real if that's possible.

Let's say everything in my head so far about Mr. Ackerman were nightmares and hallucinations because my brain was malfunctioning from lack of sleep. Now how do I explain Nolan?

It was unusual that my brother was so quiet, it was Friday morning. He was usually bouncing around excitedly on Fridays knowing the weekend was finally here and summer vacation was that much closer each week. He was the only one excited for the weekend and summer vacation, I wouldn't get to see Mr. Ackerman for two months.

I sigh to myself, I think I needed some distance from Mr. Ackerman I was starting to obsess over him like calling him cute and not wanting to be separated from him. It was getting worse each day.

But back to Nolan, he was quiet, pale, and lacked his normal energy. Maybe he was sick, something he ate... No, I would have been sick too if that was the case but I didn't eat as much as the little glutton so maybe he just had to much junk which upset his stomach.

Eating a ton of rich food like that would make someone sick if they haven't had it in a while. Another scenario, the brat never washed his hands so maybe he picked up some bug at school. That must be it or maybe he was pretending to be sick since he was still upset everyone forgot his birthday and Ma had the day off today from both her jobs. So perhaps it was a scam to spend the entire day with her.

The car rolls to a stop in my school's deserted parking lot ending my thoughts about Nolan. I start thinking I don't want to be alone and my mother glances at me as I hesitate to get out of the car. I hadn't quite gripped the handle yet staring at it with worry, Mr. Ackerman's words repeating in my head, _'Monsters like eating naughty children'_.

Would the demon Mr. Ackerman be here or the sickly pale monsters if I got out the car and my family drove away?

My fingers curl around the handle my other hand gripping my skirt continuing to keep my skirt tugged down to hide the scratches. The sickly pale monsters would be more likely than the demonic Mr. Ackerman.

I make a small joke in my head, _'that might not be true the short devil may actually be here, except his bark was worse than his bite unlike the nightmare version of him.'_ He might have been scary but all encounters with him were sexual and it didn't feel entirely bad actually felt good. Did sex feel that good? I blush thinking about it and I glance around the parking lot my cheeks flooding with warmth.

I was just drawing out the inedible hoping by some luck another student or teacher would pull in but I knew no one would come to school this early, the clock reading 6:05 in the car.

Once I stepped out of the car, I would be by myself without any protection. My small family wasn't much protection if some crazed person came along but I noticed the pale creatures would disappear when I was around others.

Leave it to me to be more frightened of imaginary monsters versus a real-life crazy killer rapist. Should I make lies up to stay home?

No, my mother won't let me stay home unless I was really sick or something bad really happened. I had to be practically dying or someone else dying for her to let me stay home but I couldn't tell her that I was seeing things again...

My mother makes a generally worried face seeing my hesitation which I haven't done in quite some time.

Why couldn't she be fussing over Nolan instead of noticing my hesitation because I didn't want to add to her problems, the last time I acted like this was a long time ago. I normally get right out of the car to join Eren and the rest before classes began but today was different. Not a single friend of mine was here or anyone else for that matter plus I just felt different.

After reassuring and calming myself I feel like I'm going to puke, my nerves completely frayed. That nauseating feeling returns double fold, my stomach becoming twisted into painful knots. I'm back to being scared again so scared my stomach was cramping just like when I get my period. What happens if by some slim chance my dreams and hallucinations were real?

Then if the dreams and hallucinations were real what if that demon was actually him. No, it could never be him. If he really was a demon why would he pick me?

I close my eyes very briefly, just for a few seconds telling myself I was sounding more and more crazier. I was basically saying my teacher is actually a demon who comes to me at night and we have consensual sex. I was so going insane.

She finally speaks breaking the awkward silence in the car, "Lily are you alright? You look pale..." She reaches over and touches my forehead with the back of her hand after pushing my bangs up. She caught me off guard slightly and I just stare at her, trying to think.

She murmurs, "I thought maybe you were sick, you didn't finish your toast, unusual for you. You feel fine though... but did something happen?"

I wish I could tell her what was wrong but I can't answer her truthfully otherwise I'll end up in a mental ward. I really wanted to talk to someone, it was a desperate feeling where I wanted to confide all my thoughts to someone.

I would sound crazy if I told someone what I was hearing and seeing every day. Anyone who said I see monsters or state their teacher is molesting them would be deemed insane and weird. I need to be calm or appear to be calm, I can't cause her any more troubles.

Her lips pull back into a frown, her delicate eyebrows knitted together in confusion as her mind is reeling trying to figure out what is wrong with me and Nolan.

Here come the questions. I had forgotten how good her instincts were with children, especially with me and Nolan her own children. She and other mothers have this sick sense about them where they can tell just from looking something isn't right with their children. It was like she knew everything, even knowing who is at fault for stupid fights or who was lying.

She also had a knack for picking up on what was bothering us from the smallest to our deepest worries. I wanted to bolt and take off for the school but it was still locked and no one was here, making me hesitate. I feel my mouth go dry when I don't answer her question quickly, I was trying to think on my feet which were proving rather difficult at the moment...

She looks behind her looking at my brother in the backseat who was staring at us with big eyes. Great, I should have just answered her but I couldn't come up with a good lie. I wasn't that great at telling lies ever.

 _'Stupid Nolan'_ I think.

This wouldn't have happened if he didn't act all weird. She would have just pegged my weird behavior as being a teenager but not now. It looked like I did something to the stupid brat when I actually didn't do anything to him.

I don't know what his problem is he doesn't have his teacher crawling in his bed and touching him. The little pervert probably like it if that happened to him, the only time he got into trouble at school was when he grabbed his teacher's boob. It was embarrassing not only for Ma but me too.

"Nolan you too honey what's wrong? Did you get in a fight with your sister or something? I should have said something earlier. I knew you were acting strange this morning and last night too waking me in the middle of the night..." Her whole tone of voice hinted how worried she was about my brother.

She never talked to me like that, stupid brat sometimes I just hated him.

My brother wets his lips and replies "Nothing Ma I think I just might be coming down with a cold. I don't feel that great..."

He said the magic words and now she was going to spoil him, I just know it. I'm glad he didn't make a stupid lie to get me in trouble like he does sometimes. He's her favorite even if she won't admit it, always taking his side more often than mine. He's mama's little boy, after all, I hated that so much but he will suffer for it in the end.

Just wait till the little puke gets a girlfriend, Ma won't like that one bit at all. She always told me to go get a boyfriend and get married but not him. I want to smirk knowing I get a front row seat for the hell Ma will put him through but that smirk will have to wait my stomach hurts so damn bad.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches into the back seat and just like me she pushes his bangs out of his face putting her palm on his forehead.

She hums softly, "You feel a little warm, you can stay home with me today. I will pick up cold medicine after the doors unlock for your sister, I just don't want to leave her by herself even though the town is safe you never know when a pervert will pop up."

She watches too much crime shows like Date Line, I guarantee no pervert would want me. I wouldn't want me.

"Cut it out Ma, I'm fine. It's just a cold and I'm fine waiting for someone to show up," he grumbles pushing her hand away like the brat he is.

I called it, she was going to baby him. Now he gets to stay home when I want to stay home. I would bet my life on it every time. She puffs her cheeks up a bit getting upset he brush her hand away and she turns and looks at the clock.

She stares at the clock and murmurs sounding confused, "I didn't realize how early it was. All the clocks in the house are all an hour late, batteries maybe. I should have just checked the time on my phone or checked the time in the car when I got in. God, I'm so stupid sometimes..."

Why didn't I or Nolan notice the time, we always go use our cell phones for the time. I set the alarm on my phone too but I don't remember my phone's annoying alarm going off. Why was the time I woke up to the time I was making breakfast a blur?

She frowns and looks at me suddenly speaking to me, "And You? Why are you making that face?" Her voice hinted that I better confess now before the truth came out later but the problem was I didn't do anything wrong.

I want to say something snotty or roll my eyes but that would only get me in trouble. I thought we were done accusing me of doing stuff to the brat. I haven't done anything to him well not today anyway.

Great, my stomach still hurt and I had to deal with this being accused of doing something to Nolan when I did absolute crap to him. I'm not sure why she is so suspicious of me and I remember she said something about Nolan waking her up last night. While I was having that terrible nightmare what happened between Nolan and her? And what did it have to do with me?

I reply quickly trying to get out of her lecturing me, "I'm just tired is all. I will be going now."

Why was I leaving safety when I believed monsters were running around? I wanted to stay in the car where it was safe.

 _'_ _It wasn't safe here by myself in a deserted school parking lot,'_ I think but I was being an obnoxious teenager not listening to reason and staying in the car. My anger was making me do something stupid again.

I open my car door and get out after taking my seat belt off myself. It took me a few to unbuckle myself because stupid Sentinel had to chew on the seatbelt. I was so angry, stupid Ma, it will teach her a lesson if I get eaten by a monster or monsters.

I notice how early it was on the car's clock like she had pointed out but I ignore it and I didn't care either. I will just wait till someone such as a teacher, janitor, or lunch lady to open the doors if they were indeed locked.

I will just do my homework that's due two days from now for Hanges's class and sit down on the ground by the door under the overhang. How long will my anger keep me brave? I'm really not sure probably when the car is out of sight...

She makes a face losing her frown, worry lines becoming apparent between her brows. "Are you sure? We can wait for a teacher to unlock it if you..." she states.

'Mother of the year' I think and I almost roll my eyes this time. She didn't care when I walked home a couple of times or walked to the store yesterday. She just didn't want to be seen as a bad mother dropping her child off at the school when no one was there.

I cut her off by saying, "I'm fine. Thanks."

I tried to keep my voice monotone, I didn't want to come off as snotty or annoyed though I probably did sound it.

I shut the door behind me doing a good job of not slamming it and I walk to the sidewalk. I look behind me as I do and I swallow, a dry lump had formed in my throat making it difficult to so. I squeeze the strap to my backpack, I wanted to go back and tell her I wanted her to wait with me until a teacher shows up but instead of doing what I really wanted I just stare at her through the window.

I swallow again, this time it isn't any better the lump still lodge in my throat, I wanted to cry but I was an adult. I wouldn't cry and I rubbed my nose with the back of my hand.

She makes an exasperated face and she appears to sigh before she places her hands on the wheel and puts the car in drive. The car brake lights turn off and she starts driving slowly away. I just stare from the curb staring absentmindedly watching the car drive further and further away regretting what I did. Where would I run if the monsters showed up? My bravery didn't last long I think.

Once the car slips past the trees surrounding my school and totally vanishes from my sight I had lost all security of feeling safe. My family was gone and that imaginary security blanket that they provided me was gone too.

It was like kindergarten all over again when I clung and cried to my mother's legs. I pleaded for her not to let me go to the prison for children and I had big crocodile tears rolling down my face. She had to peel me off and keep pushing me back until my kindergarten teacher held me for my mother to escape. I remembered I started screaming for her, I was so upset she had abandoned me in that place.

The only difference between back then and now I was older and I wasn't crying but screaming internally for her not to go. However, she doesn't notice at all. I see her car one more time through the foliage of the trees.

The blinker signaling right as she slows making a rolling stop at the stop sign. I always yelled at her because all the tickets she had was from not completely stopping at stop signs. What was so difficult about coming to a complete stop? The car turns to the right and joins the other cars on their morning commute.

I release a deep sigh although, it wasn't a sigh of relief but it was an I'm so screwed and life sucks sigh. I frown she was probably more worried about my stupid brother because of his so called 'cold'. He was obviously faking.

My brother had asked me about demons and he had apparently woke Ma up last night so just maybe he was experiencing something like I did all those years ago or he had seen something in my room last night. If I asked him about last night when I get home today what would he tell me?...

I decide not to look at the road any longer, they were long gone so I would have to wait patiently for someone to show up, soon I hope and I walk to the school's entrance to check to see if the doors were locked.

Hopefully, they were unlocked and I wouldn't have to wait for someone with keys to get here. Usually, in my old school it was the principal or vice principal who opened the doors but sometimes it was a teacher or a lunch lady.

So maybe the lunch ladies here get dropped off to work and they would be the ones to unlock the doors. It would be nice to sit in the cafeteria in the presence of other people, I wouldn't be alone and the monsters wouldn't be able to eat me.

I pull the door, tugging at it but it doesn't open making a clicking noise with each yank. I knew full well the door wouldn't open with a second or third tug but I still try, each attempt more desperate than the last.

The doors still don't budge only making more clicking noises signaling it was locked. I knock on the door next hoping someone was inside and that they would hear my knocking. I knock louder when I get no response, I hope they would be nice enough to unlock the door allowing me to sit in the cafeteria.

Some time passes and there was still no response, no tapping of shoes or lights flickering on from movement.

I peered in at the darkened hallway through the glass doors, I was only an hour early, there should be someone here like a janitor or a teacher; however, if by some chance there was someone here they didn't hear my knocking.

I stop knocking and my hand slowly drifts back to my side, there was no one here because there were no cars in the parking lot. I jiggle the door handle one more time before finally giving up and I trudge over to the wall.

I sling my backpack to the spot I would be sitting, a place where I can see from all angles in case anything tried to sneak up on me. It was just right of the school entrance. I wanted to release another sigh but I press my back against the brick wall and slid down it.

My back rubs against the wall, my uniform scrunching up as I slid down. I might have dirty brick impressions on the back of my uniform but I didn't care.

I was too nervous and scared to care. My stomach felt terrible and it kept making angry noises, not I'm hungry noise but I'm upset barfy and diarrhea noise. I never knew I had such a sensitive stomach, all from stress. I'm going to get a stomach ulcer early in life from worrying about monsters eating me to stressing about making Mr. Ackerman upset.

There was also the fact I thought my father was spying on us, that black car with the tinted windows just screamed it.

My butt hits the ground eventually and I get as comfortable as you can outside on cement ground. I shifted a bit on ground crossing my legs Indian style. How long would I have to sit and wait here?

I prayed the first teacher to pull up would be Hange or Mike. Maybe even Hannes or vice principal Oleo would even do. Just anyone but him. It would be awkward and I wasn't exactly clean and proper with brick imprints on my back and bits of gravel and dirt sticking to my butt.

The homework I did for him wasn't to his expectations either and as he puts it my handwriting looked like chicken scratch. He probably also would say it was messy looking and also looked like a kindergarten kid completed it. I just wanted some warm-up time before I had to deal with him and his snotty remarks.

I needed a distraction from monsters, monster Mr. Ackerman, and dad so I take my phone out of my skirt pocket. Then I scavenge through my bag for my headphones.

I glance up and survey quickly before going back to scavenging for them. The morning sun was still peeking barely above the clouds, the sky a mixture of pink and orange streaks. There was also splotches of vibrant lavender here and there. It would have looked beautiful if it weren't for my sour mood and being scared shitless.

There was also no one to share it with either. Should I take a picture of it and post it online? I haven't posted anything on Instagram in a while but, nah.

The birds were annoying too and kept singing happily and flying around looking for stupid worms in the ground. They would swoop down pluck a big fat worm from the ground and take off into the air flapping their stupid wings heading back to wherever their nest is to feed rotten baby birds like my brother Nolan.

I'd rather listen to a song on my phone while I do my homework than to hear that annoying 'chirp chirp' sound first thing in the morning. They also have been waking me up every morning with their happy good morning world singing. I left my window open to get the early morning chilly air but then I get woken up. I wished the neighborhood cat that attacked Sentinel ate them all.

The morning air still had a chill to it making my legs cold and for tiny goosebumps to raise up. I wasn't cold until I sat unmoving on the cold cement ground.

I should have picked a sunny patch but then I would be out in the open. I make annoyed grumbling noises searching through my messy backpack for my headphones. When I find them, they are a tangled mess and I untangle them while taking quick glances around me.

I hated how the wires to anything always got tangled in small knots that you have to unwind. After untangling my headphones, I push only my left earbud into my left ear leaving the other earbud dangling.

I wanted one ear free to listen to anything that was sneaking up on me, monster or perverts alike. I would still have to listen to the cheery singing of the birds but it wouldn't be so bad with music playing.

I scroll through my phone for a song and pick a song from my favorite rock band Incubus Dreams, Crazy Dreams. The song fits perfectly for this awful morning and I try and get more comfortable. It was practically impossible since I was leaning against a cold brick wall and sitting on the equally uncomfortable ground so I give up on that and just stop trying.

I pull my binder out of my bag along with a pencil. The binder was messy like my bag, it had crumbled up papers poking and slipping out. Most of these papers I didn't even need, I keep meaning to organize my papers but I keep putting it off.

My mechanical pencil wasn't in any better shape, missing the eraser top and all the lead except the piece which secured in the slot. I twiddle it between my fingers and I place my binder on my lap flipping it open halfway with one hand.

I then find my science homework after shuffling and thumbing through some papers around. The homework had some tears and crinkles to it like the other papers in my binder but I'm just glad Hange wasn't like Mr. Ackermen who wouldn't accept it if it had one tiny crease to it. I had to put his homework in a special folder to keep it safe.

I press the paper out as best as I could to make it flat so it would be easier to write on but it didn't do much good so I had to rest my arm to keep the paper flat. I start filling out the questions while peacefully listening to other songs by Incubus Dreams.

I really enjoyed his voice, it was soothing and made something in my stomach flutter, which I often heard this feeling was a sign of love. It was just something about him, his voice and his appearance. It reminded me somewhat of Mr. Ackerman. Why did I think that?...

Occasionally, I would glance up every so often to check for anything but nothing was ever there. The sun continued to rise higher in the sky, a bright blue of daytime taking the place of the other colors.

It seemed I was flying right through the questions, the time was 6:15, and I was already halfway done. When I wasn't distracted by anything I got my work done a lot quicker, no internet, no friends, and no anything.

The music playing in my ear helped my focus, and I just stopped trying to figure out anything that happened from last night. Well, for now anyway.

I might have stopped trying to figure out what happened last night but it made me think as I sat circling a, b, c, or d for a multiple choice question about the periodic table, I only had a limited time of peace.

It would end abruptly when I entered his class and his class sounded awful to me more than ever before. Seeing his face would only remind me of last night of how he gave me a ride home and then that _thing_ which had occurred later that night.

I don't even know what to call it anymore. How would I react to seeing him today? Not knowing the fuzzy truth of last night? My confusion... how I kept thinking it over and lead me further into confusion.

I run my fingers over my lips, they were rough, a chap feeling almost. Hard and crusty and I cringe, it didn't feel good to my fingers but the mental picture of what I had in my head was what bothered me. I don't know why but I start picking at it knowing that crust was dried blood.

I can only assume it's a scab and I start peeling it off like dried skin when my lips got chapped. I felt a twinge of pain while I do it along with a stinging sensation. I feel wetness under my pointer finger next and I pulled it back and look.

It was fresh blood and underneath my nail was a hardened blood which looked black. I feel my lips again feeling more cracks, blood wells to the surface filling them.

How can I explain that? Why didn't anyone say my lips were a dried bloody mess? In that nightmare, the demon Mr. Ackerman had bitten and scratched me but this is reality. That was a dream, it couldn't have actually happened.

I must have bit my lip last night; however, how can it be all a coincidence. It must have happened but then what would it want with me? I must have done that to myself I argued internally.

As I become too busy thinking things all over again, I stop working on my homework. My hand opens slightly and the pencil slips down and comes to a rest on the webbing between my thumb and pointer finger.

I really need meds, I want them so maybe I should really see aunty. Another part of me denied everything about my craziness reminding me of the pale sickly monsters, it wanted nothing to do with this town any longer.

This town it reasoned was the root of everything relating to monsters and insanity. How many times have I glanced at the obituaries since I lived here just out of morbid curiosity and noticed that so many young people have died?

Then again maybe there is a logical reason for anything to do with this town, the things I see, and Mr. Ackerman. Deep down inside me, I knew there must be and I just had to figure it out.

Then the scientific slash logical part of my brain said I was crazy, tired, and stressed and I did dream it all. I wasn't scientific or that smart but I do remember Hange's lesson on the scientific method. Everything has a logical explanation.

I heard hissing, Sentinel yelping, the trash has been tipped over the week before, and I left the window open. The logical reason is some alley cat got into my room and went mental. It scratched me in my sleep when it saw me move, it must have been on my bed and I potentially squashed it. That be the reason it went mental.

No, that doesn't make sense, ugg nothing does anymore. I'm back to trying to figure out what happened last night. Ugh, why would my brother act strangely like he did and ask so specifically ' _If demons were real.'_ I don't get it.

I don't get any of this but I know one thing I can't trust anything. What happens if Mr. Ackerman... If he's some crazy stalker and he played some trick on me last night.

Okay, if this was real if any of this was his eyes can be explained by contacts, his horns, and tail were realistic props. Then his claws were fake. Um, his teeth? How do I explain that?

As I stare at the empty parking lot, trying to explain everything, I see movement. A black car rolls up the road, the shiny hubcaps screaming expensive spun with the wheels. The car practically sparkling like the hubcaps proceeds further up the road and pulls slowly into the school parking lot.

I watch it park at the far end of the lot, where it always is parked. No other car parked there but that one, it was a car I had been in multiple times and had seen multiple times.

It belonged to the one male who I didn't want to be around especially right now but I had no choice but to deal with him. My luck always runs out far too quickly.

I just sit watching, he had parked too perfectly the car's brake lights coming on, his foot on the brake. The car rolls back a bit when he removes his foot from the brake the car's brake lights also turn off meaning his car was now in park.

His car's motor has a low and slight hum to it not like other cars just indicating the car is expensive. I look at the bumper of the car and I notice the logo for Bentley, an upper case B with wings.

I chew the inside of my cheek, the car must be at least 150,000 if not more. How does he afford it on a teacher's salary? They are supposed to be poor.

Of course, he had to get here this early in the morning. He must not have anything better to do in his life, he probably the first one here and I knew he was always the last teacher to leave.

Although, his windows are tinted black I see movement behind the glass, most likely getting ready to get out making sure he has everything he needed so he didn't have to make a second trip.

He was efficient in everything he did, I'm not sure why he was a teacher. He didn't seem to like kids to me. He would be better as a cop, lawyer, doctor, or even some business person on Wallstreet.

I start to scold myself in my head. Why couldn't I just have waited in my mother's car and listen to her nag or complain for an hour? She would have eventually complained about wasting gas in the parking lot... I think more either way I would have dealt with him.

My mother would have made me get out and go in with him. It would have been worse if she was here then she might have spoken to him. Flirted with him too like she does with all men she finds attractive. Even my bratty brother found it was embarrassing when she did that, it was better off she wasn't here. Pale demons or him what is worse?

My pencil slips from fingers which have become numb and it rolls down my binder onto the ground making a clattering noise which startles me.

I jump slightly my shoulders stiffening from their previous slump state. I rub my face and I take my head bud out resting it on my binder.

I didn't want him yanking my head bud out of my ear, I feel like he would yank it out just to be a prick. It was better if it was out of my ear just in case he spoke to me which he probably would or he would completely ignore my presence which I secretly hoped he would.

Knowing him he would talk to me since I didn't want him too, it was just the way the universe worked.

I see my pencil rolling further away from me due to being at an incline. I take my foot and reach for it before it rolls too far since it was now out of reaching distance of my hands.

I start rolling the pencil back to me with my foot pressed against it and I hear the click of a car door. I look up and I see him get out of his car.

It was slow motion or so it seemed but not the type when in movies when the young heroine admires the males' beauty but something entirely different from the normal setting.

Fear flutters in the pit of my stomach instead of the happy jittery butterfly feeling...

He pulls his sunglasses off his face and tosses them in his car, 'he going to scratch them doing that' I think momentarily.

I stare at his eyes, I swear his eyes are slits like last night. He notices my intent stare and his eyes slide to me slowly like a cat spotting a bug or a mouse, something of interest. A slight smirk appears on his face like he knew everything.

He pushes his thick raven colored hair out of his eyes and I frown slightly. It wasn't to push his hair out of his face but almost a narcissistic look and admire me feeling. Nolan was starting to do the same thing, I was surrounded by narcissists.

I get a full view of his face that was perfect not a single flaw, the only flaws he had was his personality. I couldn't help but look he had a sexy and confident smirk reminding me of last night of the demon version of him.

Usually, his lips were pulled into a tight frown not this. The condoms, he must have gotten laid maybe he would be in a good mood.

He closes his eyes and that smirk transforms into his regular frown. It was like he had two personalities such as jackal and hyde.

One was very calm and emotionless while the other was pure evil like the demon in my dreams. A demon who wanted to cause chaos, to disrupt the peace in this school and make it its very own hell. Perhaps it already has and no one could tell quite yet.

'A clean and spotless hell,' I smirk but I lose my smirk quicker than him.

His hand slips to the back of his head towards his neck and his hair falls back into place. He opens his eyes half way and I note the pupils were normal. I wanted to let out a sigh of relief because there was no slit but normal human pupils; however, I felt it was too early to let that sigh escape me.

He wore a face that showed no expression what so ever, which somewhat frightened me though it was his normal face. A face which only ever expressed his disgust and anger never that I'm sexy, flirt with me vibe.

He always had confidence in his walk and in himself but I couldn't get over the confidence he had in his sex appeal.

He grabs his brief case from his back seat before locking his car up with just the click of a button, the car beeps in response.

 _I was losing it... Insane... mental...crazy... Bat shit crazy..._ What have I not called myself since I met this man in this school? I was going off the deep end. Ha, well there's another one I have yet to say or perhaps I already did. I'm losing track on what I'm always calling myself.

He strides ahead in my direction, his pace quick and aggressive. Although he was not tall he sure walked fast and his head was always held high, never lowered to the ground. No one could ever look down upon him, I fear for their life if they did because just by the stare alone of this man would crush them.

He presented himself as someone from the military, strong and powerful. Like right now he was staring at me as he grew closer twirling his car key in his fingers giving me degrading look, I was trash, I was beneath him.

Something he has never done up till now. Yes, he gave me annoyed looks before and looks questioning my level of intelligence but never a look like this.

He stops twirling the keys in between his fingers before he starts squeezing them crushing them in his palm before he stuffs it in his pocket and stretching out his hand, wiggling his fingers trying to relieve the tension from his hand.

I see red and white marks on the face of his palm, some slight indentation as well from how tightly he had been squeezing the scrap of metal that was his key.

 _Run lily. He's the one that insane... a piece of me screams_ and my heart quickens as it does.

I grip my binder tightly my fingers curling around the edges, my heart now thundering in my ears.

 _Run very far away from this man getting closer to you. He's going to eat you alive if this continues. DO you not feel it?!_

The voice continues screaming desperate for me to flee but by then he has reached me, stopping directly in front of me.

I end up staring at his feet long before he reaches me, I was too scared to keep looking at his face. If I was ever had to describe his shoes I would be able to do so perfectly. He was wearing black shoes, leather made and if I had to take a guess from Italy.

Not a single wrinkle in the shoe or scuff implying it was hardly worn and it was empirically polished. As I stared at his shoes, it seemed everything has gone silent there was no longer chirping or singing of the birds or really any sounds at all.

It seemed I had blocked out everything or the presence of this man had frightened every living thing into complete silence. The only sound to this silent world was music drifting from my earphones lying across my open binder.

 _'Go ahead say something already if you're going to stand there in front of me.'_ I think to myself egging him on in my head, wanting to say the words out loud but lacking the courage to do it.

My hands were all clammy, the papers my hand partially gripped with the binder felt damp. I even had boob sweat and I was neither exercising or sitting in humid heat.

'Don't make things more awkward than that already are' I think giving myself a pep talk, 'Pretend everything is fine, Lily'.

He walks past me opening up his briefcase with his papers and taking out keys on a ring the type you see only in old movies. The ones about prisons and old westerns.

"You're here quite early Emerson. Unusual," he states and it seemed he was questioning me looking at my foot. I look down at my foot, to where my pencil was trapped beneath my shoe. Oh yeah, I forgot about it, He was acting normal so far from his snotty tone to his posture but I still felt unsettled.

I take my shoe and roll it towards my hand grabbing it, and I think the only unusual thing I picked up on was that smirk he gave when he got out of his car but he probably got laid last night. Any man would be happy after getting laid so I think the smirk wasn't too strange. Maybe a little, god I was over thinking things again.

I should just try and ignore last night and act normal like he was. Pretend that never happen even if it was a dream... I needed to forget. I throw my headphones into my bag and close my binder giving him a reply, "Yeah I am... I read the clock wrong this morning...otherwise I never come here this early."

I wait for him to respond and glance nervously at him a few times. I had all but forgotten about the pale demons as I shove my binder in my bag.

He closes his briefcase with a 'click'. I didn't get a good look at everything in the briefcase but his it was well organized similarly to everything else he had.

I did notice papers bundled together with paper clips, pens in the pockets of the case, and a worn leather bound book stuffed inside. I believe I saw him reading it once during class, odd for someone who has OCD to keep a book like that.

He flips through the keys on the ring, selecting one and he slides it into the door. He turns the key in the lock the bolt sliding away with a clank.

He turns his head slightly to look at me, his eyes narrowed in annoyance or disgust, I can't tell anymore. I'm now kneeling snapping my bag close seeing this out of the corner of my eyes. After I sling my bag over my shoulder, I look up at him.

Why was he looking at me? I wondered if he was going to tell me I would have to wait outside until a certain time, that the doors don't open until that time. I would expect it since he is a stickler for rules or perhaps the dirty look was because I was sitting on the ground which I bet he thought was unclean.

"I hope you got good nights rest instead of fooling around all night doing other things..." he says coolly, his eyes losing their annoyance and becoming full of mischief.

'He knew' I think, 'it must be him.' He was a pervert like my mother told me about, the second-floor perverts. My heart starts pumping through my veins quicker and I hold the strap of my bag.

He smirks at me giving me that early flirtatious look.

"So you don't fall asleep in my class again of course. Otherwise, I could care less. I'm not concerned with your personal life. My job is to make sure you learn something in that small pea brain head of yours and my class is exactly where you will learn it. You are like a dog Emerson, a little discipline and you become obedient. Do pay attention to my lectures and listen to my orders from now on, it will do you good in the future."

My hearts pace slows down and it calms, he was completely normal. Prick, I think but I was in shock, still trying to believe those words that came straight out of his mouth. Adults weren't supposed to talk to children like that and teachers are definitely not supposed to speak like that.

I wasn't sure what I should say back to him and I didn't want another detention although, I'm sure I would have a detention at least every week no matter what.

The thing was I didn't want him calling my mother which I have been avoiding since my first day of school. He pushes open the door and he takes the key out yanking them forcefully when they become stuck in the lock. I walk towards the door staying a foot behind him waiting for him to open the door, best to keep my mouth shut.

He holds the door open for me acting like a gentleman, the act contradicting his foul mouth and most of his actions towards other people.

He glances at me waiting for me to take the door from him and I place my hand just below his to keep it open. He let's go when I do and walks ahead of me, I should have said thank you but he was already far ahead of me.

The opportunity was lost and it would be awkward to say it now. I needed to think. Where to now?

I was the first student here which felt strange, I was never the first person for anything unless it was something terrible such as being the first one getting their period in their school.

Yeah, that was me, fifth grade Mrs. Wilson's class. I was more of being the last person for everything, for instance, the last person to leave the school here constantly because of detentions. Thank you, Mr. Ackerman.

Sheesh, he sure walked fast, practically speed walking because just minutes ago it felt like he was not far ahead of me.

I glare at his back, grumpy calling him every foul name I knew while deciding where I should sit for the next half an hour. Maybe library? But defiantly not homeroom I will wait on that and go ten minutes before the bell rings like he wanted.

I'm not spending any more time with him than I had to. My thoughts are interrupted when from a distance I see him stop in the hallway. He stood there motionless, was he looking at something or was he thinking of something. It was a little creepy because the lights at end of the hallway hadn't turned on yet.

He turns his head giving me a cold and calculating look waiting for me to displease him in some way.

He calls out to me and I can only think what did I do? Is there a stain in the hallway he wants me clean up or is he going to bitch about my uniform because it was probably bothering him and he can't stand it anymore and has to say something? I never knew what this man was thinking. I still thought he was marshmallow but he was just so damn irritable.

"I think you have a quiz to finish up. Maybe you should get that done since you're here so early."

It wasn't a question or a statement in which I had options to choose from, it was an order. I swallow nervously. I had forgotten all about it. Of all things he could think of right now, he thought of my unfinished quiz from yesterday.

I couldn't say no, could I? I had to listen to him. I was no longer at home, he was my boss here in school and that look he was giving me right now was for me neglecting my work.

He was just waiting for me to say no but I won't give him a reason to get pissed off. I laugh nervously feeling his gaze on me and I walk a bit faster to catch up to him.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. It's best to just get that out of the way... I suppose.." I mutter.

His eyes soften immediately and along with his face, seemingly pleased by my answer. The moment I reach him he says one word, "Good."

It was annoying when I remember his words minutes ago, he was treating me like a dog. Next, he would be giving me treats. Would they be dog treats or human snacks? If they were human snacks I guess I would be okay with it.

He resumes walking to his class which by now I had come to memorize by heart. I follow behind him still wary of him not sure if he was a pervert, a demon shapeshifter stealing human appearances or a nightmare, an illusion which was all a figment of my mind.

There was a slim possibility any three of those were the truth. Although, I felt like things were returning to normal so maybe it was just my mental health which was the cause but things felt different today. Something changed and I tug my skirt down trying to hide the scratches becoming painfully aware of them again.

As I walked behind him keeping my skirt tugged down I noticed he had slowed his pace considerably to match mine and I'm not sure if he is being considerate of me or he was making sure I didn't try to run away.

I'm not sure who would try to run from him, I would never try to. I knew I never had a chance of escaping him, what an odd thought and I wet my lips tasting copper from my abused and bitten lips.

We reach his classroom and he selects one of the many keys from the ring opening the door. He spends less time selecting the key to his classroom's door so maybe it was just a chance he arrived here early today. If he was here by chance, it just meant I was the luckiest girl in the world which was me being sarcastic. He pushes the door open after he unlocks it holding the door open for me again.

After he hands the door off to me he goes to his desk, setting his briefcase down so it laid flatly on his desk. He rests the key ring next to his briefcase before he pops it back open again taking out papers. I stand next to his desk waiting for him to give me my quiz feeling awkward and annoyed staring at my feet.

"Emerson, sit down at your desk," he orders without looking at me thumbing through papers.

I hold another sigh in and trudge to my desk slinging my bag over the seat. I do a quick brush of my uniform trying to get some wrinkles and the dirt off before sitting down.

I reach down and pull out a different pencil than I was using from this morning after I dig around in my bag. I swear my bag eats things.

I must have least ten to fifteen pens or pencils in my bag but I always have trouble finding one, this one was at the very bottom along with crumbs from food. I'm glad I throw so many in my bag otherwise I would have to ask him for one.

I had spare pens and pencils in my locker but he didn't really give me time to go to my locker. I could have told him I had to go to my locker but I didn't want to piss him off yet again. Everything seemed to make the short man mad...

I would wait until others starting filtering into the class to make a mad dash to my locker and back or I can ask to go to my locker after I finish my quiz. I place my hands on my desk holding my pencil glancing at him flipping through papers until finally, he takes one out. He stops selecting a paper, must be my quiz and I look down at my desk.

I hear the click of his shoes' heels as he walks to my desk. I rub the side of the pencil waiting for something terrible again and I take one hand to tug my skirt down. My unfinished quiz slides onto my desk, the paper side down.

He says sarcastically snorting to himself "Hopefully this time Emerson, you won't fall asleep on me." He doesn't ever say anything nice, always something mean, even if he does something nice like last night.

I push my chair in further so I'm not slouching over my desk and mumble, "I won't this time. I will finish it before homeroom begins."

I can't believe I'm doing class work before school begins and it was classwork for him. I just know this day would end as shitty as it started. I flip the quiz over and it looked evil. Who gives quizzes like this, it looked more like a test than a quiz.

He walks away and I tapped my pencil next to first question re-reading it. I had scribbled something for an answer but I need to check it again since you can see where I started to fall asleep, my writing slowly slanting to an angle and becoming unreadable at the tail-end of my sentence.

I had to adjust my answer slightly in order for it to make sense but the answer was correct I think. I go through questions filling out answers which I believe were correct, I was determined to finish this quiz test and I was going through the questions steadily.

I think I'll be done way before I have to be in here for homeroom but I probably won't be done in time I'll get stuck on a question and stare at it for fifteen minutes.

I nibble at the tip of my pencil, a bad habit I have but the question I was on was particularly tricky making me knaw on it more. The silence in the room is unpleasant and stifling too and I look at him from the corner of my eye hearing him doing something by the blackboard.

Whatever he was doing was making noises in the somewhat silent room. I was curious about what he was doing plus he proved himself as a good distraction for me but it was quite easy for me to lose focus unless someone was talking about anime or manga.

The noise was from him clearing his chalkboard with the eraser, he gives it a good long stare probably checking for anything he missed. He walks away from the chalkboard to his desk, he must have deemed it acceptable.

Once he is at his desk he starts organizing pens and pencils that he has in a cup. Was he counting them making sure they were there?... No one would be that anal over pens and pencils.

He checks his stapler next and he opens his desk drawer pulling out a box filled with staples and refills the staples with them. He snaps the stapler close after and he wipes the desk down with the Clorox wipes he has out lifting his briefcase to get underneath it as well.

Finally, he takes a bottled water from the same drawer he got the staples from and puts the water on top of his desk shutting the drawer. He settles down right after, sitting in his chair taking a stack of papers from his briefcase to what I assume is to work on them. Perhaps grading.

He starts working on the first paper in the pile grabbing a pen from his cup first, a red pen. I guess he has things he needed to get done as a teacher too. It was boring so I focus on my quiz test again and start filling in the answers to the last few questions I had left to finish.

Without him making any noise from cleaning and organizing, the only sounds present was my pencil hitting the surface of my desk each time I stroked each letter of what I was writing and the scratch of his pen. Since it was a red pen I wonder what snotty comments he wrote this time.

Just as my pencil slides to the last question I hear the sound of his chair rolling. I look up to see him roll back in his chair, he wasn't working on papers for very long. Did he see something he didn't like?...Why do I care?

I don't but I keep looking at him which was annoying. It's best just to keep my eyes trained away from him and I try to focus on the last question again; however, I fail to listen to myself and I look back up at him.

The chair bounces slightly up when he gets up and walks over to one of the windows. He swivels the lock on the window and pushes it open, the cool morning breeze filtering in from outside.

The cool breeze would be short-lived, probably by eight or nine it be hot and sticky, it already being the first day of May.

He sits on the window sill precariously, the ledge not offering him much to sit on. It looked uncomfortable spot to sit on and I watch as he reaches into his black slacks taking out a white pack of cigarettes.

I feel slightly flustered watching him because all I can remember is last night when I reached into his pocket to get out his keys and touched that place accidentally.

I read the name off the pack, 'Davidoff lights'.

I have never seen that brand in a store before must be expensive, well everything he has is expensive I'm not sure why I have to label everything I see with him expensive I should know by now.

The man wouldn't be caught with something from Walmart or in a Walmart store, I'm sure he never been in a Walmart parking lot. The condoms he bought were 20 dollars just for a small package of em.

He flips the top of the pack pulling out the last one, the cigarette is whiter than the pack itself. I pick at my pencil when he pushes the cigarette in between his lips, those same lips that felt so real against mine yesterday.

He momentarily glances at the trash bin next to his desk before he tosses the empty pack into it. He doesn't miss, it lands dead center of the trash bin becoming the only piece of trash in it.

When other people in the school tried to duplicate what he did so easily just now they always missed the trash can. They never dared do it in his class since he freaks about trash on the ground and he would probably give them detention then and there.

Everyone in my class always waited to throw their trash out elsewhere, I'm sure it was like that in his other classes. My class if they had trash, we choose a trash can outside in one of the hallways.

When my eyes return to him he had a worn out Zippo lighter in his hand making me think of the leather book in his briefcase. Just like the leather book, the zippo looked old and frequently used, the edges were rubbed from either being in a pocket so much or from fingers rubbing the side revealing a dull black color from under the shine of the silver.

He flicks the top up with his thumb before running the same finger along the striker which instantly ignites, a hot red flame produced. The flame danced in the breeze but refused to be snuffed out.

Why was I so mesmerized by him smoking? I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I have seen so many people including my father smoke a cigarette before and it was nothing interesting, just a person slowly making their lungs turn black I thought.

I know since I was young the smoke curling around me as a child from cigarettes making me have coughing fits were toxic. Then when I was educated about what cigarettes did to the body I tried to get my mother and father to quit. I disliked cigarettes but I was always curious what it was like even though I knew the side effects. My mother long since quit but I'm sure she sneaks a cigarette here and there.

Maybe I was so fascinated by him smoking was because I didn't suspect him to be a smoker but the image fit him. He would be an ideal model for advertisement back then when they were considered a symbol of the high-class, with his long fingers placed elegantly on the zippo and the cigarette draped from his mouth.

He lowers his head with the cigarette placed between his lips to the flame, the tip of his cigarette making a small hissing noise as it lights, the end of it turning orange with the burst of heat before it starts to turns to gray.

Shortly after that, he inhales and the tip turns orange again, the small embers burning brightly by being giving additional oxygen. He pulls the cigarette away parting his lips slightly exhaling, wasps of smoking tumbling out.

I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear, some part of me forgetting all about the incident from last night and the worry about the possibility he was some crazy stalker or demon who snook into my window, "You shouldn't smoke. You know what it causes cancer and such... other gross things as well."

My words carried a bit of worry tone to them. I really shouldn't stick my nose in other people's business. Why do I care?

His eyes which were trained on the outdoors, on what I don't know glances at me after I finish speaking. He eyes me with suspicion and amusement before he taps the cigarette in between his fingers outside the window letting the ashes get scattered by the wind.

His reply overly sarcastic, "Oh? Are you actually worrying about me? I'm just your teacher, not even a teacher you like. Whats it going to be to you if I got cancer from these hazardous things?"

He makes a point to lift the cigarette to his face staring at it briefly before looking back at me continuing his sarcastic reply, "I would just get replaced by another teacher and you go on living without a care."

He takes a drag staring at me before tearing his eyes away to look out the window again seeming to not care if I replied or not.

I pick at my pencil more, he has put me on the spot. How do I answer that? My mind scrambles to find an answer although I sure he doesn't expect me to say anything back. He must be used to putting people in corners making them unable to continue a conversation when he didn't feel like talking.

He exhales again blowing a puff of smoke outside instead of inside the classroom, must not want his classroom to reek of smoke. Also, probably the reason why he has candles in his classroom. His eyes cast down looking like he was in deep thought all of sudden.

I sigh and finally reply honestly, "I mean of course I wouldn't be happy about it and sprinting in joy. It's natural to be upset for that to happen to someone in your everyday life. I don't dislike you, I have gotten used to you and especially since you are kind."

What was I saying? This time around I peel a sliver of the yellow paint on my wooden pencil off. Where did those words come from? It seems I just said those words so naturally.

Did I just call him kind? After everything, he's done? I wait for his reaction and I squeeze my pencil, the yellow shaving I scratched off rolled up on my quiz.

He looks over at me confused for a second registering what I had said, confused about it himself, he cocks an eyebrow, "Did you just call me kind?"

His lips curve up but not in a smile, but that 'making fun of me' smirk instead stating without words are you a retard. Then he just starts laughing to himself, it sounded more like a low chuckle although strained from not doing it very often. Though it wasn't forced but natural.

The end of his cigarette turning grayer as ash builds up from him not taking a drag right away. His laughter slows and stops, his eyes look into mine which looked like a duller shade of gray than this morning.

They looked empty and without emotion, "I'm far from kind Emerson. What sort of illusion are you in to think that?" he asks.

I wet my lips that are dry suddenly and I taste copper from licking the scab on my lip.

I state, "No sir that's not true. What about last night then? You didn't have to pay for my things. Thank you for that though. It really made my brother extremely happy."

His eyes soften up a little, some color return to his eyes. Is it possible for eyes to change hue so quickly? He huffs before tearing his eyes away once more to look outside yet again and he finally takes a drag from his cigarette.

"Get back to work Emerson. Stop distracting yourself," he scolds me blowing smoke into the air, the smoke dispersing quickly into a gust of wind.

I smile slightly losing that suspicions I had about him, it seems I was paranoid for nothing. I answer my question from a few seconds relieved, it must be the light playing tricks on me that made his eyes change hues so drastically.

"Yes Sir" I state returning to the last question on my paper. There is no way he would do something so vulgar to me and dress up as a demon in the process. It doesn't look like he's the type to cosplay. It must have been a cat like I assumed.

...

...

 **Authors Note:** Ok so some people might have got more than one notification from me if you're following my story, and that's because I added a prologue to my story and I had to rearrange some of my chapters. On top of that, I went back and edited my beginning chapters, added a lot more details, more scenery, and so on. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and I would hope for some of you to read my prologue! Sheesh, can't believe how long this chapter was, over 13,000 words. Also thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are really awesome!

* * *

 _Edited/Revised On April 15th, 2019_


	10. Chapter Nine: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Nine: The Calm Before The Storm**

After stepping off the bus, I walk with my bag hanging off one shoulder. Another bus ride from hell because my mother couldn't afford to pick me up since she was far too busy taking care of the spoiled brat back home. The bus drives away making a low rumble as it does, the bus driver no doubt happier that her bus was now empty.

I walk on the flat sidewalk that is darkened with dirt from the lack of rain lately, my flats dragging across the cement as I did so. What I thought would be another long and challenging day was one of the easiest days I had yet at this shitty school.

Mr. Ackerman's class was easy for once. Instead of lecturing about verb tenses in French he wheeled in an old tv which had a VCR and DVD player attached to it. Others in his class were fidgeting and looking anxious about the change in his routine expecting something terrible, but he clicked on some old French movie. I was shocked, and so were the others in class but no one argued against it, remaining completely silent.

The movie was surprisingly in the romance genre, and I didn't see that coming at all. Mr. Ackerman would even watch bits and pieces of it when he wasn't distracted doing paperwork. The parts he zoned in on where the more erotic scenes, his face remaining neutral and the other parts he observed was when the male lead made romantic gestures such as bringing the female lead flowers, he would crinkle his nose and frown. He was an odd man.

I didn't expect his excellent mood to continue into the rest of the afternoon until the very end of class. I thought maybe he just had a good cup of tea, a perfect one. It happens, sometimes where you make that perfect tea or coffee, and it just makes your day. Something as simple as that could make a man like him happy with his love and obsession for tea.

The only requirements while watching the movie were taking notes and then to write one paragraph about your favorite part of the movie. Today was one of the least stressful days I had in my life, and I silently wished for more days like these. His presence was sort of soothing today for me anyway, no hateful glares, no saying rude comments, no piling up homework, just peacefulness. Since I started school here, I always expected the worst after my first day but today shined some hope, maybe things might get better.

I open the mailbox outside our house and reach inside, taking the mail out. I look through the mail, bills, coupons, bills, more bills, advertisements, and then I see my name messily printed in blue ink on an envelope. The envelope was lightly covered in dirt appearing as if someone dropped it before mailing it. I shut the mailbox, my fingers pulling the letter addressed to me to the front of the pile I held, and I look at it curiously. It was rare I got any mail from anyone, typically only one person sent me any letters….

My eyes drift to the right-hand corner, and I see the name I knew I was going to see. Valis Staton, my cousin. Seriously he was so against technology it was annoying. He was more old-fashioned and preferred to use letters to contact me unless it was an emergency. Then he chose to contact me on my aunt's phone which she never called me anyway, so I always knew if Aunt Madeline name popped up on my phone it was him. He hung around his father way too much, and he looked up to him like he was some idol. Valis was precisely like him other than the fact his father was an asshole, and Valis wasn't one. The most annoying thing was the fact Valis traveled so much with his stupid father, why couldn't he have been a Mama's boy, that way he would always be around to keep me company.

Uncle Greg, I hated that man since the moment I met him, something about him always bothered me. Maybe it was his smug face and the way every Christmas he smokes in my mother's house even though she continues to tell him not to or the way he sneers at my mother's cooking she worked hard on. He always refuses to eat the stuff my mom makes instead bringing food my aunt made and eating that instead.

I don't understand how my kind aunt could marry someone like him. Well, he was friends with my father supposedly back in the days as everyone called it so maybe he held a grudge against my mother for leaving him. My father was an asshole. Just like uncle Greg.

I sigh softly to myself, and I wondered if he was going to visit me soon instead of traveling and hunting in that RV his father owns. I felt bad for the animals Valis killed; it didn't feel right. Of course, I supported hunting, so certain animals didn't overpopulate, but they went beyond just killing a deer or coyote here and there. They hunted exotic animals, rare ones. Valis said they always got permits but Uncle Greg was cheap and also skeezy like my father, so I doubted it, but there was nothing I could do. I think Vallis was just trying to make me feel better.

One Christmas Valis gave me a pair of rabbit fur earrings and luckily I don't have my ears pierced, or I would have been forced to wear them. I just felt angry when I saw the earrings, it was disgusting. The rabbit had such beautiful fur, and it was probably dead because of it. I didn't want to wear it as an accessory or ornament.

I place the mail underneath my armpit, brooding about the memory and not that excited for Vallis's Christmas present this year. I didn't want snakeskin belt or boots. Manga or anime related items would make me happy. A gift card too, but overall Vallis did mean well. The present came from his heart, and he wanted to give me something unique, but the earrings just weren't me. I like jewelry like the ring Mr. Ackerman wore on his ring finger, elegant and simple.

I walk to the gate to my house which wasn't very far from the mailbox and open the gate by lifting the latch. I close it behind me the rusty metal hinges squeaking loudly as I do so. Sentinel hearing the mailbox and the gate open and shut greets me with his tail wagging happily, his tail reminding me of a propeller from how fast it spun around in a circle.

I get down on my knees and pet him making sure to rub his ears. He always liked me rubbing his ears, getting a dumb face like Jean when I do it. I decide on baby talking him as I pet his head "How are you doing, you big baby?" His tail wags more, happy that for once I was paying attention to him. Mostly these days it was Nolan who was paying attention to him. He feeds him, gives him water, treats, and also played with him, basically everything you're supposed to do with a dog. My younger brother was only in 5th grade and was more responsible than me.

My eyes slip down to Sentinel's nose immediately noticing something different about him. There was a bald spot that was red and irritated that resembled a scratch. I rub his muzzle, and his tail instantly stops wagging, and he whines and pulls away from my soft touch. I say to him talking to him like he was real "That's what you get for messing with the alley cats the other night." I frown, was everything going to continue acting strange? First myself, then Nolan, now the dog. The only one acting normal in the family was Ma, for now at least.

Sentinels goes back to his dog house peeking at me from inside before lying down and curling up. His ears are pinned back as he continues to stare at me as if I cheated on him with another dog. I stand back up from my kneeling position and my eyes narrow at his nose. They were pretty deep… I'm sure Ma has noticed unless she was donating all her time on her day off to Nolan. Who knows maybe he was actually sick and I should be worrying about him. He did look pale and he didn't want to eat anything this morning...

I go up the steps to my house and go on the porch before I check to see if my mother remembered to unlock the door. The doorknob turns, and luckily she did happen to remember I was coming home around this time. I walk in and lock the bottom lock and then the top lock so I didn't have to do it later, you can never be too careful though I was always careless about leaving my window open at night.

The house is silent, and the tv wasn't turned on unless no one was in the living room or kitchen from what I was seeing and hearing. It felt off since it was my mother's day off and she usually would be on the sofa watching tv or in the kitchen cleaning. I whistle and call out holding the door still "Sentinel! Come on boy!"

I peek around the corner when he doesn't decide to come. Odd... I wait for him for another minute, and for once he decides to stay in his dog house. I close the door and turn the knob to check to see if it locked automaically like it should to which it does. Usually, Sentinel would have begged to come inside or pushed past me, but ever since I touched his muzzle, he didn't want to come near me. Those cats must have really traumatized him, but you would think he would want to go inside where they weren't instead of being outside with them running around. Well, they even scratched me in my sleep and ended up giving me a nightmare, so I guess inside wasn't that safe either.

Immediately I kick off my flats, and I go upstairs to my bedroom. Each step creaked with my weight. Once I get to the top of the stairs, and I hear nothing, I peek inside my brother's room to see why everything was so silent and I see my mother is curled up on Nolan's bed who was unusually sleeping next to her. _'Huh, he must be sick. He never naps with Ma or me unless he was upset or not feeling well,'_ I think to myself. I turn around and open my bedroom door trying to be as quiet as possible.

I place my bag on the floor, and the books and binders inside shift making the bag tip over. It had seemed my bag was getting more and more heavy as the school year progressed. Next, I toss the mail on my desk before I stretch kicking shut the door behind me. My eyes notice something unusual in the mail pile as now everything was sprawled and thrown on its surface. It was a blank envelope with no mailing address nor sender or even a stamp for that matter. I look at it weirdly before walking forward.

I pick up the blank envelope and flip it over and still nothing. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I rip it open to expose what was inside. My eyes widen at the contents inside the envelope as I peel it open. Dozens of twenty dollar bills were inside. No note or anything just the money. I take the money out, and I take one twenty dollar bill and put it over my head to check to see if this was some sort of joke. The light filters through the paper exposing it was real money.

I begin to wonder who gave it to us. Perhaps Valis or someone might have gotten the wrong mailbox. I felt a smile creep up on my face, and I start counting the money, well if they got the wrong address sucks to be them.

15 twenty dollars bills were inside the envelope meaning I had a total of 300 dollars! "Ma!" I call out opening my door rushing to wake her with the extra money I found. I hadn't felt this much joy in such a long time; today was really a good day. It felt good to have extra money to pay the bills with but what I didn't realize was that a significant letter had slipped behind my desk as I stormed out of my room in excitement. I wished I hadn't forgotten about it or I could've foreseen what was to come. At least a little...

...

...

 **(Levi Pov)**

I sat in my darkened classroom, my fingers interlocked with each other while the outside was beginning to darken. My chair was currently leaned back, and the ceiling was my focus while my mind went to today's events and replayed everything over and over. _'What was I doing or even thinking'_ I 'tsk' at myself while rubbing my fingers over the other. It all started when I was in the library going to print papers for my class when I saw that movie. Typically, I would have ignored it, but instead, I picked it up off one of the tables the students study at and read the back of it.

Then that stupid librarian made her way to me and began telling me how it would be good for my students to watch it, that it was educational, saying it was a good life lesson to be taught. Instead, I was rewarded with it being a romance which somehow I ended up enjoying? My claw digs into my other fingers as I sneer at the ceiling. No that's bullshit, how could I enjoy some corny romance some stupid human librarian recommended? I sit up in my chair leaning it forward again; I hated humans. I hate all creatures, but I hate humans the most for being such simple-minded beings enjoying life when it was so short for them.

I lick the blood off my pointer finger; the taste was nothing like Lily's sweet blood which made me want another lick of her blood. The thought brings back recent memories, memories of last night.

I had literally lost it from the hunger...going into the brats room like that. I was even caught. No that wasn't entirely right, and even though I hate to admit it, I had shown myself blatantly to her brother. What I did was risky, and Erwin wouldn't be happy if he knew what I did. Not even Hange as fucked up as she can be... I frown pulling my chair and myself closer to my desk placing my elbows on the surface.

That little brother of hers...Should he be dealt with before he can speak of things? I grind my teeth and shake my head, no I can't do that to her and anyway he's just a child. My hands soon find my head, and I place my head into my hands in irritation thinking over and over how I could deal with the current problems at hand. He needed to be dealt with one way or another before Erwin, or the others got wind of it. He would be killed on the spot by any one of them; however, I didn't enjoy or take part in the killing of children. I didn't believe in it no matter the reason...

Erwin would give him a quick death for the purpose of specific species here. He wants things peaceful, but he would shed blood if he thought the child would put us at risk. How would a boy like that put us at risk? Well, the normal adults and teens weren't a problem seeing as they probably dismiss it as a child making up vivid stories if he were to tell others about what he saw. It wasn't them I was worried about but the demon hunters. It would be Erwin's reason for killing the brother, to avoid the attention of demon hunters...

Hunters were a pesky problem recently, and they were like cockroaches. We didn't know too much about them, but I had an inkling two of them were in this school. A student? A teacher? We didn't know. Hell, even I didn't know anything from the amount of information I was given about them. All we know were the signs of those bastards.

I close my eyes, just a couple days ago a well-known incubus student was killed on school premises. No normal human would be able to kill us. These hunters had the tools to do so, and that bratty incubus student was young and ignorant not old enough to counter experienced hunters...

I reopen my eyes slowly a thought creeping into my head. What if the Emersons had some involvement with the damn hunters? That day Erwin spoke with Lily it wasn't genuine concern, he wanted to talk to her for a reason, what I don't know. He looked as if he wanted to kill her for a split second. Only I could see it, but I saw the flicker of alarm in Erwin's eyes and how is pupil turned smaller and smaller while watching her. If I hadn't stepped in would she be dead? She was most likely unaware of the danger she was in at the time.

I deep sigh I have been holding in for a while leaves me. No there's no way the dense Emerson girl had anything to do with any hunters. She only had a family of three, her little brother who screamed like a little girl upon seeing me, herself and her constantly overworked sick mother. None of them are capable of being such things. Hunters were naturally cold and hunted for some time before going out and hunting demons. Anyway, I believe he thought such things from reading her record of seeing demonic creatures in her past. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one to look at Emerson's personal records.

Bushy brows probably wasn't thinking things over too well either. He had just assumed since she seemed to be the only likely one to be a hunter. It had been stressing on him for quite some time now trying to think of the culprits. First of all, she was new to the school, out of state no less. Second of all, she had a record of going to the therapist from seeing quite detailed creatures in her room at night. Then thirdly, why were those creatures so attached to her? Erwin wanted to know why. They usually take no interest in humans like her but then why do I notice when she was walking in the dark that night... they were lurking behind her like predators just waiting for that moment.

It was clear they wanted her, far beyond any curiosity they take in other creatures from time to time. It was more of an obsession that I have realized from watching. Those creatures are the fallen of our species for particular reasons, reasons that made them the way they are. They very rarely show themselves, they would rather stay in their godforsaken den in that run down place in the forest of Giant Trees. Why are they coming out now and terrorizing the town of Saint Maria? Just a week ago a human student by the name of Ilse Langar encountered one of those creatures and she wrote about it on her blog online. She was lucky to make it out alive but it wasn't until Emerson showed up in this school everything has gone up in hellfire, though it might not be her fault these things are happening.

I push my hair back out of my face lifting my face, so the questions were...in this school who were the cold bastards...cold enough to kill our children without second thought. That kid was killed by one of those damn monsters but as far as I knew the school was full of idiots upon idiots, not cold-blooded killers. Then the other question is why do the fallen ones have such keen interests in Emerson?

I stand up becoming antsy from not having a cigarette since this morning. I should buy some and head home instead of overthinking things. I pick up my briefcase and quickly follow up with my routine, checking everything before leaving my classroom. I had a feeling that as more time passes, the more everything will only get worse. I ball my hand into a fist and let my claws dig in. What more could go worse? "This is not going to be a good ending for anyone..." I mutter quietly to myself in the hallways turning the light switch off and letting darkness consume everything around me.

 _'I wonder if Emerson got the money I delivered to her this morning for my actions last night?'_ I think while walking down the empty and silent hallways going towards the exit. The only thing that could be heard is the click of the soles of my heals. There is one thing I do know and have to take care, and that's making sure everyone knows their place concerning her by tonight... Currently, she was and is my feeding ground, and no one else's could feed off or harm her. My hand grips the handle of the briefcase tighter while pushing the door open. I suppose some won't be happy with what I'm going to do...

...

...

 **(Lily Pov)**

I tie my golden hair up in a tightly wrapped bun as I look at myself in the mirror. Recently I can't help but notice how tired I looked. I trace a dark circle under my right eye, the left eye a mirror image of it. The dark circles are really noticeable. Well, I had the whole weekend to recover from lack of sleep and to just relax. Then my eyes avert to the bathtub as the faucet drips creating small ripples in the water below.

I slip my towel off myself and place it on the back of the toilet along with my robe I wore into the bathroom. Then I raise one leg and dip it into the water testing it first. After realizing it wasn't that hot, I slip into the steamy bubble bath my mother made for me.

Of course, after I gave her some extra money she was joyed, she made Nolan and I a home cooked supper and even decided on running a bath for me that I was quite capable of doing, but she insisted she would do it anyway. Well, it has been quite some time since my last bubble bath, and it was a good way to start off relaxing for the weekend.

A sigh escapes me as I sit down in the bathtub and the warm water is extremely comforting to my body. I look down at my thighs and see how far the scratches went up. I run my fingers over them still remembering that semi-erotic dream I had last night. I wonder if I would have another tonight when I fall asleep? The answer would be yes, I couldn't remember the last time I didn't fall asleep and Mr. Ackerman wasn't there doing something lewd to me.

I think harder...The last time I had normal dreams was before my first day of school. No matter what I try thinking of before bed, I still had the erotic dreams about him. It was embarrassing if you think about it. My thoughts get hazy as I wonder what would happen if I didn't fight what occurred in the dream. Would it feel better if I didn't try to fight it?

I pout slightly and lean my head back against the edge of the tub. I sink further into the water my chest completely hidden under the mass of white foamy bubble. I look up at the ceiling of my bathroom thinking of how much I was turning into a pervert though the question is what makes you a pervert...

If dreams and reading erotic novels and manga was considered being a pervert, then I assume more than half the population was a pervert. I poke a bubble, my thoughts delving deeper and deeper into my problems.

I didn't like the sensation of a being a pervert, no it was more I hated that I liked the sensation of Mr. Ackerman touching me and feeling good. Meeting him has made me one. I was attracted to him even though I knew everything about him was trouble. I knew that when I first laid eyes on him.

There were rumors of him sleeping around with some of his female students... What if they were true? I thought maybe the female body made it up, but if I close my eyes, I could imagine it. Him with one of his students in his classroom... him pinning her to a desk as he kissed her ... it would be after school hours, the skies painted with orange and pink streaks from the sun setting casting a warm glow over their semi-nude bodies.

I could paint the image so clearly in my head. Then another strange thought surfaces _'what if that could be me?'_ My fingers on my thigh slowly make their way between my legs, and I watch myself, doing something I have never done before but only in dreams. I have only ever done it in the dreams after he reprimanded me several times and after he showed me several times where to touch myself.

I slip my fingers past my sex, the feeling strange and foreign, the closet my fingers ever being there was when I washed. I feel my walls, feeling a little weirded out by the sensation and texture, but I get no sexual feelings from it. Then my fingers slip deeper, a sharp pain making me halt. My eyes widen, and I retract my hand.

I rest my hand on the back of my thigh. I can't do that...my face flushes slightly from what I was going to do without any thought. My nails sink into my thigh not wholly believing what I planned on doing just now. I bite my lip harshly that was already cut.

"Goddammit," I mutter my other hand playing with the necklace around my neck, it was the same necklace that hung in my locker usually except I brought it home this time. I quickly forget about what I was going to do, and I pick up a gray washcloth that my mother threw in for me. I take the body wash, vanilla spice from the edge of the white bathtub. I squeeze the bottle making the pink liquid come out in a blob on the washcloth then I place the bottle back on the edge.

I rub the body wash in the facecloth before I start bathing myself my face still flushed a bit pink. Now I knew it was hormones that were causing these strange dreams. I didn't think I had that side deep within me. Well, it wasn't that bad, most girls have already experimented with themselves in that way. Christ, most of them have already had sex. So many of my peers bragged about how they lost their virginity and how they did other things...

It brings me back to when I was at lunch and was sitting with everyone. Eren was teasing jean on how he lost his virginity to a girl at school. According to the rumors, that Jean didn't deny, he did it in the back of a McDonald's parking lot with one of the senior girls. Everyone especially Eren teased the crap out of him for it and even Jeans cheeks flushed pink. Then that wasn't all; it seemed everyone was starting to either like someone or have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Mikasa had a deep crush on Eren. Reiner liked Christa who very rarely sat with us as the other cheerleaders always made her sit with them. Even the quiet Marco had a crush on someone in our grade though I don't know who.

Also, I discovered Bertholt and Annie were dating. It was after one weekend, and I came back to school, and I saw him shyly kissing her cheek in the hallway next to Hange's class. I felt sorta envious that I would never have anyone to kiss in front of. No boy ever asked me out or had interest in me, and sometimes I would hear them talking about me from behind my back. They always talked about my 'killer body' and never once did one boy say something I wanted to hear. I always wanted to hear someone call me 'cute' or 'pretty' or even 'beautiful.'

I close my eyes. No. Why would they? My face wasn't pretty or anything, and I didn't take very good care of my appearance. I swallow remembering that particular time when I was at the lockers and then this boy was talking with his friend about me not realizing I was near. They were discussing who'd be the best 'fuck' in the school and they were laughing about how my body was the only thing good about me that they couldn't stand to look at my face if they were to have sex with me. The most embarrassing thing was Mr. Ackerman overheard them since he was leaning against the doorway. I assume he was watching to make sure students didn't run in the hallways or littered since I heard him snap and give detention to a few students for doing such things, but the detentions weren't with him but with the janitors... It was something I had yet to fully understand, but I knew he overheard those boys yet he didn't say or do anything...

It didn't bother me at the moment, but the more I thought of their words while on the bus it sort of hurt on the inside. If someone was ever to ask me out would it be just for my body? Not my face or personality but only for my body... The girls also thought the same about me but a little different from the boys. They pegged me to be a slut just because of how my body looked. It seemed if you had breasts larger than what the average girl has...it always ends up that way. When I get older, I should seriously think of getting a reduction...

I rub the washcloth over my body after I think about all the people in the school. My thoughts drift back to my real friends rather than the assholes who attended Trost High. I couldn't help but think I was the only one who didn't share information like they had with me. Well, I couldn't come out and say I had some sort of weird obsession with Mr Ackerman, a teacher at our school especially in front of Mikasa who is related to him in some way. There was no one I could share that type of info with that I would feel comfortable enough among my friends.

Another sigh leaves me and after I'm done gently running the facecloth over parts of my body I just simply relax. The only thing I could hear was the water dripping from the faucet still making little 'drip' noises, and my brothers muffled voice of him talking to my mother in his bedroom from the hallway. I wonder what they were talking about inside his bedroom? Maybe something from last night... I would have to ask him about it when I got out of the bath...

I shut my eyes, and my hands go to the edge before I adjust myself resting my arms on my thighs below the water. I tried to open them, it wasn't a good idea to doze off in the bath, but my eyelids just felt so heavy, and I couldn't help but comply with what my body wanted, I was just so relaxed. _'I shouldn't fall asleep in the bathtub...'_ I think again briefly before even my thoughts die down and all I can see is the back of my eyelids.

...

...

I hear voices speaking in the distance, but my eyes have yet to open, and I can barely listen to what they were saying, it was a muddled mess of jibberish. My body is light, almost like a feather, and I can feel my body wrapped in silk. Such an odd dream. It always confused me how I could feel what was inside my dream. Normally you couldn't as everything was actually just a figment of your imagination. I assumed this time I was wearing something silk; it appeared he liked me in silk. I didn't think silk suited me at all.

I try to force my eyelids open, but I keep failing, getting only glimpses of light and movement. I was having a lot of trouble even to make my eyelids flutter, too much effort, which confused me. Why was I having trouble opening my eyes in a dream? It was definitely too much effort, and when I open my eyes, I'm rewarded with a black see thru canopy draped over what I assumed a bed as that's what it felt like I was laying on. The bed was plush and comfortable, more comfortable than my bed and I was envious how my mind created a more comfortable bed in my dream than my own. If this were real, I would imagine the bed to be very expensive since it reminded me of a true princess' bed. I'm not entirely sure if the modern royalty of today's world slept in such beds, but they did in the fairytale books my mother used to read to me when I was young.

It reminded me so much of sleeping beauty and the bed she slept on though I was far from being a beauty like Aurora but much more like the evil witch in the Little Mermaid but in my opinion when Ursula became a human woman she was prettier then Ariel.

I want to move, but I can't do so quite yet which is normal for these dreams. It always took me some time before I could move again. I hated that feeling of being helpless in these dreams when moving a finger or turning your head was so simple in reality. During this state, I had to focus everything on moving a body part such as a limb before it would respond. Right now I was trying to move my arm.

My finger twitches in response to me trying to move my arm. I was a little distracted which was most likely the reason why I couldn't get it to move, my eyes jumping from one thing to another. I see dark figures moving around the end of the bed and sometimes I can barely make out a face. I just could tell their facial expressions and that horns also resided on top of there heads. Some were frowning, some were smiling devilishly, some were wearing suits while others were wearing dresses. I swallow nervously. There was more than one this time...multiple. Also, their sole focus was on me; I didn't like it at all.

Where was Mr. Ackerman? I didn't want these people touching me. I only wanted him touching me. My heart starts racing, the only thing that isn't slowed in these dreams. I feel movement behind me, and I start panicking.

The person behind me starts petting my hair and my heart thunders in my chest louder than any storm. They run their fingers thru my bangs bringing their fingers to my forehead, and all I can see is that they have long dark claws from the slight movement above my head. Their claws run down my face and down my neck, the hands being the palest and ghostliest hands I have ever seen. I shiver lightly, my body becoming ultra sensitive to any touch. Not this again but my body relaxes, and in the back of my mind something soothes me that I know whose hand it is...

Then I hear a snotty feminine voice coming from the dark figures gathered around my bed. My eyes glide over the shadowy figures until I locate who was speaking. I can see a tall, curvy figure, narrow blue eyes, and blue painted lips. I can't quite make out her face as it was darkened, but I can tell her pupils were slits. I would imagine her facial expressions to be twisted in an ugly expression from disgust just by the tone of her voice. I think she had an Asian accent if I thought about it, "Whats the meaning of this Ackerman? Normally you don't like sharing so I assume it's not about that unless you want to kill the girl...so what is this about?!"

 _'Ackerman'_ my brain processes slowly, was he the one behind me? I then hear the familiar voice of my teacher and his demon self alike as his claw keeps running up and down the skin on my neck and dipping into the crook of my neck. He replies to the snotty woman "Share? I don't think so Yuki Onna. I have no plans on killing her anytime soon either." Anytime soon? Did that mean later he would attempt to kill me? My heart starts to pound in fright again though a voice in the back of mind tries to reassure me he won't.

She cocks her head to the right "Then what is the purpose of all of us doing here?" Another one complains, and my eyes go to him. This time I spy a male who I could tell was wearing earrings of some kind, earrings with fangs. He also had a scruffy voice like the woman who spoke first. His eyes were light brown slits compared to a woman who spoke moments before him, "I don't want to be here if I don't benefit from it and I don't feel like chatting all night with a bastard prince. I have better things to be doing like eating my own meal that has been put on delay because of this."

Another man giggles from the crowd, a smirk sprawling across his face and his golden eyes are lit with excitement "No I think we all should stay. It's not every day the bastard prince likes to show himself publicly. He is also with a woman; clearly, she is more than food if she's here meaning shes something special and she is not drained to death either. She seems to be interesting too. Her smell is attracting... is it not? I'm sure she would be yummy." He licks his lips, and his pupils turns to slits matching the other dark figures. His eyes narrow in lust at me, and I immediately look away tensing.

The hand behind me stops abruptly, and I can hear devil Mr. Ackerman's voice get low and deadly. Besides his voice, I could picture him threatening the man with that evil glare. I wasn't even looking, and I was scared. The devil Mr. Ackerman voice was eerie, "Didn't I just say I'm not sharing and never will share her. She is mine and solely mine. So don't get any ideas, Alexander. I know you're one of the biggest man-whores and glutton alike among the Incubus. If you step within 50 feet from her, I will kill you to prove my point. Just stay on your own turf with your many succubus whores."

The man known as Alexander giggles again not taking the threat to heart, but his eyes narrow at Levi rather than me "Oh my, someone is quite protective of such a little girl. Is she a student of yours Ackerman? Last time I knew you were teaching at the school in Saint Maria. Are you even still playing the strict human? You change jobs every twenty years or so when you get bored. What was it last time you pretended to be? Oh right it was a model in New York city was it not? You were quite popular with the women, even went as far as to date another model for fun but that one was nothing but a little slut. Then the time before that a singer who died tragically by suicide in the early 70's. So much history you have with the human world."

Levi growls and barks out angrily "Enough! I will hunt down your physical body and rip you to shreds when this is over if you dare continue! Don't speak of anything of my past to me or her again." The man known as Alexander just smirks in response to angering the demon, but he quiets down after making him snap. The only thing that remains is his smug grin which I would not be sporting if I was in his position. My other finger twitches and by now I can move my arm. I don't like anything about where this is heading. I want to wake up...

I reach over and go to pinch my arm, and I close my eyes, muttering out loud "Wake up Lily..." I then feel a harsh slap on my hand, and I wince and look at the demon sitting behind me. That should have woke me...His blue eyes are narrowed and directed at me; they're glowing like the rest but much prettier and more lethal at the same time. I can also see his tail and horns, his tail whipping around angrily starting to thump on the bed. He truly was a creature from hell who comes to play with me. "Don't fight this Emerson." he scolds curling his lip at me and showing his sharp teeth. An act that is supposed to be threatening towards me like when a dog shows its teeth and growing, but I wasn't scared. The worst he has ever done is scratch and nip me, and the scratches could be compared to that of a cat.

I then hear a soft huff coming from a female who I managed to see more clearly than the rest and my eyes quickly scan over her. She was leaning against the wall near the bed with her eyes shut and her arms folded in front of her chest. She had two small horns sprouting from her forehead, brown hair that was almost black pulled back in a ponytail with a white tie and freckles were sprawled across her cheeks. Her eyes then open revealing golden eyes that were slits. Wait I recognized her...

She was Ymir who was a year older than the rest of us. I only knew about her because when I was on the bus, I have seen her picking on Sasha because of her accent. Christa was the one to stop it every time. I also noticed Ymir always clings to Christa and is always looking at her as if she is in love with her. There were lots of rumors saying Ymir was deeply in love with her and everyone began to believe in those rumors. I wasn't too sure since I never believed in rumors but who knows. I could never tell since some of the girls call me slut when I'm nothing of the sort.

Her eyes slide to us on the bed "Just get on with what we are here for. I need to feed myself and being in someone else's wet dream is not doing me any good when I'm hungry." I feel the demon Mr. Ackerman behind me adjust me and sit me up like he was handling some doll. Once he touches my body, I feel like I can move my limbs again "I suppose you are right Ymir. This is doing no one any good...nothing but causing fights the more I wait to get to the point..." I feel his arms wrap around my torso from behind after as he sits me on his lap, his head rests on my shoulder.

I go to try and push off of him, but he yanks the robes sleeve exposing my shoulder and arm and some of my right breast from the robe slipping further down my arm. He lays a kiss on my neck from behind, and I feel a blush stain my cheeks feeling everyone watching intently with curiously even the girl near us. Her eyes narrow, her arms still folded in front of her chest.

"Stay still," he says his voice soft and gentle as he pulls me closer to him which calms me. The only thing I hear is the sound of my heartbeat yet again. Why was his voice the only thing to calm me in these dreams and make me fall right into his embrace?

It felt like I was getting sedated with a drug. A drug that has no side effects besides just being drawn to him and being obedient. He still runs his lips along the crook of my neck before traveling up and biting the skin making blood drip from the wound. He licks it up, and his other hand slips into my robe. He lightly runs his finger over my nipple before he gropes my exposed breast roughly.

I whimper lustfully unable to hold my voice in check; I was so used to his touches it felt odd to hold my voice in me. I wanted to touch him just as much as I watch him toy with my body. He smirks becoming satisfied with my perverse self then he averts his attention away from me to the crowd.

He speaks to them while his finger rolls my nipple between his index finger and his thumb making me moan and clench my eyes shut unable to look at the leering eyes of what were succubuses and incubuses. I wasn't even entirely sure; I was just assuming what they all were from those few words he spoke.

"You see this girl..Well, of course, you all do, none of you are missing your eyes yet... This one here... Is mine. Lily Jane Emerson is my prey..." Mr. Ackerman's voice is loud and clear, his voice reaching the far corners of the room.

My eyes reopen, and my chest rises and falls with heavy pants _'How did he know my middle name?'_ He continues speaking having a serious face, his eyes almost looking insane as he lets out a strained chuckle " If any of you come near her I won't hold myself back for any of you. It would be almost too delightful to tear one of you disgusting shits apart."

I notice some of the eyes narrow in the crowd and another woman speaks up with long horns and flashy violet eyes "What are you saying, Ackerman? Are you interested in mating with a human? Impossible...You're to mate with the strongest succubus. Everyone has already discussed that, though you fail to show up to any of the get-togethers in our world. The queen already decided she wants you as her mate. Just eat the girl and finish her here. If you eat her we're sure you will gain more power than what you have now. Just look at her energy flow..."

Another person speaks up from the crowd, one after another, then everyone starts talking amongst themselves, only some have stronger voices than the others _"fuck then kill her. It is pointless", "Come back and mate with our queen so we can have a stronger generation.", "Give her to me if you won't do it. She's different. I want her as my pet.", "The whole Ackerman clan is useless after the fall of Killian. Kuchel was just a whore tarnishing her body with so many different species, and her brother Kenny is fucking looney. Not to mention the younger Ackerman, Mikasa. Her parents raised her in the human world to be nothing like us...", "What are you talking about? Our whole world went to shit when Mister Crestshire turned into one of those ghouls..not the Ackermans."_

I start to break away from his spell as his claws dig into my breast and his face warps into an ugly sneer. I wince, but he doesn't notice. He was about to snap; I didn't want to be here when it happened. This was all so confusing hearing names I never heard before besides Mikasa and Ymir. Who was Killian? Who was Kuchel? Who was Kenny? Who is Mister Crestshire? And Ghouls? None of that made any sense to me. Well, should it if it's just a dream?

The air was becoming thicker, and it was nearly impossible to breathe. A cold was spreading from behind me and creeping like a fog making my skin tingle, but it washes over me, its target not me. It washes over Ymir to my left whose face is twisted in anger. Its target, not Ymir either and it wraps around the gathered group. They had become tense the moment they felt the change in atmosphere and that piercing cold.

Someone could have cut the air with a knife if they tried and before I knew it Ymir shouts and stomps her foot on the ground. My eyes go to her and so does Levis "Huh what is wrong with mating with a human girl you bastards?!" She has her hand clenched, and blood drips on the floor, and her face is also warped with an ugly frown. That Ymir sure was scary...Just as scary as demon Levi if I dare say.

A man scoffs in the crowd "What are you so touchy for? Is it because you want to mate with a human as well? Leave it to the famous Lady Ymir who only sleeps with women and never a man." Ymir clicks her tongue and 'tsks' "Shut up you scum! What are you jealous that I don't like dick? Even if I did I never touch you, Jason!" The man narrows his eyes and some of the men start laughing breaking the tense atmosphere but Levi was still giving off murderous vibes from what they were saying earlier.

His claws and hand leave my breast and I sigh in relief from the pressure. Blood drips down the valley between my breasts and around it. He raises his hand and then he snaps his fingers together and everyone around the bed disappears in an instant. "That was pointless." he murmurs to himself having a bitter tone to his voice. "They just made me angry." he hisses out and he pushes me off his lap and onto the bed next to him roughly. I go to sit up, but he takes both my hands and pins them above my head. He still has that sneer on his face as his eyes are full of hatred. My eyes are wide as I'm staring up at him "Levi, please don't..."

"Shhh. You piss me off to Emerson. Don't act all innocent." he hisses out next, and he takes the slash of my robe and pulls it making it come undone. My body feels very hot suddenly as he lowers himself and he kisses my navel after letting go of my hands. My back arches in response as he kisses down my navel in a lust filled rush. They weren't kind and loving kisses he was giving me in the dreams previously. They were similar kisses from that night in my room where he scratched me.

He slows his kisses right above where my sex is, and he pulls at the skin, nipping it viciously. "No stop," I mutter, and I grab ahold of his shoulder and push at them a little with barely any strength left in my arms. My attempt was futile.

He smirks and looks up at me grabbing both my legs ignoring the little push "Or what? You can't do anything in this state...I have you right under my control...Everything I say you do. It should always be like this."

His eyes have a psychotic look to them as he wets his lips and spreads my legs "Now don't fight me this time Emerson. I'm a little-pissed off already...you will just make it worse. You have a tendency to do that" Then he lowers himself, and from there the dream was everything but hazy to me.

I could never remember clearly after I wake up, but this dream felt different, much different. Each time I dreamed, I remembered more, I'm not sure if I was becoming immune or he was becoming stronger. Odd thought and my back bows, a gasp leaving me from the demon swiping his tongue over my folds.

Instead of pushing at his shoulders my nails sink into the skin on his shoulders. My body instantly feels like I'm burning up with a high fever and my womanly parts start to tingle from him licking it. I look down to see his face between my legs. God, what do these always feel so real? I could feel my embarrassment creeping up on me.

I feel him then tease me by giving me a long lick from the bottom to the top and I whine softly before covering my mouth with my hand letting go of one of his shoulders. No, I shouldn't feel like this if it's just a dream... His tongue then travels to my clit to twirl around it before stopping to nip at it gently with his teeth. After the nip, he begins to suckle on the flesh as his fingers wrap around my thigh more tightly.

These dreams, he taught me so many things I didn't know about, quickly getting me used to things. He was educating me about sex like he did in class about French. He was always strict, his praises were few, and his insults and scoldings were many...

I arch my back again and bite down on my hand harshly to block any embarrassing noises that would of for sure left my mouth. Only a muffled moan could be heard now. He pulls back slightly before he places his soft lips on my entrance and slides his tongue between my folds. His tongue feels wet, warm and smooth as he pushes it into my entrance, it was completely different from his fingers or his length. My eyes start to water from the pleasure of his wet muscle inside me and a tear slips from my eye down my cheek. It felt so good...

Inside of me, I feel him give me a long lazy lick with the flat of his tongue before he slowly twirled it around rubbing the walls inside. I bite down harder on my hand before I give up on keeping everything buddled up within me and I let go of a shrill moan from the ecstasy I was feeling. My hand that I was biting just moments ago finds his head and wind their way into his raven hair. I push his head closer to my womanhood and tug his hair while letting out a soft series of moans.

His vibrant blue eyes stare up at me, and he groans against my sex from me tugging at his hair, and he starts to delve his tongue in and out of me faster knowing how close I was to release. My back arches further off the bed, and my abdomen tightens, my lips parting to pant. There were no words to describe this feeling but as pure ecstasy. I couldn't take much more of this before that feeling inside me unravels. One of his hands soon leaves my thigh as his tongue continues to delve in and out of me quickly.

His fingers began to rub my clit at the same as his tongue thrusts into me going as deep as it could to reach areas that throbbed for something else. I clench my eyes shut tightly, the feel overwhelming my body. I bite my lip harshly before I yell my eyes shooting open "Ah, Levi!" I feel something like a rubber band snap inside of me and I arch my back entirely off the bed as my body releases. I feel his tongue slip from within me and the halt of his finger rubbing me.

He pulls away once licking up as much of the liquid as he could that came from inside me. He acted like that was his only source of water in a blazing hot desert. His face always became more pleasant either after we have sex or he licks up the aftermath of my release but before that he was scary...

"Shitty brat you got me hard from just hearing you moan." He says his face flushed and his eyebrows knit together in frustration as he licks my cum off his lips. I pant heavily staring up at him. He continues, reaching for his belt about to unbuckle it, "Now I assume you are going to take care of it? Aren't you Emerson?"

"Take care of it?" I repeat back to him still regaining my breath and in a trance while watching him. He unbuckles his belt, his pants becoming loose on him and they slide from his hips exposing his v line. He has such small hips now that I think about it, I can't imagine what jean size he has. My eyes then slip down further and notice the big bulge in his pants. So that's what he wanted. He replies "Yes Emerson. Take care of it now before I get impatient."

I sit up slowly my body moving on its own, and I crawl to him on the bed seductively. He watches me eagerly as his eyes narrow and darkens with lust. "That's a good girl, do it just like how I taught you," he praises me as my hand grab his hips and just as I'm about to tug down his pants and boxers my body flinches, and inside my head, I hear knocking and my mother calling out to me. I hear the demon 'tsk, ' and he says in frustration "No, not right now. Emerson stay sleeping!"

My body doesn't listen as it just freezes as the fantasy world begins to crumble away and soon I'm unable to see anything but darkness and barely make out what he is saying any longer.

...

...

My body jolts awake making the now cool water slosh around me and I'm rewarded with loud knocking on the door "Lily you alright? Your brother has to use the bathroom." My eyes look around the bathroom and finally to the wooden door. I clear my throat sitting up in the bathtub, "Um yeah sorry I fell asleep." She sighs on the other side of the door "Well hurry up and get dressed. Your brother really has to go. He's threatening to pee out his window." I then hear her footsteps fall away from away the door going back downstairs.

I look at my body and sigh deeply. "Another perverted dream..." I murmur and then I feel something hot run from my nose down to my chin and drip into the water. I narrow my eyes as I see blood dripping into the water making it turn pink and the red liquid continues to drip into the water. "Shit," I say grabbing my face cloth and wiping the blood off my face and pushing it against my nose to stop a mess. _'Why did I get a bloody nose?'_ I ask myself inside my head. That stuff only happens in anime and manga...

I push myself up and out of the water before climbing out and grabbing the edge of the sink to make sure I didn't slip and fall. Once standing I look at myself in the mirror to see my cheeks flushed and dried blood on my lips and chin that I didn't get with the facecloth. Odd I never get nosebleeds unless I get hit in the nose. I wonder if I hit myself while dreaming? Once the blood stops I wash off the facecloth and wipe the remaining blood off my face. I toss the blood-soaked facecloth back into the tub after I'm done with it. My nose didn't hurt so I don't think I hit myself while I slept.

 _'I feel dizzy too..'_ I think briefly feeling slightly off balance as I go to reach for my towel on the back of the toilet. I quickly hold on to the sink tightly and grab my towel and pat myself dry. I shake my head. I'm probably just sleepy nothings wrong, I reassure myself. After I'm done drying myself I slip on my fresh panties and I clip on my bra. I slip on my robe after I'm all done and bend over and unplug the drain. Immediately the drain makes a suction noise and the water drains out slowley.

I go to the door feeling woozy and unlock it. I turn the knob, opening the door, and I yell out towards my brother "I'm all done! You can use the bathroom now." I then see him pop out from his room and he complains softly from under his breath "Finally. I thought you died in there or something." He then looks at me frowning as I walk past him feeling tipsy, "Hey whats wrong with you? You're walking like you're drunk." I reply to him walking towards my room slowly and carefully "I don't know..I don't feel well, but I think I'm just tired, Nolan."

He stares at me oddly raising both his brows before he looks to the bathroom and walks to it "Make sure to shut your window tonight. If I were you, I wouldn't sleep alone anymore...It's not safe. Also, keep your lights on." Then that's the last thing he says to me before shutting the bathroom door. Once I reach my room I grip on to the doorway and stare at the closed door he was in. Nolan definitely was acting strangely still... He wasn't himself at all. Nolan always acted brave no matter what. I start to feel an unsettling feeling in my gut, and I look to the open window in my room.

Maybe he was right. I should listen to him for once. I then walk to the window, and I push it down and lock it not wanting my dream to become a reality. My hands then close the curtains swiftly before walking to bed to get some rest.

...

...

 **(Levi Pov)**

My body is instantly tense as I wake from the now dark dream. I was sleeping in the last place I was in and that was in my red chair favoring it over my bed that was placed directly in front of me which looked quite plain. I don't think I used it once since I bought it, it was just something I purchased to appear human. The bed would have dust on it if I didn't make sure fifth didn't invade my home.

I grind my teeth as my claws sink into the arms of my chair looking down to still see my body wasn't happy with the results I received in the end. Emerson had caught me off guard with her falling asleep so quickly tonight. I didn't even get to finish my tea that I always finished before feeding off her in her sleep. Why did she have to fall asleep then wake up abruptly like that? I relax my hands and make my claws shorten to that of human nails.

I try and relax my tensed body by reaching over and grabbing my white teacup with flower designs off the wooden end table remembering that I only had one sip before syncing dreams with her. I go to take a sip but I'm rewarded with cold liquid sitting on my tongue. I spit it back in my teacup making a sour face and I get pissed instead of relaxed. I fucking hated cold tea. One of the most disgusting things to have slide down your throat or even sit on your tongue, I would prefer the taste of a female's orgasm.

I chuck the teacup at the wall and it instantly shatters from me feeling temperamental. The brown liquid drips down the wall and onto my white carpet I just replaced before from the last teacup that hit the wall. Fuck that was going to be one hell of a bitch to clean, I don't want to replace the carpet again. "Fucking hell that was disgusting," voicing my displeasure to an empty room wiping my mouth vigorously with the back of my hand. It tasted worse than cold shit or Hange's energy that I accidentally siphoned one time by touch. What was the point of talking out loud for no one to listen to it?

I grumble pushing myself out of my chair my lower back hurting as I did but that was natural from sleeping so oddly "Damn Emerson." I hiss, I was still hard and it felt painfully tight against my jeans. I'm going to be sure to give her a big fat F on her quiz she handed in today from her leaving me like that.

The daunting voice in the back of my head which is more present with each day, _'I'm sure you give her an A in the bedroom...' I_ kick the end table sending my magazines and books crashing into the floor, "Shut the fuck up," I snap. The voice quiets, but not because it didn't want to argue back, it was satisfied with that simple meal. The voice always had something snotty to say.

Now I had to take care of this on my own rather than releasing inside the dream. I walk to my bathroom feeling uncomfortable as I did so. Actually, I think this is the first time I got hard from a dream that I created inside my head. I 'tsk'. No, that shitty brat definitely didn't cause this. I refuse to accept that possibility. Once I reach the bathroom I stop in front of the toilet to avoid a mess as much as possible. I quickly undo my belt and it relieves the pressure making me sigh.

Sometimes I wish I could make this mentally disappear. Sometimes I could but when my body is still heated from the aftermath of the dream it's quite impossible, and every time Emerson was involved the problem never went away.

I glance at my hand and I crinkle my nose disgusted. Even when I was a young and horny teenager like Emerson I never used my hand as much as I do now. I despise the messes it makes. I'd rather have a certain mouth swallow that mess, skimming her teeth over the skin playfully and teasingly. It would feel good to be in such a warm mouth and have her pouty lips stretched over my length.

I click my tongue again and I push my pants down causing them to bunch above my knees. I just have to picture Emerson's mouth or hand... I grab ahold of my length and I whimper from how sensitive it was. My consciousness conjures an image of Emerson easily just like seconds ago. She was on her knees and opening her mouth widely for me to fit in her mouth. My hand starts to slide up and down my length and I close my eyes now picturing her big doughy eyes staring at me as I punish her by making her deepthroat my length. I groan and throw my head back as my hand slides up and down my length quicker now picking up pace and rhythm like her mouth should be doing and ' _will be doing'_ the voice comments but the voice gets shoved to the side pushed away from the pleasure.

"Lily," I moan out, my voice weak calling out her name for the first time. Her name sounded lovely to be called. My hand continues pushing up and down my cool member and it doesn't take me long before my dick twitches in my hand. I clench my teeth before I let out one last groan and release. I open my eyes panting to see most of it got inside the toilet but the rest of it was on the back of the toilet lid. The white gooey liquid continues to drip down the lid and onto the seat.

I 'tsk' as sweat rolls down my forehead and I regain my breath. Now I have to clean this godforsaken mess. Fucking Lily Emerson. You're definitely getting an F on that quiz for making me make this mess in my bedroom and now my bathroom. Not only that, she was making me too human...

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Yet another long chapter I wrote here. Luckily I was able to update a second time within the last two weeks. Hopefully, with the holidays approaching this month I can get more work done for the story! Also if anyone is interested I created a blog on Tumblr that I will soon post art on for the fanfic there. I plan to post some incubus Levi and some art of my OC Lily. A link to all my social media is in my Bio, it will be on Crexylevi. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave me a review!


	11. Chapter Ten: Their Inevitable Meeting

**Chapter Ten: Their Inevitable Meeting**

I start going thru all the scattered papers in my locker in a rush. "No no no" I mutter out to myself looking at a wrinkled up paper that was an old assignment from his class. Where did I put it? I thought it might have slipped out of my bag when I stuffed it in my locker. I did my math homework for once over the weekend along with Mr. Ackerman's and now I couldn't find either of them. He is sure to give me detention if I wouldn't be able to find it but my math teacher would be considerate enough to give me an extra day to finish the homework because never had I once missed passing in my homework since I arrived here. He would never be so considerate or take it as an excuse that I actually did it but lost it. I sigh to myself internally.

This was not the way I wanted to start my day off on a Monday. So much for relaxing. Well, I did have a relaxing weekend full of naps and binging on tv shows, and goofing around on my laptop, not to mention I started my weekend off with having that semi-erotic dream in the bathtub that was so erotic it made me dizzy. My mind starts to wander back to it, but I shake my head. I have more important matters at hand at the moment. Now that I think back over my weekend I should have asked Nolan about that night, but he was awfully distant and jumpy. Plus he probably wouldn't try and talk it over with me even if I brought up the conversation now.

Next, to me, Eren is taking one of his books from his upper locker, and he looks down at me. "Whats wrong Lily?" he asks confused at seeing my panic and throwing things about. I toss the old assignment back in my locker, and I reply to him "I forgot my homework at home... I don't have it."

Eren makes a face and swallows nervously at the thought "Um Professor Ackerman's homework...you left at home?" I nod my head grabbing my book for my next class after his morning class "Unfortunately yes. I didn't realize until I sat in homeroom and saw that he wanted us to turn it in on the chalkboard. I had checked my binder thoroughly and wasn't able to find it. It's not in my locker or my backpack either." I shut my locker and I stand up continuing my rant "I guess there is nothing I can do about it now. Whats done is done."

Just then Mikasa came up behind us right when we turned to go to class, and she was holding a white flyer with flowers around the wording, she asks more quietly than usual, "Eren are you going?" Eren raises an eyebrow as his eyes glance at the paper and my eyes follow. It was printed in fancy font saying _'Spring Dance.'_ It was at 7 pm Friday night.

Mikasa patiently waits for an answer and Eren finally replies after scratching at his neck in thought and humming "Hm, I don't know yet. It depends on if some of the others go and how much homework I will have over the weekend. Why? Do you want to go Mikasa? I'm sure Armin will be glad to go along with you." Her cheeks turn pink and she averts her eyes "That wasn't it. I just wanted to go if... you were interested..." Eren narrows his eyes at Mikasa and scoffs "Don't tell me you just wanted to come along if I went to see if I would get into trouble. Sheesh, you're such a pain, Mikasa. Stop acting like a second mother."

Her eyes widen slightly getting a worried look as Eren storms away to our next class, she mutters her eyes glancing down at the floor getting a shiny glassy look to them like they were watering "That wasn't it...I..." The paper slips from her hand and floats to the ground. I grip my books and binders to my chest as I look at Mikasa seeing her bite at her lip. She seemed depressed from how rude Eren got with her. He basically turned her down. I go to open my mouth to say something to her but the lockers directly across from us slam shut. My eyes go to where the sound came from and I see Jean clenching his fist tightly raising it, thru clenched teeth he growls out "That titan bastard!"

Marco who closes his locker gently starts sweating as a drip of sweat rolls from his forehead down his cheek; he tries calming his friend "Now now Jean I don't think Eren meant to come off as rude as you said." He reassures his friend by placing his hand on his shoulder smiling as Jean continues grinding down on his teeth, his glare focused solely on Eren's back who was walking down the hallway quickly to get to his next class.

Mikasa then turns her back quickly away from everyone's view and takes off by cutting a corner down another hallway., practically running away. My eyes float down to the paper on the floor. Dances were always so horrible. I remember I went to one back in middle school and even then there were girls sniffling in the bathrooms and crying their eyes about. About what? I don't know. Sometimes I would hear that they got embarrassed because they asked a guy to dance with them and in the end, they got turned down. Some problems were probably way more complicated than that but it was none of my business...

I sigh again and start walking to catch up to Eren who already slipped into French class by the time I even got halfway close to him. What a way to start off the week. Maybe it was a foretelling of how the rest of the day would go along with the week. Probably horrible? Last Friday was easy going and his kindness can only last so long I assume. Plus, I mean I didn't do Mr. Ackerman's homework. Currently, that's like messing with the devil in hell rather than messing with a hot-headed teacher in school. In the distance, I can hear Jean's loud voice saying he was going to kick Eren's ass for turning down Mikasa like that and that he would go with her in an instant if given the chance.

His voice gets drowned out by other busybodies in the hall once I reach French and I stop in front of the class, taking a deep breath in and then out. Of course, I was taking my time at a slow pace before I stopped. I didn't feel like facing his wrath when he asked why I hadn't turned in my homework yet because the first thing he does is go thru the papers once the bell rings. I would rather skip and pretend I'm sick at this point.

Just as I go to reach the handle, I hear Levi's voice behind me "What are you so nervous about Emerson? Are you hesitating for some reason?" I'm a little shocked he wasn't in his classroom yet, and I turn around to be met with his features actually peaceful as far as that goes for him. He was perfectly still holding his briefcase and a hot coffee in his other hand that was from a local tea and coffee shop I passed about a hundred times already on the way and back to school.

I don't even know when I began to call him by his first name? It must have been somewhere that I started to feel more comfortable saying it inside my head. I avert my eyes to his chest not knowing why the words that were coming out of my mouth seemed to be a lot smoother than normal like he was a person I had gotten used to speaking with "Um a little. Just nervous is all..." He cocks an eyebrow his voice gaining that snotty tone back "About what Emerson?" I see his finger tapping against the coffee cup impatiently and my eyes travel back up to his face.

My heartbeat gets more erratic when I stare into his eyes that were fiercer than any predators eyes no matter how calm he was or looked. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears sound like drums but not from being nervous about not having his homework like you would think but more like that feeling you get when you are around your crush, and you just kinda stall taking in everything they had to offer you. The corners of his eyes crinkle from a sneer that masked that calm expression he had moments ago from my lack of response, "Did you not just hear me? Are you deaf? I know you aren't Emerson."

I feel my hands ball into a fist, and I let my fingernails dig deep into my palm. _'Ok enough admiring the damn bastard Lily. Not the time for that.'_ I think before I reply my hands relaxing "Sorry I got lost in my thoughts...Um, I kind of left my homework at home...I'm really sorry sir. I did it, but I forgot to put in my binder when I got up this morning. I was even almost late..." He tilts his head back cockily, his facial expression relaxing again "I see. Well, you probably do know there's going to be a punishment because of this...but we can discuss that later. Right now you and I have class to attend, and you're blocking my way of entry."

"O-oh um yeah sorry." I stutter out turning around going to open the door, but he stops me by calling out to me once more making me turn my head again "Emerson one more thing." I feel my hands getting clammy, and my heart exhilarates for some reason, what was with me today? Am I secretly hoping for something special? I respond to eagerly, and my eyelashes flutter "Y-yes sir?" He takes his coffee from his other hand that was holding his briefcase, and he reaches out towards my face. My body starts to warm slowly especially my cheeks as he takes ahold of my chin.

The moment only lasts a moment as he begins to rub at something under my lip, he says out snotty "Toothpaste...Messy brat. Its been bothering me since I saw you. You should learn to catch these things before leaving your home...its embarrassing." His eyes focus on the probably crusted toothpaste under my lip before my cheeks that were once alit with some form of lust or admirement is now lit with embarrassment. I pick the plastic of my binder I was holding in my arms and my leg starts rubbing up against my other in a nervous squirm "Oh as I said before I was in a rush. I must not have caught it."

You would think this was odd. That the clean freak was touching anything dried up on someone's face, but he was. Once he's done his eyes, look up at me, and he stays silent almost not knowing what to do at this point either. His eyes look dazed and lost. I would have thought I have seen his ears redden at that moment but I quickly discard that idea, and he retracts his hand, his eyes go to something else averting to the lockers watching two teens chat and he clears his throat "Disgusting of you Emerson. Hurry up and get inside." He then raises his voice at the teens, and I nod my head opening the door to get inside quickly, "Hey you two brats! Get to class, it's not the time for chatting! The bell rang ages ago!"

Once inside I quickly go to my seat and slide into my chair. Eren is now oddly quiet and in deep thought about something. I see him gripping his pencil tightly looking straight ahead, and I still hear Levi's voice in the hallway yelling at the lazy and slow teens. I go to talk about what happened in the hallway with Mikasa but the door swings open seconds later and I hear Levi 'tsk' muttering snottily under his breath "stupid fucking kids." I then shut my mouth and fix my posture my eyes glancing to Eren who was angered once more before glancing at Levi who puts his coffee down and his briefcase preparing to start class.

'Maybe it wasn't going to be a horrible day for me but an odd one' I think while staring ahead. Yes, I just have that feeling as I watch Levi pick up a piece of chalk and quickly write down assessments to do in our books.

...

...

Connie yawns tears pricking his eyes as he sets down his tray on the lunch table next to Sasha. He mutters out after sitting down "Todays been really weird. Anyone else getting weird vibes from today?" Sasha picks at her food with her fork nodding her head while sniffing "I agree the pasta doesn't have any flavor to it what so ever. Maybe it's the lunch ladies' fault for the disturbance." She sighs after awhile taking a bite "But food is food still." Annie speaks up for once looking up from her book "Its probably because of your cold..." Connie makes a face muttering under his breath while poking the straw through his juice box "Defaitnly strange..."

He was right. Things were off or strange today. After my morning classes were over Levi had pulled me aside in the hallway just to tell me he will drop me off at my house as long as I ran in and got him my homework that he gave me to do over the weekend. I thought it was a little strange for a teacher to go that far for homework but somehow I agreed to it without hesitation. Maybe because I would possibly avoid detention or punishment by it.

I sit still while eating potato chips I purchased from the cafeteria while watching everyone. Reiner has his fingers interlocked while his eyes stare down at his tray and Betholt next to him was more interested in what Annie was doing rather than what his friend was thinking. Armin was talking softly to Mikasa about something who sat away from the rest of the group. Eren is nowhere to be seen along with Jean and Marco who are normally the first ones to sit down. I pick up my drink getting thirsty from the salty chips and I see Mikasa stand abruptly.

Armin's eyes get wide, and Reiner's eyes slide to Mikasa, and so does everyone's at the table. "I'm going to go find Eren," she says leaving her lunch tray, and she swings her legs off the lunch bench and strides away hastily. Armin stands following after her and yells "Wait, Mikasa! I don't know if that's for sure whats going on. It's just a feeling." I see Hange who was on lunch duty not doing her job as she should be but instead eating an oreo and harassing Moblit with his friends at the lunch table as Armin and Mikasa walk out of the cafeteria.

"Whats going on?" I ask curiously after swallowing a big gulp of flavored water. Connie shrugs his shoulders up and down "Beats me." Thomas sets his tray down in the middle of the table and he replies "Oh it think it is about Jean and Eren getting into a fight about Mikasa outside. This already happened once before...Jean has a tendency to get jealous over Eren who doesn't seem to care..." I stare at the blond sideburned male. He was new like me but arrived later than I did but I only know him because we sit at the same table together. I suppose we became friends just like I have with the everyone else.

He scratches his cheek sitting down "Last time it was Jean who got hurt and probably will be again." Bertholt speaks up next "It was because Annie was generous enough to teach Eren that move in her free time. Otherwise, Jean would have got him just as badly." Annies' eyes get big for a moment before she stares down at her open book, but she doesn't read just stares at a page blankly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Reiner's elbow bump Bertholt's.

"Annie taught Eren a move? Like some kind of martial arts move?" Thomas acts surprised placing his elbows on the table but he chuckles a little. He continues "Unique for a student to know moves for fighting." Connie digs at his ear with his pinky "Probably because all the books she reads.." Sasha nods her head in agreement "and movies! She really likes combat movies remember?" I stay quiet absorbing the information not quite sure to do with it. She could have taken classes before. Whats the big deal about knowing combat or not. or any fighting style?

Reiner clears his throat while ruffling his own hair up or what little hair he had from his crew cut "Annie just grew up in a rough environment. She learned to fight through the streets is all." Thomas smiles picking up his fork and poking at his food "Oh I see..." Annie closes her book and focuses on her food after. It must have just been me but things continued to be tense after that, but Connie and Sasha were unaffected by this feeling. They ended up chatting away about a recent movie that came out. I sat in silence as usual unless asked questions which none were asked today neither did they try and start a conversation up with me.

Sadly after lunch was over, I didn't get to see or talk to Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, or Marco. I had wondered if it ended up being a bad fight or not, but I wouldn't know till after classes were finished from someone unexpected.

...

...

After packing up my belonging and classes were officially over I sit down on a bench outside the school while waiting for Mr. Ackerman to get done doing whatever he was doing inside. Gentle gusts of wind make the freshly cut grass flatten and the trees sway around me. My eyes drift to the statue in front of the school, it seemed with the warmer weather the vines had grown to a healthier dark green and thicker than before in the beginning of spring. Why bother with it if it was always covered up? I didn't even know who the statue was or what he or she represented at one time. I could only assume it was the founder of the school or something to that effect.

I look down at my phone I was holding and his contact number he gave me wondering if I should text him that I'm ready to go or would that be a little too weird? My finger rubs the side of my phone in thought before I decide to click it off. That would be weird, no doubt about it. It was just best to wait till he stepped out of the schools front doors. I don't even know why he gave me his phone number in the first place. It wasn't like we were becoming more than something outside of school, we weren't really on friendly terms that much or were we? I sigh and lean back on the bench. It wouldn't take him long I assume to come. He was normally right on time with everything.

 _'Just wait one more minute he will be out soon Lily.'_ I think while watching a chipmunk scurry along towards the more wooded area in the back of the school with a piece of bread in its mouth. My mind just starts to drift off to other places when I hear a feminine voice "Lily? Can I sit with you?" My head turns and I see Sara holding the strap of her shoulder bag. I blink for a few seconds before I quickly reply pushing more to the side rather than the middle "Of course." She smiles sitting down next to me, "Um are you waiting for someone also? Your mom or dad maybe?"

I bite my lip. I can't say I'm getting a ride from Mr. Ackerman when it was possible I could have taken the bus just now. It wasn't like I could trust her one bit either with that info since she seemed the type to gossip about affairs and might get the wrong idea between Mr. Ackerman and me. She wasn't a close friend, only a classmate for that matter as well.

I reply lying while fidgeting slightly on the bench "Yeah. My mother is picking me up. You?" She flattens out her skirt with her hands, and she looks to the ground "Um my stepmom is picking me up. If you ever need a ride home, she would be willing to give you one. Shes really nice." Her eyes go back to me, and I smile slightly "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'm good for now on rides home." She crosses her leg, and she takes her phone out of her bag before she says looking at me curiously "You're um friends with Eren correct? Have you seen the video?" She shakes her phone with the bunny case at the mention of the video.

I give a puzzled face as to what she meant and I ask, "Yeah I am friends with him. Video? What video are you talking about?" She turns her phone on and then types in her password almost too excited to show me the video she spoke of earlier concerning Eren. "Hold on let me find it. A good friend of mine recorded it. She got lucky since she posted it the video has gotten a lot of views." she hums out. After a minute of searching, she asks "Can I have your number?" I give her a confused face before she smiles again "To send you the video of course."

"Oh yeah. Of course." I say out before giving her my number, "718-XXX-XXX." It doesn't take long before my phone vibrates in my hand and I open up the text message and click on the link that was sent to me. Once the video pulls up on my phone I get to see Eren and Jean facing off to each other in the courtyard. A couple seconds pass of dialogue I couldn't understand because of the person holding the phone keeps covering the mic by accident. Then I see Jean grab ahold of Eren's collar to his school uniform yelling audibly "How can you not care about Mikasa's feelings you bastard!"

 _'Oh_ , _high school drama. Glad I don't get into situations like that with women.'_ was all I could think as I continued to watch. Eren sneers at Jean saying something under his breath and seconds later Marco tries pulling the two apart coming out of nowhere from around the corner. "Jean stop it, you're going to get hurt again." he says in pure panic, but Jean shoves him with his extra hand to the ground and yells at Marco "Stay out of this!" Marco's eyes get large and watery, and he clutches his pant leg. Eren cocks his head back snottily "I know you have a crush on Mikasa but what did Marco ever do to you?"

Jean curls his lip "Shut up! Now tell me why do you keep on rejecting her nonstop and hurting her like that?" Eren narrows his eyes grabbing Jean's hand on his collar and yanks his hand off forcibly "Its none of your business what I do. I can't believe you called me out here just to babble nonsense..." Just as Eren goes to turn Jean's fist comes in contact with Eren's cheek making him stumble back a bit from the impact and shock of it. Eren's eyes are wide as he rubs his cheek before they narrow dangerously. "Now you're picking a fight," he mutters running towards Jean before he tackles him to the ground.

I can hear Marco panicked voice but for the most part, all I can hear is the 'smacking' sound from the punching. Jean was definitely getting hurt. I can see Eren on top of Jean pumbling him with his fists and jean trying to cover his face from the attacks with his forearms. Then I see Mikasa with Armin right on her tail come into view in the courtyard. She does the same thing Marco tried to do and rushes to Eren pushing him off Jean but then his fist accidentally nicks her cheek in pure rage. She doesn't seem to care but I see blood run down her cheek and she holds on to him. _'How did she get cut?'_ I think inside my head. My only conclusion was Eren's class ring from his mother got her.

Then I see Mikasa's eyes look psychotic to whoever was holding the camera while holding on to Eren and after that, the video goes black. The person filming seeing the psychotic Mikasa. I don't know what to say after watching the video but Sara hums "Seems your friend Eren has some anger issues to deal with. He even hit a girl..." I scratch my cheek muttering my thoughts about it "No it's just Jean and Eren never got along I guess. So that punch just made him snap, and it was purely by accident..Erens not like this normally." The black haired girl puts her phone away, and I click off the video before Sara asks "I know this is off topic but um are you going to the dance on Friday?"

I reply but at the same time my phone vibrates "Probably not since I don't think any of my friends are interested, plus dances aren't really my thing." My eyes glance down at my phone to see a text from Mr. Ackerman, all it stated was, _'Be by my car in 5 Emerson.'_ I look at it strangely since I don't remember him getting my number before Sara giggles "Is that so. Well, I'm having the same trouble, maybe you can come with me Friday?" My eyes then go to her as I slip my phone in my bag "I don't know give me time to think about it... I guess I can text you if I'm going or not since now I already have your number and all."

She smiles more, "Please come with me, Lily! I would be happy to get to know you better as a friend. I can also lend you a dress of mine and do your makeup, you will look so pretty... We can have a lot of fun together Friday." She doesn't let me reply before her eyes glance to a car rolling up on the curve, her hands clasped together as she speaks "Well think about it for me ok? If so I can have my stepmom pick you up and bring you to my house at 5 Friday. Anyway, I got to go, my moms here!" She then quickly moves away and I'm left not knowing what to do. I hardly knew her besides as a classmate. I feel a bit awkward as she leaves me and climbs into the blue car owned by her stepmother. I mean yeah she copied her homework off me once or twice, and we spoke in class about trivial things but still.

The car drives away and I watch it. She shouldn't even be picked up in the front of the school with the buses... Seems her stepmother didn't care. Sara did remind me of my friend a little bit from back home...so maybe it be good for me to get to know her better. She was nice to me and others around her also. She didn't seem the type to gossip hatefully to others or get into drama that much. She just seemed like one of your every day happy go lucky female students. Nothing out of place either like her coming off as strange or weird. I didn't get those type of vibes from her other than the fact of her being overly friendly with a practical stranger.

I stand up from the bench and I walk to the back of the school where I was meeting Mr. Ackerman also where his car was always parked. I think about if I should do it or not, or would it be just a complete waste of time? I wonder if Mr. Ackerman would be at the dance? I shake my head, no, why would I care if he went or not? All he would do is yell at random people at the dance for dumb things. He would probably yell at me too for wearing too revealing things and stuff to that effect. You could tell Mr. Ackerman was old-school so he wouldn't enjoy seeing short skirts or dresses showing the littlest bit of skin.

I wonder what he thought about the schoolgirls rolling up the waist to the skirts for them to show more leg and their asses. A couple times when walking up the stairs I could see some of the girl's underwear much to my displeasure. I bet he yelled at them for it or when the boy's ties were taken off showing some of their chests to appear cool. Jean was one of those men now that I think about it. He hated the ties around our necks and constantly tugged his off. Eren's tie was always messy looking but Mikasa always fixed it for him before class so Mr. Ackerman never got to yell at him.

I stuff my hands in the pocket of my skirt daydreaming as I walk towards the back of the school also the parking lot with some of the staff and the student's parents picking them up, some of the luckier students or should I say richer already had cars to drive. I look towards a random blonde schoolboy getting into his own car that was a BMW and looking at himself in the rearview mirror. What would it be like for a boy to actually ask me to dance with him? Hm, it did seem nice if that did happen. _'Though it probably wouldn't happen'_ I think in the back of my head.

I pick at a piece of lint in my pocket as I see Mr. Ackerman's car in the distance. He wasn't by it yet or maybe he already was inside the car complaining to himself I was just a few seconds late. That's probably what was exactly was happening inside that car. I pout a bit, I knew him for a little more than a month now and I think I know so much about his personality. For all I knew I could barely know anything about his true personality. Levi caused so much to happen to me in the short time we spent together but I probably didn't affect him as much in that little time, I was just another student he had over the many years he has been working. However many that was.

I feel like I changed as a person since moving here to Saint Maria. Maybe not much on the outside but more on the inside. My feelings about men...that aspect changed. I didn't know if it was Levi who changed it or being away from my father for so long and being in a safer environment but something definitely changed. I was getting comfortable around the opposite sex and thought about them more. The me a year ago who was living so far from here would have never thought about going to a school dance to dance with a boy and wondering if one would ask me out. It's so strange...you think I would need more time to get over that. Maybe Mr. Ackerman helped me without realizing that himself.

My hands clench inside my pockets as I get to the parking lot and walk across it being mindful of the cars driving in and out. Maybe it was finally his charm that all the other girls in the school talked about. I heard a couple of girls sitting behind me at lunch one time saying there was something about him that always drew them in towards him like a magnetic pull and they could never resist his eyes when he looks at one of them. My first day here I felt that same pull, and a lot of strange events followed after that moment we shared together. I just knew one thing then, and now, Levi Ackerman was dangerous in more ways than I could think of. I still needed to be cautious around him even though I felt like my willpower was breaking and I was succumbing to him more and more.

 _'Just like he wanted,'_ my thoughts speak to me quietly in the back of my head, like a ghostly whisper. _'He has you just where he wanted you for so long...and you're falling for it. Stupid girl._ ' I could feel the voice in my head laughing at myself like it knew the future. I shake it off as my paranoia from not long ago speaking to me. Back to when I thought he was some demon sneaking into my window at night.

In no time I reach his car and I notice he wasn't inside it nor was he near it. I stand near the passenger side of his car and look around for the noticeable figure to be anywhere in sight. You think he would have beat me to his car since he was usually early or right on time. I thought by now about five minutes passed maybe a little over that. My eyes quickly scan the parking lot not noticing him anywhere in sight before my eyes go to the glass doors to the school seeing two figures behind the glass. I see him standing near it with a female student discussing something. My nails dig into my palm growing anxious and more alert for some reason. Why was I feeling like this? It was a sudden down feeling. Like when I first heard of my favorite pet Oswald dying years before this.

I see the red-haired girl touch his arm, and Mr. Ackerman's facial expression doesn't change from before, but I do notice his lips stop moving abruptly and his eyes stare at her. The touch seemed sexual in nature, or maybe I was overthinking it. Her fingers run up his arm slowly like they were crawling up him mimicking a spiders legs and she says something while inching closer to him. His hand moves from his side and he clutches her hand touching him stopping her movements that led to his chest. I get that sinking feeling in my chest like an anchor getting thrown into the ocean and sinking deeper and deeper till it reached the bottom of the ocean's floor. 'Were they flirting with each other?' I ask myself.

The hand he clutched before suddenly gets pushed off him as he throws her hand off him and he glares at her. He says something, but I was never one to be good at lip reading. He then walks away brushing his suit's arm as if it was dirty and he walks away from the girl pushing open the double doors. My eyes widen, and I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest and I was no longer sinking. Deep down I felt relieved somewhat. I hear him say loud enough in the distance walking further away from her heading towards the car where I was "I'm not interested."

His tone seemed rushed yet snotty, and she follows him pushing out the double doors just in a rush as he was "Wait! Mr. Ackerman. I wanted-" He stops walking, and he whips his head around while his fingers wrap tightly around the handle to his briefcase "Enough Caroline! We can't have any more sessions together. It's over. I told you enough times. Now stop pestering me!" I wonder what they were talking about. Study sessions? Or should I say tutoring? He sounded angry as well... what was happening? To me, it sounded like a forbidden affair that he was ending, but I was probably looking too deep into this.

The girl's brown eyes widen and I can see them get that shine like Mikasa got this morning. "What?" I think she mutters out but since she was so far away I really couldn't tell if that was what she said out or not, I only assumed. Unlike Mikasa I see tears stream down her face publicly not shying away from crying as she stops following him and just stands in place. I see Mr. Ackerman make a face seeing her tears and he stares not knowing what to do at first before he quickly turns back around and leaves her standing there. "I lov-" she begins to say but the already turned Mr. Ackerman cuts her off after sighing to himself "Enough. Stop it...go home...you have homework you owe me. Bring it to me by tomorrow." He then walks away and I see her breath get caught in her throat and more tears start pouring down her face.

Was she about to confess to him out here? What a place to do it to a teacher no less, of course, she was going to get rejected. I see a few onlookers as well that were by the school and were getting picked up; they watch as the girl cries and she wipes her tears away and watches his back get farther away from her, and I watch him come closer to me. I could feel her embarrassment even though I never confessed to anyone. I just knew getting turned down was the least bit comforting at all. It must be one of the worst feelings in the world.

I see Mr. Ackerman reach me and then he says pointing to the passenger side once taking his car keys out and the locks inside click in the car acting like nothing just happened "Emerson hurry up and get in the car. We have places to be." I nod my head silently looking at him then my eyes go back to the girl who I see is narrowing her teary eyes at me before running back to the school. I take my backpack off from around my shoulders. Was she glaring at me or Mr. Ackerman? It couldn't be me, right? I hear Mr. Ackerman climb into the car and then the car's ignition turns on shortly after his car door shuts. I then hurry up and open the passenger door slipping into my seat before he could get angry at me for being slow. Once closing the door I look out the window strangely at the schools back entrance.

I then hear a deep sigh come from next to me and I turn my head back around as I see Levi or should I say Mr. Ackerman pushing his bangs back seeming to be irritated. It's probably best not to bring up what just happened or things would just get awkward. He mutters to himself in French and complains, but I can't understand much of what he said since he rushed it, I was more of a slow processor when it came to understanding French "Pourquoi aujourd'hui tous les jours doivent être comme ça ... **(Why does today of all days have to be like this.)** "

He soon collects his calm demeanor again and sits up straight in his seat and grabs the steering wheel and pulls out of his parking spot. I take the backpack that was on my lap and place it on the floor of the car and pull my seatbelt over myself. I bite my lip, shit things still seemed awkward and tense. He wasn't even bringing up the smallest of conversation but choosing to keep to himself today. Maybe I should bring up something like the school dance. That seemed appropriate right? I gently clear my throat preparing myself to speak.

He soon starts driving and focuses solely on that, and that's when I decide to ask while tucking my hands under my legs "Are you going to the dance Friday night sir?" He looks at me for a split second before his eyes focus back on the road. He replies "Perhaps. Why do you ask Emerson?" My eyes look down at my feet as I start to rub my foot against the other nervously, "I was just wondering who was going to chaperone and stuff. I was thinking about going Friday night, but I'm not so sure."

"Well, it will be Hange and I attending this year and keeping the brats in check. Though it will mostly be me since Hange is no help and basically a brat herself, it's going to be a shitty night Friday. I can already feel it. If this was my choice I wouldn't be going but Erwin decides what I'm going to do or not.." he curses himself as his eyes narrow at the road in thought after the end of his rant. I scratch my cheek nervously deciding on being a little optimistic instead of being fully doubtful it was going to be a horrible dance "You never know. It might turn out to be a good night actually something good might-"

He cuts me off while clicking his tongue his eyes now glaring harshly at a child and mother crossing the road up ahead, he starts to slow down the car taking extra precaution "Tch, I doubt that. I can already feel it. Things are going to be a mess Friday. Do you know how many messes I'm going to have to clean after the stupid event is over." He mutters to himself being grouchy the car coming to a halt at the crosswalk "I don't even want to think about it..." I'm pretty sure he would have been a better grouchy janitor rather than a teacher at this point. At least I got his mind off whatever happened and his mind was racking over the messes at the upcoming school dance.

I sigh "I suppose they will make messes." I then notice out of the corner of my eye he frowns suddenly and he asks out of the blue and continues driving after the mother, and her child got to safety on the other side of the street "Do you have a boy you have in mind that you want to go with...? Is that why you want to go..." It doesn't take me long to reply "Oh god no." I laugh a little continuing "No one asked me out to the dance nor did I ask anyone out. I think I'm going to be one of those loners who stick to the walls if I go." He lifts his head confidently and all he says after that is a simple "I see."

The rest of the ride we sat in a comfortable silence. It wasn't tense or awkward just comfortable rather. It was hard to say that while sitting next to the well known French devil. I choose to keep my eyes outside watching the houses pass by, and he continued keeping alert as he drove down endless amounts of streets and passed by people I come to know the faces of. Soon I realize the houses start to look more and more familiar and before I know it he pulls on to my street, and he pulls up as close as to my house as possible, probably still thinking it was such a horrible neighborhood where someone will kidnap me just walking a few blocks to my home.

He decides to give me a snarky statement before I could say anything or even reach for the door handle "Hopefully you have that homework, Emerson. Like you said you did. I would be disappointed if I drove here for nothing." I sigh my eyes muttering looking at my house but automatically seeing something different in the driveway, a white motorcycle with a helmet hanging off one of the handles "I do sir. I wouldn't lie to you and make your drive to my home for nothing..." My eyes search the premises and Levi catches on to the unknown vehicle in my driveway quite quickly thinking it was suspicious.

"Whose vehicle is that Emerson? A family member? I thought it was just your mother and that brat of a brother you have." he asks raising one of his brows confused. I reply to him "It is just my brother and my mom. I think its..." Before I could get to reply, my eyes catch the figure sitting on the steps and petting Sentinel who was quite happy to see him. My heart starts pounding with excitement as I see the familiar blonde with his hair pulled back in a man bun and wearing that old leather jacket of his fathers. It was my cousin, Vallis who I haven't seen since I moved here.

I couldn't help but let a smile spread itself across my face, and I see Valis's hazel eyes look up at the car. I didn't notice at the time but I would have seen that ugly sneer of the monster who sat beside me and his true nature but instead, I quickly get out of that monsters car taking my backpack and calling out to my cousin who I haven't seen in an eternity or that's what it felt like. "Valis! I wasn't expecting you to visit so soon." I say out loud shutting the car door and running up to him. He stands up from the steps and walks down them and I see him smirk while spreading out his arms so we could hug "Then I'm assuming you didn't get the letter I sent you. Stupid."

Once getting the gate open and shut I practically jump into my cousin's arms who was so much taller than me and he wraps his arms around me. I say into his leather jacket "Oh yeah. Now that I think about it I never got to read your letter...I think I might have forgotten about it." The dog whimpers suddenly instead of wagging his tail at us and I hear him go into his dog house, his nails clicking against the wood. He huffs at me before he asks softly his arms loosening from around me, "Who brought you home from school Lily? He looks pretty pissed off..." I reply breathing in that scent that relaxed me ever since I was a child "My teacher...hes always mad. Don't worry about him."

I let go of him and turn to see Mr. Ackerman leaning his back against the passenger car door with his arms folded across his chest. He was glaring evilly at us, and his eyes looked like a snake again, it was like that incident with surfer kid all over again...

He states his voice sounding rough and deeper than normal "I would hate to break things up Emerson, but I have places to be so If you don't mind..." I blink for a few seconds coming to the realization why he gave me a ride home in the first place "Oh yeah. I'm sorry Mr. Ackerman. I will be right out." Valis eyes Levi then his eyes narrow mumbling "Ackerman huh..." I place my backpack down on the steps and quickly go inside to retrieve my work leaving the two alone, thinking nothing of what Valis had said before I went inside.

* * *

 **Authors note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays while it lasted and had a nice start to a new year, to be honest, I'm glad 2017 is over. I'm also thankful for everyone last year supporting my story and reading it, I couldn't have been happier. Hopefully, 2018 is going to be better for everyone. To the guest who wrote me that long review recently in December I laughed so hard while reading it, thank you for that. I would love to read that fanfic you read, sounds amazing lol. Also, I would be some damn sexy Liberian man if I was one.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Valley Of White Flowers

**Chapter Eleven: Valley Of White Flowers**

The first night Valis had stayed over was quiet and peaceful for the most part. We talked about a lot of things, ordinary things like where's he been the last six months; the cities, towns, states, countries, and landmarks he visited. We talked about him hunting with his father, but I was more interested in the places he been, and the things he saw and didn't kill.

His excitement on hunting was a little too overwhelming for me; he went into too much detail. His habit of gifting me recycled parts of the animal, the rabbit fur earrings being one of those presents. I didn't have the heart to wear such things, and I was glad I hadn't pierced my ears yet, the excuse still available to me as for why I couldn't wear them.

Besides hunting and his adventures, grandmother was another topic, and it just showed I hadn't been a very good granddaughter. He asked if I visited her since he left and I had couldn't lie and say I did. Valis was big on family, and he became very adamant that I visit grandmother bringing up the dirty trick she wouldn't be around much longer to make me feel guilty. He was too good at that, and then I had to promise him I would visit. It wasn't that I didn't like Grandma Emerson, I loved her a lot she just had too much expectations for me...

After Grandma Emerson, our talk took a turn for the worse. I wished he just wouldn't ask, but this was Valis. He asked about my nightmares which the whole family was aware of and knew about; my dreams being a topic whispered about but hardly openly discussed it in front of me. Though, with Valis, he was one of the seldom few who truly understood my problem; however, I just wanted to talk about normal things, not my nightmares or dreams. Things got a little too awkward as he probed me asking more and more questions about them and I became not a little uncomfortable but a lot since these dreams I was having weren't precisely nightmares anymore but something new.

I picked at the arm of sofa trying to think of any excuse to leave the room to avoid these questions he was bombarding me with, but the shower excuse was already out as I already took one. I sigh knowing he was getting impatient, instead of being a hunter he should have been a police officer because of the way he likes to interrogate people. He tried with Ma one time, and he never did it again.

That was a good memory of the day he had tried. He had asked her where she was, who she was with, and what she was doing the night before which was quick to anger her. It felt good for once not being the target of her wrath. She chased him out the kitchen and passed me whipping a wet kitchen towel at his rear calling him a no good. Her aim was spot on and the noises he made as her towel found its mark each time was hilarious. Ma was just too tough of an opponent for his level; I tried to warn him.

Another sigh escapes my mouth, and I lean back on the sofa finally replying to Mr. Wannabe detective cutting him off from another question, "Um... I still get nightmares... but... I wouldn't call them nightmares per se more like vivid dreams..."

I hesitated with every word trying to find the right way to answer without going into details, and I didn't fail to notice how one of his eyebrows raise. ' _Great'_ is all I can think. Instead of fidgeting in the recliner he chose to sit in, he leans forward becoming still.

He repeats my words to himself trying to understand, "A vivid dream? Is it scary at all for you? Frightening?" I purse my lip and bring my legs up on the sofa and draw my knees to my chest "No not really. Like I said its just a vivid dream. It's sometimes just hard to decipher from reality... Nevermind it too complicated for you to understand unless you were in a position similar to me.."

Valis makes a face that I can't tell what going on inside that head of his and while I try to think of the many different possible things he could be thinking he sighs to himself leaning back in the chair, "That's strange... Well, I suppose its better than those nightmares you were having. Though, about the vivid dreams are they perhaps...perverted any chance?"

I feel my cheeks redden from the blood rushing to them by his words getting small flashbacks on the most recent erotic dreams I had. It was like he knew or he was just the perverted humor-filled cousin he was and always will be...

No, I don't want to think about the dreams with Valis around, I felt weird enough thinking about the dreams when I was by myself. We were just supposed to have fun and not talk about complicated things which angered me. Complicated things were code for my father and my dreams; I told him before no complicated things tonight. He was supposed to ease my mind of those things not stress me out.

I grab the couch pillow used for mere decoration knowing Ma just cleaned and organized the house, and I was about to destroy it fighting and wrestling with Valis. Ma was going to be livid when she saw the mess in the living room, but I didn't care. I yell tossing the pillow at him trying to hide my embarrassment with anger, "You jerk! As if I dream perverted that's more like you any day."

He catches the pillow with ease and begins to laugh, and the tension in the room starts to clear up making me relax. I couldn't tell him the truth; it didn't end too well when I played it out in my head. What was I suppose to say to him? I couldn't tell him I was having vivid dreams about 'someone,' and that someone was the grouchy teacher he had met earlier today.

If I told him the truth, he would only think I was odd or strange. If he was a girl and one around my age I might confess the truth but number one he was a guy, and he was older than me by five years too. I felt it would be strange to talk about girly stuff with him. He might be my cousin, but he wouldn't understand that stuff.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that retarded blonde smirking at my reddening face. I pick up another pillow threaten him, daring him to say another word, the couch slowly getting messed up. I was starting to believe my lie that nothing perverted happened in my dream but that white lie was far from the truth.

He plops the pillow I had thrown at him on his lap placing his forearms on it, laughter still coming out of that dumb mouth of his, "Haha calm down. Don't throw any more pillows or Aunt Lena will be furious, she worse than any devil. I was just joking anyway, it's getting late, and you have school tomorrow, so I suggest you get to bed. I'll be the one nagged at for keeping you up, she already doesn't like me, and I don't want her to ban me from the house."

I sigh my face cooling as I avert my eyes to the ticking clock on the wall seeing how late it was, "Nonsense she likes you. You're her nephew." My eyes go back to his face, and I continue "I suppose you are right. It's getting late. Where will you be sleeping tonight Valis? You are always welcome to sleep in my room if you want. Like we used to."

I see his eyes narrow a bit at my statement as if deep in thought, but I quickly see the look vanish from his eyes, and he replies "The sofa is fine Lil. I don't mind sleeping on them."

I stand up from lounging on the sofa dropping the pillow I was going use as arsenal onto the couch. I stretch my back and muscles humming out "If you say so but just so you know my bed is more comfortable than the sofa. It's also big enough to fit the both of us without a problem, but it's your decision where to sleep in the end. I won't force you into anything." I step around the coffee table and behind the sofa "Oh and there are blankets in the closet upstairs when you are ready for bed. You can also steal a pillow from my bed or Nolan's he has plenty."

I see the blonde turn his head, and he says picking up the couch pillow I threw at him again, "These are fine, and I don't think I'm going to bed quite yet. I'm probably going to watch some tv for a while and wait for your mom to come home." I nod my head smiling, happy he was just around me again for some time until he had to leave which I hope wasn't anytime soon.

I say walking up the first step on the stairs "Ok. Good night Val." I see him smile back at me from the sofa "Good night Lil. I will see you in the morning when you get up for school. I can probably give you a ride on my bike." I laugh a bit thinking how I was going to keep my skirt down on a motorcycle "As long as I have a helmet to wear and I can find a pair of leggings to wear underneath my skirt."

He reaches over and picks up the remote from one of the sofa's cushions while smirking still, "Yeah you might make men go off the road if they get to see up your skirt." I roll my eyes going further up the steps "Yeah right. " I hear the tv turn on after that, and I continue up the stairs making my way to the top, he was watching one of those reality tv shows, and from the sounds of it, it was Jersey Shores. I shake my head in disgust from the comments drifting up the stairs before blocking his voice out.

I see my brother's room lit up and I recognize the flash of the television and then the sound of shooting and the click of the buttons on his controller meaning he was playing one of those shooting games. It seems he was enjoying Ma coming home late or he was waiting for her. I wasn't sure, but he didn't greet Valis which was rude of him, he will be forced to see him soon anyway come morning.

After that, I open the door to my bedroom and shut it behind me feeling safe there was so much activity in the house tonight. It wasn't empty and quiet like it usually was lately. I shuffle quietly to my window checking the lock after the dream I had of the demon crawling in thru my window. I pull the curtains preventing any chance of me waking up and seeing something creepy in my window looking at me. Maybe I could have Valis put in my air conditioner for me while he was here seeing as it was getting sweltering. Plus it was already May meaning it was going to get even hotter towards the end of the month.

I sigh and plop down on my bed and take my socks off throwing them on my bedroom floor. In my head, I pray to not have any perverted dreams with Valis around as I get on my bed and lean back letting my head hit the pillow. I then turn on my side not bothering to pull the blanket over me, and I shut my eyes. Maybe this time my prayers would be heard to the gods up in heaven if they existed.

...

...

All I can see is an ongoing puddle of darkness, and something starts to slowly come into view before the world is overwhelmed with brightness making me squeeze my eyes shut. When I reopen my eyes, I can see blurry images and outlines. By the eleventh or the twelfth blink, a thick and ugly fog is surrounding me the whisps of clouds wetting my skin and clothes.

I didn't understand what was happening, at first I thought I had gone blind but I could see just fine except the fog that was obscuring my vision. The fog itself unsettling and I was beginning to notice other odd things.

I was laying on my back; the ground wasn't soft but hard, then there were the other things. I didn't recognize this place, and unlike my normal dreams, I can control my body as I wished and a few seconds ago I felt the wetness of the fog on my skin. I sit up checking my surroundings to see where I was but the fog makes it difficult.

I could see the things closet to me, the ground. The ground was a blanket of green grass with white flowers tall and looming growing in patches near me and further away from me, but the fog blankets the far distance and I can't tell if I am in a field of flowers or what.

I stand up as if this was actually happening and I walk around in a blind state practically. I soon discovered I was in a forest by bumping in a few trees and that those white flowers were everywhere. The fog begins to dissipate as I walk more, and I could finally tell it was morning, the blue skies clear and vast, a stray cloud here and there. It was daytime and the unease and unsettling feeling I had disappearing like the fog. It was the least bit creepy now that the fog was gone but breathtakingly beautiful.

I lean down and pluck a white flower and try to sniff it; however, I didn't get a floral scent or the smell of fresh air. I smelt something else, and I couldn't seem to put my finger on it yet. There was no chirping of birds or buzz of insects that be common, near flowers or a forest. I pay no mind to it and continue walking until reaching the perimeter of the forest.

There in front of me was a vast valley of white flowers like within the forest and tall grass. In the distance I see a crumbling stone castle seeming to be from the olden days with green vines crawling up the sides much like my school. I walk forward into the valley the last remnants of the fog seeming to clear from the forest and I feel a calm settle over me. It was like something you read about in a fantasy novel... I close my eyes for a brief second as I continue to step forward towards the castle in ruins feeling relaxed and carefree. I try and listen to my surroundings. The only thing missing was the birds chirping; actually, it was dead silent I noticed earlier but forgot. Not one bird could be heard. Strange...

Then I reopen my eyes after hearing absolutely nothing, and my eyes widen as the world darkened considerably and instead of daytime it had changed to nighttime with just the snap of a finger. My legs stop moving when I'm within a few feet of the castle. I feel a chill creep up on my skin even within the dream and I felt uneasy as I look around waiting for something to jump out at me at any given moment. I take a deep breath in and out trying to go back to that calm state but failing miserably. I don't think I could remain calm especially when I see movement coming from inside the crumbling castle.

My eyes dart to the movement following it, and I see the ghostly white skin of what I always feared all my life crawl out from the castle window. ' _No, why am I dreaming about him? No.. Please. Anything but this dream!'_ my mind begs itself as I step backward. His joints crack and pop back in place as he stands on the ground I was on, the sound making me shudder and want to cry from pure fear. It had seemed deep down I never got rid of him...he's always there with me, no matter how old I was. 'No Eyes' as I called him would stick by my side forever against my will even if it was in my nightmares, he was something that made Mr. Ackerman look angelic in comparison.

I hear the hiss of his laugh, and I stand frozen in place shaking like a leaf staring at my greatest nightmare. I couldn't run he wouldn't let me...he would chase me and hunt me like an animal...and that seemed worse than looking him in his soulless eyes. He steps forward.. towards me... his body in a hunch as he walks not straight but sideways, his ghoulish pasty white body wholly nude but that was the least of my worries. He speaks his voice hoarse and shakey like an old man _"Lily...you truly are fascinating to watch ever since you were a little girl..."_

The more he approaches me the more I feel drained and he smiles at me showing his teeth that were sharp and his top lip was rotting always showing some of the sharp teeth he possessed. He speaks again tilting his head, his voice still haunting as ever _"You are a woman now but not quite...You're still pure."_ He cackles again bringing his hand to his mouth, his claws were overgrown and long making them curve in, yet they were still dangerously sharp, you could tell just by looking at them. He scratches his chin lazily and speaks, _"I'm surprised you haven't been deflowed yet, by that bastard boy that seems overly attached to you and pursuing you...Oh, how he looks at you with longing when you aren't looking."_

He looks at me stopping his hideous cackle and curls his lip at me _"You are a confused weak human. He's nothing but a filthy sex demon with some extra power from his father who he knows nothing about. I guess you two suit each other but its still forbidden."_ He stops to pander for a few moments when he says " _Oh I almost forget that he and I are alike more than I like to admit. We're both sex demons. Well, I used to be until I became this. Cursed that I was...Now I don't crave to spread that of a whores' legs anymore but eat human flesh."_ I didn't understand anything he was talking about except I got flashes of Mr. Ackerman every time he talked about this bastard boy.

He inches more towards me regaining that smile so we were inches apart, it felt like my legs were about to give out from under me and I look away from him, I feel his breath on my cheek and I swear I could smell that of rotting flesh, so that's the stench I smelt earlier _"How I would like to eat yours...but not yet Lily. I'm waiting for a precise moment of your precious life but I won't spoil it. Someday you will know and won't be a confused little lamb anymore. I will be sure to tell you all about it when the time comes including about the witch who I met long ago."_ His wet tongue darts out and licks my cheek and I choke back a cry. This was punishment for praying for a different dream, I got rewarded with a nightmare instead.

He backs away after getting a taste of my flesh, and he hums almost delighted " _Yes so sweet and tender. It seems you're ripening every day since your youth from being a young girl. You truly are unique for a human. To give off such a scent to us Incubi and Fallen. You are still a mystery to us creatures still."_ I collapse in the field of flowers my shaking legs finally giving out from under me. My breath that was caught in my throat the entire time is let out. He crawls back up the crumbling castle before settling on an edge. He hums placing his finger on his chin " _Oh yes before I end this little dream of ours I want to tell you some interesting things about the people around you and perhaps a story."_

He looks up to the artificial sky that was night and I feel relieved he was no longer looking my way. He starts speaking again like he knew every little secret " _Let's start with your family...there's so much you don't know that lies underneath the surface. You and your tiny brother have been fed lies all your life and you have been sheltered by an overprotective mother. There was a reason why your father left not than just what meets the eye. He found out about the family secret and couldn't handle it. It was all but too much for him to handle. Your mother and Aunt used to call you crazy little Lily but are you really or were they all along protecting something?"_

My nails dig into the soil as my heart clenched feeling uneasy about what he was saying. Why was I listening so intently to him? I find a voice from within me ask No Eyes out loud, my voice nothing but a squeak, "If you are something real and not just a figment of imagination... What Secret?" He continues staring at the sky before his hollow eyes stare at me, I see him frown and he spits out " _I'm all but real Lily Emerson. Don't test me. Do you want me to show myself from the shadows of where I and my legion lurk? We would be more than happy to show ourselves to you everytime we stalk you and your family."_

He cocks his head to the right like he was twitching and asks " _Now, do you believe that I'm real or no? Honesty is your best option here."_ I tremble at his words my fingers curling into the dirt and I reply quickly afraid somewhere deep down he was real and he would haunt me every day "I believe you are real." He returns smiling losing the frown though it's not what I consider a real smile, a sneer and he hums, _"Good. Now shall we continue? The secret is plain and simple Lily deary. Your dirty rotten scum cousin knows the answer, why don't you ask him."_ No eyes always hated Valis for unknown reasons but I could never figure it out.

"Ask him what?" I ask shakily. 'No Eyes' hisses out in responses irked by my question _"What exactly your family does but your mother, your brother, and you don't do that the rest of your despicable family does. Ask him that, the scum will know. Now moving on...to a story."_ He stops for a minute, silence befalling us before he asks " _Do you know the devil had a brother little Lily flower?"_ I stay silent not answering him and he grows angry hissing out in anger again " _I asked you a question, Lily..."_

I reply quickly again flinching in fear "No." He growls out in response " _Well he did. The younger brother of the devil was the first incubus in history... t_ _hey were truly close to each other._ _Until they grew close to one whore of a woman as well, each desiring her for themselves .. and then the brothers fought over her and the younger brother left an ugly scar on his older brother while fighting amongst each other. That had done it and before the younger brother knew it he was cursed by his elder brother making the once beautiful brother hideous along with his legion... A simple story that never gets told since not many know of it."_

No Eyes smiles creepily at me again showing some of his teeth that were yellowing _"You should be considered lucky. Getting to know so much history for being a petty human and wanting to be screwed by a powerful incubus that adores you but he can do so much better for picking out a mate. I would say the luckiest human on earth you are. This is one of the first that this happened too. Never had something like him been so strongly drawn to something worthless and weak like you."_

 _'I wouldn't say lucky_ ' I think in my head and before I know it a loud static sound shoots through my head making me wince and cover my ears, my hands leaving the dirt. I see No Eyes hunch over like a hairless cat getting spooked and he growls out _"He dare he try to enter my realm of dreams. He is worse scum than your cousin!" He quickly crawls down from the ledge of the castle snarling over and over again, heading towards me curling his lip even further "Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum! SCUM! I will show him what happens when he dare mess with me!"_

This time I knew 'No Eyes' had ill intentions instead of just speaking with me and I try to scramble away turning around and standing. I don't get very far as I just go to run forward he grabs my ankle making me hit the ground with a thud. I start screaming even though I knew my screams wouldn't be heard by anyone and he starts dragging me towards the crumbling castle. My fingers dig into the ground trying to pull forward but he is to strong and I just get pulled backward. My nails start to leave fresh trail marks in the soil "NO NO. Please!" I beg as tears stream down my face as if he have mercy on me.

Finally, when I think there is no hope and I would just end up getting dragged in his castle to get eaten or whatever he had planned for me, I hear a familiar voice yell my name "Emerson!" My teary eyes look into the distance to see the figure not far but far enough to where I wished he was closer, his once gray eyes are now blue slits and looked predatory, he himself looking like an animal. He curls his lip baring his sharp teeth and 'No Eyes' snarls and growls "You! You dare have the power to defy me and enter here. You disgusting vermin! You will pay." 'No eyes' for once seemed outraged by what was happening. His normal calm demeanor was like a cornered and aggressive animal.

I feel his grip on my ankle triple and I cry out literally feeling the pain and pressure it involved. Was this really a nightmare for me to feel pain like this? Desperate I called out to the Demon Mr. Ackerman who seemed to be the only one around to help me, my nails digging further into the dirt as 'No Eyes' tugged me towards the castle "Levi!". 'No eyes' growls as Levi steps forward his jaw set and I hear him snarl out as well a tail whipping around behind him "You dare put your filthy hands on whats mine...I will rip you in half you disgusting fucking mess...I will put you out of your damn misery. "

Once Levi steps closer to us I hear No eyes screech so loudly it made me paralyzed in place and made my ears ring, inside my head. I hope to god my hearing didn't go because of it. The screech is so loud it echoes out into the surrounding area, it even made Levi wince and hold his ears but it didn't paralyze him like it had me, instead he kept moving forward ready to attack at any given moment. I hear No Eyes click his tongue realizing his screech didn't affect him like he planned "I don't have time for this. You will get yours, filthy Ackerman boy." Finally, No Eyes lets go of my ankle and quickly retreats back into the castle as I hear bare feet hit the stone.

Immediately as No Eyes retreats Levi's focus switches over to me, and I hear him sounding panicked which didn't really suit him very well, "Emerson..." I hear him walk towards me, the sound of grass rustling as he rushes towards me. I push myself up slowly from the ground the stun of the screech over. The feeling of safety coming back to me but I still had tears streaming down my face falling into the dirt from the fear and confusion of what was happening. I got rid of No-Eyes for so long. Why would he appear in a dream? Just at least for now, he wasn't at the foot of my bed. So I should be thankful for that.

Levi kneels next to me but before he could ask If I was alright or not I lunge myself at him and throw my arms around him. He stiffens as I hug him tightly crying into his shoulder happy the nightmare was over, happy he was here. My voice is muffled by his black suit jacket as wet tears soak into it "I don't get it. Why does this always happen to me? What is going on?" I hear Levi respond not moving an inch since I hugged him "I don't know what to tell you...This is something you should have never been involved in the first place..."

Just as he says that the world falls dark losing all colorful scenery and turning to a pitch black void were all that was left was us. Even that gets taken from me when Levi whispers softly "Wake up Emerson."

Then even he slowly starts to disappear making my hands hit the pitch black floor that was moments before placed on his back, leaving me in the void. Just like always I'm left frightened and confused and nothing but the darkness to comfort me.

...

...

I wake up and instead of embracing Levi I'm embracing Valis tightly as my tears soak into his shirt. I feel him petting my head unlike Levi in the dream who did nothing but stiffen upon contact "Christ are you awake now?" I mutter out tears still falling against my will "Valis?" He sighs deeply and my arms loosen from around him. He states "I thought you never wake up. You woke the entire household with your screaming and before I knew it you threw your arms around me calling me some other man's name. I thought you said you had no more nightmares?" I look around once letting go of Valis who was sitting at the edge of my bed.

Valis's blonde hair was down and messy reaching his shoulders meaning he must have scrambled out of bed. My mother is also in the doorway in a nightgown and my brother is right behind her peeking in at me in his PJs. My mother looks concerned as she grips the door's frame and she asks "Are you alright Lily? You haven't done this in so long..." I push a strand of curly blonde hair behind my ear and I reply clearing my throat, "I'm fine. It was just a regular night terror...Um, I was getting chased by zombies in it..."

My mother sighs rubbing her temples turning around to go in her bedroom "Zombies huh? You had me worried for a moment. I might as well stay up now that I have been woken." My brother rolls his eyes after hearing the word 'zombie' and he also turns around going back to bed muttering something snotty under his breath that I don't quite catch. Valis then questions me and asks "Was it really about zombies?" My eyes glance outside and I could tell it was just the crack of dawn outside meaning I was going have to get ready for school "Yeah don't worry about it... Are you still up for giving me a ride to school?"

He stands up from my bed and replies heading towards my door "Of course I just need to jump in the shower. I will be in and out in no time. Are you ok with that?" I nod my head "Yeah I have to finish up some homework that I didn't do last night. Anyway, I took a shower last night." As I give him permission he quickly shuts my door to my bedroom and I sigh deeply falling back in bed. I can't believe this, last night it looked like I lied to Valis about not having nightmares. I just made a fool out of myself...

I then go to push my leg up but I feel a shooting pain in my left leg. I wince and I sit up again. I mumble to myself while rolling up my pant leg to see what was causing the throbbing pain "What the hell?" As soon as I roll it up above my ankles I see black and purple bruises all around my ankle, exactly where No eyes grabbed me in my nightmare... My eyes widen trying to figure it out since there was no way I hurt myself this badly without realizing it before bed. If I got hurt during my sleep...what caused it and wouldn't I wake up from the pain?

Thoughts flooded my mind and I was reminded of that dream with Mr. Ackerman awhile back ago where I had the same exact cuts on my leg and lip. My eyes travel to the window sill then my eyes spot that exact crimson droplet on it. My heart pounds in my chest as I start to consider I was dealing with some sinister things that might be real in some parral universes or something like that. I know I'm sounding crazy but can't I try and believe myself just once? Then I remembered a word that keeps occurring, Incubus... Incubus they always talked about stupid incubus in the dreams. Of course, I knew what an Incubus was.

Was it possible for Mr. Ackerman to exist as an Incubus in this world...my reality... or was it just a petty Incubus taking his form and playing with me? How was I going to confirm it if the demon in my dreams was my teacher in real life? I bite my lip in thought trying to think of any way possible to get him to slip up. I can't just point my finger at him and say I know what you are. There's always that possibility he wasn't one of the same and it make me look looney and weird. I should research this before anything... maybe look up things online to see if anyone else had these weird crazy encounters when I come home from school today.

These things that were happening to me, I couldn't be the only one right? I then stand up from my bed, my left leg still sore as I walked on it making me have a slight limp to my walk. I open up my drawers on my dresser taking out my school uniform and a pair of black leggings to wear underneath it for the bike ride. I was going to figure out what was happening to me without telling anyone, I'm no way in hell taking medication any longer that I don't need...

...

...

After getting ready for school that morning Valis drove me to school on his motorcycle. The ride was calming compared to the hellish morning I had. The air wisped against my arms making me get chilled from the morning air and luckily my legs were covered as my skirt kept lifting up from the gusts of winds. Unfortunately, Valis didn't have a second helmet so he went without while he gave me his. My arms that were holding on to him from behind comforted me and the scenery was nice to look at since he went the back way to my school.

That way we could look at all the wooded lands and not come in contact with many people on the road. The whole bike ride we only passed one car. I shut my eyes hugging Valis more tightly enjoying the bike ride instead of feeling frightened then he asks something having to speak loudly over the rumble of the bike, "I was meaning to ask earlier but who is Levi?" My eyes shot open at the mention of the name and I ask back loudly my body tensing "Why do you ask?" He replies to me "You were calling out to him when you were having that nightmare."

I purse my lips replying "He's no one really...just someone in my dream who saved me...He's from my class..." Valis quiets down after and the bike starts slowing down pulling to the side of a dirt road that went out into the woods. I get confused by his actions as he shuts the bike off once pulling over. I then ask "Whats wrong? Why did you pull over?" My arms let go of him and I pull the helmet off my head setting it on my lap. He turns and looks at me and suggests "Why don't you skip class like you used to and we can explore the town a bit and ride my bike around town? You haven't missed a single day since you began..."

I start to think of the consequences of that even though what he suggested sounded much better than school at the moment. Not really any other teacher would care much, but I was worried specifically about Mr. Akcerman and how he would react to me skipping? I look away from Valis muttering "I don't know...I have a test today." Valis smirks nudging me in the arm "Come on it will be fun, we won't get to spend much time together since you are going to school." I sigh now that he put it that way I reply giving in "Fine but you are dealing with the wrath of my mom when she finds out."

I see Valis smirk at me "Deal. Now get your helmet back on." He then starts up the motorcycle and he says as I put the helmet back over my head and clip it under my chin before circling my arms around him, "Let's start with the woods here before the town. Maybe we can find something interesting." I nod my head and he pulls on to the dirt road straying from the road that led to my school. I had a feeling I was probably going to regret this come tomorrow when having to return back to school.

...

...

 **(Levi Pov)**

The afternoon bell rang signaling classes were over for the day and I stare at the seat in the front that was normally occupied by the shy and nervous brat. It was empty unlike normal...It felt foreign and it made me wonder what I did every day before she arrived her about a month ago besides watch her and pick on her for her stupidy. I stack papers on my desk narrowing my eyes as my students leave the classroom.

I scoff at myself ' _These thoughts are annoying. This isn't like me.'_ Thoughts such as _'Where was she?' and 'Is she alright?"_ flooded my head all day when she didn't arrive earlier this morning. I think of yesterday about that blonde boy with the long hair and about last night when I tried feeding off her only to realize some other incubus was playing with her in another dream.

The blonde boy I didn't like him from the start. Who was he to her? He seemed touchy and I didn't get that he was family by his body language. It was more of that loving touch of a man to a woman...Then when she left to get her homework the little shit had enough nerve to glare at me from the steps of her house as if I was stepping on his territory by evening being there. She was mine...

I crinkle the end of a paper by gripping it, and the voice speaks up inside of me _'Find her. What happens if he is touching whats ours right now?'_ I get images of that long haired boy touching her pervertedly, like the way I have desired to touch her for so long now. I mutter out to myself replying to the voice "Then he's dead of course. I won't allow it." The voice hisses to me in my head ' _Then what about that fallen Incubus from last night? What happens if he harms her again? You can't allow that either.'_ I feel my lips curl up into a sneer replying to it again "Then I fight him to the death if I have to. I won't allow him to escape a second time..."

Just then I hear a hum from the back of my class and a knock on the door, and my eyes that were staring at the paper that was crinkled where my hands were look up to where this person knocked. Four eyes who was standing in the doorway strolls in pushing her glasses up her nose "And here I thought I was the only one who talked to themselves. Got something on your mind shorty? I'm all ears," she giggles.

I 'tsk' at her not in the mood "Go away shitty four eyes." My hands loosen there grip on the paper setting it down with the rest. I stand up from my seat. Hange comes closer stopping at my desk and pick up one of my pens and starts pressing the end of it causing the stupid clicking sound over and over "I'm afraid I can't. We have some business to attend with Erwin. Seems pretty urgent. I think there's been another death from the sounds of things." I sigh and mutter out "Can't I have one stress-free day without any bullshit and your bullshit?" Hange smiles at me throwing my pen back on my desk to which I sneer at it "Hey. Come on it will be quick. I'm the one doing all the work by studying them. Maybe we can actually find a lead this time."

I glare at her as she starts walking away to the doorway and I follow behind her leaving everything behind on my desk to take care of later "You say the same shitty thing every time but in the end you find nothing or you just sit there dumbly for hours staring at either a bloody body or pile of ash." Hange smirks at me and says back walking to Erwin's office "Well you just standing there watching me doesn't do much help either." I sneer at her and I got to hit her but she quickly moves forward running towards the office "Oh so much energy shorty. I'm glad your just as interested in studying this as much as I am."

I continue to sneer at her not bothering to chase after her "I'm not in the damn mood for your jokes." She steps up the stairs to Erwin's office before she opens the door going inside "Come on. Let's hear all the juicy details he has to offer us. I think today we might actually get lucky." I roll my eyes following her inside "I doubt it...this is just going to be a huge waste of time. I don't even know why I agree to be a part of this."

...

...

Hange smiles gleefully at the body of one of the fallen on the medal table, and she doesn't take long to express her gratitude for seeing one up close "This is so great Levi! Just look at its skin tissue. It's so different than us." She peels off a piece of skin with a pair of tweezers and places the skin in a see-thru plastic bottle. The morgue man, a comrade of Erwin, as I called him since I never bothered to remember his name, was one of us. An Incubus who I wouldn't doubt gets energy from molesting dead bodies down here. The thought makes me shiver in disgust in the meanwhile as I look over the file Erwin gave us.

There was nothing particular about the file. It just had the information of its estimated death time which was Sunday night, and the location of its body which was by the train tracks in the west side of the town, then the final was the cause of death which was by Decapitation mostly likely by some sharp instrument. I don't even understand why we're looking over its body when it wasn't one of our own but a stupid fallen. I should just leave Hange to do all this disgusting work with playing with a dead body. I don't need to babysit her. I slap the file down on the closet surface before I say "I have better things to do than this. I'm leaving."

Four eyes whines, god I hated it when she whined, "Come on we're just getting to the fun part here." The brunette places the plastic bottle on the table with her other samples of its body before she spots something that catches her eye. She smiles and laughs as she picks up a piece of blonde hair from the body "Seems one of our hunters is a blondie. Long hair too. Perhaps a female..." She picks up a plastic baggy placing the hair inside and stares at it still sporting a goofy smile "This is even greater than examining the dead body of a Fallen." My eyes narrow at the hair before I spat at her "Who cares it just a hair. You can get shit from that."

Hange giggles before she says "It's not the hair I'm excited about. I'm excited about the fact the hunter was sloppy. Normally they're not and there particular about covering up the body and erasing all evidence of themselves. They must be new, or they got interrupted by someone...So who knows what else we can get on this mysterious hunter." I click my tongue getting fed up with listening to her babble about stuff I didn't understand much about and didn't have a fascination with. They were just lowly hunters thinking they're better than us for centuries. Though what I was worried about the Fallen have been around for ages meaning the hunter was strong to kill one.

I decide to speak my thoughts on it after folding my arms over my chest "They're skilled at what they do, yet they messed up leaving evidence all over the body. Why is that? I don't get it." Hange looks over the body sometimes even touching it with her gloved hand "Hm well there can be all different things, but I'm looking at they got interrupted. Its possible one of the Fallen comrades killed the hunter too. Drug them off to wherever the den is. So the particular hunter may not be a problem anymore." I scoff at her theory "I doubt that. No hunter works completely alone. They're normally in a group of two. So maybe just one of them died which would still be helpful, but I doubt its the skilled one."

Hange giggles again standing up "We will never know the true story behind it until we get more info and ever then we might never know but you know whats fascinating about the hair sample..." I decide to block her out at the words 'fascinating' and 'hair sample' knowing it was going to lead to nothing but nonsense to me but I was able to pick up some words like 'Drug use' 'Race' and 'mtDNA'.

I look around the morgue disgusted but how filthy it was as she rambles on about the stupid hair sample on the Fallen's body. That's when I decide on stopping this babysitting session before she got into any other conversations about the body and I walk out the door glaring at the creepy morgue man who I know fucked these dead bodies. I mean why else would he pick this profession being what he was?

...

...

 **(Lily Pov)**

Branches snapped underneath my flats as I walked thru the woods with Valis who was used to exploring this type of areas and didn't care about the spider webs in between trees and stuff like it. I, on the other hand, had a hard time walking in this heavily wooded area, I already ran into a spider web once and absolutely freaked making Valis brush me off. I wasn't his Ex-girlfriend who was used to walking through woods with him and not scared to get a bug on her, I was the complete opposite of that. Plus the dream last night involving the woods didn't help much either and my ankle seemed to be throbbing even worse for walking on it for a while now.

I should have spoken up about it to Vallis about the injury but what could I say it was from? From falling down the stairs perhaps? Valis hums after climbing on top of a big rock in the middle of the forest and sitting on top of it for a break "I didn't realize how much woods you have here in Saint Maria. It feels like its never-ending." I push myself up onto the rock and sit down next to him and sigh heavily taking my backpack off and reaching inside for a drink "It seems we do. I didn't realize it myself." I unscrew the cap and take a swig of it and then I offer it to Valis who takes it from me also taking a swig.

I subconsciously rub my ankle that was sore and Valis asks setting down my thermos on the rock after screwing the top back on "Did you hurt yourself?" I glance at him taking my hand away from my ankle "No. I just do that sometimes when I sit down." I then push the thermos back in my backpack, and Valis eyes me suspiciously before he brushes it off and doesn't pry anymore. I then look down seeing one of the flowers I saw in my dream last night and I ask seeing as Valis knew more about flowers and wildlife than I did "Hey what kind of flower is that? Do you know..."

He looks to where I'm pointing and he replies jumping down from the rock and plucking the flower from the ground "This... I'm surprised you don't know it. They are common in this area. It's a Queen Anne Lace. Why do you ask?" He twirls it between his fingers before tossing it. I reply sliding down from the rock carefully applying more weight to my other foot "No reason. I was just curious. Should we start heading back? I think we nearly spent all day walking around." Valis looks off into the distance before he says "We will go a little more out and then head back. Alright?" I wanted to sigh but I hold it in and reply "Ok."

He starts walking in front and I follow behind him trying to ignore that constant dull throb in my ankle as I walked. It was starting to hinder me and slow me down a notch but I don't think too much about it. My eyes look on the ground as I walk, walking carefully where I step. I wonder how far Valis wanted to go out? Then I start to notice more of the flowers Valis called Queen Anne Lace littering the ground, there were no longer strays of them but they were soon everywhere we walked. My eyes narrow the more we walk further into the forest and I look up from the ground noticing the end of the forest and the bright shine of the afternoon sun.

Valis who was in front reaches the edge first and looks out. He then says in amazement after kicking a beer can away "Woah, I think we found the party spot of the town." Once I get to the edge I look out and my eyes widen. Just like my dream in the far distance in vast valley of white flowers, there was a crumbling castle but unlike my dream that made it more beautiful it had graffiti all over the stone walls and beer cans and trash littered the valley. How could I of dreamed about this when I literally never saw it?

Everything was now even more confusing than what it was and I grab the back of Valis's leather jacket "Let's go. I don't want to explore anymore..." Valis turns his head and looks down at me "I mean this is the only cool thing that we stumbled upon today and you don't want to go explore it?" I look out towards it getting flashes of my nightmare last night and shake my head "I think its a bad idea...I just get that feeling from it."

The tall blonde continues looking until something catches his eyes. He walks forward in the direction he was looking in picking up a gold watch from the grass looking at it strangely before his eyes widen a bit seeing blood on it. He then murmurs staring at the watch, "I think you're right. Let's go..." Even though the watch had blood on it I notice he pockets it and then he starts to walk back with me. I gaze out at the ruins one last time and from the second-floor window, I swear I could see a flicker of movement.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I'm sorry for the chapter being a little late this month, I ended up finishing it early but then couldn't post because I got busy and neglected to edit and since we didn't have many Levi scenes in this chapter as I wanted, I'm probably going to upload another chapter within anywhere in the next few days to no longer than a week. So expect an update soon from me! Also, I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and maybe a little bit on Valis.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Rivalry & Ruin

**Chapter Twelve:** **Rivalry & Ruin **

Of course, as soon as Valis and I came home Tuesday afternoon after skipping school my mother was furious with him for dragging me out of the house to just explore, but like Valis had said he took on most of her wrath before she yelled at me for agreeing to the whole ordeal. In my head, I kept repeating _'Stupid Principal Smith...'_ but in the end, he was just doing his job, so it wasn't his fault. Wednesday morning I was even surprised she let Valis bring me to school again after the little stunt we pulled together. Though he did promise her at the kitchen table this morning at breakfast, he wouldn't do it again, and Valis never breaks his promises to our family.

All the way to school while on Valis's bike I was thinking of how I was going to meet the second wrath from my consequences yesterday. Levi was sure to be furious. I could already picture him asking me tons of questions about where I was, considering it was the first day I didn't show up for school in Trost high. What was I to tell him? Should I go with the normal excuse... that I fell sick? or that I fell down the stairs and hurt myself? I don't think he would believe me no matter what I told him and anyway I was never a good liar. He would see right thru me. Though my ankle did still hurt and today when I woke up it was much worse than yesterday. Along with the bruises it had started to swell in comparison to my other foot. So maybe if I showed him that he might give me a break...

I climb off the back of Valis's bike as I slip the helmet off my head and hand it to him, "Thank you for bringing me to school today. I really don't like taking the bus and mom only drives me to school on special days when she has off." The blonde boy gives me a smirk taking back his helmet and resting it on the handle of his motorbike that was parked right up by the back entrance of the school "No problem. I will be back to pick you up after school ends." Just as I about to head inside, I hear a car door shut and I hear a holler from somewhere in the parking lot, the voice coming from a man "Valis!"

I stop in my tracks raising a confused brow and turn my head to see Reiner of all people approaching Valis who had yet to drive off raising his fist to Valis's. They fist bump each other, and Reiner smirks at him as if they are old friends but his next words that leave his mouth stun me "I didn't know you were in town. You should have stopped by my house. I haven't seen you in awhile. Annie thought you were dead or something." Valis scratches the back of his neck and smiles replying "Well I have been busy, and I just arrived in town not too long ago. Have you been looking after Lily for me like I told you to?"

I blink for a few seconds trying to piece everything together. Wait how did Valis a grown man and Reiner a high school student know each other? Not only that Valis is not from here but further up North and if he does visit towns and States he is only there briefly not very long to make friends.

Reiner chuckles and replies to his question about me "Oh yeah, she was easy to spot the first day. She was just like how you described her to be. Wasn't expecting you to be spot on about everything either." Valis turns his head and stares at me then he waves me over while smiling, "Come back here for a second." Still confused as ever I walk back to the bike where Reiner was now standing. Valis then smirks again looking at Reiner then back to me "You must be as confused as you look... I forgot to tell you, but we know each other through our fathers ever since we were children. I asked him to look out for you when you moved here."

"Oh," is all that leaves my mouth, that somehow making a little more sense now. I still didn't get how Valis could forget mentioning knowing Reiner and vise versa, but I don't bring it up. The crew cut blonde then grins to Valis and asks next while nudging him with his elbow "Lily wasn't at school yesterday...were you guys up to no good perhaps?" Valis clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes "No... get your mind out of the gutter. I made her ditch to explore with me. Speaking of which...did you know about that party spot with the crumbling ruins?" Reiner puts his hand on his chin and hums in response "I think I heard about it, some of the partiers go there. Nothing really to look at from what I heard. Why do you ask?"

Valis narrows his eyes a bit, and he says trailing off and not finishing his sentence "I found a bloody wrist watch there yesterday. Do you think it could be..." Reiner narrows his golden orbs too before he gets a serious face but only for a split second. The jock then says brushing it off and walking up to the entrance of the school "Do I think what?... That it's dangerous... It might be though it was probably some kids who got into a fight... I have to get to class but stop by sometime soon." Valis waves at him and yells in response "I will probably stop by sometime tonight."

The jock then heads into the school, and I point to Reiner who is already inside and turn my back again "I should probably go too... I already missed yesterday, and I don't want to be late for class. I will see you later." Valis then slips the helmet over his head and starts up his bike "See you later Lil." I then hear the loud engine of his bike, and then he takes off out of the school parking lot. I make a face as I open the glass door to the school and walk inside. _'I still couldn't believe he never told me. The same thing with Reiner.'_ I think as I look at the back of his sports jacket as he stops at his locker placing his red backpack inside. Why did neither of them tell me about knowing each other?

You think at least Reiner would tell me the first day to make me feel more comfortable that he knew my cousin. I sigh not trying to dwell on it too much. I had bigger, much bigger problems to think about right now. The first being how I was going to deal with Levi about not showing up. Second being my throbbing ankle, I was walking on and third being how to tell if a demon inside my dream was my teacher. I want to laugh at myself for even putting that as one of my tasks. I don't even know where, to begin with, that one. It seemed like an impossible task.

As I walk down each hall, I'm reminded of the research I did yesterday on my laptop. It said Incubus in some cases were cold to the touch and had an unnaturally large penis but...well nevermind on that one but maybe if I touch him without being weird, like his hand to see if he was cold. I take my backpack off once reaching my locker and take the items I need out of it before stuffing it inside the cramped locker. The thing that worried me most about my research was that it mentioned in some cases if an Incubus pursues a woman a lot it's most likely wants them to carry their offspring.

That part of the research worried me because what happens if that's what 'No eyes' is up to. He's been attached to me my entire life and he said so himself in the dream that he was a sex demon, well an ex-sex demon but it could still be what he's after. The image makes me shiver in pure disgust. He never did touch me though or attempt he just always lurked grossly and creepily. The only one to touch me in my dreams was Mr. Ackerman which was rather pleasant if I dare say. I shut my locker softly at the thought. Could that be what he was after? Is that the only reason he saved me from 'No Eyes.' is just because he's interested in impregnating...me.

I make a face holding my binder to my chest tightly as I hastily head to homeroom. No that's not the only thing I should be worried about. That might just be a tale. It said in some legends, repeated sexual activity with an Incubus or Succubus may end in death or some other problems like getting sick. If all those dreams with Mr. Ackerman were the Incubus messing with me, shouldn't I be dead by now? I clutch my binder harder. Or maybe I was going to die soon...die in my sleep; I wouldn't even know it. The thought frightened me and concerned me, and I didn't know what to do.

I then open the classroom door and shut it behind me, the click to the door was my last escape of getting yelled at, but I moved my body forward anyway. I don't look forward though but instead; I keep my eyes glued to the floor not knowing what to expect from him as usual. I walk to my desk sliding into my seat swiftly, setting my books and binder down. I was just able to see only a little bit of Eren before I sat down. Once I settle, my eyes slowly lift from my desk to the front of me.

What I see is Levi relaxed in his chair, legs crossed, and reading a book. I notice today he was wearing a pair of black reading glasses unlike usual and I admitted he didn't look the least bit geeky in them. More like a model. He doesn't say anything to me but stays quiet and for a moment I was relieved. Just as I was about to take out my homework from Monday to hand in his book snaps close drawing my attention back to him from my binder. He then places the book down gently on his desk and he speaks up slipping the reading glasses from his face and setting them down on top of his book "Emerson. Would you like to explain to me why you weren't in class yesterday?"

I swallow and I meet eyes with him, his eyes were narrowed and they looked angry. For god sakes, why was he so uptight about everything? I open my mouth to reply, my tongue darting out and wetting my lips once before actually speaking, "Well.." I pause, needing to think.

Underneath my desk, I rub my ankle thinking of using that as my excuse. He slowly strums his fingers on his desk, one by one before he asks "Well what? Go on. I'm eager to hear." I sigh feeling the tension in the air and the few that were already in their seats including Eren stared at me relieved it wasn't them that skipped yesterday and were now facing his wrath.

Now that I think back he always knew if a student was lying or not, he even knew about what they were doing that day they were sick and if they were truly sick he lay off them. He must of spoke to their parents which worried me. If he talks to my mom I will be screwed. I finally reply having no other choice but to share a fake story while under his gaze and watchful eye "When I was getting ready for school yesterday morning, I lost my balance at the top of the stairs and fell. My ankle got really hurt in the long run. My mother let me stay home and put ice on it..."

My eyes lift up from his hand and meet his orbs that no longer looked angry. He raises an eyebrow the strum of his fingers stopping against his desk "You hurt yourself? Does it still hurt?" I ask myself inside my head while staring at him. _'Did he fall for it?'_ I think he did and I couldn't believe it. I reply to his question "A little but its nothing to worry about now. I did Monday's homework, though I will need Tuesday's homework." I stand up holding the sheet of paper I was supposed to hand in yesterday and walk to his desk placing it in the basket limping.

Levi makes a face before he says looking through a folder and taking out a paper that I assumed was Tuesday's homework "Here. It doesn't need to be on time. Just rest and heal up...and possibly give it to me by Friday." My eyes widen taking the paper from his hand that he had outstretched towards me, I mutter "Ok." I couldn't believe that he was taking pity on me. I see his eyes avert to the book he was reading and he picks up his reading glasses off the book but before he pushes them on his face he asks "Oh but Emerson can you meet me after class today? I would like to discuss a few things."

I reply walking back to my desk and sitting back down in my seat "Alright that's not a problem sir." I tuck yesterday's homework into a folder, and I see him out of the corner of my eye start reading calmy again. That went over a lot more smoothly than I thought it would. I look at my desk now having spare time rather than getting lectured by him for skipping class.

Now I should study for that upcoming test in science. I open my biology book to chapter five and I start reading about the different parts of an animal cell silently. The thing that sucked about studying was that after the test we eventually forget everything we learned. I knew in the near future I wouldn't be taking any job in science so why bother to learn it? Soon after that, the bell rang, and class started up like normal.

...

...

Nothing really interesting happened today at school other the seeing Jean at lunch with a black eye caused by Eren. Let me tell you Jean was still complaining about it, and it must have been worse yesterday. According to Connie and Sasha, that's literally all they talked about yesterday at lunch was the fight that occurred Monday. Then Mikasa made Eren apologize to Jean for it which made Jean snort proudly like a horse... The horse part was Eren's words of course. That also caused a mini spat between the two at lunch today too which calmed down upon Levi walking by like a drill sergeant and glaring at our lunch table.

Then classes were over before I knew it. Miss. Zoe's class was surprisingly quiet though which was unusual. She seemed distracted by other work and let us work side by side with our lab partner without interruption coming from her. I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to today?

Then upon the final bell ringing, I walked up to Levi like he wanted and asked tapping his desk with my fingernail "You wanted to talk to me about something sir?" His pen stops writing and his eyes look up at me almost as if he forgot he requested to see me after class ended for a split second. He clicks his pen setting it down on the paper that was half finished, he sighs "Oh yes...drag your chair up to my desk." Was what he wanted to talk about serious? I question as I grab the back of my chair and drag it up to his desk setting it down next to his rolly chair.

"Sit" he orders turning in his chair and staring at me. I sit down looking at him confused before he asks "Which leg did you hurt?" My eyes widen just a little before I reply "My left. Why do you ask?" His eyes glance around the now empty classroom with the door that was shut since Eren was one of the last people out and he had a habit to close the door on people without realizing it. The habit, in particular, pissing Jean off when they shared classes together since he always hit the door not paying attention.

His eyes then go back to me after scanning over the classroom "Let me see." He then pats his hand on his thigh telling me to rest my leg up on him. My eyes still wide refuse to move. He narrows his eyes at me "Hurry up Emerson." I snap out of a daze and realize he wasn't just going to say 'forget it' but instead choosing to be persistent. I take my flat off my left foot and I feel my cheeks flood with heat. Why was I blushing? I don't understand he just wanted to see probably if I was lying or not. He was just going about it awkwardly.

I then roll up my leggings showing my swollen, ugly, and bruised up ankle and I rest it on top of his thigh like he wanted. His eyes look over my ankle before running his fingers over it lightly, his eyes then remain looking into my own after getting his fill of studying my ankle "This doesn't look like you fell..Is there something you want to tell me? I find it suspicious that you get hurt right after that boy arrives in your home. I'm concerned over your safety at home." His fingers continue ghosting over my skin and I shake my head quickly 'no' at his accusation, "You mean Valis. He would never hurt me. I think you have the wrong idea about him."

He tilts his head back "Valis huh? That's his name. So whats your relationship with him? Is he your boyfriend or something else?" I grip my skirt getting nervous. Something was weird with him. He looked like he wanted to literally kill someone. I reply to his question "He's my cousin. First cousins to be exact. He definitely isn't my boyfriend sir." His eyes then slip down to my ankle again still running his finger up and down it lightly not enough to bother it "I see, but in some cases, cousins have tendencies to sleep with cousins. Is that what you guys been doing?..."

His eyes look hateful as he said this and I couldn't help but feel bothered by what he was implying. I rip my leg from him and roll down my pant leg feeling awkward "I have to leave. I just remembered I'm getting picked up." I leave the fact out that it was the cousin he was telling me I was sleeping with that was picking me up today. His eyes narrow at me as I slip my flat back on. Just as I stand up he grabs my wrist "Did I tell you could leave yet? Aren't you being rude? We still have much more to discuss about your safety at home."

"Please let go, Levi." I say quickly and rushed but it was barely above a whisper as I try to free my wrist from his grasp. "Levi?" he questions before he continues smirking "What happened to Mr. Ackerman or sir, Emerson? You truly are being rude to me today aren't you?" Then within that moment, something registers in my head that his hand was cold to the touch when it shouldn't be. _'Was he truly an Incubus?'_ I think stopping my struggle only for a brief minute and it was within that brief minute he yanked me down to his level using my wrist to do so. His other hand finds its way to the back of my neck pulling my face towards him. He smirks, my eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"I'm done waiting patiently for you Emerson. Whatever game your playing so innocently with me is over..." Just then he presses his lips firmly to mine and I couldn't believe it. There was no doubt in my mind that this wasn't a dream or a daydream. His lips were real.. the classroom was real...he was real. I feel my lips tingle and my face flushes. 'What was happening?' The rude, snotty, uptight Mr. Ackerman is kissing me.

I feel his lips continue to push against mine and his hand leaves my wrist circling around my waist trying to push me to where I was on his lap. My heart accelerates. What do I do? Anyone could literally walk through the classroom doors. Was he insane? He be caught kissing a student. His career would be over as he knows it. I stand still, my legs feeling weak and shakey. Something in me wanted to resist him but I couldn't, again I was being pulled in by him. 'Again?' I think but the thought leaves my head as quickly as it surfaced.

Instead, I find myself eagerly meeting his kisses, my eyes shut, the sensation of him nearby touching me lulling me. If I were to think humans could drug someone into seduction and cast a spell on them then I believe he be able to do so just by kissing. My shaking hands find his collar to his button up shirt and grip it tightly. He then manages to draw me onto his lap still kissing me hungrily and more quickly. He then manages to say within our kiss before slipping his tongue in my mouth "Remember to breathe thru your nose..and relax your damn self."

I'm sure the only reason why he was telling me to relax was because even I could feel every muscle in my body tense despite my outer appearance seeming calm. I tense more upon feeling his tongue push against my own. It felt so odd to have someone else's tongue in your mouth. He tasted of pure mint, he probably chewed gum today since I seen him chew gum after and sometimes even before lunch. I wondered if I tasted bad because I didn't get to brush my teeth after lunch. The thought made my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I should have taken that mint that Mikasa offered me today after lunch.

He groans into the kiss and before I know it his hand on my lower back leaves me and he tugs the tie away from my uniform letting it fall on the floor. Then he quickly unbuttons the first few buttons exposing the top of my white bra, my cleavage spilling out from it. This was moving way to fast for me. This wasn't like me at all either. I would never willingly sit on a man's lap and be kissing him, and in a classroom that anyone could walk into...

His tongue leaves my mouth after getting his fill and he wipes the saliva away from his mouth. I stare at him in a daze and he smirks cockily taking his thumb and caressing my lower lip.

"See you aren't so innocent Emerson like you act...You're actually dirty, filthy," he purrs out when he pulled away. I had thought he was done...but he wasn't. He wanted more than just a kiss. He leans forward again and kisses my chin and moves steadily downward reaching my neck that was exposed to him. He buries his head in my neck, his face disappearing from my view.

I tilt my head back a voice in the back of my head telling me to fight against him while I stared at the ceiling but like the devil whispering in your ear, I hear another voice whisper _'Relax. Touch him. Explore him like he is you. Let go of your desires, Lily.'_ It didn't sound like my voice at all and not something I would normally think. "What are you doing to me?" I whisper out my voice trembling and my breath fanning out into the already warm air.

He ignores me and I feel his lips press against the side of my neck and it felt good. I hear a soft 'shh' come from him as he nibbles lightly on my flesh. I couldn't help but feel a whimper rise from my throat. This was better than reading... and certainly better than watching any shitty romance movies on tv. The feel of his lips was like electricity sparking against my skin every time his lips pushed against my sensitive skin. My neck was always ticklish but I didn't find myself pulling away from his touch like I should. Instead, I much enjoyed how warm I felt inside and the way my body responded to him.

My body was really hot, and I didn't feel right in my skin. Then a memory resurfaces during this time flashing through my head crushing every little bit of pleasure I was having until now. I scrunch my face in distaste.

 _I was back to being a little girl again, small and weak pushing myself in the corner frightened. In the distance, I could hear my baby brother crying and the yells of my parents to which now were just mouths moving. My mother was standing in front of my small body and soon I was no longer protected when he raises his fist and it comes in contact with her jaw knocking her to the floor. My body trembles more and my heart pounds in fear. He was drinking again... I hear my mother start crying as she holds her mouth._

 _My father stumbles forward grabbing the front of my dress lifting me off the ground "Take the dress off now and go change. You look like a whore. I can't believe your mother let you dress like that." Tears stream down my face and I nod my head and he raises his hand to me, slapping my cheek. I hear my mother sob "Let her go. It's just a dress. Shes only a child." He sneers at my mother throwing me to the ground, my head hitting the last step on the stairs. I start sobbing loudly holding my head._

 _He screams at her "I'm sure she's going to grow up to be just like you. Fucking every man on the damn street. She's going to be nothing but a whore if you let her show so much skin! For christ sakes Lena, you even sucked your teacher's dick for an A. Probably whats shes going to do too_ _!"_

 _"That isn't true!" She screams before she stands back up and starts pushing at him and yelling at him to get out. He only responds to her pushes and shoves by ripping her by the hair and tossing her screaming at her back. I only could be my cowardly self and shake and curl up by the steps holding my head still._

My mind brings me back to the present and I shake my head. No, I didn't want to become a whore who sleeps with her teacher. I feel an eternal panic rise from deep within me. I finally find my real voice that was hidden under my own lust, I try and push off him "Stop..." I then feel a sharp pain as he bites down on my neck and lets his teeth sink in probably getting irritated by the fact I was resisting him, his hand holds my waist in place. I squirm more pushing at his chest and he growls lowly in response.

I then say raising my voice "No. I said I don't want to do this." Finally, once he lets go of my skin with his teeth I push hard enough on his chest to push myself backward yelling one last time "I said no!" In result, my body hits the stone floor in the classroom and I see Levi glaring at me from above in his chair still. He snarls at me and asks "What is your problem?" I cover the little bit of my cleavage that was exposed feeling ashamed I let it go this far. I messily button up my shirt as I stare at him fearfully "I..I..I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Levi's eyes widen seeing my tears I couldn't hold back anymore. Levi was right. I was dirty.. filthy... and my father was also right. I was a whore...How many times have I been told I was going to be nothing but that and have that beat into my head? I couldn't forget. My chest still hurt even though my father and I haven't been near each other in so long. "Why are you crying?" he asks his eyes still wide confusion written all over his face.

He stands up from his chair repeating himself, and he walks towards me when I don't answer him but instead I am pushing myself back, so I hit the wall. His voice is now more stern "Emerson. Answer me. Why are you crying?" Just when he approaches me and kneels next to me for a last act of comfort, the classroom doors opens, and my eyes dart to the figure and so does Levi's eyes. There the tall blonde sees us and his eyes widen seeing the condition of my shirt and the hickey on my neck before narrowing at Levi.

"What did you do to her?!" He snaps automatically coming to the conclusion something bad happened between us since I never once had a mental breakdown like this. The shorter male stands back up and glares at Valis "How should I know? She just started crying like this." I wipe the tears away from my eyes with the back of my hand and before I could get the chance to shoo Valis out of the classroom he storms forward and next thing I know I see his hand curl into a fist and hit Levi's cheek harshly. The shorter man stumbles back and his face turns ugly after realizing what just happened.

"Did you dare just hit me?" he growls gripping the ledge of the chalkboard. The wood starts splintering under his brute strength and anger. I stand up not wanting for it to go any further than it already had. "Valis! Stop it. Let's go!" I latch myself on to his arm begging for him to stop and try tugging him but the two seemed to be in a fierce staredown not wanting to budge but rip each other apart. Levis' eyes were wild and Valis's eyes were full of nothing but pure anger.

Finally, I hear Valis snap "Lily let go! I need to put this damn pedophile in his place." I then hear Levi snarl back in response to his accusation "Oh just like you! I know you have a damn thing for her you fucking pervert! Actually, at least I'm not thinking of committing adulty and incest." He starts to chuckle at his own comment, but it was more of a mocking chuckle "That's pretty messed up _Valis_."

I feel Valis start to shrug me off "I dare you to say that again you fucking midget!" I see Levi's eyes grow fiercer by the minute his lip curling up and once Valis slips from my grasp by tugging he goes after Levi again. This time Levi grabs Valis's raised fist and twist it behind his back and pinning him on the surface of his desk. His pens and papers getting messed up in the process and some even falling on to the floor. I hear a sickening crunch and my eyes widen. I hear Valis scream in pain and Levi who was looking down at the blonde with wild eyes, pupil gets smaller and smaller. He spits out next "You disgusting animal...you should be put in your place."

"Stop! What are you doing?!" I scream feeling panic fill me but my yell falls on deaf ears and Levi continues bending his arm behind his back getting some sort of satisfaction from it. I feel my heart clench in my chest and before I know it I shove Levi harshly making his eyes return to normal as he gets pushed away. I then focus on Valis whose eyes are now just as fiercer looking at the raven haired man. The blonde clenches his teeth and says straightening his back and pushing me back behind him with his good arm "You...You aren't human...are you?"

Levi purses his lips not saying anything but keeping his grounds and watching us carefully. "Valis lets just leave...we have to get you to the hospital..." I say quickly and I start to tug him to the door keeping my eyes on Levi, still surprised he did such a thing. This time Valis lets me drag him from the classroom but the whole time he was glaring at Levi.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest in adrenaline. I then look one last time at my teacher who seemed to be in clear distress as he slumps in his chair and puts his head in his hands. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking as I slip from the classroom to get Valis to the hospital.

...

...

My heart finally calmed down after an hour had passed since the incident that I never imagined myself to ever be in. I stare at the cast that Valis now had on sheepishly. It was my stupid fault for even having a mental breakdown in school... The blonde was also oddly silent and seemed lost in thought while sitting in the hospital bed looking down at the tiled floor. He was also quiet the whole car ride to the hospital other than a few winces coming from him everytime he accidentally moved his arm.

My mother who was called from work to pick us up since Valis couldn't ride his bike here glares at me. "Now can you two tell me what the hell happened?" she asks crossing her arms eager to hear a story. I avert my eyes and Valis meets my mother's gaze fiercely. I bite my trembling lip, I just knew he was going to tell. I couldn't help but feel the same shame wash over me. I dig my nails into my arm and when I hear Valis speak my body starts trembling from the thought of mother knowing. My eyes clench shut. No, I didn't want this to happen...

"Lily's teacher has been touching her inappropriately. I saw it and attacked him and when I attacked him he broke my damn arm like some lunatic!" He explains. The room falls quiet and I feel tears start to burn my eyes as I reopen my eyes to see my mothers reaction. My mother's eyes are wide as she stares at me before muttering "Lily is this true? Was it against your will?" My heart pounds in my chest and Valis answers for me pointing to my neck "Just look at her damn neck Aunt Lena. Its proof and she was crying when I came in. He needs to go to jail for touching a minor!"

I then say quickly tears falling from my eyes from embarrassment and not wanting for Levi to lose his job or go to jail for something I caused, "No..it wasn't against my will Ma. I t-ttouched him first. I-I love him." Valis then turns to me in complete and utter shock falling silent, and my mother looks at me with worry before sighing. "Lily..." she murmurs getting up from her seat and embracing me. I start to hug her tightly crying into her shoulder "He's really nice Ma, Please Ma don't tell anyone about this. I love him. He didn't mean to hurt Valis."

Even though what I thought I said was a lie at the time it felt so good to say it... I just hadn't realized I really had fallen in love with him in such a short amount of time. I feel her grab the back of my uniform saying softly in my ear "Lily...I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did...If he hurts someone what happens if he hurts you someday?" I feel more tears soak into her work shirt "I'm serious Ma. Please don't tell anyone. He makes me really happy and it was because Valis attacked him." My eyes glance at Valis who wasn't even meeting my eyes anymore.

Oh god, I just realized I threw Valis under the bus...the one who's always been there for me. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. My mother falls silent but continues on hugging me. I don't know when exactly I was going to stop crying today. I felt so pathetic. I hear my mother ask letting go of me "Give me time to process everything Lily. Lets just all go home. Ok?" I nod my head wiping my tears and my mother grabs my hand "Please let's go home. I feel really embarrassed right now." I glance to Valis again, and again he wasn't meeting eyes with me. What had I done...

What I didn't know there was a much bigger storm brewing from all of this. One that was to be caused by my vengeful cousin. He was one to never easily forgive someone for their wrongdoing...and now that I think back on it I never asked about the family secret now did I? It seemed it had slipped from my mind once again from the current problems that were nothing in comparison to the future.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The chapter is done as promised! I put a poll in my bio on what new fanfic idea I should write in my free time, feel free to check that out and vote if you want, some ideas revolve around Levi! Damn, I couldn't help but notice how much drama was in this chapter when I went back and edited. and to the two reviews, I know the steamy Levi scenes are coming soon I promise that. and, I know the last chapter felt like supernatural doesn't it? lol


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Demons Come At Night

**Chapter Thirteen: Demons Come At Night**

Since the whole ordeal with my family knowing about Mr. Ackerman things at home were tense. My mother ended up promising I tell her everything that happened between 'us,' us being Mr. Ackerman and I. She said she keep this secret for the time being until she figured out what to do with it. Even now was still stressing over it and couldn't get over the fact a teacher and I were touching behind closed doors, despite the fact it was just once.

My brother who ended up getting the drift of the information and finding out it was a 'man' was quite awkward about it telling me he was probably the demon who was in my room that night. Which baffled me but it was another thing to add to the mysterious list. Though, I don't know if I should call it a mystery because there was a demon in my room or so I believed. The blood was my proof. Then last, but not least Valis had disappeared from the house after coming home from the hospital and hadn't returned since.

Valis only left me a text saying he be staying at a friends house from what I assumed was his friend's phone that he sent it from since he didn't have a phone on him. I felt grief over my actions and couldn't help but break down a couple of times when I was alone either in my room or the bathroom. The day after when I arrived in school I was met with a substitute teacher in French class which everyone was confused by but me. It was the same thing on Friday morning the night of the dance and probably more to come. I probably wouldn't see him in a while... or what happens if he resigns? I would feel so guilty if that were to happen since I would be the cause.

I should have asked Mikasa if he was alright, but she probably didn't know either. Levi and Mikasa might have been related in some way, but they didn't know what the other was doing. Actually, they choose to keep a distance from one another. Something I wish they didn't do as of right now or she probably knows if he was alright.

I didn't want to attend the school dance that night with everything that was going on, but I somehow ended up going anyway because Sara urged me to with multiple texts and somewhere deep down I hoped it take my mind off things. She ended up picking me up as she said and lent me a black long-sleeved lace dress which's lace reached a little above my knee. It was tight around my chest and waist, but Sara reassured me I looked good even though I thought the dress made me look fat while looking myself over. Plus, I didn't look like myself in it. Deep down it bothered me on how I looked. I had looked like a prostitute in it...but this time I kept my mouth shut.

After that, she applied makeup to my face and did my hair in a french braid, something I didn't know how to do. The makeup wasn't gaudy but more of the natural look with a little bit of the winged eyeliner. Then after she and I had gotten ready, we arrived at the dance to which her stepmother brought us to.

The dance was pretty much typical, and after twenty minutes one of Sara's friends dragged her off forcing her to dance with some boy who I didn't know the face of. Then that's when I stuck to the wall looking at my surroundings. I should have known this is what I was going to end up doing in the long run. I look at the gym that was decorated with strobing lights and tables to get punch and other stuff I was uninterested in at the moment. I knew the punch was most likely spiked as I see a boy already drunk stumbling into the hallway to get to the bathroom.

Then I look to where the teachers were walking around. It wasn't Mr. Ackerman and Miss. Zoe walking around like they were supposed to but instead who took their place was Mr. Zacharias and Mr. Smith himself. I sigh softly. Why was I even interested in the teachers? A normal student should be looking for their friends. I avert my attention to the student body. I didn't see anyone yet besides Ymir who instead of wearing a dress was wearing a suit and Christa who was wearing a short white dress.

They were speaking to each other seriously about something up in the bleachers sitting next to one another. It wouldn't be right for me to join them on what they were talking about. As I continue watching curiously Christa leans on Ymir resting her head on her shoulder and shutting her eyes then Ymirs face grows red. Yeah, defiantly not right for me to intrude on something like that. I look elsewhere finding no one in the gym as of right now.

I think back on how Eren and Mikasa got into a fight earlier this week. So maybe, in the end, Mikasa couldn't get Eren to attend like she wanted... I wondered if Jean, Marco, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner were going to show up. Hopefully, just one of them would just, so I would be more comfortable with seeing familiar faces. Just as I think that I see Jean. He walks into the gym proudly wearing a tux with some blonde girl by his side. Their arms are hooked, and the first thing he does is go to the punch table with the girl wearing a flamboyant red dress.

At least Jean found someone to take to the dance. I smile softly, typical dumb Jean is probably going to end up getting drunk from that punch, or maybe that was his intention. Who knows. My eyes then widen when I see Eren walk through the door next looking pouty with Mikasa who had a bright red face. They didn't have hooked arms, but they stood side by side with each other. The brunette averts his eyes to Jean glaring at him, and Mikasa pulls him towards the wall to where Jean and his date are standing. Something must have happened that I was unaware of. They must have talked after school today. ' _That's good'_ I think in my head.

I did notice Eren's hair was wet and dripping from the rain. Luckily Sara and I got here before the thunderstorm rolled in and I noticed a couple of people were wet from the rain choosing not to bring umbrellas to the dance or they simply didn't watch the forecast for this week which was most of them.

Moments pass and I start to grow bored and anxious after Sara didn't return but ended up chatting with that boy after her dance with him. She seemed like she forgot about me and she only chose to spend twenty minutes with me in total... I place my hands behind my back before my eyes avert to the floor feeling awkward as usual. I notice my ankle as I look down at the floor. It still looked ugly, but the swelling has gone down the last two days. I still shouldn't be wearing a dress because of this...another reason besides feeling uncomfortable in it. The only thing I could do was listen to the music that was playing which sounded like nineties songs.

Then I remember back on Monday how Sara urged me to come because none of her friends were going to be at the dance. She had lied to me about that since I noticed her groupies were here at the dance; they were the ones that dragged her away. Maybe they changed their minds about coming? Well, whatever it was I really didn't care for the reason just the fact I got ditched because of it and ended up as a wallflower.

Then I feel a presence by my side shortly after and I see the side profile of them, them being a tall man. I glance at them from the corner of my eye, and it was Mr. Smith himself leaning his back against the wall looking out into the dancefloor. Oh great even more awkward is to have the principal standing next to you at a dance. After glancing I go to move away since I didn't know if it was his intention or not to stand next to me by the wall. Maybe it was the only place he felt he could breathe and not be suffocated by students but before I could move, he speaks to me "Stay. I want to speak with you."

I stand still raising an eyebrow for a second wondering what it was about he wanted to speak to me about. I respond to him "Um alright. What about? Am I in trouble or something?" He continues looking out not locking eyes with me before he states forwardly "I know about the affair between you and Lev...No Mr. Ackerman." I could only pale at his words and have my eyes widen in shock. How? How did he know? Did my mother go behind my back and tell Mr. Smith without me knowing. My hands start trembling before I ask "How? Was it my mother who told you?"

I hear him chuckle under his breath before he replies "A man informed me and he demanded Mr. Ackerman be fired, but I couldn't just fire him just like that now could I? He is one of my best associates here and first I wanted to speak to you about it. I figured I could keep this between us but at a price. So should we strike a deal, Miss. Emerson?" I try to calm my beating heart, but it doesn't stop slamming against my ribcage still thinking who told him. It couldn't be Valis, could it? And the sound of the deal worried me.

"Before anything... who told?" I ask him my eyes looking out on the dancefloor like him. He replies shortly after taking his time "He didn't share his name, but I can tell details of his appearance. He was Caucasian with long blonde hair and a leather jacket. He also.." I close my eyes cutting him off "I know who it is. You don't need to continue any further. Thank you. Now, what deal are you talking about?" My eyes then slide to him weary of this deal. I see him continue looking out on the dance floor with a serious look before his blue eyes glance down at me, "I'm being nice about keeping this a secret but since I'm putting myself at risk are you willing to do the same?"

I reply getting weirded out how serious this was getting "I guess..if it means keeping this a secret." Why is it always I see the abnormal things and get involved with them? He clears his throat before looking out again "Good. Now somewhere along the line, I want a favor from you and to specify more not the kind of favors you and Mr. Ackerman were doing behind closed doors but more job-related." I feel my cheeks heat. I can't believe this was happening. One time we kissed openly, and it felt like everyone knew about it. Inside I wanted to die and cringe. The me before all this would never think this would be my life.

He closes his eyes briefly before he reopens them and stares at me. He smiles at me like any adult in his profession would, "Now it was nice speaking to you, Miss. Emerson but I hope you enjoy the dance. Sorry for taking up your time. I will be looking forward to when I need your help." I didn't even get a chance to say anything more before he walks away and starts blending in with the crowd. I watch as the blonde principal disappears from my field of view. Everything was strange in this school. I never heard of principals doing what Mr. Smith just did. Doing deals with his students... then again male teachers pursuing students wasn't talked much about either.

I start thinking of what the favor could be about and what did I just get myself into, but it gets interrupted when Sara stalks up behind me and asks "So what were you and Mr. Smith talking about?" She nearly startles me, making my heart skip a beat but it only for a few seconds. I turn and look at her and see her with her three friends. There I notice the familiar redhead I saw Monday trying to chase after Levi. I stare at the girl who I think went by the name of Caroline with curiosity before pushing my attention back on to Sara.

I reply to her giving her a half smile "Just how I was adjusting and all that. Nothing important." Sara raises a think eyebrow before she says, her voice getting slightly snotty "Oh is that so? Um, Caroline here actually gave me so information...Are you screwing Mr. Ackerman? She says Monday you left in his car and he turned her down. He never turned her down for sex before then all of a sudden you show up, and he stops paying attention to us girls..." I feel the blood drain from my face at her statement and almost as shocked as I was when Valis got his arm broken.

I feel my voice get shakey against my will and it cracks midway thru "W-why would you ask me that? Of course, I wouldn't be sleeping with him. I told you earlier tonight I am actually a virgin though that was supposed to be between us..." Caroline narrows her eyes at me before she spats at me "Yeah right. Any girl that hangs around Mr. Ackerman that much is clearly not an innocent little virgin. We all noticed that he dotes his attention all on you lately. Maybe it's your melon tits he likes." She begins to laugh at her comment, and the two other girls laugh with her. One girl chimes in "They probably will be sagging by the time she's twenty." Then one of the other giggles, "Ew gross. They probably sag now."

Sara does a half smirk, and I feel my fingers curl into a fist as I frown. Though underneath that frown I could feel my heart pang painfully everytime they said a comment. Why was Sara suddenly turning on me here? If she didn't even like me why dress me up, put my makeup on and bring me all the way here while acting so sweetly? I ask my eyes darting between the faces of all the girls "What is this about? If you're just going to sit around throwing insults at me, there is no point because I'm not even a slut. I told you I didn't sleep with him. Do I need to say it again?"

I see Sara's lip curl up and her voice raises "Whores have tendencies to lie. You probably don't want people to know how many men have been between your legs and how gaping your hole is." I notice at her comment, people near us start to turn their heads, especially the boys. I couldn't help but start to feel embarrassed and what was possibly going through their heads. Caroline then snarls "I'm sure Mr. Ackerman has to put a bag over her head when he touches her or any man she spreads her filthy legs for. You heard the boys. Shes pretty fucking ugly."

Sara giggles at her comment "She is. Do you realize how much makeup I had to put on her to make her seem decent?" She then says rudely "I'm sorry Lily I don't hang out with ugly whores." Instead of saying anything I choose to keep quiet. Speaking would only make it worse. I can feel the last ping in my chest, and I feel my eyes sting. _'No don't cry.'_ I think holding it in. I'm just going to make it worse by crying. I see Caroline rotating her wrist around with a cup of water in her hand. She was waiting for me to say something to dump it over me probably.

I hold in my tears, I didn't want to hear anymore and just when I turn around to escape to either the bathroom or a classroom I feel the cold water dumped over my head, and she yells as I stop in shock gasping "How does it feel to be embarrassed in front of everyone! This was all your fault! If you just never came to this school and just kept your legs shut everything would be normal!" I hear her toss the plastic cup down on the floor it bouncing and rolling by a students foot. By now most of the students have their head turned towards us interested in the catfight and the drama itself. I wipe my eyes forgetting about the makeup, and that's when I see at my fingertips a big black smudge.

Somewhere in the moment my vision turns red, and I whip around and I curl my fist and throw a punch at her, the punch hitting her nose and she stumbles away stunned. I spat at her feeling unwanted tears run down my face "Don't ever come near me again. Any of you!" Blood gushes out from her nose, and I see her about to lunge at me but Mike was quick to react, and he quickly grabs her holding her back. She struggles with him and tries getting out from his grasp.

"You fucking bitch!" she spats and before Sara could get in another comment or any of the girls I quickly walk towards the exit. I push through the double doors, and before it shuts I hear Mikasa yell sounding concerned and the sound of heels rushing towards me "Lily! Wait!" The rain starts to pour down on to me, but I didn't really care at this point, I was already wet from the drink. Not wanting to face anyone at this moment I begin to run as fast as I could.

Without looking back, I could feel the eyes of Eren and Mikasa on me, watching as I run further and further out. They don't try and run after me getting the hint I wanted to be in a place without people. I didn't want their pity anyway.

There on this rainy night as I ran, I didn't know what events it would soon lead to. It all had started with the raven-haired girl slipping her phone out of her purse and notifying a certain someone of what had happened while the brunette boy by her side watched the events unfold, a silent bystander.

...

...

I don't know how far I ran I had just kept running further and further into the town. The rain only got heavier and with that so did my legs. I start to slow and hyperventilate, tears mixing with the rainwater running down my face. My dress was soaked making it cling to my body even worse, and my flats are ruined. Every time I took a step I felt the gross feeling of water slosh inside them, there be no rescuing these flats.

Eventually, I start to see the overhang of an old bus stop ahead. I no longer think the bus went this way seeing it was its old route, but right now that didn't matter. I just wanted to sit. I walk to it slowly my legs shakey and once getting underneath the overhang I collapse on to the bench. My breathing was still fast, and shakey from crying. My lungs shuddering, squeezing and opening more and more quickly now that I had time for everything to sink in.

I take my flats off and push my legs up on the bench and drag them to my chest. I yank the hair tie out of my hair tossing it on the ground and start to undo the braid it was in. I felt so disgusting. I never wanted to return to that school. Once getting it undone my hair turns even more curly from being in a braid that was wet but that was nothing compared to the mess that was my face. I see the blurry reflection in plastic overhang and I can tell makeup is smeared all over my face.

My fingers curl into a fist remembering what they had told me. It was true, basically everything they said about my body and face. I didn't understand why I had such an ugly face. My mother was beautiful to me but what had happened when she gave birth to me? My chest was painful, and I put my forehead on my knees tucking my head away from any wandering homeless, but even they had already sought shelter.

My hiccups and cries were drowned out by the powerful rain that night, and it felt like forever I was on that bench giving in to all my insecurities. I had thought about so much and even the scary thought of _'What would it be like in a world without me,'_ was so loud.

More and scarier thoughts tumbled through my head, and I'm not sure why but I peeked up. I see a hideous creature from across the street leering at me. It was different from No Eyes and wasn't as intelligent as him from what I could tell. It was just hungry, the thought foreign and strange because how would I know it was hungry. It stayed frozen in place and its shiny black eyes bore into mine, appearing as if it was all knowing though it was stupid. The small and ugly imp smiles at me displaying rows of sharp teeth and all the while it sits in the downpour not bothering to approach me.

Ah, I had seen this creature before. It was always so attached to my old friend never leaving her alone and it only disappeared when she had committed suicide... then the chilling thought of it wanted me to do the same came up. It was brief thought I had, suicide, one of my scary thoughts but I want to live... It was just a thought I had. The more I stare at it the more it's smile widen, the large smile no longer fitting the imp's face.

"What do you want?" I ask softly standing up, but it doesn't reply. I continue walking forward rambling sounding like a mad woman "I'm so sick of you things torturing my life. All I wanted was to be normal...You took that from me!"

It doesn't change facial expression and I walk even more forward-only zoning in on the creature. I yell to my heart's content and then it grins even more "What do you want!" When I step forward out into the road what I didn't see is the headlights of a truck in the distance. When I finally notice the honk of the horn, the truck's headlights blind me.

I feel my blood run cold. How could I have not seen it? It was too late I was going to die. I could only stare at it like a deer caught in the headlights. Was my life really going to be over like this? On a night where I was called a whore.

I could only feel more tears slip from my eyes as I felt everything in slow motion. Daddy was right... I was going to die a whore and before I know it I feel arms circle around my waist yanking me back. The truck zooms past this unknown person and I. I feel my breath catch in my throat as my heart slams within my chest from the adrenaline, and the person behind me is nearly gasping as he lets go a breath of relief.

Once the truck flies by I no longer see the creature on the other side of the street and my eyes widen. Where did it go? The arms of the stranger loosen only a little. There was nowhere for the creature to run but the stranger breaks my thoughts as I hear its no longer a stranger "What the hell is wrong with your fucking head?" his hands unwrap from my waist, and he turns me over to face him by grabbing my shoulders. I stare at the face of a pale Mr. Ackerman. He looked like he was going to vomit.

His eyes were wide staring up at me and his fingers dig into my shoulder awaiting an answer. I don't know know what to say for an answer not expecting him to be here of all places? He clicks his tongue his chest rising up and down quickly making me think he ran to me "Damn brat don't answer me then...but you're getting in my car. Now." His eyes dart to his car that was in a nearby parking lot that wasn't in use. The car was still running with his car door open with the rain pouring down on it.

He then looks down at my feet, rainwater dripping from his chin "God dammit where are your shoes, Lily?" He looks around still having a tight grip on my arm before he spots them and drags me over and grabbing my flats off the ground. I decide to speak up my voice soft "This is the first time you called me by my first name..." Once he stands back up, he blinks at me before dragging me towards his car "This is what you think about right now? Did your mind break or something?"

"I was just saying..." I mutter before I frown my hands still trembling from thinking of how if he didn't show up I would have been flattened or more like a gross twisted up mess under a weel. He reaches his car and opens the passenger door and throws my flats in on the floor before practically shoving me in and shutting the door. He seemed more worked up than I was about this if that was even possible. He then shuts his door and locks them before shutting his headlights off. He sighs again reaching over and opening his glove department.

He slips out makeup removal wipes before he mutters under his breath pulling one out from the package "Don't even ask Emerson..." I didn't even care at this point why he had makeup removal in his car; it was probably from one of the women he slept with. He then grabs my face and orders "Shut your eyes." I shut my eyes, and he begins wiping away my smudged makeup.

I ask becoming curious, "How did you know I was here? How did this even happen."

He replies doing my other eye "Luck perhaps...Well...no more like instinct to come here. It was a place we met long ago." I reopen my eyes once I feel the wipe wasn't near my eyes "You mean..." I get flashes of the scary man who helped me in the rain so many years ago at the very bus stop. He then brings the wipe to my lips and wipes away the lipstick last. He stays silent and works on getting the pink lipstick off. I continue to stare at him, and his eye travels from my lips to lock eyes with me.

"You look the same.." I state confused. Shouldn't he have looked younger than and older now? But instead, he's the same as he was ten years ago his face clearer now that the event triggered the memories of childhood. He frowns not saying anything then I lean in towards him still withholding eye contact "Levi..what are you exactly?"

And for reasons unknown even to myself I lean forward and brush lips with him never allowing him to answer. Maybe I didn't need him to answer; maybe, I just need this instead of more words and explanations. I allow my eyes to fall shut the feeling of our lips touching feeling good and right.

I don't know what made me kiss him that night. Maybe it was from everything that happened between the spat at the dance and the near-death experience, and then another part of me thought if I was going to get blamed for being a whore, can't I be one for only a moment... only with him.

It doesn't take him long to respond to the kiss, and his lips gently push back against mine his hand grasping my cheek before cupping my chin. Everything just screamed this felt right and somewhere within me was saying we belonged together. I feel him sigh against my lips, the hot air fanning out on them as his other hand finds my cheek. "Don't forget you're provoking a monster right now Emerson. Do you want to continue?" he asks pushing his lips against mine one last time. Monster... I reopen my eyes my eyes half-lidded staring into his own. I reply, a reply that I wanted to say for so long "I want to continue."

He narrows his eyes a little before he mutters leaning in for another kiss "Don't regret it...Lily," I find my eyes shutting again and my arms reach up and wrap around his neck pulling him closer to me. It felt good for him to call me by my first name like this, this being the second time he called my name. My face starts to get a blush on it, and my body warms from the cold chill from the rain each passing second he kissed me so gently. I feel water dripping from the ends of his hair making my hands wet again.

Soon his lips push quicker against my own getting more harsh, demanding, and desperate. It was getting harder for me to keep up with him and I find my lips messily pushing against his trying to keep up with his pace. His tongue darts out licking my lower lip before he takes it between his teeth biting sharply at it. My insides start to aflame with want as I find myself being dominated by his powerful being. I start to feel a familiar heat pool between my legs, and I whimper pushing my legs together.

It doesn't take him long to notice as he starts adjusting himself in his seat as I hear the squeak of leather and his hand now at my legs pushes my dress up making it rest on my thigh. I open my eyes to look at him as he lets go of my lip his hand traveling up my dress further and ghosting against my inner thigh. "Get in the backseat Emerson," he orders seeming to forget what had just happened but instead focusing on me...well perhaps my body. I look into his eyes that were now glazed over with lust from just a simple kiss. He really was the only person who pursued me this much though he never said anything out loud up till this week, it was all his eyes.

"Now," he says getting impatient repeating his earlier order. All I can do is a simple nod seeing his eyes that were watching me like he was a hungry predator. His hand slips away from underneath the dress, and I turn and slip into the back seat as he wanted. Once there he also crawls into the back seat himself. It doesn't take him long to dominate me again but having more room to do so he shoves me down crawling on top of me.

His stormy eyes look me over once underneath him, and he starts with my face. I watch him eagerly as he touches my cheek before running his thumb over my lips making me shudder and as his eyes travel down his hands do too. He runs his hands over my breasts making me feel like I was going to die of overheating then his hands run over the curve of my body. "You already have the body of a woman for just being a brat...Times are changing," he mutters going to the end of my dress pushing it up over my hips exposing my black panties with the white lace and pink bow.

 _'Thank god I chose the lace over my heart panties this morning and shaved last night.'_ I think in my head briefly. I start to squirm feeling uncomfortabl3 when he pushes the dress further up exposing my abdomen. He asks his lips curving up as he pushes the dress above my bra that was matching with my panties by luck "Are you embarrassed? You're burning up Emerson..." I feel my cheeks flood with warmth as he takes my arms pulling them above my head to get the dress off me completely. I just let him, acting like a living doll. Once he pulls it over my head, he drops it on the floor of his car letting go of my arms.

My immediate reaction was to cover up naturally, and I stutter out averting my gaze to the back of his seat "O-of c-course I-I be embarrassed." He pulls my arms away from my body pushing them down to my sides drawing my attention back to him. "Don't be embarrassed or scared...just succumb to the feeling," he says lowly leaning down and pressing his lips to my shoulder blade. I start trembling as he lets go of my hands to start on unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers were quickly sliding the buttons thru. My heartbeat grows louder as his lips slip from my shoulder to my neck while he runs his tongue over my skin.

His lips travel to my jaw quickly pushing against my skin before he pushes my damp hair behind my ear. He then whispers huskily in my ear nipping my earlobe "You can touch me you know. Don't hold back." His sentence like the similar one I heard in my head back in the classroom two days ago, odd now that I think back on it, it did sound like his voice rather than my own. He takes my hand after slipping his shirt off and places it on his bare flesh, craving desperately to be touched by me. I would like to think that, the whispers in my head telling me its true. I blink feeling the coolness of his skin. I usually would of blame it on the rain but...nevermind...Don't start playing detective right now Lily.

I run my hand over his chiseled muscles, and I feel him shiver underneath my touch. His skin was smooth, but I did notice the occasional scar on his muscular arms and even some faint scars that were fading on his toned abdomen. He didn't look like he had muscles with all the clothing he wore and I continue to stare in awe at his body, and suddenly I feel embarrassed about my body being rather soft in comparison and having stretch marks covering many parts of my body. Like I said, I was a chubby girl in middle school who sat in the back and shy away from everyone. So when I lost all the weight come high school, it left stretch marks which displeased me.

Of course, Levi will notice if he continues to stare at me like the way he was. It will probably gross him out, and he might even say something since he was the type who deserved a perfect woman. I wasn't petite, but I wasn't exactly chubby either. I was in the middle, but I still had a soft abdomen meaning I had a small belly still from the lack of exercise, it wasn't tight and perfect like Mikasa's or Annie's stomach. I have seen their bodies in the showers at school and mine looked nothing like that. I was jealous of them and embarrassed about showing my body in the showers.

It wasn't fair because in the dreams my body didn't have a flaw on it but now as I lay underneath him, in reality, I had so many flaws. Even my breasts were a little smaller in the dreams I had with him. Just as I think that his large hand gropes my breast, he mutters to himself sounding a little cocky "Such large breasts...Where did you hide them, Emerson?" I feel a gasp leave my mouth as his other hand reaches underneath my back and I feel my bra suddenly become loose. I go to hold my bra to my chest, so my hand retracts from his body, but he's quick to push them above my head.

"N-no Levi I'm embarrassed. D-don't look." I whine, and my hips start squirming brushing against his own in the process. "Too late," he states cockily smirking as he slips the bra down my arms before removing it completely letting it join my dress. I feel him let go of my wrists and he gropes my now bare breast and rubs my already hardened nipple with his thumb. A gasp and mewl leave my mouth at once. He asks his voice a purr, "Are you cold? Or are you horny from my touches? Or is it both?" I choose not to reply as even my ears grow red by now.

He leans down even further still groping my breast, and that's when he takes one into his mouth. Electricity zaps my very core, and I arch and whine my hands finding his back. His wet tongue starts to twirl around the hardened nipple, and he rocks his hips against mine. From there I can feel his hard-on rubbing against my panties. I can feel my underwear dampen making my thighs moist. I wanted my underwear off. I wanted him inside me...I wanted to lose my innocence to him. All these thoughts couldn't possibly be mine, but I couldn't stop imagining and fantasizing about what would come, what I needed.

I start to rock back against his hips making him groan, the vibration feeling good against my hot flesh that was my breast. I wanted to be filled by him...My lowers regions were starting to throb for him. I release another involuntary shudder when I feel our skin touch. It felt so nice, and I hear him 'tsk' when he pulls away panting. Salvia was strung between my breast and his lips break off.

"Dammit" He curses wiping his mouth his pupils small like a snake, but he wasn't mad... Did I imagine it again? No... I came to the conclusion he wasn't human right?

"I w-want you, Levi..." I whisper out my heart pounding so loudly he could defiantly hear it in the silence of the car. I didn't care, human, not human; I purely wanted him. I also wanted to touch myself to relieve that throb, but I reframe from doing something so lewd in front of his eyes. Instead, choosing to spread my legs just a little so he could get the hint. I didn't know how I got bold; I wouldn't do something like this... A whore would though...

"Horny brat..." he mutters grabbing my leg and bringing it to his lips. He starts to kiss my thigh before traveling to my inner thigh and choosing to bite it. I yelp, and that's when he decides to sucks on it. He pulls away creating a red mark on my inner thigh.

"Make sure not to wear leggings under your skirt Monday morning...I want everyone to see the marks I lay on your body tonight." He states before spreading my legs even wider and smirks seeing my underwear. He presses his finger against my core thru the fabric making me moan louder than I expected. "You're so wet..at least your body is making it easier for me to push inside you," he says to himself as hooks his thumb on the waistband of my underwear and drags it down my legs. He then grins seeing my completely nude body after dropping the article of clothing onto the floor as well.

"You don't shave there...Who would expect for you to be so blonde..." he says looking in between my legs making me cover my flaming face. I say my voice shakey my legs wanting to close, but he holds them so they can't "Don't say that please..." I normally just trim my hair there, but I never shave it completely. Why might you ask? Well, its simple because before this I was never sexually active so why bother. Who was going to see it but me? Now I regretted not shaving last night. I should have, but I didn't know I was going to be having sex...in a car no less.

He clicks his tongue before he says rubbing my clit with his finger "Who cares you didn't shave. Its an easy fix in the future." Future I wanted to ask, but I don't even get to say anything, and I choose to groan and let my nails sink into his back. "Say you want me again Emerson." He says as his other hand starts undoing his belt. The clank of it alerting me. I watch him in a daze as his pants get loose on him. He starts to rub me more as he waits for me to say it.

"I want you..." I say softly while whimpering, my eyes clenching shut. I should feel shameful but I don't...

"Louder," he orders his finger slipping into my sheath making me bite my lip uncomfortable yet good somehow. "I want you! Please, Levi." I end up begging him my body feeling extremely hot along with my face. I had to be truthful with him. I had to tell him what I wanted even though I wanted to keep the words to myself. He slips his finger out of me, and he pushes his pants down exposing his black briefs hugging his small hips but even that he lowers making his erection spring free.

I can't help but stare this being one of the first times I have seen a penis up close before. It was large for him being so small in height...but I really don't know what a large penis looked like since I never seen a small one either. So it was only an assumption, but it still looked like it wouldn't fit inside me, so I assumed he was on the larger side. He was very pale there too. I look up at him nervously wetting my lips. He doesn't even say anything before he positions himself along my entrance his hands resting on my thighs.

He doesn't even ask if I was ready or anything like you normally read about in books where the male lead will softly ask in the heroine's ear is they were ready. Instead, he just pushes inside me making me moan in discomfort and nearly scream out. I feel fresh tears roll down my cheek caused by physical pain this time and I tilt my head back screaming a soundless scream. It pinched at first, but it slowly turned into feeling like something torn inside me. All pleasure I was feeling until now slipped away as I started squirming and wiggling in pain and discomfort. I no longer wanted sex.

"You were a virgin...who would have thought..." he says seeing blood trailing down my leg from where we were connected. He continues, but he grabs my face making me look at him "Tch you got blood on my seats...but I'm glad that dipshit cousin never touched you." He wipes the tears away with his thumb not letting them fall before he leans down just enough to kiss my eyelids.

He then narrows his eyes at my hand seeing my purity ring on my finger, and he lets go of my chin as he lifts my hand rubbing my middle finger "So innocent. Or you were...take the ring off Emerson."

"Now?" I ask trying to get comfortable by squirming on him but failing miserably. "Yes now. Along with that necklace. It's bothering me." he says looking at the chain that was resting on the seat from around my neck. "Ok..." I mutter confused slipping the ring off my finger and dropping it on top of my pile of clothing. I then reach around and unclip my necklace and also drop it next to the ring. He watches as the items drop and I see the end of his lips curve just a bit, but I think it was my imagination. "Finally" he mutters glaring at the cross. "I can get comfortable now."

His eyes shift to a vibrant blue as his smirk grows before he starts to move within me again. His eyes become wilder and eerier. I wince uncomfortable, and I try and plead with him "Hey go slower...It still hurts Levi." He doesn't listen to me instead, choosing to already thrust in and out of me making me bite my lip each time he did, especially now that he was getting rougher. Something was off as I feel him grab my hips. He lowers his head into my shoulder, and I hear a chuckle escape him "I have been waiting so long for this..."

I grab his shoulders, and I dig my nails into his flesh trying to get him to get the hint "Didn't I tell you it still hurts." I see him lift his head from my shoulders and he's grinning at me showing teeth that weren't human. My eyes widen, and my heart nearly stops. He starts laughing more insanely showing his sharp teeth "Lily you're finally mine... all mine. No one else can have you." It's only then I notice horns are on top of his head and his eyes are inhuman, lacking any human traits. I couldn't pass it off now.

 _'I was Naive.'_ was all I could think within this moment, he is the devil. He starts quickening his pace making me start feeling a little slimmer of pleasure through the pain even though I wanted nothing more than to try and scramble. I release a small moan, but I try and push his shoulders raising my voice right after "No! Get off me! Please!" Why was I acting like this when I knew he was a monster, demon, or devil. I guess I couldn't believe it...

He starts laughing more as he takes my hands pinning them above my head with inhuman strength with just one hand "Didn't I warn you already that you were provoking the demon before all this. It's too late you already provoked it." '

He tilts his head still moving within me making my body keep shuddering against my will "Do you know even just a little bit of an incubus salvia or bodily liquids can drug women and make them feel nothing but pure pleasure," he asks still grinning at me rubbing his lower lip in thought. "Do you want a taste of this drug?" he asks sticking his tongue out and gripping my chin holding it so I couldn't turn my head. His claws dig into my cheek as he leans down. "No, I don't! Please" I say, but as soon as I open my mouth to say this he presses his lips against mine and pushes his tongue into my mouth. I should have bitten it, but I don't. I didn't want to harm him for some reason.

I clench my eyes shut, but I groan feeling the pain instantly disappear and pleasure taking its place. So this is what he's been doing to me the entire time...he was drugging me. I feel his tongue entwined with mine, and then I feel his tail wrap around my leg tightly like a snake coiling around its prey. My fear then slowly fades, and all I can focus on is his thrusts. I moan within our kiss, and he pulls away salvia stringing out lips together, but he breaks it. "Better?" he asks. All I can do is nod while panting. My body regaining that heat and my lower regions clamp around him feeling nothing but relaxation and pleasure.

"Fuck you're even tighter now." he curses out his body breaking out in a cold sweat as he continues pushing in and out of me quickly and roughly. I wrap my arms around him letting out a string of moans, sweat dripping from my forehead. My hips start to meet each of his thrusts eagerly, and I look down lustfully my nails still embedded in his skin. I see him plunge in and out of that place at a quick pace causing my back to bow and arch. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs; I never wanted this to end. I swear I was already seeing stars and I was nowhere near climaxing.

"Hn. Levi!" I moan more feeling like my body was in pure ecstasy. Every thrust, every rub inside me, every time his hips rocked against mine trying to entice me to do the same. I couldn't resist him...I could never resist this being...this demon. All that could be heard was the sound of my lustful moans and the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the car. The car starts to get a slight rock to it from his brutal onslaught on my body. Constant growls slip from him and, his hands let go of me entity so he could take his claws to rake the seats making yellow stuffing come out.

"Fuck Lily." He groans for once his raven hair sticking to his forehead from sweating so profusely. He bites his lips making blood drip on to my breasts as he starts to pound into me making me gasp and I start chanting turning my head left and right, my body not going to be able to take much more "Levi...Levi...Levi... Levi. AH!" My eyes shoot open as I feel him stab a certain spot within me making my stomach tighten and I craved for him to hit it again. "There. Hit it again! I can't take this anyone!" I scream my nails raking his back and again at the same time my back arches and pushing more into his body. I wanted a release to this torture.

He complies with my demands hitting the spot roughly his jaw still set as his eyes keep shifting to being human to inhuman. He opens his mouth, his mouth set in an 'o' shape as I feel his member pulsating from within me, he to was almost ready for release. His body begins to tremble, and he grunts his hands finding my hips and gripping it with near bruising force. Finally, he shuts his mouth going back to biting his own lip. I could tell he wanted to scream too, but the demon refused. He was getting repulsed by himself or more like his noises, me, on the other hand, released everything.

Every time he struck that spot deep from within me I hugged him more closely and screamed to my heart's content. My legs wrap around his waist tightly as he continues to thrust into my once innocent body. "LEVI" I scream, but my scream is mostly swallowed by the kiss that followed. I feel my whole body tremble and shake, and my vision temporarily turns white blinding me.

My walls start to convulse around his member, and I start to moan within the kiss as I feel my entire body shake like a leaf as that rubber band snaps inside me making my lower regions feel slicker than what they were. He starts to help me ride out this feeling by rocking his hips against mine, but in the process, he pulls away from the kiss his teeth seeming sharper than normal.

A deep moan he was keeping hidden from within him finally gets released from the back of his throat and like that my orgasm ends with him biting into my flesh on my shoulder making me yelp. His hips still buck into my own trying to get to his release, and I start to see blood leak from my shoulder down my body then slipping on to the black leather seats of his car. He growls before his body shivers, his teeth pulling out from within my flesh and with one last thrust he gives I feel something shoot up inside me that felt warm and sticky.

I shudder at the feeling of the warmth flooding so deep within me making my stomach feel warm, and I shut my eyes panting. I was so drained yet satisfied. I feel Levi's body become lax and he pulls out from within me. The feeling of emptiness takes over, but I was too tired to care. I want to open my eyes but I can't. I start to doze from the loss of energy and the last thing I hear is Levi muttering "shit..."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Now this was quite the smutty chapter I have written here. Hehe, I hope you all enjoyed it. I did promise you the smutty Levi scenes soon. I loved reading all your reviews from the last chapter and I'm so glad people enjoy the fanfic!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Dirty Souls

**Chapter Fourteen: Dirty Souls**

In the distance, I hear thunder rumbling in the skies meaning the gods were angry as my grandmother used to say. I feel droplets of rainwater hit my arm making me awaken from my sleep. Once opening my eyes, I find myself chilled and nude laying in a bed that wasn't mine. I sit up slowly my body sore, and I look to my left and then right checking my surroundings. The window was open that was next to the bed exposing the dark and stormy skies, and the black curtains blew back and forth from the wind.

I pull a red blanket off the bed and pull it up, so it covered my chest. I make a face, last night coming back to me slowly. Mr. Ackerman was truly a demon, well not just any demon but an incubus. I never expected that something as crazy as this would be true. Then not only that but we made love in his car. My first time wasn't romantic but rather frightening for me but my body still faintly remembers the pleasure I felt last night. I never felt like anything like it...

I reach up and slide the window down making it shut, but as I move, I feel something slip down my leg. I shiver, and I pull the blankets back to look. Then there it was, his white sticky seed leaking from within me and down my leg. I wasn't expecting it to be so thick and white like it was... I feel my cheeks heat and I reach over and grab a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand. I wipe it off my leg and clean my inner thighs of the mess.

After cleaning up as much as I could with what I had, I stood up grabbing the blanket off the bed to wrap around me. I would feel embarrassed otherwise even if I was alone. I didn't know where I was...I look around the large room with a carpeted floor, it seeming plain with its decor, kinda like the rooms you see used for advertisements or what models use. It had a chair in the corner, a king size bed, bathroom attached and a large closet that was open showing suit jackets and other things leading for me to believe I was in his room.

Maybe I should shower and bathe before anything. This must be his house, right? He wouldn't care too much if I used his shower...right? I mean after everything last night I would hope he be kind enough to let me use his shower. I walk to the bathroom dropping the blanket on the ground before letting my feet hit the cool tiles on the bathroom floor. His bathroom was spotless as expected. I didn't see a smudge or stain anywhere. I look in awe at the size of the bathroom. It was very spacey and was very well lit.

It had a glass shower with even a ledge to sit on inside as you washed up and a bath to the right of it with candles on the edge. They were separate from each other making me wonder why he needed both a bath and shower. Well, he was a clean freak, so the bathroom was probably the heart of the place. I look at the rack of towels neatly piled up, each being fluffy and white. Then next to it on a hook hanging up was a white robe with his initials _'L.A'_ printed on it. I didn't understand why he needed his name on it.

I then grab the handle to the glass sliding door and pull it back before stepping inside and closing it. From there I turn the nozzle to the hot water and let the warm water wash over my body. I sigh deeply, the hot water soothing my aches and pains. The shower felt good other than the occasional aches in my lower regions; I was sure I was walking funny the entire way to the bathroom from it as well. Every time I shut my eyes, I would see what we did last night in his car. The memory made me blush but now that it was over it made me think what last night exactly was to him. Was I simply a fling or something more?

My heart starts throbbing as I answer myself, I was most likely a fling to him. He didn't love me, and besides the point, he was an incubus. How could an incubus or demon love someone? It was nearly impossible especially after the way he treated me so roughly last night. He just wanted sex from me to feed off me. Though I start to remember his words 'You're mine,' giving me false hope. He was a little insane, and the more I remember every little detail of last night the more frightened I become of meeting him in this house. Was he going to be running around like a demon still? With horns..tail and all.

I purse my lips. Where was he even? It was Saturday meaning he didn't have work. Maybe he left to do a task meaning right now would be a perfect time to leave without him knowing. Though the only problem was where the hell was this place even located, what clothes would I wear, and I don't even have money to call a taxi if need be. I don't even have my phone on me; I left it at home. My mother was most likely going to be furious and is probably worrying her head off at the same time. I'd be surprised if she hasn't called the police and filing a missing report on me this minute. She was normally used to my schedule, and I be home on a Saturday morning just lazing around.

I grab his shampoo not caring it was for men, and I uncap it. I pour some into my hand the smell of a very soapy and mint smell washing over me. So this is what he used...I felt weird using his things, and in the bathroom, I notice everything neatly organized. I work the shampoo into my scalp putting the shampoo down on the ledge. He had a blue razor that didn't look used, and shaving cream along with wintergreen body wash. He must not have used hair conditioner that much since the bottle was full to the top, probably because his hair was silky already.

The shaving cream made me wonder if he shaved everything. I meant last night he didn't have hair on his body...not even down below. His chest, legs and underarm were all smooth. I shut my eyes as I turn around and let the shampoo wash out of my hair. I get flashes of him pushing into me again while his body was sleek with sweat. It made my body react weirdly thinking about it. I get hot, and I feel aroused again. I try and shake my head, but that didn't work anymore. Now that I knew what my body was capable of feeling I wanted it more...

My hands start wandering my body even though I knew It was wrong of me. My fingers graze my breasts and rub them just like his hands did last night. I shudder, and my hand slips lower, and my fingers rub my clit. _'Dammit...what did he do to me?'_ I think as I start panting. I let a soft moan slip past me, and I tilt my head back rubbing more as the water slipped down my body. Just then I hear a voice, one of whom belonged to the man last night "What are you doing?"

I freeze my hand leaving my womanhood immediately. "Nothing, just bathing," I reply, a dusting of pink on my cheeks. I hoped he thought I was just cleaning myself out of his... stuff. "I will be out in a second." Not wanting to continue my little journey I started or the shower even. I turn my head seeing him through the crystal glass doors that have yet to fog. I cover my breasts with my forearm, and I feel embarrassed about him seeing the curve of my rear. He was leaning against the doorframe watching my every move. His hair was messier than usual, and he was a wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. I wasn't used to seeing Levi so down dressed.

He drops a shopping bag appearing to be from a clothing store on the floor. "I got you fresh clothing while I was out. Wear it. I remember all your sizings from last night. " He states slicking his hair back. Then he says slightly snottily "And next time ask when you want to use my shower, Emerson. You should know that's rude when being a guest in someone's house." He then chooses to walk away doing something in his room. I stay silent; he was acting like I was a fling...

After checking my hair of any remnants of shampoo, I turn the nozzle off wanting nothing more to change into a pair of fresh clothing. I step out on to the black bath mat and take a towel off the shelf and wrap it around my body quickly. He could have shut the door...but then that's when I notice he's by his mirror watching me in the reflection as he organized things on his dresser from his room. Jeez, how was I supposed to get dressed now with him watching me?

I lean down to pick up the bra and underwear that was on top. It was pink and lacey, both a matching set. The bra was even my size as I check the tag, the size D-32. It made me secretly wonder if his taste was that of cute things on women. I feel my cheeks heat when I let go of the towel again feeling most of the water absorbed into it. I see him tilt his head back a little as I do so but I quickly clip the bra on and adjust it. Then I take the flimsy lacey underwear and slip them up my legs. It seemed yet again that too was my sizing.

Next, I pick up a pair of blue jeans from the bag. There would be no way he got my sizing right with this; jeans were difficult. Then I look, it was size ten. No way...It was my size. I was honestly awestruck as I slip the jeans on and button them. They fit perfectly. I know...I had wide hips, but it was from having an hourglass figure as my mother said I had. Every time I said I was fat my mother hit me and tell me it was my figure. Then I grab the last thing from the bag, a simple gray tee, and I pull that over my head. I hated everything about my figure but as most of the boys said that was my only good feature so I suppose I should be lucky to have it.

I notice he averts his gaze as I finish dressing and moves elsewhere in the room, somewhere where I couldn't see him acting like he was never watching me in the first place. I hear him complain again as he walks over picking up the blanket off the floor choosing to be in my line of view again, "Tch, I left you alone for three hours, and you make a mess." Was he pacing a little? He was acting like he didn't know what to do as he tosses the blanket on his chair.

"Um...about last night?" I decide to clarify putting the towel on the sink as I step out of the bathroom. He gets quiet as he stares at me and he asks back "What about it?" I avert my eyes to the floor before back up to his face "Well first off I think we need to talk about...you being not human to be specific." He narrows his eyes at me before sighing to himself "If you tell anyone they will say you're crazy." He then continues choosing to give me a warning "So don't even try...keep your mouth shut about it. Are we clear?"

I glare at him at him a little since he was rude to me "I think I know to keep quiet about it. I have been called crazy nearly all my life not that you understand. So you're an incubus right?" He sits down in his chair, and he replies to my question as I sit on his bed "Yes." I then ask next piecing everything together "The first day of school...That was you? You made me see things that weren't happening correct?" He rubs his temples his eyes shutting as he crosses his legs "Yes."

I sigh, and then I ask even more questions "The dreams? You were doing them..." He reopens his eyes "Yes. Now, anything more you want to ask me brat? You're lucky you're even alive knowing what I am."

"Are you threatening me?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "After everything you put me thru with this bullshit." I hiss thinking all the grief he caused me, especially after he nearly gave me a heart attack last night showing me what he really is. He curls his lip at me, or more specifically at the tone of my voice, I never swore at him before "What else would it be dipshit? Of course its a threat." He leans forward in his chair uncrossing his legs putting his elbows on his knees "and before you even ask if I like you...you're nothing special to me, Emerson. You're just food to someone like me...I had sex with you, and I got my fill. It took some time, but you finally came to me."

I feel my heart squeeze in my chest at his words. I knew I was just a fling, but I just didn't want to admit it. I stay silent before I ask my voice more shakey than I wanted it to be "So... You used me. Is this what you do with all your students Mr. Ackerman? Seduce them, make them bend at your will, make love to them and push them away." I felt like crying, but I don't. Instead, I choose to spit at him standing up "You know you always speak about filfth, but that's what you are. Men like you are nothing but dirty scumbags. You're no better than my father."

I see him stand up as well and he spits back, his tone vicious "I have no feelings, Emerson! You expect me to fuck you once and fall in love with you when I'm not even human. I'm a damn incubus for christ sakes. I have lived all my life, and the only way to survive is to screw women and please them solely. It's always the same thing for centuries. I never loved...I only struggle to survive in this disgusting disease riddled world."

"Have you ever tried to love someone? Because it sounds to me you haven't. You think only about feeding off women never about falling in love with one of them." I ask a tear slipping from my eye and rolling down my cheek. He doesn't answer, but instead, he watches me his eyes searching my face. I continue, pushing my wet hair that was dripping behind my ear "And for your information, I didn't expect you to fall in love with me...I kinda assumed I was nothing but a fling." I laugh wiping the tear away with the back of my hand before switching the topic turning my head away from him "You forgot to wear a condom last night...I'm not on birth control or anything."

I see out of the corner of my eye his fingers run through his already messy hair "I don't have any sexual diseases if that's what you are thinking...Incubus's don't contract anything humans have. Anyway, I'm normally careful about this sort of thing. This is the first time I forgot to wear protection..." I purse my lips sniffing up snot that was threatening to run down my face "Well I was more worried about the other thing...You know. Pregnancy. I don't want to be pregnant at my age. Plus, I always pictured if I were to have a kid it would be with someone who loved me."

He frowns continuing to mess up his hair; it seemed like he was stressing "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Its unheard of an incubus getting a human pregnant. We're two different kinds of species after all."

"Are you sure?" I ask still unsure about the whole ordeal. "Yeah, I would know," he replies dropping it. Not wanting to be around much longer since now things were tense from our argument moments before. I ask "Can you drive me home? My mother is probably worried sick right about now. We will be lucky if she hasn't called the cops already." He stops messing up his hair taking his hand away from his face before he quickly responds "Shouldn't you eat first?"

"Huh.." I mutter out looking at him in confusion. Was he seriously either telling me he was going to make breakfast for a fling or bring them out to eat. He averts his eyes walking past me "Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I will take you home." I swallow wanting to accept his invitation. I mean I was still angry with him, but I didn't want things to be even more awkward come Monday during homeroom and class.

It would be best to spend what little time I had with him before he pursued another woman anyway. Though I don't know how I would react to that in the future but for now I wanted his attention even it was small.

Before he slips out of the room, I quickly respond "Wait. Actually, can we have breakfast together?" I see him stop in his tracks before he says "Isn't your mother worried about you?" My eyes continue to stare at him "It doesn't matter shes at work meaning if she called the cops she must have already." I see his face calm a little before he mutters "Come on then..." He then starts walking away, and I follow shortly after.

...

...

 **(Third Pov)**

The blonde boy felt furious after everything that had happened two days ago, but with this information, he didn't know what to do with it. He stood watching his friend as he asked again "Are you sure?" The other blonde boy still wearing his green sports jacket even out of school couldn't help but smirk, he replied "Of course I'm sure. Last night I saw Mr. Ackerman, well a teacher at our school toss these out of his car. When he opened his car door to get them in the parking lot, I saw your cousin lying there in his backseat passed out, fully nude."

The jock smirks shaking the bag that had a black dress and underwear and all. The long-haired boy snatches the plastic bag out of his hand before peeking inside making sure it wasn't Reiner just fucking with him like he normally did. He frowns picking up the familiar cross necklace that their grandmother gave her specifically and also her purity ring. He glares at the other boy asking "What were you even doing in the area, Reiner?"

The jock replies leaning back in his chair watching the rain continue to pour down from his living room window "What else would I be doing? I was hunting. One of those demons slipped right thru my fingers from that apartment building Bertholt told me to check out because there were rumors of a ghoulish creature living somewhere in there. They seem to like abanded places... Comes to find out it was one of the rare ones and it escaped. I chased it down then that's when I see them together. It caught me off guard stopping me from what I was doing. If it weren't for me seeing such a sight, I would have killed that demon."

Valis frowns gripping the cross before he hisses whipping the necklace and the ring back into the bag "How dare that bastard defile her!" Reiner snorts at his friends outburst not used to seeing him like this "You expect her to stay innocent with a body like that. Yeah right. I admit she's not as cute as Christa but shes still cute if I say so myself. So of course, she catches the eye of someone like him. "

He continues yelling standing up and pacing "We have to research him. I just know he isn't human. That damn teacher had the god damn strength of a demon." Annie sighs cooley from the corner, and she stops filing her nails "He probably just caught you off guard since you got so worked up over her." Bertholt chimes in sitting next to Annie on the sofa with his arm on the back of the sofa "Yeah Annie is right. I didn't sense at all that he was any kind of demon. Plus that means Mikasa is a demon as well. He must just have a tendency to sleep around."

"No you guys don't get it!" Valis protests frustrated. "That right there is a lead to him possibly being an incubus! You just said he sleeps around. She did say she was having weird dreams a few days ago. It would make sense!"

Reiner sighs "Like we said we would have felt it and Mikasa might be touchy with Eren sometimes but she doesn't sleep around, not at all. In fact shes pretty innocent." Annie then adds in snottily "She told me she hasn't even held hands with a boy? So how is she from a family of sex demons. It is nearly impossible. She would have starved to death since she's an orphan. Young feed off their parents thru simple touch until they're ready to have sex with others."

"Then Eren's family took her in. They wouldn't have taken her in since his family originally was from a family of hunters. The rest of the family might have retired but look at Zeke. He's still hunting with us. The Ackerman family aren't sex demons. That's a fact." Reiner states trying to explain his reasoning. "But don't worry. It's probably a one time deal. He probably doesn't love her, and you might still have a chance to get her to love you in other ways..."

Valis then gets up from his spot on the sofa "Listen I'm going to show you one way or another that he is a despicable sex demon along with this girl you speak of that belongs to his family. He dares tarnish the Emerson Bloodline. Never, has someone with hunter blood been touched by one of those things." The group falls quiet as Valis takes off from the living room making the three sigh. They didn't understand and thought he was crazy. The Emersons were known for being sometimes looney...especially the men.

...

...

 **(Lily Pov)**

One time thing my ass... I think seeing my jeans and panties bunched up on his kitchen floor. I cry out as I feel his soft tongue work in and out of me. He didn't tell me that he wanted his _breakfast_ right after I finished mine.

I can't help but moan loudly, his tongue in me a dirty act as my mother has told me but he wasn't dirty, and I didn't feel dirty. The act felt intimate and pleasurable as if he was trying to please me. If only...

These events took me by surprise. I was about to rinse my dish off after finishing my breakfast so he didn't have to do it but he didn't even say anything before kissing my neck from behind. Then things escalated, and before I knew it, I was pushed up on the counter next to the fridge, my pants and underwear stripped off me.

What was supposed to be a nice breakfast was actually quite a silent one. He chose to sip his tea quietly instead of making conversation after setting my plate down that he worked so hard on which even though he was a jerk I couldn't help but find him cute within those moments of silence we shared.

The only thing he was curious about was if I liked his cooking which he didn't even need for me to reply since I nearly scarfed it down the moment I tasted it. Another thing to add to the list of things he was good at was cooking. Seriously I never ate pancakes as good as his. It was enjoyable watching him cook as well. I was used to the flapjacks my mother and grandmother made, not big fluffy pancakes he cooked.

Apparently, somewhere along the line for him, he either grew hungry, or he couldn't keep it in his pants leading to this. I claw his clothed back as he groans against my womanhood, my back arching off the counter. His fingers wrap more tightly around my thighs.

"Ah, Levi!" I moan my mouth agape as his wet muscle pushes further within me licking my insides as much as he could. I could feel myself throbbing in need already wanting to be filled again, but I wasn't going to beg. I refused. Instead, my hips roll wantonly not able to control my actions as he licks further up. My eyes start watering as I look at the ceiling rather than him who was concentrating in between my legs trying to get me to cum.

I grip his shirt, bunching it as I gasp out loud. Levi was confusing. Saying I was nothing but food but then the next he was kissing me so tenderly acting the way a boyfriend or husband would with there lover, not quite ready for me to leave his presence yet. I could tell... it might have been my imagination, but he kept rubbing his teacup with his finger wanting to say something... His leg kept bouncing under the table too... It was unusual for him to act so nervously.

I did notice his mouth open once but then he shut it quickly and ended up focusing on the rain outside that wasn't letting up since earlier last night. I guess since we didn't get any rain showers in April, May was going to be the rainy month.

"Hurry up brat. We don't have all day." He says, his tongue leaving from within me only for a moment as he speaks against my womanhood, his breath fanning out on the sensitive flesh. He pants a little regaining his breath making him tease me in the long run. My hand leaves his shirt, and I push his head back down forcing his perfect lips to press against my entrance. "A little more..." I say, my body trembling feeling close to what I felt last night before I passed out from exhaustion.

He closes his eyes again before delving his tongue back into me making me bite my lip. I didn't realize how one-time having sex could lead to me wanting more and more. All it took was a simple string of kisses along my neck and to feel his hands on me once again. I knew I should have pushed him away after the mean things he told me earlier, but I suppose incubuses are hard to resist. The warmth floods my stomach and my body starts to tremble violently. I start to breathe more heavily and one more twirl of his tongue my body gives in.

I feel the pressure in my stomach get released, and my fingers wind into his silky hair digging into his scalp as I whimper and shudder. My body still shakes from my release as he gets most of my orgasm in his mouth. He didn't seem to care about being a clean freak, and he licks his lips once pulling away and licks any remaining remnants of my orgasm. I pant, my back pushing into the counter more as I stop from leaning up.

"Did you have to do that?" I ask regaining my breath looking at the ceiling. He pulls his hands away from my thighs and asks "You enjoyed it. Didn't you?" I make a face my eyes glancing at him as he wipes his mouth. I reply my cheeks ablaze, "Well..that much is obvious, but...you're making it harder for me to leave and act like this never happened. I don't want it to."

He stays silent frowning, but he runs his fingers up and down my leg lightly "Everything ends Emerson." He reaches out towards me rubbing my lower lip with his claw making me shiver "First kiss, first fuck..first love.." I stare at him wanting to lean up and kiss him, but he pulls away from me muttering under his breath "Get dressed." I feel rejected as he turns on the sink and starts washing the only dirty dish in the sink. I sigh softly slipping off the counter and grab my panties and jeans off the floor. I wondered in my head this is what it feels like to be a whore.

It felt good at the moment but then at the end, you feel miserable. I slip up my panties followed by my jeans. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him yesterday. It was wrong of me, but it was memorable... kind of. I just wished he stayed human instead of going psycho halfway thru... Otherwise, it would have been the best first time and one I would remember until I died. I glance at him as he finishes washing the fork and plate setting it down in the dish drainer. He was handsome. So very handsome. Unlike me, he has years, many years of experience with women. I had none until him.

My heart throbs in the thought of him being with many more women after me. So many in my position and he wouldn't think back on the memory of sleeping with my pathetic self. I rub my lip as he wipes his hands on his pants and he says "I got you new flats since your others were ruined. They're by the door." I said lowly feeling down and used as I walked to his door "Thank you, for the clothing and shoes," He doesn't answer me. Instead, he grabs his car keys that were hanging up in the kitchen.

I can't believe I let it happen twice...I won't let it happen a third time if he was just going to use me, but he made it clear I was food meaning he would find better food, better than me eventually but it's best for me to focus on other things from now on.

...

...

The ride home was silent, and he didn't even tell me goodbye when I got out of his car instead of choosing to watch me leave his car, it felt extremely awkward, but I wasn't expecting to be smooched by him either. Just at least a goodbye would have been nice since I said goodbye to him myself before I left the car. I felt lost when I arrived home. I kept staring at my homework on my desk messing with my pencil for the longest time. Needless to say, I ended up not being able to get my work done, so I went downstairs and ended up watching tv.

I didn't get much peace as soon as I sat down the door opens and shuts revealing my mother. She slams her car keys down on the stand by the door before coming into the living room glaring at me. I gulp as I meet eyes with her fiery ones. She then says heaving a heavy sigh "Well after you didn't come home last night I called your principal." Uhoh was all I could think, but then she says sitting next to me on the sofa "He told me you left with your cousin yesterday night. Meaning you went somewhere with Valis right?"

My eyes widen a bit before I say caught off guard Mr. Smith covered for me but I just hope she doesn't talk to Valis anytime soon. I think he was still mad at me. I mutter a soft "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't contact you earlier. I left my phone at home." She glares at me still reaching over and pulling my cheek "I know. Next time bring your phone with you when you go somewhere, you made me worry at first."

She then stares at me blinking before letting go of my cheek. She asks "Are you wearing makeup, Lily? You have a glow to your skin." I rub my cheek before replying "No. and what glow are you talking about?" She continues to stare at me when she takes her shoes off "I don't know. You just look a little different than normal. I can't put my finger on it." I continue to stare at her weirdly before sighing, and I cuddle up next to her on the sofa something I haven't done in such a long time. Shes caught off guard before she asks "Did something happen?"

I only used to get close to her when I was little and when I was upset which is probably why she asked. "No, nothing happened," I reply almost instantly putting my head on her shoulder. "Just can we watch a movie together?" She then grabs the remote to the tv that was resting on the sofa "Sure, but you do know you can tell me anything right?"

I close my eyes just wanting to be near family for awhile and not think about what happened "I know, but there's nothing for me to tell right now. I promise." A stupid lie but there was no way I could tell her my current problems. It was probably something I would never share with her until I was much older and even then she would be angry with me for not sharing.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Yes I just had to add another smut scene in this chapter. hue hue hue. I know this chapter was slightly shorter than normal but I felt like it was a good spot to end it.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Welcome Home

**Chapter Fifteen: Welcome Home**

Once the rain had finally stopped come Monday, it was back to being bright and sunny. The good weather didn't fit my current mood, I felt gloomy just like the downpour that took place the last three nights. I fidget in my chair uncomfortable about everything being back to _'normal.'_ It didn't feel normal at all. The gazes I received when I walked into the school were odd making me remember what I was called Friday night and the fight. They all thought I was someone who slept around and fought with others. The girl named Caroline also gave me a harsh glare from her locker. She was about to approach me but her friend stopped her and drug her off to class.

I did it again...caused trouble in school, if only my mother knew what I did she would have me by my throat. Well not everyone gave me strange looks and thought of me as some hooligan. Mikasa, Eren, and the rest didn't think that since they were the ones who truly knew I wasn't the type to sleep around. Mikasa even asked if I was alright this morning which she never does. It was like she was a different person with actually worry in her voice.

Not only that was what bothered me. It was _him. Mr. Ackerman._ My eyes focus on him as he walks back and forth while speaking making sure all were paying attention to his lesson. He was acting like nothing ever happened. After the things we did, I found it hard to ignore him as he was doing me. Between finding out what he was and my secret love for him that he wasn't going to ever return he was making me insane with thoughts concerning him. Wait, love? I'm stunned at my own choice of words. I love him...?

My mind drifts as I stare at him, his mouth is moving but I'm not processing what he was saying. He finally stops pacing and he leans against his desk. He's now standing, acting as if I was his student again as he lectures the class on a lesson I can't recall at the moment. He gives me brief eye contact like he does everyone else. Before he would give me prolonged stares enough to captivate you in a trance of seduction but it appears that is over. I feel my throat tighten and I swallow the lump that formed in my throat. I roll my pencil between my forefinger and my thumb. The rainy night in his car was over, it was a fleeting, and drifting moment.

It was just something I would have to forget but how was I supposed to? The rain, the backseat of his car to which was burned into the back of my head, his kisses, his body, his eyes, his house the day after...everything. I feel the pencil fall from my fingers, and it rolls off the desk and bounces on to the classroom floor pulling me out of my trance. 'Shit.' I think as the significant noise was enough to draw his attention back to me but he doesn't stop his lesson and now that I'm listening he's teaching us how to formally greet someone in French. Well, his gaze felt nice rather than no gaze at all. He wasn't completely ignoring me...yet.

Just as I grip the desk and go to lean down I hear a chair scrape from behind me and before my fingers could grasp the pencil I see a boy get in my way and pick up the pencil before I could. He hands it to me while saying a soft "Here". My eyes glance down noticing a folded up piece of paper that was small enough to be hidden behind the small pencil.

He smiles at me, a smile I knew all too well. He was trying to be charming but I didn't want to be charmed by him. I take the pencil along with the note from him wondering what the hell it was. "Thank You," I reply back giving a small smile and when he sits back down I notice someone's eye narrow slightly at the boy. Maybe he didn't like him interrupting when he was in the midst of a lesson.

It's during this moment I get reminded of surfer kid from not too long ago. My eyes glance at him quickly noticing how proper the kid was, even though before he was the most improper kid I know. Well, not the most but for this private school he was. He was kinda sleazy in his own special way. Now that I knew what Levi was I wondered what he did to him that day his eyes changed. It didn't look like something that involved pleasure from an incubus in a parrel world but quite frankly the opposite. I wanted to ask but he would think I was weird. I could only imagine what he did to him.

The way Levi trapped me in the dreams and his visions they were everything but pleasure except there was one time weeks ago when I said I hated him that he got ugly within the dream. Teeth were baren, claws were against my scalp, and his entire presence was threatening to swallow me whole. I didn't cry from it, but it shook me, meaning the surfer kid got something much worse than that, to cry and do a complete turn around with his personality.

I just hope the kid who gave me this unknown note didn't get the same fate as surfer boy. Levi was eyeing him the same way though his eyes weren't slits, but I notice unlike surfer kid the boy kept smiling at Levi uncaring of the dominating force. He had combed back blonde hair and blue eyes that were on the darker side. He also had a watch on his wrist and it looked expensive, I think he was the one who owned that nice car everyone wanted in the school parking lot. What was his name again...

It takes me a moment but then his name pops in my head. Ezekiel, I think his name was from what I remember about him, he was just your everyday male classmate that sat behind me. He never spoke to me making me wonder why so suddenly he passed me a note. I want to read the note, my curiosity eating away at me but at the moment I couldn't as I was being focused on by Levi now.

Levi makes a sour face at the boy and I put the folded up note in my skirt pocket. Levi's lesson suddenly stops abruptly and he says sternly "Emerson, I would like to see that note in your possession." My eyes widen, how did he see it? I quickly say trying to act dumb "What note...um sir?" It felt weird going back to sir. He steps forward, towards me, his shoes clicking against the floor. Eren too who was sitting next to me glance at me raising an eyebrow but he doesn't say anything as normal. To scared as everyone else was of Levi.

"Don't play dumb with me. The note that just got passed to you," he says lowly and he stops at my desk looking down at me putting his hand out. "Well let's see it." he says with more authority to his voice. Unable to keep up with the dumb act I swallow nervously, glancing back at the boy who didn't seem nervous at all but instead was smirking. Why was he smirking if he was going to have his note read by the teacher? I reach into my pocket taking out the note and I don't even get to hand it over as its quickly snatched from my fingers.

He quickly unfolds the paper and his eyes glance over the note before saying it out loud making my heart pound, god this was going to be embarrassing if it was a love letter. He says his voice having a sarcastic ring to it "I know this might seem unromantic, but I know you don't do romance Lily after what happened at the gym with Caroline. So I was hoping if you don't have anybody in between your..." He stops his eyes narrowing before looking up at the boy. He doesn't say anything further as he folds it back up before pocketing it himself. He mutters under his breath hissing lowly "Utter Garbage..."

The boy starts snickering a little, and I assumed why Levi didn't read the rest of it out loud. It was most likely something like this _'So I was hoping if you don't have anybody in between your legs...'_ and I have no idea what was said after that. I look at Levi who seems to be in deep thought. I see his fingers curl into a fist and its then I see blood seep thru the cracks of his fingers on to his pristine floor. My eyes widen, he was angry over the note? No that didn't seem right. What was he angry about?

He finally speaks, and I see his fist loosen, and his fingernails are slight claws, his demon was slipping out in public. "Emerson I would like to speak to you at lunch and as for Mr, Ezkeil..." he stops abruptly thinking for a punishment most likely before smiling, obviously forced but still it didn't fit him or the current scenario. "I would like to see you as well after class...Now,"

He steps away from my desk before continuing the lesson from before, but he wasn't as calm more uprooted. I stare at him baffled by wanting to be spoken to with someone else for once. What was he planning...I get shivers down my spine suddenly for no reason at all and that's when I stare at the boy. I feared for him...

...

...

The class was long over, and so were my morning classes leading to it being lunchtime. I had nearly forgotten that Levi wanted to meet with me, but I think I would rather be getting in trouble for something that wasn't my fault than go in the cafeteria where I knew Sara and Caroline would be waiting for me. Well... was Levi any better than them? We basically had an affair or one night stand and he wouldn't look at me again in that way. That was something I couldn't forget. _Ever_. I kind of understood what Caroline felt. He most likely did the same thing to her.

I didn't even know his age or anything about him really making me ashamed of myself. How could I sleep with a man who I knew nothing about? Though deep down I craved to know him better. I craved a relationship rather than being a one night stand of his. I was still very curious about his life but I was too afraid to ask. Well, he was an incubus so he's possibly older than my grandfather. I shiver, did I technically sleep with an old man with a youthful face? Wait, there I go again. Love and relationships should be the last of my worries. I should be wanting to ask him questions about things like No Eyes since he is the only one I can talk to about him.

What was No Eyes even? If I recall he said he used to be an Incubus but how did he end up turning into some hideous creature along with the rest of them? What does he want with me? Why does he harras me? Will Levi turn into something like No eyes someday? My blood runs cold at the thought. I wouldn't want that, not at all. He has such a pretty face and it would be a shame.

I walk to his classroom door grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open. What I find inside shocks me and I freeze the moment I step inside the classroom. My eyes get large as I stare at the scene unfolding in front of me. The boy from before, Ezekiel. Levi had him pulled down to his height by the back of his neck and he had his lips pressed firmly against the rich boy's lips. The boy looked as shocked as I was, his eyes wide and Levis aren't closed but looking fiercely into his.

I mutter out loud choosing to lose all formality "Levi..." I know he heard me and he knows I'm there but he doesn't move an inch, choosing to stare into the boy's eyes. My heart squeezes in my chest thinking this was a message for me to get the hint that there was no chance of us being together. Maybe he caught me staring at him a little too much today? but he didn't have to do it this way. He could have just told me face to face.

Just as I go to back up to leave the boy's eyes roll into the back of his head and his body goes limp. Just then the boy's body hits the floor with a thud at Levi's feet and I stop backing up confused. Levi wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before sneering muttering to himself "Garbage. You taste like utter garbage. Tch, you're worse than any human I kissed before." He then sends a kick to the boy's stomach who was unconscious on the floor making the body to roll on to its back from his side. That would hurt in the morning...

Then instead of standing there stupidly. I realize the door is wide open for anyone to see. I quickly walk in further slamming shut the classroom door and twisting the lock. I speak my voice shakey, "What are you doing?! What did you do to him, Levi?" He cocks his head to the side still rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. He doesn't say anything to me as I rush to the boy's side checking his pulse on his neck which resided behind his ear. My eyes widen in horror, the boy...he had no pulse. Did Levi just kill him?

"What took you so long you were supposed to be here right after your last class. I was waiting patiently for you Emerson and this prick kept getting on my nerves. Blatting about stupid shit, and accusing me of sleeping with you and trying to get a big fat A out of me. How the hell did he find out about that? Did you go flapping your mouth to people?!" he hisses out to me, and I just stare at him in shock. He really was complaining when he just killed one of his students.

My hands start to tremble as I stand up before spitting back "Do you really have the right to complain right now?! He's dead Levi. You just killed him over something stupid?!" He grins at me, and I narrow my eyes at him. Did he really think this was a joke? He then states, putting his palm out flat, and a white glow emits from his hand "Hes not dead. I just took something that wasn't energy... I took a little piece of his soul as punishment for snooping around things he shouldn't be snooping in to. Though he will wish he will be dead since he will never be able to feel emotions that well ever again. Why should someone like him have emotions like happiness and excitement."

I look down to the boy on the ground and his chest starts to rise and fall again. So he is alive, I guess that's a relief. I might not have liked him after he sent some nasty note but he didn't deserve to die over it. I then look up to Levi and I mutter "You're cruel. How can you do something like that to a teenage boy? He might have been a slight jerk but not being able to feel emotions...is a punishment for those who done horrible things. Like murder...and hurting others."

The white glow shimmers down absorbing into Levi's skin then he continues speaking while fixing his suit jacket "Cruel?" He snorts before his eyes grow a bit dark "Demons only feel anger and resentment. You're lucky Emerson, to be able to smile like you do. Humans like you, emotions come naturally too. Demons are born with very little emotion, only attachment to their kin, mates, and parents but that's about it. I wouldn't call that an emotion though. The reason demons take souls are to feel emotions like humans. It's like a drug to us."

His hand travels to his chest and he frowns scrunching up his button-up shirt above his chest. I was at a loss for words as I stare at him. What was I to say to that? To tell him to give the boys soul back leaving Levi emotionless again. I didn't know what to do. My eyes shift to the floor and I ask "How do you feel now that you have a fragment of his soul? Do you feel emotion more?" I see his eyebrows scrunch up before he grows silent. It takes him a while to speak up again.

He finally replies his voice hushed "Odd..." He pauses before continuing "Almost like a warm feeling." My eyes leave the floor to look at him before I ask another question "Is this the first soul you have taken?" He replies almost instantly "No. I have taken a fragment of one before a long time ago, but they wear off slowly over time. It wasn't a feeling like this one back then though. It was more a feeling of...sadness I think." I wonder what he felt sad about then? I wanted to ask, but I push the question aside feeling it was inappropriate to ask him at this time.

"This warm feeling you have? Is it by chance, your heart?" I ask slowly and hesitantly, my chest feeling warm at the thought he might have feelings for me. He takes his hand from his chest frowning further, and he goes to say something before closing his mouth. He sighs before he replies running his hand through his hair "No. My hand. I think its the aftermath of his soul being absorbed." My heart clenches, and I mutter "I see..." What was I hoping for him to reply with?

I look down at the floor where the boy's body is, and I ask "What are you going to do with him?" Levi's eyes look down and he leans down picking up his arm and lifting him off the ground "He fell asleep at his desk. Nothing more or less." Once getting him to stand limply he shoves him into his chair and the boy's head hits the surface of the desk hard, and he starts drooling on the surface in a deep sleep. I then ask "Can I leave now or is there something you need from me?"

His eyebrows furrow again and he goes to open his mouth again but he shuts it abruptly "No...You can leave now. I forgot what I called you in for." I nod and I turn my back and leave his classroom, the entire time feeling a set of eyes on my back.

...

...

Upon getting on the school bus I feel tired and worn. I immediately slip into the closest empty seat and get my phone out of my backpack. Today was exhausting being even near Levi and getting whispered about behind my back in the halls about the drama about the school dance. I look down at my legs and I notice faint marks on my thighs from Friday night. I get a blush on my cheeks. I almost have forgotten there were still marks on my legs. I rub one of the marks and I hear a snort and 'Hpf' in the seat next to me. There I see the blonde cheerleader and the delinquent Ymir.

The girl Ymir smirks as she tries to push up the blonde's skirt with her hand "What color underwear are you wearing today? Huh Christa? Is it white lace? Pink? Kitty underwear like last week?" The blonde face is bright red and she slaps the brunette's hand away "Enough Ymir! We are on the school bus. Act appropriately!" The freckled girl snorts rubbing the back of her hand her eyes shifting color for a second "You weren't complaining yesterday when we were in the showers? Now-" before she could say any more the blonde pushes her hand to her mouth her face now bright as a tomato "E-enough! Just s-stop it please."

I can nearly see the freckled girls lips twist up into a smirk and its then for a brief second I see a tail whipping around behind her slowly and two small horns protruding from her forehead. I blink confused for a moment and when Eren and Mikasa walk down the aisle I see a black tail under her skirt. My eyes widen even more before I start to rub my eyes. I must be seeing things now. Just because Levi was an incubus doesn't mean Mikasa and Ymir were succubi. Then I remember seeing Ymir in one of my dreams with Levi a long time ago.

Now that I think about it that was real, wasn't it? and Mikasa was Levi's relative. They have the same last name. My eyes shift to the floor, I wonder if Mikasa knows that I know everything. Ymir must know and I feel my cheeks heat up, she saw Levi touching me in that dream. I push further towards the window and block out the voices of the people on the bus. Now I made myself feel embarrassed, great. I close my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down and it's then my phone dings. My eyes glance down to see a text message from a number I don't have as a contact and I open it up almost instantly.

My heart nearly stops as I read what follows _'Lily I know we haven't spoken in quite some time now but I just picked up Nolan from school and can't wait to see you. Don't contact your mother or there will be complications with your little brother. I don't want to harm him, its the_ last _thing that I want. Your mother and I's reunion will have to wait until tonight like planned. It's going to be a surprise.'_ My hands start shaking, flashes of him harming mom flashing through my head. I thought moving into another state got rid of him for good and I feel my blood run cold. I also thought my 'craziness' scared him off as well...Why did he suddenly come back?

The bus starts moving and thoughts what to do run through my head. Not thinking straight my brain in a frighted fog, I hit the home button on my phone, canceling out of the text messaging and hit the phone app. My shaky fingers go to dial 911 and just when I'm about to hit call someone sits next to me interrupting the call. My eyes glance over and I stare horrified at the figure. My phone slips out of my hand and lands on the ground, the screen cracking instantly upon hitting the ground.

What sits next to me is all but human, but a demon hiding in a human husk. My heart feels like it has stopped in my chest as I stare at the blurred school girl, that looked half human and half demon. Its face is contorted, one side of its face is human, while the other demon. The demon side has gray thick skin, black eyes, no hair, sharp teeth, and the signature devil horns and tail. I feel my entire body shaking in terror, and it smiles at me as best as it can.

"It's been a long time little Jane." it sings out, its voice also contorted like its face. I notice that no one else can see the creature sitting next to me; they probably see a normal high school girl. Not even Ymir of whom I suspected to be a creature herself doesn't notice. _'Jane...'_ I think and all I can think of is my middle name. I'm too terrified to even speak and my very core is frozen. The creature then continues "I see that you're wondering why I'm calling you Jane. Well, that's because I get reminded of your ancestor so much when I look at your despicable face. Jane Emerson. She was such a pain but like you in so many ways. Falling in love with her fated enemy is one. I see you even inherited her name in a sense."

The creature extends its hand out towards me and takes its claw running it down my cheek, I suck in my breath once it touches me. "I see you been bedded by _him_. His father would be proud. That Ackerman. He finally turned you into a woman. Took your innocence away from you. Your skin holds such memories of your experience." The creature then takes its hand away from me before stating "Now I don't really have time for chit-chat here, my time is running out. I'm warning you right now not to dial that number. Your dear papa has gone off the deep end. If you do call the police, say goodbye to your little brother and yourself. I'm only telling you this is because I need you alive for the time being. I can't have you dead yet. Not when Crestshire hasn't gone through with his plan. For now, I will leave you with your future."

The demon then leans in towards me and my breathing escalates. I shut my eyes tightly and I feel its cold lips press against my forehead before leaning away. "Make your next choice carefully little Jane." it sings out and a vision passed through my head, everything going black for a moment. I see my father out on the lawn going ballistic holding a gun to my brother's head as the police try confronting him. Then before I know it he pulls the trigger making the cops shoot him also but by then he was quick to turn the gun on me, shooting me blanky in the chest. I can feel my chest burn from what I don't know as I collapse on the lawn staring at my already dead brother and dying father. Then my eyes notice inhuman creatures standing around me grinning, getting ready to reap my soul and everything ends.

I gasp as the vision clears from my head and by the time I reopen my eyes that creature is gone and my phone is still on the ground. I can feel tears pricking my eyes, it feeling so real as my shaky hands pick up my phone. That creature was right, I need to choose my next choices carefully but it leaves me wondering whats right and what was wrong... Every decision I make from here on out could result in Nolan's and I's future.

Each time the bus stopped more and more people disappeared off of it and by the time it stopped at my house, it left me wondering if my next choice was right. I quickly step down the aisle of the bus before stepping on to the sidewalk after getting off of the bus. I look at the house like it's my worse enemy before approaching the metal fence. I go through my normal routine, get the mail, open the fence, greet Senital who was chained inside of his dog house and then get the spare key out from under the mat. As I do everything I put the key back under the mat and slowly open the door waiting to see the worst of things.

The house is silent and when I walk into the living room I throw the mail on to the coffee table. My eyes immediately spot the uninvited guest sitting on the sofa with his arm wrapped around my frightened brother's shoulders tightly. The older platinum blonde male with a five o'clock shadow smiles at me before he says almost too cheerfully says, "Welcome home Lily. I have been waiting for you." I slip my backpack off on to the floor and greet back while frowning deeply "Welcome home papa..." I mutter the next part "It's been a while." Then from there, I could only rely on one thing, myself.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Ok so I'm sorry for not updating since late April. Its been really hectic moving and on top of moving my house got broken into and I lost a lot of my personal belongings and technology. Anyway, my sister drew some sketches of Lily Emerson and No eyes, on my Tumblr (Crexylevi) and on my Wattpad (crucialkiller). Oh, we're also nearing the end of the first book! I already started writing the final chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it. Also, keep it up with the reviews! I will be updating in about another week or so! ^^


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Paradise Lost

**Chapter Sixteen: Paradise Lost**

"My Paradise is you, your secret paradise is me, or in dreams, it may seem that way. Its always been you long before we even met. You were the key to unlocking my true paradise, but instead, you turned me away, sealing the door forever or perhaps you plan on giving the key to somebody else to unlock that door someday. All I know is your not someone from heaven but someone from hell, but you truly felt like heaven even for a little."

Last day of school, kids are overjoyed and filled with excitement but I feel nothing, I could care less. I look at the dirty rag in my hand as I get lost in my thoughts. Eren and Mikasa are next to me cleaning as I should be. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Eren stretching and complaining about how Mr. Ackerman is making us clean the classroom and parts of the school for our last day and Mikasa urging him to take a break if he was tired. The same old same old but as lately I'm not all there. I feel tired, and I just want to sleep. It's like I'm slowly suffocating no matter what I do.

I dip the dirty rag into the bucket of stale water and ring it out before I continue cleaning. Everyone continues chattering but even their chattering I'm not hearing. I close my eyes for a second getting reminded of that rainy day, the only thing keeping my sanity together or maybe it was making it worse...I feel a hand on my shoulder drawing me back to reality, and I look over my shoulder to see Annie. The quiet blonde of whom I barely had spoken to when I first came here, but it seems in this last week we have become friends. She says pointing towards the hallway "Mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

I shake my head dropping the rag into the bucket of water making it splash up "No. It's not like I'm doing anything important anyway." She removes her hand from my shoulder saying nothing but a "good" before turning her back towards me walking out of the classroom. I follow her, and when we go out into the hallway, she says slowing her pace just a bit "Let's go outside. I have been dying for a smoke." I nod my head, and we head towards the exit. We both are silent, and when we walk through the hallways, we pass, Levi Ackerman.

I make brief eye contact with him as we pass by but we say nothing to each other, its been like this the past month. Nothing but a gaze and I been wondering how he has been doing. He must have found someone to feed on by now, seeing as he hasn't attempted even to touch me or put me in any of his visions or dreams. Annie seems to pick up on it as my mood gets even gloomier after he passes me. She says pushing the exit door open "I didn't mean to pry or anything but did you and him... really have a fling together? I heard rumors."

She pulls a cigarette pack from her skirt's pocket, and she takes a cigarette out of its pack as she leans up against the brick wall. I to lean up against the brick wall with her and look up at the drifting white clouds, "Unfortunately yes. I don't see a reason why to hide it anymore. I mean, after all, he already announced he's resigning from here." I hear her flick her lighter as she mutters "I see. Does it bother you he's leaving? If I were you, I would be overjoyed that I wouldn't need to look at his face anymore." I make a face "I think in some ways it bothers me." I feel tears stinging my eyes as I mutter the next part "because I fell in love with him."

Annie quiets down not saying anything to that, not wanting to say the wrong thing since she was known for saying her honest opinion. I glance at the short blonde as she takes a drag from her cigarette pulling it from in between her painted red lips. She catches eyes with me, and she tells me honestly "You look like shit Emerson. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I frown and reply pushing the dirt around with my shoes "No. I try and not to look in the mirror for too long." I hear her sigh "I can't tell if its that bastard making you look so run down or is it that father of yours?"

"Both I think," I reply running my fingers through my now curly short hair that fell just a little bit passed my ears, no matter what it seems I can't get used to it. I had long hair for the longest time.

"Listen take my advice for what it is. Forget about that bastard and move on. He isn't worth it, and it's obvious he's ready to move on with his life so you should be too. And for that troublesome father of yours grow strong and kick his ass. Show him who's boss. Are you a hunter in training right? Instead of giving up so easy, stand up and fight. Now that you're involved and know everything about your bloodline, show him that you're truly an Emerson and not some pushover who is a mere bug to him." she states blowing smoke out of her lips. She taps her cigarette scattering the ashes.

I feel slight motivation at her words even though there were more on the rougher side. I sniffle and slump down the wall as I mutter "You're right." I see Annie smile slightly, a rare sight "Good. I don't want to see you depressed anymore Emerson. It serves no purpose. I want to see you protect that little brother of yours; he needs you. Anyway, why don't you stop by my house after school and take some lessons from me? Bertholt is going to be busy all day before you even ask." I wipe my eyes and nod my head, and she slumps down the wall as well sitting next to me. I then mutter to her "Alright buts there's something I have to do first..."

 **||One Month earlier ||**

My arms start trembling as my father holds my forearm with the broken glass bottle. "I will kill you! Don't you ever touch my mother like that again!" I snap out trying my best to overpower him but failing miserably. I feel hot tears slide down my cheek as he fingers start crushing my forearms. I hear Nolan screaming for us to stop it as he too has tears pouring down his face. He growls making me drop the broken bottle as the pain get too much for me; I whimper in pain as he throws me onto the oak coffee table making me roll on to the floor.

I wince in pain as Nolan screams my name through a choked sob and I hear a loud slap echo across the room making the sob suddenly stop. I push myself up off the floor, my body sore and I feel more anger well up inside of me seeing Nolan's bright red cheek. "Stop yapping and crying like some pussy boy! What kind of man did your mother raise you to be? Some Faggot?" he yells at him making me try and charge him again, but in the end, it fails as he takes me by the hair and yanks on it pulling me up off the ground. I cry out in pain holding my scalp, and I can now see my father's eyes growing angrier and angrier "You damn whore. You grew up to be just like your damn mother. A god damn fighter."

He throws me on the ground and kicks me as hard as he can with his work boots in the stomach. I gasp, every ounce of air leaving me and the kick renders me useless. I hold my stomach, sobbing loudly now. It hurt so damn much, more than I would ever think. "Are you done now?" he asks sneering at me from above. "Or do I have to put a damn bullet in everyone's head. I'm getting a little sick and tired of all your games." I see my unconscious mother, that's been severely beaten on the floor and Nolan has a bruise over his eye along with a red cheek. I don't even know what I look like at this moment not that I cared. I guess all of us made bad decisions when we tried attacking him.

My father plops down on the sofa as I remain on the floor hunched over. He then asks "Did your mother ever tell you anything? About why you have seen demons all your life and yatta yatta." He chuckles "Hell even I just found out. So why would you know?" My eyes widen as I stare up at him from the ground. "What are you talking about?" I ask, my voice a whisper. He smirks leaning forward "Your whore of mother's mother. Your grandmother is apparently apart of some hunter organization. At first, I thought she was batshit crazy until she showed me with my very own eyes what one looks like. She has one there, at her house, torturing it to death."

He laughs with some sick fascination and has excitement written all over his face as he recalls these events, "I never saw anything like it in all my years I been alive. It kept healing no matter what she did to it. It was so fascinating, and apparently, that damn old hag wants you to inherit some endless fortune and contacted me of all people to tell you about it since your mother wouldn't." I stare in shock at his words; he wasn't making this up... The Emersons, my family, are hunters...? Demon hunters? And my mother of all people put me on medication for it?

I feel stunned and betrayed by my aunt and mother both. Nolan who is slumped against the sofa seems broken and stares off into space as silent tears run down his face. My father than laughs placing his elbows on his knees "It's kinda exciting, this lifestyle of knowing the unknown. So I'm going to be sticking around for awhile, especially if you inherit some crazy cash from that old hag. Plus we're a family. We can be a family again. All of us together." He grabs Nolan ripping him on the sofa, and he immediately starts trembling. My father smiles as he runs his fingers through his hair, "Apparently Nolan is even more special than you Lily. I always knew that. He's my boy after all."

He starts to pat Nolan on the head, and I can see his lip trembling. My father then examines in excitement "Do you know Valis and Nolan are the only two men in the Emerson Bloodline ever to exist. They're rare according to your crazy old hag but Nolan is too young to start training, but I know he can. Isn't that right Nolan?" I see Nolan nod his head sheepishly as he stares at the floor. My father then takes my arm making me wince as he pulls me onto the sofa. He smiles as he wraps both his arms around our shoulders "This is going to be fun yeah? We're in this together. You guys train to be some kickass demon hunters, Lily gets some money, and we can all be happy together."

I feel sickened from him even touching me, and I can see the look of terror on my brother's face. I could only imagine what living with this crazy man can do to us again. It hurts to even think about it.

...

...

When the next day came and kept passing, my body was sore and the pain seemed to never come to a stop, but I had forced myself up and out of bed to get ready for school every day nonetheless. I did my best to cover up the bruises my father had given me from rough housing and training by wearing leggings underneath my skirt and my school blouse over my shirt. I knew I was going to be hot from that day and the ones after that but I was forced to suffer.

My fear filled mother did her best to take care of Nolan, covering up the bruises he received and my poor mother was also forced to go to work while hurting. I could only guess my mother was suffering in ways more than one since at night my father would always lock her bedroom door after going inside at night.

Every single time I trained at my grandmother's house with my father, my body wasn't used to it. He used to be a police officer so of course, he knew his fair use of skills but when you don't work out that much something like this can be extremely tough on your body. Then as more time passed I felt abandoned by my own family, the more the days passed they wouldn't speak to me, probably even more traumatized than I, and Valis was currently MIA. It felt when everyone I needed most, started vanishing from my grasp. I couldn't rely on them, I knew that, but I wanted someone so badly to rely on.

So I had thought maybe just maybe _he_ would help me, but that very day when I was going to approach him, he announced he was resigning from his job and was going to be working in another state. After that, it felt like I was alone until I spoke more and more to Annie after I seen her at my grandmother's house. It wasn't a coincidence she was just there as I found out from my grandmother herself, Annie was also a female huntress who has worked with Valis in the past. Annie and I had a lot in common believe it or not. It was unbelievable that I even made her laugh a couple of times. I thought she was truly stotic, but I guess not.

If it wasn't for Annie to talk to I, fear that I would be even more gloomy than I am now. I would be truly depressed and who knows where that would have lead too. Maybe it would have lead to worse things. I would never know as I didn't take that path.

 **||Present||**

The final bell rang signaling freedom was finally upon us. Everyone screamed and hollered in excitement for summer vacation as they dumped all their school papers into the trash and flung there belonging up in the air. Nearly every single student ran through the school halls and burst through the school's entrance to get to the bus or their cars, excited they wouldn't have to see this place for another two months or so. While others cried, the ones, who were leaving for good because they would have to move or something along those lines.

I never noticed how so much emotion was present when the last day of school was here, but I suppose I understand, especially when they have to say goodbye. Goodbyes can be tough, especially when the thoughts _'I will probably never see them again'_ pass through your head. I wait in the library for everyone to filter out of the school and when the school grows silent, I shut my book. I must have been staring blankly at it for the last hour, and I start walking.

Everyone was long gone, the school was quiet, and my feet carried me to the classroom where it all began. Even if I was only here three months, so much has happened. It was one hell of a train ride. I stop once my fingers grasp the doorframe, and I watch as he neatly places files into boxes. Who would have thought he even would be neat about moving his belongings. I feel a small smile tug on my lips even though I don't know if it was the right time to be feeling such emotions right now. It doesn't take long before gray eyes cast up from the box feeling my presence.

He makes a face before returning to his normal self, "What the hell are you smiling at Emerson? Is there something funny?" I step inside the classroom sighing deeply as I look around clasping my hands behind my back "Nothing. I was just thinking about how even though you won't be in the classroom anymore, you still choose to keep it clean. Even till the last second, you were in it." My eyes then return to him, and he's frowning. I then ask "So where are you headed to now? Your new job..."

"Why do you ask?" he retorts back to me as he picks up an object from his desk placing it into the box. "I was just curious is all...I mean all this is sudden." I mutter scratching my cheek approaching him. I see him still out of the corner of my eye as his eyes watch me. I stop once getting to his desk then he changes the subject "Then if you're asking all these questions, I get to ask one. Why the haircut? It doesn't suit you." I laugh, the reason being that my father used it as a leash but now he has barely anything to grab on to.

I'm silent for a moment before I reply running my fingers through it "I just wanted a change I guess." He then continues packing his items and he says back to me "Then I wanted a change too." The room grows silent and I start frowning. I sigh again slipping a letter under his box without him looking before I say "Well I guess this is it then, I just wanted to see you before you left to god knows where" I answer myself making a joke "Going back home, sir?... Maybe hell is where you are going."

He doesn't take my joke to seriously as he stares at me narrowing his eyes in irritation. I laugh as I turn around and I walk to the doorframe but before I exit for the last time I stop. My fingers curl into my uniform, and I feel tears stinging my eyes. I manage to choke back a cry before turning around again, and I say trying to sound a little cheerful as a smile tugs at my lips "Goodbye Levi. I really am going to miss you. I enjoyed the times we had together even if they were short but like you said everything comes to an end does it not?"

It seems I catch him off guard as he stares at me his eyes searching my face at a loss. He doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to, and I give him one last smile before exiting the devil's classroom... It seems I lost my chance at paradise. I really do hate myself. I look down the hallway, and I see Annie leaning against the wall with her headphones in. Well, I'm glad she's been waiting for me. At least someone was. I then quicken my pace wiping tears out of my eyes, and upon reaching her, she asks taking her headphones out of her ears "Did you do what you had to do?"

I nod my head smiling "Yeah. It was time I say goodbye to him." She closes her eyes briefly before standing up straight "Don't let it get to you. You deserve better anyway Emerson." As she starts walking, I then ask changing the subject "Do you want to go to that bakery down the road before training? I hear they have really good donuts there." Her eyes immediately light up even though she doesn't say anything and she says trying to contain her secret excitement "Sure..." and with that we walk through the double doors of the school, saying goodbye to the school and hello to our summer vacation. I might have lost one thing today, but in the end, I gained another.

 **(Levi Pov)**

I felt at a loss for the first time in forever. My chest felt like someone was sitting on it making it harder for me to breath, the air itself seems thick. I haven't felt like this in years. I look at the unopened envelope; my name printed messily on to the back. The handwriting was indeed Emersons; it was undeniable. The contents of the letter seem light, and I feel something almost like fear settling inside of me. The afternoon skies are painted orange; the heat is dying down just a little from the hot summer day. I breathe in and out as I shut my eyes.

I don't get why I didn't open the stupid letter at the school when I first saw it, maybe it was from the feeling fear that settled into my chest as I thought about the ways the letter could start and end. It was silly really, no matter what creatures I see day and night, a shitty letter from a high school student could make me feel this way, why I do not know. I haven't come to understand any of these feelings I get from her.

The breeze passes through, and I finally sit down in my chair on the second-floor balcony. I take the envelope opener and slide it along the top carefully. Once it tears, I place the envelope opener on the arm of the chair. Inside was a simple folded lined paper, and I take it out. I unfold the paper looking at its contents, and I feel a flood of emotions. Confusion, sadness, happiness. It makes me wonder if these are side effects from taking that boy's soul.

 _Dear Mr. Ackerman,_

 _I know this may seem corny to you, or I know it will, but I couldn't say this to your face, so I decided to write it all out. Maybe my feelings for you were mutual, and I have it all wrong or perhaps not but I'm giving you this today anyway...Either way, I don't think it will change now. Maybe I was too late, or you're not reading this at all. But this 'stupid letter' as you would say is for you..._

 _My Paradise is you, your secret paradise is me, or in dreams, it may seem that way. Its always been you long before we even met. You were the key to unlocking my true paradise, but instead, you turned me away, sealing the door forever or perhaps you plan on giving the key to somebody else to unlock that door someday. All I know is your not someone from heaven but someone from hell, but you truly felt like heaven even for a little._

 _I slowly fell in love with you, and it hurts me to see you leave like this. Knowing this is probably going to be our final goodbye. I just wanted to let you know I love you and nothing will change that, not even if you aren't human but a being who lives off sex. I pray that this isn't our final goodbye, I have no way of knowing since I'm not fate but I have an inkling it is. I hope you do find true happiness and love someday. Even if you aren't human, you should experience such things. I just found out that it really is blissful like they say._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Lily Emerson._

I fold the paper back up, something wet running down my cheek as I stare up at the horizon. "That idiotic brat," I mutter getting up from the chair and wandering back inside. She truly was an idiot. An Idiot I wouldn't forget even if I had eternal life and she didn't...I believe that stupid high schooler would have gotten along with Farlan and Isabel. Both humans who managed to push there way into a filfthy Incubus's life and try to treat him as an equal. All three beautiful humans despite their faults. All three faces I couldn't forget, yet all three were equally stupid and secretly loved. "It seems no matter what I attract idiots," I state to myself in the empty room placing the letter in a safe spot.

 _'Lily Jane Emerson. You were also my chance at paradise, that was no lie, you were my eternal mate, and soulmate alike. Yet, I tainted you and refused you. It seems we are both idiots...but it was time we say goodbye to each other. I don't deserve your happiness; perhaps you will find someone who will.'_ I think words that will never reach the brat and should stay that way. For now, we go our separate ways, and we lose both our chances of finding paradise as she has said.

But what we didn't know is that unforeseen events would take place over the next year, it seems no one, nor human, nor demon could predict such events. It would all start with those rachid hunters. It would seem our story hasn't ended quite yet as I had hoped...

 **|| Finish ||**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Phew, Book one is completed, and book two is in the works! Make sure to follow me to know when I'm going to publish it! I will also put up an author note on here notifying everyone when it's released. I hope everyone enjoyed the story start to finish! It was quite fun writing the fanfic. Plus I really enjoyed everyone's reviews up till now! Speaking of which, I would really love to hear your thoughts put into a review. What you enjoyed and maybe what you didn't if you want. Also, Tell me what you would like to see in the second book and whatnot. It might very well give me ideas. BTW all reviews are read and loved! Not one goes unnoticed by me.

I'm going to be a little evil here, maybe 20 more reviews until I publish the next book? Is that fair? Hahaha. I will be watching and waiting. :)

One more thing, I published another Levi fanfiction on my account about a month back. Feel Free to check that out while you're waiting for the second book! It's a Siren Levi AU! As you can tell I have a thing for supernatural or dark AUs. xD

And If any of you have a Tumblr, I have an attack on Titan ask blog that goes by the name of (Captainlevibooty)! I haven't been active lately due to stress because of the recent break in, but I think I'm over the anxiety part, so back to writing for me! I would love to see some of you guys and feel free to drop me a request or ask!

Ok, now that's officially it. Thank you so much for reading to the end and I hope you are all blessed by Levi-sama and have a wonderful summer vacation!

눈‸눈 #Leviiswatching


	18. Book Two Is Out!

**Authors Note**

* * *

Book Two has been officially published! You can find it under my profile by the title Night Terrors. I also loved reading all your guys reviews and I hope to read more in the future and on the second book!

If anyone of you has a Wattpad, I also have an account on there crucialkiller! A lot of artwork has been published of Lily Emerson, Incubus Levi, and even of No Eyes by talented artists under my sweet Dreams fanfic! I would like for everyone to check it out and If you like, feel free to follow me! I would really appreciate that! :)

Bye Bye for now and see you guys around on the second book!


End file.
